Bonne Foi
by Ana Fluttersby
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. AU. Edward Masen fue convertido en 1918 y abandonado por su creador. Se alimenta de sangre humana, ignorando que hubiera otra forma... hasta que se tropieza con la estudiante de primer año Bella Swan, en una noche que lo cambiará todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Bonne Foi

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance

**Clasificación:** M

**Resumen: **AU. Edward Masen fue convertido en 1918 y abandonado por su creador. Se alimenta de sangre humana, ignorando que hubiera otra forma... hasta que se tropieza con la estudiante de primer año Bella Swan, en una noche que lo cambiará todo.

**Renuncia (autor):** Una escritora es una diosa en su universo... pero sólo una escritora está haciendo dinero con Crepúsculo, y esa es Stephenie Meyer. Estos son sus personajes, yo solamente me divierto con ellos.

**Renuncia (Traductor):** Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Foi, pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. El enlace de su página es: http: // www .fanfiction .net / u / 252097/ (Quitar los espacios)

**Nota del Autor:** Este capítulo es absurdamente largo porque no pude encontrar una parte donde cortarlo. Los capítulos futuros probablemente no sean así de largos -así que no se mal acostumbren, está bien?

**Nota del Traductor:** Bonne Foi es una de mis historias favoritas del fandom de crepúsculo y deseo que otros hispano-parlantes puedan disfrutar de ella tanto como lo he hecho yo.

Quiero Agradecer a Amethyst Jackson la confianza que ha depositado en mí al permitirme traducirla. Como le aseguré a ella, trabajaré arduamente para respetar su estilo y transmitir el mensaje de Bonne Foi lo más fielmente posible a la idea original de Amethyst.

Sin más retrasos...

BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF

**Capítulo Uno**

Era una noche nublada y sin luna, perfecta para cazar. Las chicas humanas son tan estúpidas, siempre vagando solas, en lugares mal iluminados, tarde en la noche, con nadie a los alrededores a quien pedir ayuda. No es que alguien _pudiera_ ayudar. Los humanos son una débil burla en comparación a seres como yo. Vampiros.

Durante el casi siglo en que he vivido como un vampiro, he perfeccionado mi existencia. Al principio fue imposible caminar entre seres humanos sin probarlos. Pero, con el tiempo mi sed se aplacó, permitiéndome alimentarme cada pocas semanas, cada mes de ser necesario. Si permanecía en áreas densamente pobladas, la tasa de mortandad pasaba altamente desapercibida. No es que alguien hubiera podido atraparme. No dejaba evidencia, disfrazaba mis asesinatos como homicidios típicos y nadie nunca adivinaba. Además, Podía cautivar a los humanos fácilmente para que creyeran en mi inocencia. Especialmente porque al poder escuchar sus pensamientos podía decirles exactamente lo que necesitaban para convencerse.

Esta noche tomé la oportunidad de alimentarme pues las condiciones eran ideales. Un lunes por la noche, además. No había nadie por esta parte del campus, especialmente tan cerca del inicio del año escolar. Excepto, desde luego, por la pálida chica dejando la biblioteca que acababa de cerrar.

La seguí en silencio hasta que llegó a una bocacalle. Permití entonces que mis pasos fueran escuchados sobre el pavimento. La chica saltó, luego tropezó en la irregular acera y dejó caer sus libros. Me le acerqué con la pretensión de ayudarla, tornando mis ojos muy abiertos y sinceros mientras le ofrecía mi más encantadora sonrisa.

―Lo siento. No fue mi intención asustarte ―dije, pasándole los volúmenes caídos, a los cuales miré rápidamente. Todos de Jane Austen. O una romántica empedernida o una estudiante de la Licenciatura en Literatura Inglesa o ambas. Me sonreí. Las de tipo intelectual eran buenas. Un poco ácidas a veces, pero usualmente dulces.

―Está bien ―dijo, ruborizándose. La sangre invadiendo su rostro combinada con el aliento que exhaló me golpeó como una bola de demolición. Al menos, como una bola de demolición se sentiría para un humano. Ella era tan, _tan _dulce... como fresias. El veneno corría libre en mi boca, y yo sabía que mis negros ojos la asustaron. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y ella olía a miedo―. Sólo estoy sobresaltada ―continuó, viendo a sus pies―. Ya sabes, con ese asesino en serie que anda por ahí aún.

―Cierto ―dije. Qué poco sabía ella―. No deberías andar caminando así, sola. Es peligroso.

Se estremeció. ―No tengo muchas opciones. Debo trabajar para pagar mi colegiatura, así que debo hacer mis tareas tarde en la noche...

―Déjame caminar contigo ―sugerí. Yo siempre jugaba con mi presa antes de matarla, aunque esta noche estaba, ciertamente, considerando desviarme del plan usual. No quería nada más que enterrar mis dientes en su garganta y beber hasta saciarme. Ella sería, ¡oh!, tan satisfactoria... pero ese era el por qué debía ser paciente. Esta era demasiado buena como para apurarla, necesitaba ser saboreada.

―OK, ―acordó, abrazando sus libros a su pecho mientras caminábamos. Abrí mi mente para escuchar sus pensamientos. Necesitaba llevarla a donde nadie escuchara los gritos, porque seguramente tendría dolor si yo bebía tan despacio como deseaba, y necesitaba saber lo que pensaba de mí para llevarla ahí. Me concentré, pero no había nada. Podía escuchar los insectos susurrando sobre la grama, el aire acondicionado ronroneando en la cafetería, pero nada de su voz. ¿Podría su mente estar tan en blanco?

―¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre? ―intenté. Su respuesta debería resonar en sus pensamientos.

―Bella Swan―. Nada. ―¿Puedo preguntar el tuyo?

―Edward Masen ―sonreí. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó de nuevo, pero aun no había pensamientos.

Estaba confundido. Ningún humano estaba enteramente sin pensar... Simplemente yo no podía escucharla. Eso jamás me había ocurrido antes, no en 90 años. ¿Qué era ella?, ¿por qué su mente estaba cerrada para mí?

No importa, decidí. Podría cautivarla sin escuchar sus pensamientos. Yo hacía esto todo el tiempo.

―¿Hacia adónde te diriges? ―pregunté, convencionalmente, moviéndome un pelo más cerca de ella.

―Collins ―respondió, mordiéndose el labio. Casi dejo escapar un gruñido, al ver ese labio sonrojarse con sangre cuando lo soltó, pero de algún modo lo reprimí.

―¿Estás en primer año, entonces?

¿Sonaba mi voz tan tensa para ella como para mí? Una conversación banal era muy difícil para mí cuando cada aliento me llenaba con su apetitoso aroma.

―Sí. ¿Qué tal tú? ―preguntó. Sus ojos se mostraban curiosos, extrañamente curiosos para una conversación tan trillada.

―En segundo año ―contesté. Tendía a quedarme sólo un par de años en un lugar; jamás llegaba a tercero.

―No te ves como de segundo año ―dijo, frunciendo el ceño como que no podía resolver un rompecabezas. Estudié la arruga en su frente como si pudiera encontrar sus pensamientos escritos ahí.

―No te ves como de primer año ―repliqué, con la sonrisa pícara que usualmente ponía los corazones a revolotear. Sí, ahí estaba, ese pequeño salto en los latidos de su corazón. Bello.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó―. Digo, ¿qué estudias? Sé que nunca antes te había visto... me acordaría―. Se ruborizó de nuevo, y me pregunté por qué, aún mientras la maldecía por hacer esto tanto más difícil. Si tan sólo pudiera inclinarme y presionar mi rostro en su enrojecida mejilla... que delicioso olería de cerca...

―No he escogido aún―. Nunca llegaba tan lejos. ―Aunque estoy pensando en Psicología―. Ya era un experto en la mente humana; constituía la mentira perfecta. ―¿Qué tal tú?

―Inglés ―replicó. Tal como lo sospeché―. Siempre he amado el modo en que un libro parece diferente cada vez que lo lees, porque tu mente lo procesa de forma diferente... lo siento, eso era probablemente más de lo que querías saber.

―Para nada ―contesté, preguntándome _por qué_ estaba interesado. Lo descarté con indiferencia. La chica era elocuente, pero todo lo que eso significaba era que ella, sorprendentemente, no era estúpida. Nada especial.

―¿Eres de por aquí, Bella? ―pregunté. Si sus padres estaban en el área harían de su desaparición un alboroto más grande. No es que me impidiera matarla... No podía resistir _esa_ sangre.

―No realmente ―dijo―. Viví con mi mamá, en Phoenix, hasta que se volvió a casar cuando yo tenía diecisiete años. Me mudé a Forks para vivir con mi papá. Pero, probablemente tú jamás has escuchado de Forks.

―No, me temo que no. ¿Un pueblo pequeño?

Me estaba impacientando, pero ella no estaba reaccionando como estaba supuesta a hacerlo. ¿Dónde estaba el coqueteo desvergonzado?, ¿la invitación silenciosa? Se me estaba resistiendo más de lo que debería.

―Bastante ―se rió―. Los dos años más aburridos de mi vida.

Casi volteo los ojos. Las del tipo de pueblo pequeño siempre exageraban la miseria de sus existencias. ―Seguramente debiste tener amigos... novios...

―No, y no ―dijo, con otro rubor―. Yo nunca he realmente encajado en ningún lado.

―No imagino por qué. Te ves bastante normal para mí―. Aparte de su averiada mente.

Se encogió de hombros. ―Es como si mi cerebro funciona de manera diferente al de todos los demás. Eso enfría a las personas.

Bueno, no podía discutir con eso. ―Las mentes normales son aburridas, de todos modos. La gente es muy predecible.

―Me sorprende que quieras estudiar psicología, entonces.

Me encogí de hombros, dándome cuenta de que mi mentira no tenía sentido después de todo. Nunca nadie había puesto tanta atención. ―Son las mentes anormales las que son interesantes ―dije. Fue lo mejor con que pude salir, pero pensé que era bastante cierto. Si no hubiera deseado la sangre de esta chica tanto, éste sería un reto divertido.

―Bueno, te divertirás conmigo, entonces, ―suspiró―. Llámame Muestra A.

Bufé. ―Puedo pensar en mejores cosas que hacer contigo que estudiarte.

Se ruborizó furiosamente, y me di cuenta del doble sentido de mis palabras. Ahí estaba la reacción que había estado esperando. Era el modo seguro de deshacer la racionalidad de todo ser humano, ponerlos a pensar en sexo. Qué risible. Yo no había pensado en sexo en años... lo intenté, desde luego, con la ocasional vampiro hembra con que me cruzaba, pero no soportaba escuchar sus pensamientos... tan altos y desconcentrantes. Era difícil perderme en el acto cuando la mujer se la pasaba todo el tiempo pensando en sí misma. Supongo que no podría quejarme. Yo pensaba todo el tiempo en mí, también.

Eché una mirada contemplativa a la chica junto a mí. Ella continuaba caminando con sus ojos clavados en el suelo. Cómo sería con alguien cuya mente no pudiera oír? Ridículo pensamiento. Probablemente la aplastaría a la mitad del acto, y eso arruinaría la diversión. Tendría que convertirla en vampiro para que funcionara, pero no iba a dejar una sola gota de su sangre. Además, yo trabajaba solo. Una compañera únicamente complicaría mi vida. ¿Y cuáles eran las probabilidades de que pudiera tolerar su presencia por un mes, ya no digamos por una eternidad?

Sacudí mi cabeza, removiendo esos pensamientos. Ahora no era el momento para que mi mente divagara. Estábamos acercándonos a su dormitorio, y aún no había encontrado la forma de lograr que se fuera conmigo.

―¿De veras tienes mucho trabajo? ―pregunté, gesticulando hacia los libros en sus brazos.

―Un reporte, como de costumbre ―suspiró―. Esa es la desventaja de tomar la Licenciatura en Literatura Inglesa. Me siento como si tengo que escribir un reporte de todo lo que leo.

―Suenas estresada ―dije, infundiendo mi voz de simpatía.

―Supongo ―se encogió de hombros―. Como dije, debo trabajar, así que... eso me hace todo más difícil.

―¿Te gustaría ir a algún lugar conmigo? ―pregunté, sonriéndole deliberadamente. Necesitaba estar en mi más encantadora disposición―. Desde luego, que si no te sientes cómoda, lo entendería, pero es un lugar al que me gusta ir cuando necesito relajarme. Creo que lo disfrutarías.

Ella dudó, echando un vistazo al dormitorio al otro lado de la calle y luego a mí. Sonreí inocentemente.

―OK ―acordó.

Sonreí como encantado de tener su compañía. ―Maravilloso. Mi carro está sobre esta calle.

Me sonrió tentativamente y yo me aventuré a poner mi mano en su espalda baja mientras la guiaba. Se estremeció pero no se sobresaltó, así que no me retiré.

―Um... ―empezó a decir, acomodando los libros en sus brazos. Silenciosamente los tome, sabiendo que esos pequeños actos de caballerosidad tendían a tener un efecto positivo en las hembras de su especie. ―¿No le...? ¿No le irá a importar esto a tu novia?

Me reí. Estaba pescando información, y definitivamente no era sutil. ―No tengo novia ―dije, mirándola furtivamente. ―No creerás que invito a cualquiera a mi sitio especial, ¿o sí?

Ahí estaba ese condenable rubor nuevamente. ―Bueno, realmente no te conozco, ¿o sí?

Vi la preocupación escrita en su rostro y sonreí otra vez. ―No soy ese tipo de hombre, Bella. _No del tipo que a ti te preocupa, de todos modos._

―Lo siento ―balbuceó―. No confío fácilmente en la gente.

Me encogí de hombros. ―Es bueno estar en guardia. El mundo es un lugar peligroso―. Y ella no tenía ni idea de la clase de peligro en la que se acababa de meter.

―Suenas como si hablaras por experiencia ―dijo, volviendo sus ojos a mí. Me pregunto si sabría lo poderosos que eran sus ojos. He visto muchos aburridos ojos café en muchas aburridas chicas, pero los suyos no eran así. Estaba sorprendido de que más hombres humanos no hubieran sido atraídos por ellos.

―He visto algunas cosas desagradables en mi tiempo ―respondí. Yo las había hecho, mayormente, pero ella no necesitaba saber eso.

Siguieron unos momentos de silencio. ―Aquí está mi carro ―dije, cuando nos acercábamos. Sonreí ante la vista de mi valuada posesión, mi bello Aston Martin. Qué bendición era la herencia de mis padres. En el caos de la epidemia de influencia española, nadie había notado mi desaparición, y por lo tanto, los bienes fueron dejados a mi nombre el tiempo suficiente para que yo los reclamara cuando pude tener contacto humano nuevamente. El dinero se acumulaba muy rápidamente ahora, con diversas inversiones y los intereses que ganaba. Ahora podía gastar libremente, lo cual disfrutaba. La vida era _tan_ aburrida sin unos cuantos juguetes nuevos de vez en cuando.

―Guau ―dijo Bella, abriendo los ojos de par en par ante el vehículo―. Tus padres deben estar cargados.

Le abrí la puerta. ―Lo estuvieron. Murieron hace mucho tiempo.

―Oh ―dijo, su rostro congelado de horror―. Lo siento, no quise…

Lo descarté. ―No hay necesidad. He tenido mucho tiempo para acostumbrarme.

Estar en el carro con ella era una tortura absoluta. Afuera, al menos, la brisa diluía su aroma. En la pequeña cabina, era sofocante. Me concentré en conducir fuera de la ciudad, lejos de los oídos humanos.

La vi voltearse en su asiento con el rabillo del ojo. ―Entonces, nunca te pregunté de dónde eras ―dijo, dándome, una vez más, esa nada natural mirada curiosa.

―Chicago ―dije, deseando que no me hiciera preguntas para poder contener la respiración.

―Huh. ¿Por qué decidiste venir a Washington, entonces? Digo, si puedes costearte este carro, seguramente podrías ir a cualquier lugar que quisieras...

Esta era demasiado curiosa para su propio, maldito bien. Mientras más sediento me ponía, más molesta se volvía ella. ―Odio la ciudad. Quiero decir, me gusta estar cerca de una cuidad, por sus recursos, pero el ruido es insoportable.

Había sido completamente honesto, pero ella no sabía ni la mitad del asunto. El zumbido de millones de pensamientos me enloquecía, pero no podía darme el lujo de vivir lejos de las grandes poblaciones.

―Eso tiene sentido ―dijo―. Yo no soy fan de las ciudades, tampoco, pero odio Washington. Es muy húmedo.

No pude evitar la risita que se me escapó. ―Si, lo es―. Por lo cual, precisamente, lo escogí.

―¿Adónde vamos que es tan en las afueras de la cuidad? ―preguntó, mientras yo conducía en la autopista.

―Un lugar en el bosque. Lo suficientemente lejos de la civilización.

Se mordió el labio, y olí su miedo de nuevo. Así que finalmente empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Si tan sólo supiera que fue demasiado tarde para ella desde el momento en que dejó la biblioteca.

―No eres una asesino con hacha, ¿o sí?

Estaba sorprendido de que me lo preguntara directamente, pero supongo que ella quería ser tranquilizada ahora que estaba atrapada.

―No ―me reí. El hacha no era necesaria.

―Bueno, bien ―suspiró―. Como que me gusta mi cabeza donde está.

Bufé. La mente de la chica iba a lugares absurdos.

―Dime más sobre ti ―dijo, después.

Miré de nuevo su rostro. Tan ansiosa. ―¿Qué quieres saber?

―No lo sé... ¿Cuáles son tus intereses?, ¿qué haces cuando no estás en clases?

Intenté pensar en las cosas que hacía, que sonarían normales para ella. ―Bueno, corro. Leo mucho, y escucho música. Veo muchas películas, también―. Todas las cosas que uno debía hacer para pasar las largas horas que deberían estar destinadas a dormir. Las cosas que debía hacer para retener mi cordura.

―¿Cuál es tu libro favorito? ―preguntó, inmediatamente. Me di cuenta de que debía haberme topado con su tema favorito.

Tuve que pensarlo. ―El Extranjero.

―¿Camus? ―sonaba incrédula―. ¿Te gusta el existencialismo?

Alcé una ceja. ―¿A ti no?

―Sí, me gusta ―dijo―. Creo que es una gran filosofía: Vivir tu vida para ser lo mejor que puedes ser y asumir responsabilidad por tus acciones, así sea que otros las juzguen como buenas o malas.

¿En que me había metido? ―Eso no es precisamente lo que saqué de ella.

―¿Oh? ―Ahora sus cejas estaban alzadas―. ¿Qué pensaste?

―Meursault actúa fuera de las expectativas de la sociedad, pero aún está sujeto a ellas. No es si no hasta que él acepta que eso en realidad no importa que es finalmente feliz.

La sonrisa socarrona en su rostro me sorprendió. Me estaba viendo como si... como si yo fuera un completo idiota. Nunca nadie me había dado esa mirada antes.

―Creo que, como que te eludió el punto ―dijo, eventualmente―. Meursault era miserable porque nunca se responsabilizó de su vida. Él sólo deambulaba por ella, aceptando lo que fuera que él pensaba que el destino le deparaba. Él fue finalmente feliz cuando aceptó verdaderamente que no había nada más que esta vida. No Dios, no cielo y no destino. Se dio cuenta de que sólo tenemos una vida y de que es la suma de nuestras elecciones la que da el resultado, no lo que nos es dado.

No pude evitarlo. La miré fijamente. Se movió incómoda. ―¿Qué?, ¿eso no tiene sentido?

―No, tiene perfecto sentido. Sólo estoy sorprendido de tu perceptibilidad ―contesté honestamente. Casi reconsideré matarla. El mundo podría usar una mente como la de ella.

―¿Pensaste que yo sólo era alguna chica tonta? ―preguntó a la defensiva.

―No ―sonreí satisfecho―. Fue difícil no notar esa pila de libros en tus brazos. Sólo estoy asombrado. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir como un idiota antes.

―Lo siento ―balbuceó―. Tiendo a hablar antes de pensar, a veces.

―No te disculpes ―dije, divisando adelante el marcador de kilómetro que usaba como punto de referencia―. Fue refrescante. Y ya llegamos.

Me detuve en la orilla del camino, y la vi tensarse viendo el oscuro camino que había adelante y los árboles a ambos lados.

―¿Es aquí? ―preguntó. Más miedo.

―No, es justo a través de esos árboles―. Saqué mi mejor truco, viéndola a través de mis pestañas.

―Confías en mí, ¿no?

Asintió. Sonreí y me bajé del carro, encontrándola del lado del pasajero. Nuestra conversación me había distraído, pero la impaciencia estaba regresando ahora, animando el veneno a fluir.

La guié por los árboles. Tal como lo prometí, el claro estaba justo del otro lado, un pequeño círculo de árboles como una pared contra el mundo. Caminó hacia el centro y la seguí despacio, dejando que su aroma cayera en oleadas sobre mí.

―Guau ―Bella murmuró―. Esto es realmente precioso.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás viendo las estrellas, exponiendo su largo y liso cuello. Observé, hambriento, el pulso de su yugular.

Bella bajó su cabeza, mirando los alrededores. ―¿Qué tan a menudo vienes aquí?

―Cada semana, más o menos ―respondí, acercándome lentamente―. Cada vez que necesito escapar.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en mí de nuevo. Ojos profundos, profundos. Ojos conscientes. ―¿Cómo lo encontraste?

Me encogí de hombros, ahora me encontraba a un pie de ella. ―Hago mucho senderismo en los fines de semana. Sólo me topé con esto un día.

―Hmm―. Se sentó en el piso, un poco sin gracia, y luego se recostó para ver las estrellas nuevamente.

La miré fijamente, preguntándome por qué no estaba alimentándome aún. Ella estaba aquí, sola, lejos de testigos. Su muñeca yacía expuesta, el pulso golpeando casi imperceptiblemente en sus venas, oscuro bajo su piel translúcida. Podría beber lentamente de ahí, dejando el suculento líquido deslizarse sobre mi lengua...

Pero en lugar de atacar, me senté junto a ella. Algo en esta chica la hacía muy intrigante. Mi interés, mi curiosidad ―unas reacciones tan humanas, pensé con desdén― vencieron a mi sed por el momento. Pero no para siempre. No pasaría nada malo si la disfrutaba hasta estar absolutamente listo.

―¿Tienes hermanos, Edward? ―preguntó, girando su cabeza para verme bien.

―No―. Una pregunta fácil. ―¿Y tú?

―No ―suspiró―. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía dos años, así que no hubo tiempo para ellos. Y luego mi papá nunca se volvió a casar y mi mamá no quería más hijos cuando se casó otra vez. Siempre fue más la hija que la madre de todos modos. Pero siempre deseé tener un hermano o hermana mayor... alguien que pudiera cuidar de mí para variar.

―¿Tu padre no cuidaba de ti?

Sacudió la cabeza, enviando más olas de su fragancia. ―Lo intentó, pero para el tiempo en que me mudé con él yo podía cuidar de mí misma. Además, él no puede cocinar _para nada._

Me reí como era esperado. ―Eso es desafortunado.

―Es casi más fácil ahora ―dijo―. Sólo debo preocuparme por mí.

Eso me recordó algo que dijo más temprano. ―¿Por qué te quedaste en Washington entonces, si odias la humedad?

―Es más barato ―suspiró―, y mi amiga Ángela quería que compartiéramos habitación, así que me pareció tan buena como cualquier otra opción.

Nos quedamos en silencio entonces. Cerró los ojos, y yo me pregunté en qué estaría pensando, y por qué su mente no tenía ninguna respuesta para mí. Sin embargo, algún modo, era agradable estar con otra persona y no escuchar los parloteos de su mente.

Estudié su rostro mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Una chica lo bastante bonita, supongo. Un poco pálida, pero su piel tenía una maravillosa cualidad translúcida que hacía su sangre mucho más evidente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que realmente mirara a un humano de este modo. Eran tan delicados, como vidrio soplado. Mis ojos recorrieron sus pestañas que caían sobre sus mejillas, su rolliza boca que semejaba un lazo... me encontré extendiendo mi mano para trazar esos labios, curioso de cómo se sentirían.

Sus ojos se abrieron, mirándome hambrientos, pero definitivamente no con el tipo de hambre que yo sentía. No retiré mi mano inmediatamente, intrigado por la suavidad acolchonada. ¿Cómo se sentiría un beso?, ¿cómo se sentirían unos labios tibios, suaves contra los míos?

La escuché tomar aliento al inclinarme, casi podía _saborear _la tentadora dulzura. Con mucho cuidado, puse mis labios contra los suyos.

Me esperaba la suavidad, la tibieza. Ya sabía que estar tan cerca de ella haría fluir el veneno libremente. Pero no esperaba que ella reaccionara como la yesca a la llama, echando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y presionando su cuerpo más cerca. No esperé el hormigueo de electricidad que crepitó a través de mi cuerpo.

Por un momento, estuve aturdido por el abrumador aroma de su sangre a mi alrededor, la sensación del pulso en sus manos y el rápido golpeteo de su corazón. Podría morder su labio ahora y la dulce ambrosía fluiría a mi boca.

Estaba enteramente preparado para hacer justo eso cuando su boca se abrió bajo la mía y sentí el húmedo calor de su lengua contra mis labios. Era exquisito. Dos deseos batallaban dentro de mí mientras dejaba que su lengua entrara en mi boca, el deseo de saborear y el deseo de tocar. No sabía por qué esta chica quería besarme así, pero no saber era liberador... ninguna distracción, sólo sentir su tibio y pequeño cuerpo contra mí...

_¡__Tómala! _Gritaba algún instinto largamente adormecido. _Su sangre va a estar ahí después... ha pasado demasiado tiempo. __¡__T__ómala!_

Gemí y me entregué a ese instinto. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron; ella sabía a cielo. La halé suavemente sobre mi regazo, sintiendo la descarga de su calor contra mi pene mientras estaba encajada sobre mí. Evidentemente, a ella le gustó también; su gemido vibró sobre mis labios.

Me pregunté, mientras mi cuerpo se movía en piloto automático, mis labios explorando la frágil línea de su quijada, mi mano debajo de su camisa sobre su lisa cadera, si podría realmente hacer esto sin matarla. ¿Acaso me importaba?

No iba a detenerme ahora. Ya estaba erecto... después de todo, es mucho más difícil deshacerse de las erecciones vampíricas que de las humanas, y yo sabía que ella me dejaría hacer lo que fuera que deseara con ella. Su deseo llenaba el aire, casi tan delicioso como su sangre. Sí, voluntariamente me dejaría tocarla del modo que yo gustara. Debía intentarlo, tenía que sentir la exquisita sensación de un estrecho coño a mi alrededor. De verdad que había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Tomada la decisión, levanté su camisa. Levantó sus brazos y me permitió quitársela y tirarla en la grama. Inmediatamente, la acerqué a mí y alcancé su espalda para destrabar su brasier. Desapareció así de rápido.

Su pesada respiración resonaba en mis oídos mientras agarraba sus pechos desnudos. Oh, _tan_ suaves. Mi gemido debe haber sonado extrañamente desesperado a sus oídos, pero ella era el cielo comparado con las pocas vampiras con las que había estado, sus pensamientos siempre llenos de preocupaciones triviales sobre el tamaño o enteramente en otra parte. No podía imaginarme esos pensamientos en la cabeza de Bella... no cuando se retorcía y gemía en mis brazos. Mmm, amaba la forma en que su carne llenaba mis manos.

Consumido, bajé mi cabeza para probar sus rosados pezones. Su grito en respuesta se mezclaba con el sabor en mi boca, como dulce néctar; haría toda mi miel de su suntuosa flor. Sus caderas se arremolinaban en las mías en una súplica silenciosa. Un gruñido se desgarró de mi garganta al imaginarme esa acción sin nuestra ropa puesta... mi pene enterrado dentro de su húmedo calor, sus pechos rebotando mientras me montaba. Sí, necesitaba esto muchísimo.

―Edward ―jadeó, sus manos empuñado mi cabello. Mi nombre sonaba delicioso en sus labios y yo disfrutaba de la apariencia vidriosa de sus ojos. Esta inocente criatura se veía súbitamente libidinosa, tan desinhibida. Despertar su lado más oscuro me excitaba. Dulce, corrupta inocencia.

―Más ―exhaló, manipulando torpemente la orilla de mi camisa. Me la quité, evitando sus temblorosas manos que inmediatamente cayeron sobre mi piel, como metal ante un imán. Sus palmas calientes y húmedas enviaron descargas eléctricas a mi cuerpo. Era casi suficiente como para reactivar mi petrificado corazón... Ya sentía como si la sangre pulsara nuevamente en mis venas. Este sentimiento era euforia pura.

Sus labios dejaron mi boca y se ajustaron a mi cuello, arañando con sus dientes, succionando con fuerza. Sonreí ampliamente incluso mientras gemía. Ella sería una vampira grandiosa. Pero me gustaba humana, pensé, mientras mis manos recorrían su suave piel. Ella era como una almohada en mis brazos, tan flexible... luché contra el impulso de presionar con mis dedos, sabiendo que no estaban supuestos a enterrarse en su piel de ese modo.

Sus brazos envolvieron mis hombros mientras continuaba trabajando en mi cuello, presionando sus pechos deliciosamente contra mí. Estreché mis manos para sostener su trasero, acercando aún más nuestros cuerpos. Dio un grito ahogado y se arqueó contra mí nuevamente.

―Más ―dijo, una segunda vez―. Por favor, más.

Yo estaba, ciertamente, listo para más. La tendí en la grama, se dejó caer como una muñeca de trapo, y jalé sus zapatos tenis y calcetines impacientemente. Eran obstáculos inoportunos. Después, sus jeans, gruesa tela escondiendo una piel cremosa y exquisita. Qué atrocidad. El botón saltó, la cremallera se abrió, y estos, también, cayeron en la grama.

El aroma almizclado de su deseo se flotaba en el aire, más intenso ahora, cosquilleando mis sentidos. El impulso de saborearla me sobrecogía; descendí mi cabeza entre sus piernas y respiré profundamente.

Un pequeño lloriqueo escapó de su garganta y se retorció. No me volví para ver por qué, si no más bien deslicé la delicada tela de algodón por sus piernas y rocé mis dedos por sus lisos muslos. Sin pensamiento alguno, enterré mi nariz en sus suaves rizos y probé la dulzura entre sus pliegues.

Era la más dulce ambrosía, demasiado exquisita para ser soportada por un simple mortal. Gracias a Dios, yo era sobrenatural. ¿Acaso importaba aun su sangre cuando su sexo sabía así de bien? Estaba hipnotizado, entre su sabor y los entusiastas sonidos que hacía mientras la excitaba con mi legua. Sonaba como una gatita, una gatita que no tenía ni una oportunidad.

―Edward ―gimió, mientras circundaba su clítoris con mi lengua. Envió un escalofrío por mi columna, directo hasta mi pene. Moría por estar dentro de ella. Estrechando mi mano para tocarla, sentí sus húmedos pliegues bajo la yema de mis dedos, la sedosa suavidad que sería tan dolorosamente placentera alrededor mío. Gemí contra ella, y me respondió con otro gemido.

Moví más rápidamente mi lengua contra ella y empecé a mover gentilmente mis dedos. Quería hacerla terminar antes de tomarla, quería verla deshacerse sólo por mí, en toda su gloriosa inocencia.

―E-Edward... ¡Oh! ―sus gritos se hicieron más agudos, y sentí su pequeña mano empuñarse en mi cabello. Sus uñas arañaban mi cuero cabelludo, haciéndome más cosquillas que otra cosa.

Enrosqué mis dedos hacia arriba, tratando de llevarla más allá del límite. Sus caderas se sacudieron y vi su mano libre agarrando la grama abajo de ella. Su pobre corazón sonaba como un colibrí atrapado en su pecho. Un gruñido se me escapó ante esa idea, y me pregunté si la asustaría, pero en ese momento, con un fuerte grito, sus músculos se contrajeron, con una fuerza sorprendente, alrededor de mis dedos.

La observé con cuidado, admirando la manera en que su piel se ruborizaba con calor, el agraciado arco de su espalda, la bella y expuesta columna de su cuello mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, su boca abierta en un gemido. Era una visión hermosa.

No dejé de lamerla, de degustar el sabor, hasta que sus temblores se redujeron a un leve estremecimiento. Sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando me retiré de ella, y su pecho jadeaba mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento. Realmente era una criatura adorable, de piel clara y facciones suaves, delicada como una muñeca de porcelana. Quería llevármela a casa y ponerla de adorno, sólo para mis ojos.

Pero esos eran los pensamientos ridículos de un hombre con deseos insatisfechos. Ella era sólo una chica, nada diferente a todas las demás.

Sus ojos revolotearon al abrirse, y se sonrojó al encontrarme mirándola fijamente. Tomé su tibia mejilla en mi mano, sintiendo la sangre caliente que se concentraba tan sólo debajo de su piel. Pero sus ojos me atraparon. Eran pequeños universos, profundos e infinitos, y demasiado sabios para alguien tan joven. Era demasiado. Sentía como si pudiera ver a través mío. Para romper la conexión, tome sus labios nuevamente, y ella respondió con rapidez, sus pequeñas manos agarrando fuertemente mis hombros.

Reprimí un jadeo cuando sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda, sintiéndola muy abajo. Gruñí en sorprendido disfrute y me apreté contra ella, mi pene anidado en su sexo. Ella ahogó un grito.

―¿Deseas esto? ―le pregunté. No estaba seguro de por qué, ¿acaso importaba lo que ella quisiera? Pero no quería ser como los hombres que solía matar, hombres que cazaban chicas jóvenes y las usaban sin siquiera ofrecer la piedad de la muerte. Ella debía desearlo.

―Sí ―exhaló, impresionándome con esos ojos otra vez. Me mantuvieron bajo su control mientras me deslizaba dentro de ella, cuidadosamente; deseaba demasiado que esto funcionara. Su calor ya me envolvía, insoportablemente estrecho, tan sedoso... gemí en su hombro y empujé todo el resto.

Ella gimoteó, y de pronto el olor a sangre fresca asaltó mi nariz. Me congelé de asombro, batallando contra el fuego de mi garganta. Esto era estúpido. Debería probarla de una vez. Podía conseguir sexo en cualquier lado. Pero una sangre tan dulce, tan intoxicante... oh, eso era un placer muy raro.

La volví a ver, casi listo para atacar, cuando vi una solitaria lágrima rodar por su mejilla. Y entonces comprendí, en verdad; ella tenía dolor. Bella debía ser virgen. Claro que lo era; era tan dulce, tan inocente. Y yo la había hecho sangrar.

No dije que lo sentía, eso era demasiado cercano al remordimiento, demasiado humano. Pero traté de no moverme o respirar, traté de no perder mi tenue asidero de mi control.

―¿Estás bien? ―finalmente pregunté en un susurro.

―Si ―exhaló, agarrando mis brazos―. No te detengas.

Luche por moverme despacio, estremeciéndome mientras salía de su calor y entraba de nuevo. Nunca había sentido nada así antes. Sin sus pensamientos resonando en mi cabeza, podía enfocarme únicamente en las sensaciones, y las sensaciones eran brillantes. Ella era tan caliente, se sentía como si estuviera incendiada. Y su cuerpo era increíblemente receptivo. Quería quedarme dentro de ella, envuelto en su suave piel para siempre, con su pequeño cuerpo enviando electricidad a través de mí como un generador humano.

―Edward... ―jadeó de placer. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, y me pregunté si podría hacerla gemir mi nombre, hacerla gritarlo. Aumenté mi paso ligeramente y la electricidad se duplicó, se triplicó... era placer infinito, incesante, demasiado y nada suficiente. Y ella... ella respondió al instante, gimiendo y arqueando su espalda de manera que su pecho se apretó al mío.

Todo lo que podía hacer para mantener el control era tirar de la grama bajo mis dedos, cavando en la tierra mojada. Quería tanto dejarme ir y empujar dentro de ella, sentir la exquisita fricción entre mi helada piel y la suya, abrasadora, en su punto cúspide. Pero quera sentir sus reacciones también, sus músculos revoloteando alrededor mío y sus pequeñas manos agarrando mi espalda. Pequeñas cosas atractivas... quería tenerla una y otra vez hasta que su inocencia estuviera completamente corrupta... y podía, ¿o no? Si tomaba mi placer y la dejaba ilesa, _podría_ tenerla otra vez...

―¡Edward! ―gimió ahora, y vi que sus ojos estaban pegados a mí, observando cada uno de mis movimientos. Me encontré cautivado por sus ruborizadas mejillas y por sus labios entreabiertos que dejaban escapar pequeñas bocanadas de aire mientras jadeaba.

―Más ―suplicó, enterrando sus uñas y empujando sus caderas contra las mías―. Por favor, con más fuerza.

¿Cómo podría resistirme a una petición como esa? Si ella podía manejarlo con más fuerza, yo estaba más que feliz de complacerla. Me moví más rápido, y un poco más fuertemente que antes. Tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, gritó lascivamente, y yo rugí ante la visión de su expuesta garganta, el casi imperceptible golpeteo de su pulso bajo su piel. Se me hizo agua la boca, pero eso no era nada comparado con el calor que me recorría, el furioso placer que ella me causaba.

Los pequeños gritos saliendo de su boca se intensificaban con cada estocada hasta que de pronto se tensó, sus muslos apretándome, sus manos agarrando mis brazos, y sus paredes internas contrayéndose alrededor de mi pene. Ella tembló y se sacudió con la fuerza de su clímax, la boca abierta en un grito que formaba mi nombre, pero apenas lo noté. Estaba demasiado atrapado en la ola de placer que chocó contra mí y activó mi propio orgasmo. El mejor que había tenido en mi muy larga vida.

Tuve la presencia de mente de quitarme de encima de ella, para no aplastarla, y caí de espaldas a su lado. Un vistazo rápido me mostró que sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Ahora sería el momento de morderla; ella no tendría tiempo de darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando antes de que todo terminara. Pero me había acostumbrado un poco a su aroma, y eso dejaba mi cabeza lo suficientemente clara como para comprender que ella podría ofrecerme más que una comida. El sexo nunca se había sentido tan bien como se sentía con Bella, y no deseaba arriesgarme a perder eso. Tal vez era su humanidad lo que lo hacía tan bueno, o tal vez era el silencio de su mente, pero cualquiera fuera el caso, quizá debería dejarla vivir hasta descubrirlo con certeza.

La escuché moviéndose por ahí, buscando su ropa perdida, y tomé una decisión. Debía poseerla nuevamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron, y la observé ponerse sus calzones antes de empezar a ponerme mi propia ropa. Mantuvo sus ojos apartados de mí, y deseé escuchar sus pensamientos; si iba a verla de nuevo necesitaría darle confianza de algún modo.

―¿Estás lista para irte? ―le pregunté cuando ambos estábamos vestidos. Finalmente, me volvió a ver y asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Puse una mano en su espalda y la guié, a través de los árboles, a mi carro, ayudándola a montarse al asiento del pasajero antes de deslizarme tras el volante.

En la oscuridad del vehículo, pareció relajarse infinitesimalmente. La observé de cerca, mirándola retorcer sus dedos sobre su regazo mientras ella miraba hacia adelante.

―No sabía que eras virgen ―dije. Su rostro se coloreó de rubor―. ¿Te lastimé?

―No ―habló finalmente, echándome una mirada―. O sea, no más de lo que era inevitable.

Asentí, inseguro de qué más decir. Esta era una situación en la que nunca había estado antes.

Al final, me decidí por el silencio mientras conducía de regreso a su dormitorio. Era incómodo, pero no quería decirle nada que le diera una idea equivocada; lo cual era ridículo, comprendí, ya que no había hecho nada más que darle una idea equivocada toda la noche... pero no quería que se apegara demasiado. Eso sería simplemente cruel.

Una vez que me detuve en frente de su edificio, ella de inmediato comenzó a quitarse con torpeza el cinturón de seguridad. Tomó la manija de la puerta cuando, finalmente, decidí qué decir.

―¿Puedo verte otra vez?

Su cabeza se volteó y sus ojos reflejaban claramente su sorpresa, pero también había felicidad, lo cual me aseguraba que volvería a mí voluntariamente.

―Sí. Yo... yo estoy en la habitación 36 ―dijo, mordiéndose ese labio de nuevo―. Ven a buscarme, si quieres.

Me sonreí a mí mismo mientras la miraba andar su camino hacia el edificio, tropezando con la alfombra de la entrada. Definitivamente aceptaría su ofrecimiento.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

_**Miércoles 3 de marzo, 2010.**_

**N/A: ¡Los comentarios son enormemente apreciados!**

**N/T: ¡Y aquí está el primer capítulo de Bonne Foi en español! **

Bello Bonneward, ¿verdad?

Intentaré actualizar la historia cada semana.

A mí también me encantaría saber de ustedes y mientras más comentarios lleguen, ¡más rápido traduzco! ;)

Para la gente que me tiene en alerta: Les pido disculpas por el retraso en mis historias. Tengo mi mente tan llena de tantas cosas que me cuesta organizarme. Prometo que estoy trabajando en ellas. Es sólo que voy lento. Quiero empezar a poner capítulos nuevamente hasta que ya tenga varios avanzados.

Para mientras, ¡disfruten de esta preciosa historia!


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Bonne Foi

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance

**Clasificación:** M

**Resumen: **AU. Edward Masen fue convertido en 1918 y abandonado por su creador. Se alimenta de sangre humana, ignorando que hubiera otra forma... hasta que se tropieza con la estudiante de primer año Bella Swan, en una noche que lo cambiará todo.

**Renuncia (autor):** Una escritora es una diosa en su universo... pero sólo una escritora está haciendo dinero con Crepúsculo, y esa es Stephenie Meyer. Estos son sus personajes, yo solamente me divierto con ellos.

**Renuncia (Traductor):**Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Foi, pertence a Amethyst Jackson. El enlace de su página es: http: // www .fanfiction .net / u / 252097/ (Quitar los espacios)

**N/T: **Hay una larga nota de autor al final, y otra, no tan larga, mía. No es obligatorio leerlas, pero se les da un par de respuestas interesantes...

Quise celebrar este **Día de la Mujer**, subiendo este capítulo antes de lo programado. Significa que esta semana, ¡tendrán dos capítulos de Bonne foi! No se si lo logre para el Miércoles pero, haré lo mejor que pueda. Si no, el Jueves ;)

¡Feliz día! ¡Este es mi regalo para ustedes!

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

**Capítulo Dos**

Tan pronto como estuve libre de la intoxicante presencia de Bella, comprendí que había hecho algo increíblemente estúpido. ¿Cómo le había permitido a una insignificante humana tener tanto _poder_ sobre mi? ¿Qué atracción tenía ella que ponía de cabeza todos mis instintos naturales? Su sangre, dulce, fragante, ciertamente deliciosa sangre, debería haber sido suficiente para borrar todos los otros pensamientos de mi mente. Y sin embargo, algo más en ella me atraía.

¿Sería su humanidad, la tibieza que se sentía tan bien en mi piel? Eso era reemplazable. Había muchas chicas humanas por ahí. Entonces, ¿por qué ninguna de ellas me había atraído de esta manera antes? Tal vez, entonces, era su mente la que me invitaba. O la falta de ella, quizá. Parecía genuina, inteligente, diferente de las demás, pero en realidad no tenía forma de saberlo con certeza, dado que no podía escuchar su mente. Ella podría ser como todo el resto, realmente. Pero el silencio _era_ refrescante. Si ese silencio era la razón por la que pude disfrutarla, entonces, eso complicaría las cosas exponencialmente.

No podía darme el lujo de acercarme _demasiado. _Seguramente ella ya había notado que había algo extraño en mí. La gente normal no tenía los ojos negros y la piel fría y dura. Aún si no le importara en el momento, sería demasiado pedir que no hubiera notado esas cosas del todo. Si empezaba a hablar, y llegaba a oídos de los Volturi, estaría más muerto de lo que ya estaba.

Me parqueé afuera de mi edificio de apartamentos justo cuando el horizonte oriental se iluminaba con la llegada del día. Sería un inusual día soleado en Washington y tendría que pasarlo adentro.

Mi apartamento me pareció fastidiosamente vacío cuando entré. Qué ridículo. Pasé una noche con una humana y me sentía... ¿Qué, solitario? Absurdo. Me sacudí el sentimiento y me fui a duchar. Aún podía olerla en mí, y era desconcentrante. Necesitaba una cabeza completamente lúcida. Tirando mi ropa a la canasta en el camino, me metí a la ducha y puse el agua al máximo de caliente.

Claramente, necesitaba decidir un curso de acción en relación a Bella. _Podría_ simplemente alejarme y no volverla a ver. Eso sería hacer lo más inteligente. Salir de su vida y dejarla preguntarse qué había pasado. Pero mi cuerpo se sublevaba contra esa idea. Mi garganta ardía por la sangre que nunca probaría y otras partes ansiaban el placer que sólo había encontrado en ella.

Así que la vería de nuevo. Pero, ¿con qué propósito la buscaría? Podría arriesgarme y alimentarme de ella, esperanzado de encontrar otra fuente de gratificación sexual... o podría experimentar primero, y tal vez podría servir a Dios y al Diablo*. Sonreí, mientras me enjabonaba. Desde luego, ¿por qué no podría tener ambas cosas? ¿De qué se trataba todo este debate interno?

Saldría esta noche y encontraría otra chica como Bella para una prueba. Si era igual de placentero, entonces podría finalmente complacerme en la rica, dulce sangre de Bella. Y si no... bueno, entonces al menos encontraría alguien de quien alimentarme esta noche, y después usaría mi encanto para abrirme camino a la vida de Bella para repetir la función.

Regresar al campus universitario, donde podría encontrarme con Bella, parecía una mala idea, así que en su lugar fui a Seattle, que estaba cerca. Esperé hasta que fuera tarde en la noche, cuando las mujeres jóvenes salían a los bares y clubes, eran blancos fáciles, pero esta noche no estaba buscando un reto.

Deambulé por las calles cerca del parque Pioneer Square, donde varios clubes nocturnos se encontraban. Los sonidos del retumbar de la música y de los estridentes y embriagados pensamientos eran casi más de los que podía soportar, pero me enfoqué en los aromas, buscando algo que fuera apetitoso. Era quisquilloso con mi comida, por decir algo. Después de casi 88 años, no cualquier sangre bastaba.

Pasó una hora o dos antes de que la gente empezara a salir constantemente de los clubes, y aun más antes de que algo apetitoso llegara. Me quedé en las sombras, mirándolas pasar, esperando una fragancia dulce que estimulara mi nariz.

La primera remotamente tentadora en sabor fue una rubia de piernas largas, pero sus pensamientos eran tan odiosamentemente estúpidos que la dejé pasar. Pero luego, la candidata perfecta llegó en la forma de una trigueña, quizá de unos 5'9". Su oscuro cabello caía en ondas por su espalda, y su vestido rojo profundo se ceñía a su cuerpo, exhibiendo pechos y caderas llenas. Sí, ella funcionaría muy bien.

Di un ligero paso hacia la luz y la vi a los ojos, dirigiéndole una cautelosa sonrisa. La chica se ruborizó, pero cambió su camino en dirección mía.

―_¿De veras? ¿Me está viendo a mí? Dios, es bello._

Su voz mental no estaba tan mal. Probablemente podría ignorarla. Llegó a mi lado, sonriendo esquivamente.

―Hola ―dijo―. Soy Andrea.

―Edward ―contesté, lo más educadamente que pude, aburrido ya con el proceso de cortejarla―. ¿Qué haces en las calles tan sola?

Se encogió de hombros. ―Busco algo de compañía. _Buscando a alguien como tú._ ¿Qué hay de ti?

―Lo mismo.

Se acercó. ―Tal vez podríamos ayudarnos.

Listo para poner un alto al coqueteo, que estaba dejando un gusto desagradable en mi boca, la halé hacia el callejón cercano en el que me había posicionado. No encontré resistencia. De hecho, se presionó contra mí y apretó sus labios a los míos. Los olores a sangre y alcohol me asaltaron, pero después de la sangre de Bella, era fácil de manejar. La volteé, presionándola a la pared de ladrillos. Gimió.

―_Dios, es bueno._

Mis manos vagaban, buscando gratificación. Era suave y tibia, seguro, pero algo no estaba bien... no cabía en mis manos tal como hubiera querido.

―_Espero que lo que dicen sobre las manos grandes sea cierto._

Bueno, eso era irritante. Tal vez los pensamientos cesarían cuando me la estuviera cogiendo. Gruñendo, subí su falda.

―_Mierda, ¿que calzones ando puestos? Oh, sí, los negros. Perfecto. Tal vez pueda sacar más de una noche de esto... si tan sólo puedo conseguir que me lleve a su casa..._

Maldición. No podía ni ponerme erecto con sus pensamiento rondándome. Frustrado, decidí que era tiempo de terminar con esto. Moví mis labios a su cuello.

―_Espero que no me deje una seña._

Abrí mi boca para morder, dejando que el olor de su yugular me bañara. El veneno fluyó libremente, y presioné mis dientes a su piel...

Y el rostro de Bella destelló ante mis ojos, no como lo recordaba, si no congelado en un horror sin vida.

Conmocionado, salté lejos de la chica.

―¿Cuál es tu problema? ―preguntó, ofendida.

Sacudí mi cabeza. ―No lo sé ―dije, antes de dar la vuelta y alejarme. Me llamó, pero la ignoré.

De modo que mi primera prueba no tuvo éxito. Tal vez otros intentos darían mejores resultados, pero me sentía dudoso. Los pensamientos de la chica no habían sido tan odiosos como los que generalmente me encontraba, pero aun así eran demasiado desconcentrantes. Quizá necesitaba a Bella, después de todo.

Pero lo que verdaderamente me preocupó fue la visión que tuve de su rostro cuando intenté alimentarme. O más bien debería decir, que estaba preocupado por el hecho de que la imagen me preocupara del todo, lo suficiente como para detenerme cuando estaba plenamente preparado para alimentarme. Nada debería ser capaz de detenerme en ese momento.

Quizá todo era una anomalía. Tendría que intentarlo de nuevo. Tal vez debía mantener el sexo y la alimentación separados, para evitar mayores problemas.

La noche era aún joven. Encontré un club nocturno diferente y olfateé mis alrededores. Algo atractivo me alcanzó, pero era masculino esta vez, ni por cerca igual de entretenido, pero me llenaría y eso era vital ahora. Una vez saciada mi sed, podría preocuparme de otros deseos.

El joven ―apenas parecía de veintiuno― me pasó, tropezando, y lo halé hacia el oscuro callejón contiguo al edificio, tal como había hecho con la primera. Pero prefería no mirar a los hombres cuando los mordía, evitándome esa incomodidad, así que lo mantuve dándome la espalda mientras lo arrastraba a las sombras, una mano apretada contra su boca para prevenir que gritara, y me incliné sobre su cuello.

Nuevamente, la imagen destelló ante mi ojos. Había estado temeroso de ella, pero no realmente esperándola, y una vez más, me conmocionó. No obstante, la visión se había mejorado esta vez, y ahora podía ver que Bella estaba muerta por mi causa, era obvio por la profunda herida en su garganta y la sangre que bajaba por su cuello en manifiesto contraste con su blanca piel.

La visión hizo arder mi garganta y eso debió ser todo lo necesario para que detenerme fuera una imposibilidad. Y sin embargo, algún otro instinto me hizo soltar al joven. Un instinto de auto-conservación me mandó a correr, fuera del alcance de la vista, antes de que el que iba a ser mi víctima pudiera echarme un vistazo.

Me subí a los techos. Algo andaba muy mal y me estaba poniendo insoportablemente sediento. Quizá necesitaba deshacerme del problema, deshacerme de Bella. Pero una parte sustancial en mí rehuía de esa idea, dados mis fracasos de esta noche. Si consumía su sangre, seguramente sería satisfactorio, lo más satisfactorio que hubiera probado... pero luego no la poseería nuevamente. Sangre podía conseguir en cualquier lado, o así pensaba, pero el alivio sexual era otro asunto.

No podía recordar haberme sentido tan dividido por algo en mi existencia. Mis deseos nunca antes habían estado en conflicto... probablemente porque, realmente, sólo existía uno. Hasta ahora.

Tendría que tomar una decisión, y pronto.

Habían pasado varios largos días desde mi intento de cazar y mi sed me fastidiaba. Me encontré fuera del dormitorio de Bella justo antes de la puesta del sol, contemplando la entrada principal. Había pocos estudiantes en ese momento, la mayoría habían salido, por ser viernes, a celebrar el fin de semana. Esperaba que Bella no estuviera entre esos.

Eventualmente, abandoné mi oscuro escondite y atravesé la puerta desenllavada hacia los dormitorios. Subí las gradas hasta la habitación que Bella me había dicho que era la suya. Escuchando desde afuera no podía oír ningún pensamiento dentro, pero si escuché un sólido ritmo cardíaco y suave respiración. Bien, entonces. Estaba sola.

Dí un paso hacia adelante y llamé a la puerta. Escuché un roce, un sonido de sorpresa seguido del golpe de un libro al caer al piso. Riendo entre dientes, la escuché levantarlo, apresurarse a la puerta, y juguetear con el cerrojo. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, y su adorable, sonrojado rostro apreció.

Su aroma me golpeó como un ladrillo, haciendo arder mi garganta y consideré nuevamente si debía de una vez tomarla. Me faltaba aún llegar a algún tipo de conclusión y estaba más sediento que el infierno. Esto podría resultar de un sinnúmero de maneras.

Los ojos de Bella estaban abiertos de sorpresa. ―Edward, hola.

Sonreí ante su expresión confundida. ―¿Es éste un mal momento?

―No ―. Se sonrojó de nuevo, menuda torturadora que era. ―No, pasa adelante.

La seguí a la minúscula habitación, observando sus pantalones deportivos y su camiseta. Claramente, no tenía planes para esta noche. El cuarto estaba mínimamente decorado. La cama en la que Bella se sentó tenía un simple cobertor azul y su mitad de la habitación estaba más vacía, por mucho. Las cosas de su compañera de habitación eran decididamente más femeninas e impregnadas de un olor hogareño, pero nada podría enmascarar la inconfundible esencia de Bella dentro de este cuarto.

―No estabas esperando verme de nuevo, ¿verdad? ―pregunté, sentándome en la silla vacía de su escritorio. Una ojeada a su trabajo mostraba que había estado ocupada con tareas.

Sus mejías se enrojecieron, su mirada baja. ―No, no lo estaba.

―¿Pensaste que te había usado? ―inferí. No estaba exactamente equivocada.

Bella se encogió de hombros, incómoda. Lo descalzos dedos de sus pies se enrollaron en la alfombra y la soltaron. ―No sabía qué pensar. Todo pasó tan rápido, y luego no te volví a ver... no podría culparte si no quisieras verme de nuevo.

Fruncí el ceño, incapaz de seguir la dirección de sus pensamientos. ―¿Qué te hace decir eso?

Sus ojos se volvieron a los mío en incredulidad. ―Bueno, mírame. No soy nada especial. Y tú eres obviamente muy... experimentado. No puedo imaginarme por qué _querrías_ verme otra vez.

Así que pensaba que era ordinaria. Si tan sólo supiera lo equivocada que estaba. ―¿El placer de tu compañía no es razón suficiente? Además, no soy tan experimentado, honestamente.

―¿No? Parecías saber lo que estabas haciendo ―me acusó. Me reí de sus ojos entornados.

―Tú también. No parece ser un buen indicador, ¿o sí?

Desvió la mirada con incomodidad. ―¿Y qué te trae por acá?

Casi me río otra vez de lo absurdo de su pregunta. ―Vine a verte. A menos que estés ocupada, desde luego. Hubiera llamado primero, pero evidentemente no confiaste en darme tu número telefónico.

―Oh. No, no tengo teléfono―. Se miraba avergonzada. ―No puedo costear un celular, o el cargo por una linea universitaria. Ángela me permite ocupar el suyo de vez en cuando para reportarme con mi papá, así que me las arreglo bien sin uno.

―Ya veo―. Podía ver su autosuficiencia también, y una vena independiente que la metería en problemas.

―No respondiste a mi otra pregunta. ¿Estas muy ocupada para mí esta noche?

Sonrió tentativamente. ―No, no estoy ocupada. ¿Qué querías hacer?

Sonreí con todo el encanto que puede. ―Sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

De nuevo el rubor. Era un tormento infernal cuando estaba tan sediento. ―Podemos pasarla aquí, si quieres. Mi compañera de cuarto se fue todo el fin de semana a visitar a su novio.

―Eso me gustaría.

Siguió un momento de incómodo silencio. Deseé otra vez saber sus pensamientos, pero su mente silenciosa había probado ser un beneficio la primera vez.

―Entonces ―se me ocurrió, finalmente―, ¿qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara?

―Álgebra ―dijo, con una mueca―. No soy muy buena en las matemáticas; tengo que trabajar más duro de lo que quisiera en eso. Desearía haber aprobado el examen de Cálculo Avanzado , entonces no necesitaría el crédito de matemáticas del todo, pero soy peor en cálculo que en álgebra.

―Podría ayudarte con eso, si quieres ―ofrecí. El álgebra era lastimeramente fácil, y me daría una excusa para verla regularmente. Qué juvenil me estaba comportando, pero mis motivos eran todo, menos puros.

―Quizá te tome la palabra, pero no esta noche. Mi cabeza esta a punto de estallar, entre eso y mi explicación poética. Necesito un descanso. Viniste justo a tiempo.

―Me alegra ser útil ―dije―. ¿Qué haces para divertirte entonces?

Se tomó un momento antes de responder. ―Nada, en realidad. Solía leer, pero apenas tengo tiempo de leer para mis clases ahora, ya no digamos por placer.

―¿Tu trabajo te quita mucho tiempo entonces?

―Bueno, me lo quitaba ―dijo con tristeza―. Me despidieron ayer. Resulta que la gente des-coordinada hace de pésimas meseras.

―Lo siento ―dije, fingiendo una expresión de simpatía―. Suena como si has tenido una semana difícil.

Se encogió de hombros, dándome una tímida mirada a través de sus pestañas que removió algo en mí. ―Empezó bastante bien.

Ahí estaba toda la confirmación que necesitaba. Lo había _disfrutado_. Estuve bastante seguro de eso en el momento, pero su silencio después me hizo cuestionar sus sentimientos sobre el hecho. ―¿No te arrepientes entonces? ―verifiqué.

―No ―sacudió la cabeza―. No, no lo hubiera hecho si pensara que me arrepentiría.

Me sorprendía. En mi experiencia, el arrepentimiento parecía ir mano a mano con las aventuras de una sola noche, que era, evidentemente, lo que ella pensaba que había sido. ―Pensaste que te había usado, pero, ¿nunca te arrepentiste?

Bella se ruborizó impetuosamente, y se enrolló en una pequeña y defensiva pelotita sobre su cama, recogiendo sus rodillas en su pecho. ―La manera en que me siento cuando estoy contigo es diferente a todo lo que he sentido antes. Es como si... como si debo aprovechar al máximo cada segundo contigo. Hay un sentido de urgencia, como si vas a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Y... te deseaba. Nunca había deseado a alguien así antes.

Desvió la mirada, avergonzada, y me encontré atrapado por sus palabras, atraído. Que hubiera sentido una atracción tan fuerte que se había dado a mí, prácticamente un extraño, aun sabiendo que podría no verme de nuevo era... asombroso. ¿Era su extraño poder sobre mí algo semejante a lo que había descrito? ¿Era esto entre nosotros realmente algo tan humano?

Mis pies se movieron de su propia cuenta hasta que estaba en la cama junto a ella, sintiendo su calor corporal como si ella fuera una llama viva. Mi mano se extendió para tocar su piel, sosteniendo su sonrojada mejilla. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia los míos y se humedeció con la lengua sus secos labios. El fuego de la lujuria me estremeció, y me pregunté qué había en ella que me excitaba tanto cuando otras no podían.

―No me puedo controlar contigo ―susurró―. Me asusta.

―Conozco el sentimiento ―dije, fascinado por la franca honestidad de sus ojos. Su mente era un misterio para mí, y sin embargo, ella no mantenía nada escondido. Muy extraño para un humano. Y cómo me provocaba, cómo sus labios entreabiertos me invitaban a acercarse, cómo sus párpados pesados me hacían imaginármela desnuda debajo de mí.

Tan instintivamente como cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho, me incliné para besarla. La sensación me golpeó de nuevo; amaba la manera tentativa en que su boca se movía con la mía, suave y suplicante.

Ocurrió tal como la primera vez. Las sensaciones se multiplicaron cuando presionó su cuerpo al mío y enrolló sus dedos en mi cabello. En un instante la había empujado sobre su espalda, sobre la cama, ajustando mi cuerpo al suyo. La roce levemente con mi lengua para probar sus labios. Gimió y arqueó su espalda. Eso fue todo, debía poseerla inmediatamente.

Me retiré para quitarme la camisa y Bella emitió un sonido de protesta. La miré incrédulo ¿Estaba bromeando?, ¿realmente quería detener esto?

―Yo quería hacer esa parte ―dijo, mientras me halaba por los hombros de regreso hacia ella y presionaba sus labios a mi cuello. Su agresividad me sorprendió ¿De dónde había salido todo ese valor?

―La próxima vez ―prometí, trabajando en bajar sus pantalones.

―¿Hay una próxima vez? ―dijo sin aliento, pateando sus pantalones cuando llegaron a sus rodillas.

―No seré capaz de mantenerme lejos de ti―. Sabía que era cierto; ahora que estaba seguro de que Bella era la única que podía incitar este sentimiento en mí, estaba rápidamente convirtiéndome en un adicto.

―No quiero que te mantengas lejos―. Sus ojos estaban redondos, anhelantes, suplicantes. Una extraño sentimiento de... posesividad corrió a través de mí. Esta pequeña humana era_ mía_, y pienso que ella lo sabía.

―Estaré aquí―. ¿A dónde más iba a ir? ¿Qué más tenía, además de esta chica, amarrándome a algún lugar?

Sus labios encontraron los míos, presionando con urgencia y sus manos dejaban sendas de calor por mi espalda. Metí mis dedos bajo su camisa buscando la delicada piel que sabía que encontraría debajo. Su pecho estaba agitado cuando mis manos encontraron en sus senos, sus pezones se endurecieron contra mi fría piel. Arqueó su espalda, jadeando y sus caderas se batieron contra mi erección. Una ola de necesidad más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado me bañó y me encontré arrancándole la camisa por sobre su cabeza y tirando de los calzones que me impedían llegar donde deseaba llegar con desesperación. Sus dedos estaban escarbando los sujetadores de mis jeans. Tan pronto como terminó ―demasiado lento― me los quité y caí sobre ella.

Bella gimió repentinamente cuando la penetré. Su cuerpo me acogió, resbaladizo y listo y dolorosamente caliente. Reprimí un gruñido y me moví dentro de ella tan despacio como pude soportarlo, que no era mucho, pero no pensé que la lastimaría. De todos modos, ella daba todas las indicaciones de estarlo disfrutando. Sus gemidos felinos me impulsaban más rápido hacia el límite. No duraría mucho del todo.

Si acaso, Bella estaba más ansiosa que yo. Sus caderas se levantaban para encontrar las mías con sorprendente fuerza y el chocar de nuestra piel formaba un ritmo base para su intensa melodía. Sus ojos parpadearon, cerrándose, y tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su pelo esparcido bajo ella, era la encarnación perfecta de la sensualidad. Estaba hecha para esto y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Estaba cerca. La fricción se acercaba rápidamente a un punto cúspide y sus reacciones eran enloquecedoras. Me rogó por más, y me perdí completamente. Empujé dentro de ella con tanta fuerza como me atrevía y terminé intensamente mientras sus paredes se contraían a mi alrededor con su propio clímax.

Tambaleante, tuve apenas suficiente presencia de mente para no colapsar sobre ella. Rodé con ella, haciéndola acostarse sobre mí en la pequeña cama individual.

Su pulso martillaba, distrayéndome, pero lo alejé de mi mente, en su lugar enfoqué mis pensamientos en su cuerpo. Aun no la había visto verdaderamente, siempre atrapado en el calor del momento. Era toda piel cremosa y suavidad, curvada justo de la manera correcta. Noté unas marcas rojas en su cadera donde mis dedos habían estado. Probablemente se amorataría, pero no me había pedido parar. No me iba a preocupar por eso.

―¿Te quedarás? ―preguntó, suavemente, adormilada.

―Sí, me quedaré ―dije, mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado y cerraba los ojos. Después de todo, hubiera sido grosero negarme.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

**N/ A (de cuando publicó el capítulo, no es actual):**

Guau, no puedo creer la cantidad de preguntas que tuve después de un capítulo.

En cuanto a los detalles relativos a la trama (por qué Bella no sintió nada raro en Edward, dónde están los Cullen, etc.) espero que confíen en que les responda todo eso a su debido tiempo. Recuerden, todo esto es contado desde el PdV de Edward, sólo por que él no piense en algo ahora no significa que no aparezca más tarde. Y sí, los personajes probablemente parecen fuera de carácter, a veces. Les voy a pedir que reserven su juicio para cuando tengan toda la historia. Tengo mis razones para la mayoría de las cosas. Puede que no estén de acuerdo una vez que todo esté dicho y hecho, y eso está bien, pero espero que me den una oportunidad.

Sólo para suavizar sus preocupaciones, no, no hay bebés en este fic. Amé Amanecer, pero una pequeña Renesmee apareciendo, realmente no calza con la historia que estoy tratando de contar. No, no usaron protección en el capítulo anterior, pero ese no es un problema y verán por qué más tarde.

En cuanto a las preguntas...

"_¿Veremos la versión de Bella?"_ No, no verán el PdV de Bella en esta historia, al menos, no de la forma que la tengo planeada. Tomé la elección artística de mantenerla toda desde el PdV de Edward. Este es su viaje, y quiero que todos ustedes lo experimenten junto a él.

"_¿Qué significa el Título?"_ Bueno, Bella y Edward hablaron sobre literatura existencialista en el capitulo anterior, y de ahí es que "bonne foi" sale. En la filosofía existencialista, "bonne foi" es un estado del ser cuando una persona toma el control de su propia vida y acepta la responsabilidad de sus acciones. Espero que puedan ver cómo esto se relaciona con Edward.

**N/T: **

*****Referencia al dicho "No se puede servir a Dios y al Diablo", es lo más cercano en que pude pensar al lo que sale en el original, que es una referencia a "You can´t have your cake and eat it, too." en donde Edward piensa: "maybe have my cake and eat it too."

Para complementar ligeramente la explicación de Amethyst Jackson, quiero agregar que "bonne foi", traducida literalmente del francés, significa "buena fe" lo cual tiene todo el sentido dentro planteamiento filosófico presentado por ella.

Sería agradable escuchar de ustedes queridas lectoras ―no imagino demasiados hombres en el Twiverso, aunque los que hay― Si ven en mi perfil va a encontrar links a mi polyvore, donde tengo los outfits de Edward y Bella, junto a algunos elementos que sirvieron de fondo a sus encuentros. Trataré de crear uno por capítulo, pero no puedo prometerlo... de momento ahí están los dos primeros!

¡Comenten gente! Comenten y aunque no puedo prometer que Edward llegue a golpear su puerta a sorprenderlas a desearles un feliz día ―de cualquier forma que quieran ser felicitadas― les puedo desear un sueño vívido ¡en el que sí llega! ;)

¡Hasta el miércoles! ;) Bueno, haré un buen intento de tenerlo tan pronto.

¡FELICIDADES NUEVAMENTE, MUJERES!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Bonne Foi

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance

**Clasificación:** M

**Resumen: **AU. Edward Masen fue convertido en 1918 y abandonado por su creador. Se alimenta de sangre humana, ignorando que hubiera otra forma... hasta que se tropieza con la estudiante de primer año Bella Swan, en una noche que lo cambiará todo.

**Renuncia (autor):** Una escritora es una diosa en su universo... pero sólo una escritora está haciendo dinero con Crepúsculo, y esa es Stephenie Meyer. Estos son sus personajes, yo solamente me divierto con ellos.

**Renuncia (Traductor):**Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Foi, pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. El enlace de su página es: http: // www .fanfiction .net / u / 252097/ (Quitar los espacios)

**Aquí está el Tercer Capítulo de Bonne Foi como fue prometido! **

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

**Capítulo Tres**

No me había dado cuenta cuánto tiempo los humanos pasaban durmiendo, o más bien, nunca me había tocado experimentarlo de primera mano. Estaba atrapado ahí, bajo la figura durmiente de Bella, sin poder escabullirme porque había prometido quedarme.

Pero se estaba haciendo cada vez más claro para mí que si quería continuar estos intercambios sexuales con Bella, tendría que pretender forjar una relación con la chica. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio continuaría durmiendo con un hombre indefinidamente si él no parecía querer nada más que sexo, a menos, desde luego, que la mujer no quisiera nada más que sexo, tampoco, pero esa, claramente, no era Bella. Yo ya podía notar eso.

Así que parecía que iba a tener que seguirle la corriente a la farsa humana. Querría saber más de mí y a mí me convendría saber más de ella. Tendría que dejarla verme viviendo una vida humana si deseaba evadir sospechas. Eso significaría ir a clases, tener citas, enseñarle mi casa... observar todos los ritos humanos de cortejo. Bueno, eso se podía hacer. Hasta podría ser un reto entretenido.

Eso es, si no me moría de aburrimiento mientras ella dormía. Tendría que encontrar una manera de hacer esto más soportable.

Después de unos quince minutos, empezó a temblar. La cubrí con la manta que estaba a los pies de la cama, por temor a que se despertara y comentara sobre por qué se estaba congelando. Debe haber notado mi frialdad, pero estaba aun por cuestionarlo, así que no iba yo a incitar el tema.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Bella no había mencionado muchas cosas que debería haber cuestionado. Como mis ojos negros. O que estábamos aun por usar un condón. ¿Tal vez usaba control natal? Pero aun así, debería preocuparse por las ETS. No podía ser _tan_ ingenua, ¿o sí? Las escuelas tenían programas de educación sexual desde hacía años. Debería tener mejor criterio.

Treinta minutos. Estudié las grietas del cielo raso. Los dormitorios eran lugares tan mierdosos. Era un milagro que pudieran sostener vidas humanas del todo. ¿Vivirían aquí las cucarachas?

―Edward...

Bajé la mirada hacia la humana durmiente, con esperanza de encontrarla despertando, pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados.

―Deja de correrte de mí ―dijo, claro como el agua. Me reí entre dientes. De manera que Bella hablaba dormida, entonces. Eso podía ser divertido. ¿Qué estaba soñando que me incluía a mí corriendo? Me pregunté. Más aún, qué demonios estaba mal con sus instintos que su subconsciente no le decía que ella debería ser la que corriera.

―Conseguiremos un gato...

Bufé. No estaba seguro de _querer_ saber qué pasaba en su cabeza.

La habladera cesó, y pasó otra larga hora antes de que, finalmente, se despertara, parpadeando confundida. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mi rostro y se ruborizó.

―Lamento haberme desmayado de esa manera ―dijo, jugueteando con el borde de la manta.

―Está bien ―mentí, viéndola inquietarse.

―Estaba más cansada de lo que pensé ―continuó―. Yo... yo no duermo suficiente durante la semana.

―Bien, entonces es bueno que sea fin de semana ―dije, preguntándome qué la tenía tan nerviosa.

―Correcto―. Hubo una larga pausa. ―¿Debería... debería ponerme ropa?

Me reí entre dientes de su inocencia. ―Sólo si tú quieres. A mí me gustas bastante sin ella.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, haciendo arder mi sedienta garganta, y sus ojos tentativamente encontraron los míos, mirándome a través de sus oscuras pestañas. ―Es que no sé realmente qué hacer conmigo misma ahora. Digo... ¿qué hace usualmente la gente, después...?

―No soy ningún experto ―dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Podía pensar en unas cuantas cosas que hacer, pero pedirle sexo de nuevo parecía de mal gusto, y morderla ahora sería definitivamente contraproducente. ―¿Fumarse un cigarro?, ¿acurrucarse?, ¿salir corriendo y gritando? Supongo que todo depende de la situación.

―Oh―. Apretó la manta a su pecho. ―Bien... ¿qué amerita nuestra situación?

―¿Por qué no sólo hablamos? ―sugerí, poniendo un brazo detrás de mi cabeza. El otro estaba atorado debajo de Bella.

―OK ―acordó, acomodándose de nuevo a mi lado. Disfrutaba tener el calor de su cuerpo ahí. ―¿Por qué no me dices más sobre ti?

―¿Qué te gustaría saber? ―pregunté, cauteloso de no dar más información de la que debía.

Se mordió el labio. ―Umm... bueno, dijiste que tus padres murieron cuando eras joven. ¿Qué pasó?

Qué debía decirle? No podría bien decirle que murieron de influenza española...

―Murieron de... una rara enfermedad. Mi padre se contagió primero, luego mi madre se contagió de él. Todo pasó muy rápido.

―Eso es horrible ―dijo, no tanto con lástima, sino más bien con sentimiento. ―¿Qué pasó contigo después?"

―Yo... viví con un tío y una tía ―inventé. Sería difícil para ella alguna vez refutar eso, si investigara a profundidad mi pasado. ―Me criaron esencialmente hasta que vine a la universidad.

―Pero, no eres cercano a ellos, ¿o sí? ―preguntó, pareciendo captar alguna nota de discordancia en mi historia. Chica perceptiva. ―Por eso viniste casi al otro extremo del país, ¿no es así?

―No, no soy cercano a ellos. Supongo que se podría decir que... crecí rápido. A veces se siente como si nunca fui un niño del todo ―dije, y eso era lo más cercano a la verdad que podía ofrecerle. Pareció satisfacerla.

―Me siento igual. Pero ya te conté sobre eso, ¿no?

―Un poco. Pero cuéntame más sobre tu infancia. Dijiste que tu madre era más bien como la hija. ¿A qué te refieres?

Bella se rió para sí misma. ―Bueno, tiene la capacidad de atención de un niño pequeño, por un lado. Siempre está tras el siguiente proyecto. Yoga, artesanía, tejido, nado sincronizado. Menciónalo y ella lo ha hecho. Pero no puede ceñirse a nada. Generalmente, yo también era arrastrada a la fase que fuera por la que estaba pasando. Cualquier cosa que hubiera elegido seguir haciendo salía por la ventana en una semana o dos.

―Podrías hacer esas cosas ahora ―sugerí, ante su descontento ceño fruncido.

Bella bufó. ―¡Como si tuviera tiempo! Además, hay cosas que no puedes reponer, ¿sabes?

―Bueno, ¿qué hubieras hecho, si hubieras tenido la opción?

Pensó en ello por un momento. ―Piano. Tome lecciones por casi un mes. En el momento quise dejarlo porque era pésima, pero ahora desearía haber aprendido bien. Amaría ser capaz hacer música por mí misma.

―Podría enseñarte un poco ―me encontré ofreciéndole sin pensar. Tal vez porque era algo fácil que podía hacer con ella. Tal vez porque sabía exactamente cómo se sentía.

―¿Tocas? ―preguntó, sorprendida.

―A mí no se me permitió dejarlo ―sonreí burlescamente. Tenía un vago, apenas presente recuerdo de rogarle a mi madre que me permitiera dejar de tocar, estaba más interesado en los deportes en ese tiempo, pero ella me decía que, cuando menos, tocar piano me ayudaría a impresionar chicas. Parecía que finalmente estaba siendo reafirmada.

―Eso sería maravilloso. Pero nunca seré muy buena, ¿verdad? Digo, eso es algo en lo que debes trabajar por años...

Me encogí de hombros. ―Eso depende de ti. Depende de cuánto tiempo estas dispuesta a invertir en eso, supongo.

―Hmm... ¿Puedo escucharte tocar alguna vez?

―Por supuesto.

Bella guardó silencio entonces, y la dejé con sus pensamientos al tiempo que yo me retraía en los míos. Era extraño cuánto encontraba en común con esta frágil y pequeña criatura. Quizá ese era el por qué era más fácil estar con ella que con otros humanos...

―¿Crees que esto es extraño? ―dijo, finalmente, apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos. Un destello de su seno se asomó por debajo de la manta.

―¿Creo que qué es extraño? ―pregunté, distraído por ese pedacito de piel.

―Esto. Nosotros. Digo, hemos estado juntos dos veces en una semana y apenas nos conocemos... pero no se siente mal, tampoco.

―Creo que si no se siente mal, probablemente esté bien ―respondí―. Tal vez no sea convencional, pero, ¿eso qué importa?

Bella se mordió el labio. Quería morderlo por ella. ―Yo sólo se que mi papá me mataría si supiera. Bueno, de hecho, probablemente te mataría a ti primero.

―No lo puede lastimar lo que no sabe. O a nosotros, en ese caso ―me reí burlescamente. La amenaza de un padre enojado no me enervaba particularmente. No había mucho que pudiera hacer respecto a mí.

Se rió. ―Sí. Y no es como si voy a salir embarazada o algo así, de manera que supongo que nunca se enterará.

Arqueé una ceja, preguntándome por qué se pensaba inmune al embarazo. _Debería_ serlo conmigo, pero ella no tenía modo de saber eso. ―¿Tomas anticonceptivas, entonces?

Sus cejas se alzaron retándome. ―Un poco tarde para preguntar eso, ¿no crees? Pero no, no puedo nunca salir embarazada.

―Y eso, ¿por qué? ―pregunté. Bella presionó su rostro a mi pecho, como si pudiera esconderse ahí, y se acomodó en el doblez de mi brazo.

―Hubo un accidente, alrededor de una semana después de mudarme a Washington. Estaba gélido, la última gran helada del año, y estaba de pie junto a mi camioneta en el parqueo de la escuela cuando Tyler Crowly perdió el control de su van y se estrelló contra mi camioneta, conmigo en medio.

―Es un milagro que sobrevivieras ―dije, sorprendido. ¿Cómo se había sobrepuesto a semejante trauma?

―Así he escuchado ―dijo, secamente, sin emociones. ―En fin, la mayoría de los daños fueron en mi pelvis. Quedé atrapada contra el parachoques de mi camioneta. Mi útero estaba tan dañado por todos los huesos astillados que tuvieron que removerlo. Y eso es todo.

Admiré a esta chica en mis brazos, sabiendo ahora lo que había causado la cicatriz bajo su ombligo que antes había desestimado.

―Lo siento ―dije, suponiendo que eso era lo adecuado decir. ―Eso debe ser algo difícil de manejar.

Se encogió de hombros. ―Nunca he sido muy maternal; digo, nunca me vi con hijos ni nada de eso. Más que nada, estoy contenta de haber sobrevivido hasta la madura edad de 19 años. Casi se siente como que mi tiempo se acabó hace algún tiempo y que uno de estos días no me salvaré por un pelo.

No sabía que decir a eso, aparte de que probablemente estaba en lo cierto. Debo haber estado en silencio demasiado tiempo, por que volteó su cabeza, sonrojándose. ―Lo siento. Te espanté, ¿no es cierto? Debes pensar que estoy loca.

―No. No, no pienso que estés loca―. Pensaba que era la humana más inusual que hubiera conocido, con instintos que la llevaban a lugares que no debía y con una extraña conciencia de sí misma de la que la gente solía carecer... ¿pero loca? No, su mente era tan sólida y tan impenetrable como una roca. Y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para darme una pequeña lección de humildad.

―¿Todavía te duele? ―pregunté, curioso. Jamás había mostrado señales de dolor conmigo, pero parecía imposible que un cuerpo pudiera curarse de un daño tan grande.

―¿Me duele qué todavía?

―Tu... lesión.

―Oh. No, no realmente. Hay dolores a veces, pero nada realmente terrible.

De nuevo hubo silencio. No sabía cómo comportarme en un momento como ese.

―¿Me... ves diferente ahora? ―preguntó, insegura. Subí una ceja.

―¿Debería?

Se encogió de hombros incómodamente. ―A veces, cuando la gente se entera, es como si... fuera menos persona para ellos, o menos mujer. Me dan una mirada de lástima, como si tuviera una enfermedad mortal e incurable, como si mi vida ya hubiera terminado. Y odio eso, por que mi vida _no_ se ha acabado. Tal vez no pueda tener cierto tipo de vida, pero yo he aceptado eso y no quiero la lástima de nadie.

La vehemencia de sus palabras me sorprendió. No sabía que era capaz de eso. ―¿Te di esa mirada de la que hablabas? ―especulé en voz alta.

―No ―dijo, viéndome por el rabillo del ojo― Pero pensé que mejor preguntaba en qué estabas pensando, por si acaso.

―Pienso ―dije, cuidadosamente―, que eres una bella mujer joven que podría tener todo lo que quisiera.

Y podría, con esa cantidad de espíritu en ella. ¿Qué había visto ella que la hacía quereme a mí? ¿Percibía, de alguna manera, que a mí se me había arrebatado una vida típica también? Porque eramos afines en ese sentido. Yo sabía lo que era despertarse y encontrar que el mundo cambió, igual que ella.

―Gracias, Edward ―dijo, suavemente, con un rubor en sus mejillas otra vez.

―¿Por qué?

―No lo sé. Por ser diferente, supongo―. Estiró su cuerpo hacia arriba y me dio un beso que hormigueó extrañamente en mis labios.

―Bueno... de nada―dije, sin saber qué más decir.

Su sonrisa en respuesta era brillante, al igual que sus ojos. ―Entonces... la noche es aun joven... más o menos. ¿De qué tienes ganas?

―¿Te gustaría que responda honestamente? ―pregunté, aunque ya trazaba mi dedo índice al rededor de un excitado pezón. Sus párpados bajaron y jadeó. Sabía cual sería su respuesta cuando frotó sus piernas, una a otra.

―Siempre prefiero la honestidad ―dijo, sin aliento.

―Es bueno saberlo ―dije, antes de darle vuelta sobre su espalda―. Entonces, ¿honestamente? De lo único que tengo ganas es de ti.

Se estremeció, y luego me conmocionó al enrollar su pequeña y caliente mano en mi pene. ―¿Qué te detiene?

Cubrí su impertinente boca con la mía. Me aseguraría de que quedara sin habla antes de que la noche terminara.

Bella se volvió a dormir, y esta vez no se despertó después de unas pocas horas. Cuando estuvo profundamente dormida, me desprendí de ella y apagué las luces. Parecía tener frío, así que la puse bajo las sábanas cuidadosamente, esperando que eso la mantuviera dormida. Y luego procedí a curiosear por su cuarto.

Su sección del ropero y vestidores ―los que olían a ella― estaba pelona. Había tal vez quince camisas en su ropero. Sus gavetas contenían tres pares de jeans y unos cuantos calcetines, calzones de algodón, camisetas y pantalones deportivos. Tres de las cinco gavetas estaban completamente vacías.

Todo indicaba que tenía más libros que ropa. Jane Austen y las Brönte eran los más desgastados, y deduje que esos eran sus favoritos. Habían unas cuantas antologías, para clases, supuse, y algunas colecciones de poesía. Cuatro títulos en español. Debía ser experta entonces. Y unas pocas series de libros de fantasía que dudaba que fueran parte de su curso académico.

Su tarea de álgebra descansaba incompleta sobre su escritorio, un desastre de marcas de borrador y garabatos. Su computadora, una máquina anciana y pesada, estaba apagada. Sus libros de texto estaban apilados nítidamente en una esquina del escritorio. No había fotos, ni chucherías por ningún lado. Sobre su mesa de noche había un reloj de alarma y un reproductor de CDs. Encontré su colección de CDs en la gaveta superior, había un revoltijo de estilos, desde Linkin Park hasta las Nocturnas de Chopin. Parecía una versión en miniatura de mi colección de CDs. Sonreí para mí mismo. Al menos me había encontrado una humana con buen gusto.

Más allá de eso, no parecía tener muchas posesiones. ¿La complacerían los regalos?, me pregunté. Si tenía tan poco, podría ayudarme a ganármela si le daba cosas... pero luego recordé su anterior insistencia de que no deseaba la lástima de nadie y pensé que quizá los regalos insultarían su sentido de independencia. Tendría que probarla con cosas pequeñas primero.

Bella comenzó a balbucear dormida, y regresé a la cama junto a ella, temeroso de que despertara y me encontrara registrando su habitación. Ella meramente se me acurrucó, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi torso mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en un sueño profundo. Cerré los ojos y despejé mi mente, buscando la cosa más cercana al sueño que pudiera lograr.

En la mañana, fingí estar dormido mientras Bella se movía por la habitación para luego escabullirse al baño, ubicado entre su cuarto y el siguiente, envuelta en la manta con que la cubriera la noche anterior. La escuché prender la ducha y decidí que era un momento tan bueno como cualquiera para ponerme mi ropa. Esperé impacientemente a que saliera, sabiendo que sería considerando descortés irme sin decirle nada.

La escuché mientras se lavaba en la ducha, visualizando el jabón resbalar por su cuerpo y preguntándome si le importaría que me le uniera. Eventualmente, sin embargo, el chorro se cerró y oí el susurro de la toalla mientras se secaba. Luego el restregar de un cepillo de dientes a la vez que se encendía una secadora de pelo. Por lo menos podía hacer varias cosas a la vez.

Bella finalmente salió del baño, recién vestida en jeans y una blusa liviana, con su cabello cayendo nítidamente por su espalda.

―Buenos días ―dijo, ruborizándose―. Yo... um... ¿querías ducharte o algo?

Me encogí de hombros. ―Puede esperar hasta que llegue a mi casa.

―Está bien―. Retorció sus manos. ―Um... ¿Tienes hambre? Usualmente tomo mi desayuno a esta hora...

―Yo no desayuno, pero iré contigo ―dije, levantándome de la cama. ―¿Usualmente comes en el comedor?

―Sí―. Se ruborizó de nuevo. ―O sea, no tienes que venir si no quieres. Sólo pensé...

―Quiero ir ―dije, más que nada para detener sus inquietos nervios―. Muéstrame el camino.

Esperé a que tomara su cartera y sus llaves y enllavara la puerta. Luego, emprendió el corto camino desde el dormitorio hasta la cafetería. Estaba callada, echándome ojeadas cuando pensaba que no podía ver.

―No debe ser muy divertido, levantarse temprano todos los sábados sólo para tomar el desayuno ―comenté.

Se encogió de hombros, con la mirada en la acera. ―Te acostumbras. Además, nunca he tenido el lujo de levantarme tarde.

―¿Por el trabajo? ―supuse. Sonrió tristemente.

―Trabajo, tareas, cualquier cosa. Hoy necesito ir a buscar empleo.

―No imagino que esa sea una tarea muy placentera.

―No, no lo es ―dijo cuando estábamos llegando al edificio de la cafetería. Abrí la puerta para ella, preparándome para la arremetida de los olores de la comida, realmente no había nada más nauseabundo.

Seguí a Bella por la fila, viéndola escoger una variedad de cosas y ponerlas en su bandeja: Frutas, cereal, yogur, un panquecito, jugo de naranja. Nada parecía muy apetitoso para mí.

El lugar estaba casi vacío, pero Bella se dirigió a una mesa en una esquina del fondo. Me senté enfrente de ella, observándola tomar su cuchara y empezar a aplastar su cereal en la leche. Los hábitos humanos eran tan raros.

―¿Adónde ibas a ir a buscar empleo? ―le pregunté.

―Aquí mismo, en la ciudad ―dijo―. Adonde pueda ir a pie, si puedo conseguirlo. Mi camioneta está en las últimas.

―¿Conduces una camioneta? ―Me reí entre dientes, tratando de imaginarla en un vehículo tan grande. La había estado visualizando en algo seguro, convencional. Un Volvo, tal vez. Pero, ella había mencionado una camioneta anoche, ¿no? ¿Sería la misma? ¿Sería posible que sobreviviera el accidente?

Me miró fieramente. ―¿Qué hay de malo en conducir una camioneta?

―Nada ―dije, levantando mis manos en gesto de rendición. Tema delicado, pues. ―Sólo fue inesperado. ¿Te gustaría que le echara un vistazo por ti? No soy experto, pero he hecho una buena cantidad de trabajos automotrices a través de los años.

―Oh, no hay problema ―dijo con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano. ―Sólo le diré a Jake que la revise la próxima vez que vaya a casa.

¿Jake? Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome quién era ese nunca antes mencionado hombre. Era hija única, y no creía que tuviera muchos primos por ahí. Ella dijo que nunca había tenido novios, pero, ¿estaría escondiendo algo? No tenía forma de saberlo, ¿o si?

―¿No me confías con tu camioneta? ―pregunté, súbitamente deseando mucho mantenerla lejos de ese Jake.

―¡No! Es sólo que tú ya te has ofrecido a hacer tantas cosas por mí. No parece justo―. Miró de nuevo hacia su cereal, evadiendo mis ojos. ―No es gran cosa, Jake es quien reconstruyó el motor originalmente; él puede encargarse de eso.

―¿Quién es ese Jake? ―finalmente pregunté, incapaz de contenerme por más tiempo. Nunca había considerado que tendría un rival por el afecto de Bella. La idea era inaceptable. Ella era _mía._

―Es un amigo de la familia ―Bella dijo, mirándome con el ceño fruncido―. El hijo del mejor amigo de mi papá. Mi papá se la compró a ellos cuando me mudé a Forks. Edward, no estás... no estás _celoso_, ¿o si?

Me encogí de hombros. ¿Estaba celoso? Si, supongo que lo estaba. Pero la forma en que lo dijo lo hacía sonar tan... _humano_. No era como si necesitara que me amara, razoné. Sólo necesitaba saber que nadie más la tocaría.

―Es sólo un amigo. Casi como un hermano ―me dijo, viéndome especulativamente―. No estaba esperando que fueras del tipo celoso.

―Yo tampoco ―murmuré, desviando la mirada. Una de las trabajadoras de la cafetería nos veía fijamente, o a mí, más bien. Me volví hacia Bella, y encontré sus ojos firmemente sobre mí.

―Lo siento, Edward ―dijo gentilmente―. No fue mi intensión hacerte sentir mal por eso. Yo sólo... encuentro difícil de creer que alguien como tú pueda estar celoso por alguien como yo. Eso nunca me ocurrió. Pero te lo prometo, no tienes nada de qué estar celoso.

Forcé una sonrisa. ―Si, bueno, tendrás que perdonarme tú también. Nunca antes había estado en esta situación.

―¿Nunca? ―cuestionó, luchando por abrir su yogur―. Pero... has estado con otras mujeres antes.

―Sí ―confirmé―. Pero nunca antes me había encontrado en una... relación.

Bella se mordió el labio. ―¿Es eso lo que esto es?

―¿Objetas el término? ―pregunté, luchando por descifrarla.

―No, no. Sólo que no sé hacia dónde va esto. Siento como si siempre estás a un segundo de desaparecer para siempre...

Sacudí la cabeza. ―Estaré cerca, Bella.

―¿Qué somos entonces?

Contemplé la manzana que se estaba comiendo. La fruta se miraba mejor entre sus labios.

―Supongo que los términos 'novio' y 'novia' funcionan tan bien como cualquier otro, a menos que tengas algo en mente.

―No, eso funciona ―dijo, sonrojándose. ―Ya... um... ya terminé, si deseas irte.

―Muy bien ―dije, siguiéndola de nuevo mientras levantaba su bandeja y la llevaba a la cinta transportadora que lo enviaba a la lavadora.

―¿Te gustaría que te llevara a buscar empleo? ―pregunté, mientras nos marchábamos. Después de nuestra discusión sobre su amigo Jake, me sentía renuente a dejarla fuera de mi vista. ¿Cuántos hombres por ahí estarían más que dispuestos a robármela?

―Yo... um... ―Se mordió el labio, insegura―. Si no es un inconveniente para ti, sería grandioso.

―No es un inconveniente del todo ―dije, guiándola con una mano en su espalda en dirección a mi carro―. No tengo ningún plan por el día.

―OK ―acordó con una leve sonrisa―. Gracias.

Me encogí de hombros. ―Es un placer.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

**N/T: **Bueno, definitivamente, ¡querer es poder!

¡Arduo trabajo! _*secándose la frente*_

Valió la pena, totalmente.

Dense una vueltecita por mi Polyvore, ya está el de este capítulo ;) … el link está en mi profile.

**¡Déjenme un Review!**

**;) **

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: **Bonne Foi

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance

**Clasificación:** M

**Resumen: **AU. Edward Masen fue convertido en 1918 y abandonado por su creador. Se alimenta de sangre humana, ignorando que hubiera otra forma... hasta que se tropieza con la estudiante de primer año Bella Swan, en una noche que lo cambiará todo.

**Renuncia (autor):** Una escritora es una diosa en su universo... pero sólo una escritora está haciendo dinero con Crepúsculo, y esa es Stephenie Meyer. Estos son sus personajes, yo solamente me divierto con ellos.

**Renuncia (Traductor):** Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Foi, pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. El enlace de su página es: http: // www .fanfiction .net / u / 252097/ (Quitar los espacios)

**Nota del Autor:** Este es un poquitín más corto que los demás, pero necesitaba detenerlo ahí.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

La búsqueda de trabajo no tardó mucho en la pequeña cuidad. Sólo había una cantidad limitada de tiendas y restaurantes en los que detenernos, y menos aún que estuvieran aceptando solicitudes de empleo. Era una lucha para Bella; la mayoría de los empleadores encontraban su trayectoria poco impresionante. Especialmente cuando tendía a demostrar su torpeza en el proceso. La cafetería era el último lugar en el que nos detendríamos, y Bella se estaba desesperando.

―¿Qué pasa si no encuentras empleo? ―Pregunté, ayudándola a salir del carro. Había notado que tenía tendencia a tropezar en las aceras. No parecía tener sentido dejarla que se lastimara.

―Probablemente podría terminar un semestre con lo que tengo ahorrado, pero después de eso... no sé si podría volver para el siguiente semestre. Mis préstamos sólo cubren una parte.

Fruncí el ceño. Eso era inaceptable. Necesitaba tener acceso a ella, y que dejara de estudiar sería un obstáculo.

La cafetería era un lugar más bien genérico, como cualquier otro café en Washington. El establecimiento estaba vacío a esa hora del día, salvo por las dos personas que trabajaban ahí, una chica empezando sus veinte, apoyada en el mostrador con una expresión de aburrimiento mientras sus pensamientos revoloteaban alrededor de la fiesta a la que iría esa noche, el otro era un chico más joven, probablemente de sólo dieciocho años, leía una novela gráfica. Ambos se enderezaron cuando entramos.

Los pensamientos de la chica se concentraron en mí, arremolinándose en vagos escenarios sexuales. Luché contra el impulso de voltear los ojos, pero eso no me molestó, ni por cerca, tanto como la atención que el chico le puso a Bella.

―¿Qué puedo ofrecerles? ―preguntó la mesera, cambiando su postura a propósito para que su escote se viera a través del cuello en V de su camiseta.

―Um, de hecho, quería saber si estaban contratando aquí ―Bella dijo, esforzándose por conseguir la atención de la chica. El chico, por otro lado, se quedó mirando fijamente a sus senos. Deseaba desesperadamente meter su cabeza en la licuadora que había detrás de él, y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera levantado serias sospechas en Bella.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó la mesera, finalmente enfocándose en Bella. Concluí por sus pensamientos que ella era, de hecho, algún tipo de administradora y tenía cierta responsabilidad en cuanto a la selección de personal. Me estremecí al pensar en ella en cualquier posición de autoridad.

―Bella Swan ―dijo, incómoda.

―Josh, ¿por qué no la llevas atrás y le permites llenar una aplicación? ―dijo la chica, sin voltear su cabeza ni una pulgada. Fue doloroso observar a Bella pararse tras el mostrador para seguir al muchacho fuera de mi vista. Mantuve un oído en su conversación mientras la chica me ofrecía una sonrisa ―. Y... ¿estarás por los por aquí a menudo, si ella consigue el trabajo? ―preguntó la chica, de momento en medio de una fantasía en que yo la tomaba dentro de un baño. Me encogí internamente.

―¿Le ayudaría a conseguir el empleo si dijera que sí? ―pregunté, pensando que ella podría ser tan superficial como para considerarlo.

Una sonrisa pícara cruzó su rostro. Pensó que yo estaba interesado, aunque no lo estaba ni remotamente. Se podría considerar bonita, supongo, pero olía desagradablemente ácida y sus ojos eran sesgados como los de un gato.

―Definitivamente ―dijo.

―Entonces, sí, estaré por aquí, ―respondí. Si Bella necesitaba este trabajo para quedarse cerca, entonces haría lo que pudiera para conseguirle el empleo. El chico, Josh, estaba conversando trivialmente con Bella mientras ella trataba de llenar su aplicación. A juzgar por la expresión que vi a través de sus ojos, ella no estaba impresionada.

―Soy Marissa, por cierto ―la mesera dijo, aunque yo fuera perfectamente capaz de leer la etiqueta con su nombre―. Nunca te había visto por aquí antes. Pensé que conocía a todo el mundo en esta ciudad.

―No vivo cerca del campus ―dije distraídamente, mientras el chico contemplaba invitar a Bella a una cita. Aunque yo sabía que lo rechazaría y aunque yo sabía que no era una amenaza para mí, no que gustaba que tuviera esas ideas en su cabeza, para nada.

―Bueno, deberías venir más a menudo ―batió sus pestañas.

Hice un sonido evasivo.

―¿Y, cuál es tu nombre?

―_Pues, uh... ¿podría tal vez invitarte a cenar alguna vez?_

―Edward ―dije, mordiéndome los dientes.

―_Oh... um, de hecho, tengo novio..._

―Amo ese nombre ―se entusiasmó―. ¿Puedo llamarte Eddy?

―_Me imaginé... pero, no puedes culpar a un chico por intentarlo, ¿o sí?_

―No.

―_Correcto ―_Una risa nerviosa_―. Bueno, ya terminé, así que..._

El chico tomó su aplicación y ella se apresuró a salir. La siguió de cerca mientras la chica me miraba curiosamente, cuestionándose mi cambio de tono.

―¿Cómo salió todo? ―Marissa le preguntó a Bella, considerando seriamente recomendarla para ser contratada con tal de que yo volviera y ella pudiera tener otra oportunidad conmigo. Personalmente, pensaba que era un trabajo horrible para Bella, sólo podía imaginarme las interminables cantidades de café caliente que se echaría encima, pero el empleo mantendría a Bella aquí...

―Bien, gracias ―Bella dijo, recorriendo la mirada entre la mesera y yo―. Bueno... pues, ¿creo que debemos irnos?

Asentí en acuerdo y puse una mano alrededor de los hombros de Bella para guiarla hacia afuera. Ella no volteó a ver, pero yo sí, asegurándome que el chico recibiera el mensaje. El comprendía que estaba fuera de su alcance, pero la chica, desafortunadamente, no.

―Ella no me cayó bien―. Bella frunció el ceño en cuanto estuvimos afuera.

―A mí no me cayó bien ninguno de ellos ―le dije, abriendo la puerta del carro para que entrara.

―Josh fue perfectamente agradable ―dijo, montándose al carro. Me apresuré a subirme luego de ella.

―Agradable _contigo __―_señalé. Tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse.

―Al menos fue decente al respecto. Esa chica te miraba como una gato mira a un pájaro.

Hice una mueca, sintiendo la verdad de la afirmación de Bella. ―Es extremadamente desagradable.

Bella arrugó la frente mirándome pensativa mientras yo encendía el motor. ―¿Entonces, no te gusta que las mujeres sean agresivas?

Pensé en su pregunta, recordando la forma en que me había agarrado sin titubeos la noche anterior e imaginándola hacer eso muchas veces más. ―No, la agresividad está bien... Sólo no quiero ser considerado como un trofeo o un accesorio. Prefiero no estar al mismo nivel que un par de zapatos.

Bella sonrió. ―No, eres mucho mejor que cualquiera de esa cosas.

Sus ojos, llenos de admiración, eran demasiado para poder manejarlos, y fijé mis ojos en el camino. ―¿Hay algún otro lugar al que quisieras ir?

―No ―respondió ―, esos eran todos.

―¿De regreso a los dormitorios, entonces?

―Está bien―. Sonaba decepcionada, y tuve que echar una mirada para asegurarme.

―Podríamos hacer otra cosa, si quieres ―ofrecí, deseando poder saber lo que quería sin tener que preguntarle. ¿Cómo estaba supuesto a mantenerla contenta conmigo si iba a esconder sus deseos?

―Oh, no, no hay problema―. Se volteó para ver por la ventana. ―Ya he tomado suficiente de tu tiempo el día de hoy.

―Tengo bastante tiempo en mis manos―. Más de lo que ella sabía. Pero no quería pasarlo sacándole las respuestas a la fuerza. ―¿Tenías algo en mente?"

Se mordió el labio, avergonzada. ―No, Yo... yo sólo no quería decirte adiós aun.

―Oh ―sonreí, riendo en mi mente. Así que sólo quería mantenerme cerca más tiempo... ¿por qué no lo habría dicho?― Puedo regresar contigo, ¿no?

―Por supuesto ―dijo rápidamente―, pero sólo si tú quieres.

―Sí, quiero―. Quería tomarla de nuevo y hacerla mía para que todo el mundo viera...

―Bien ―sonrió ampliamente.

**BF BF BF**

―¿Mascota de infancia favorita? ―pregunté. Estábamos turnándonos para hacer preguntas, y yo me esforzaba por encontrar cosas que preguntar, aunque ella parecía tener una fortuna en cosas que preguntar.

―Um, tuve algunos peces... todos murieron ―admitió, rodando en la cama para ponerse sobre su estómago. La observé desde la silla de su escritorio―. Creo que es algo bueno que nunca tuviera un perro. ¿Y tú?

―Nunca tuve ninguna ―dije. Tenía una vagos recuerdos de que en mi vida humana hubiera un gato en mi casa, pero no podía recordar si me gustaba o no, menos aun cual era su nombre.

―Hmm. ¿Película favorita?

―El Club de la Pelea* ―dije automáticamente.

Bella me volteó los ojos. ―Esa es una respuesta tan típicamente masculina.

Sonreí. ―El Club de la Pelea es una obra maestra psicológica... que de paso tiene la ventaja de contener cantidades masivas de violencia. ¿Cuál es tu favorita, pues? Espera, dejame adivinar... Orgullo y Prejuicio?

Se sonrojó, y supe que había supuesto correctamente. Me reí. ―¿Quién es típica ahora? Enamorada de Colin Firth, ¿no?

―¡Cielos, no! ―resopló, a la defensiva―. Prefiero al Sr. Darcy _original_, gracias, Laurence Olivier. Clásico e intemporal.

Me reí entre dientes. ―Perdóname, debí saberlo. Bien... ¿Color favorito?

Bella se encogió de hombros. ―Cambia de un día a otro.

―¿Y cuál es hoy? ―insistí.

―Café, supongo ―dijo, mirando hacia la camisa café que andaba―. ¿El tuyo?

―Gris ―respondí con honestidad, a lo que ella me miró dudosa―. Hey, a ti es a la que le gusta el _café_.

Bella arrugó la frente. ―Bueno, el café es un agradable color cálido. Pero el gris es tan...

―¿Frío? ―termine en su lugar―. Tienes razón... el café es cálido ―dije, pensando en la calidez que se escondía en esos ojos oscuros y en esa cortina de pelo, tal como yo era frío como el gris que prefería, pero no parecía importarle―, y el gris es frío.. pero hay un millón de tonos diferentes.

―Un punto válido ―concedió, apoyando su quijada en una mano―. OK... ¿Que querías ser de niño?

No podía recordar ser un niño, pero recordaba la última parte de mi vida humana... ―Un soldado. ¿Y tú?

―Domadora de leones ―se rió―. ¿Por qué un soldado?

Pensé con intensidad. ―Fue por las historias sobre las guerras mundiales. Eso fue antes de que comprendiera lo que la guerra era en realidad, desde luego. ¿Por qué una domadora de leones?

―No estoy exactamente segura ―admitió―. Principalmente, parecía divertido jugar con gatos gigantes, pero creo que quería sentir como si fuera alguien poderosa. Aunque supiera que no lo era.

Sonreí ante la idea de esta corderita frente a mí tratando de domar a un león. Montaría una buena pelea, probablemente. ―¿Momento más vergonzoso?

Gruñó. ―Dios, hay demasiados para contarlos ―dijo. Escuché un fuerte gruñido desde la dirección de su estómago, y contrajo el rostro. ―Probablemente ese. Supongo que debo encontrar algo de comer pronto.

Miré mi reloj. Era casi las cinco en punto. ―Lo siento. Te hice perder el almuerzo.

Se encogió de hombros. ―Ni siquiera lo había notado hasta este momento ―admitió, sentándose en la orilla de su cama. ―¿Quieres venir conmigo?

―Probablemente debería ocuparme de algunas cosas, de hecho ―dije, con pensamientos de alimentarme remolineándose en mi cabeza mientras me levantaba de su silla―. Mejor me voy ahora... pero te veré pronto.

―¿Lo prometes? ―dijo, mirándome con ojos esperanzados. Era algo así como... adorable.

―Lo prometo ―dije, debatiendo qué hacer después. Parecía muy absurdo tan sólo salir por la puerta ahora... ¿Cómo decían adiós los novios a sus novias?, ¿debía besarla?, ¿o sólo decir adiós?

Sus ojos aun me miraban, amplios y expectantes, y al final me incliné y presioné mis labios a los suyos. Difícilmente era un sacrificio; mi boca siempre cosquilleaba con calor cuando nos besábamos. No sabía con certeza con qué compararlo, pero pensé que sería como beber una taza de cocoa caliente... se sentía por todos lados, por dentro y por fuera.

―Pronto ―dije de nuevo, antes de voltear y deslizarme por la puerta.

**BF BF BFBF BF BFBF BF BFBF BF BFBF BF BFBF BF BFBF BF BFBF BF BFBF BF BFBF BF BFBF BF BF**

El tiempo compartido con Bella pasaba muy fácilmente. Con ella, tendía a olvidar todo lo demás, hasta mi sed. Descifrar sus pensamientos y emociones requería de tanta concentración que podía ignorar el ardiente fuego que su aroma encendía. Y cuando estaba usando su cuerpo, el placer era demasiado grande como para pensar en algo más.

Lejos de ella, en cambio, podía sentir las serias consecuencias de la falta de sangre. Estaba hambriento cuando conocí a Bella, mis ojos estaban casi completamente negros. Ahora, casi una semana después, mis irises estaban del mismo color que mis pupilas, y me estaba debilitando. Era... doloroso, por decirlo levemente. Era como si cada parte de mi cuerpo estuviera contraída de sed, y sin embargo, me seguí moviendo.

Sabía que debía cazar esta noche, pero estaba nervioso y eso me enojaba. No quería ver de nuevo el rostro de Bella cuando tratara de alimentarme. No me agradaba que la visión pudiera afectarme del todo. Con suerte, sin embargo, el instinto sería suficiente para que mi cacería fuera exitosa esta noche. El instinto y la sed severa.

Fui a otro poblado esa noche, atemorizado de encontrarme con Bella si me quedaba en el área. Era un lugar más pequeño, pero era sábado por la noche, y había mucha gente circulando. Deambulé por los limites del pueblo donde había una fonda a penas separada del intrusivo bosque. Cuando una mujer que olía a fresas se acercó, la alcancé y la agarré, jalándola hacia los árboles conmigo. Pensó en gritar, pero amordacé su boca con mi mano antes de que pudiera abrirla. Su aroma era fuerte, sobrecogedor, aturdidor, como si... ah. Tenía una herida reciente en la mano, realicé, mientras ella aruñaba mi brazo.

Levanté su mano a mis labios, ansioso por probar. Sus pensamientos eran un poco más que un zumbido frenético en el fondo de mi mente. El aroma me dominaba, llenando mis fosas nasales y nublando mi mente. Saqué la lengua, listo para la primera gota...

―_Detente, por favor __―_la voz de Bella gimoteaba en mis oídos.

Gruñí, frustrado, y lo intenté otra vez.

―_¡__Edward, por favor! __―_lloró, y esta vez sus horrorizados ojos me miraban fijamente. La ignoré. ¡No podría detenerme esta vez! _Necesitaba_ esta sangre, ¿no entendía ella eso?

Frenético, intenté ser más rápido que mis pensamientos, presionando mi lengua hacia el calor de la tibia sangre.

―_¡__Edward_! ―y ahora estaba aterrorizada, atrapada debajo de mí, pataleando y tirando su peso contra mí en un intento por repelerme. Esos ojos oscuros suplicaban por vivir.

Furioso, dejé caer a la mujer y salí corriendo hacia los árboles. La escuché golpear el suelo, incapaz de pararse sobre sus temblorosas rodillas, pero continué corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas pudieran llevarme. Me sentía en llamas por todas partes, más sediento de lo que había estado desde mi despertar como un vampiro. Corrí y corrí, sin comprender, hasta que estuve sobre él, que estaba siguiendo un aroma. Un aroma que prometía aliviar mi sed. Me abalancé sin pensar, enterrando mis dientes en una pulsante yugular. El vivificante líquido llenó mi boca, calmando el ardor mientras bañaba mi garganta. Bebí con ávidez hasta que ya no podía extraer más. Sólo entonces pude retirarme y ver qué había matado.

Era un venado. Una simple cierva, café tostado a la luz de la luna. Me senté sobre mis talones, asombrado.

El concepto de alimentase de los animales jamás se me había ocurrido, pero parecía dolorosamente obvio a la postre de lo que acaba de hacer. Siempre había asumido que los vampiros debían alimentarse de los humanos, eso era lo que me apetecía, lo que todos los otros de mi clase siempre hacían. Pero, ¿qué eran los humanos sino otro tipo de animal? Los humanos podían sobrevivir con una variedad de dietas. ¿Por qué no los vampiros también?

Me pasé la lengua por mis dientes, considerando el sabor. No era nada magnífico, algo arenoso y amargo, pero no era enteramente desabrido, tampoco. No sabía tan mal como la comida humana, ciertamente. Y si podía alimentarme de los animales sin las perturbadoras visiones, entonces era hasta mejor. Tal vez ya no tenía opción.

Por hábito, escondí la evidencia, enterrando a la criatura bajo el suelo del bosque. Me había puesto más desastroso de lo usual en mi desesperación, empapando mi camisa con gotas de sangre, así que tome una ruta indirecta de regreso a mi carro, evitando el pueblo y cualquier testigo.

Manejé rápidamente, acelerando en los caminos desiertos, mi mente llena de posibilidades Seguramente si podía alimentarme de un venado, podía alimentarme de cualquier animal ¿Sabrían mejor unos que otros?, ¿sabría alguno mejor que los humanos?, ¿mejor de lo que Bella sabría?, ¿habrían otros por ahí que vivieran de la sangre de los animales?, ¿serían igual de fuertes, igual de felices?

Una vez en mi apartamento, me quité la ropa sucia y las tiré a la basura, no me daba la gana de lavar manchas de sangre. Luego salté a la ducha, limpiando todos los rastros del animal.

La ropa que había usado con Bella estaba aun sobre la cama donde la dejé tras cambiarme temprano. Desde esta, su aroma se infiltraba por la habitación. Ahora que mi sed estaba satisfecha, olerla era apenas más que un escozor en el fondo de mi garganta. Mi cuerpo, sin embargo, zumbaba por la sangre fresca y la euforia de la caza, y cierta parte reaccionó fuertemente a su olor. ¿Podría ir donde ella ahora? Chequeé la hora. Era pasada la media noche. Probablemente estaba durmiendo con lo temprano que se despertó hoy. Tendría que esperar hasta mañana, entonces.

Con un suspiro, me recosté en mi cama sin molestarme en vestirme y acomodarme para pasar las horas nocturnas. Eché un vistazo a mi cuerpo hacia mi pene erecto, deseando no haber necesitado tanto cazar. Podría estar en la cama de Bella ahora mismo; o mejor aun, dentro de ella. En cambio, estaba sólo en mi apartamento con nada que hacer excepto lo que había estado haciendo por casi un siglo.

Gruñendo, alcancé la ropa que había usado con ella, con la intención de lanzarla más lejos y desterrar la causa de mi tormento, pero en su lugar me encontré trayéndole a mi nariz, inhalando nuestros aromas combinados. Esto trajo imágenes demasiado vívidas de nuestros cuerpos unidos, de su húmedo calor alrededor de mi pene, de su delicioso aliento jadeando sobre mi rostro mientras se aferraba a mí. Lancé la ropa lejos y envolví mi mano sobre mi erección. Las fantasías nadaban por mi cabeza mientras trataba de imitar su suave toque, visiones de ella extendida debajo de mí con ojos llenos de lujuria, imágenes de sus senos rebotando mientras me batía dentro de ella... no era realmente suficiente.

Confeccioné nuevas fantasías mientras me acariciaba con más fuerza. Ahora estaba a gatas mientras la tomaba por atrás, su pelo como seda entre mis dedos mientras sostenía su cabeza. Y ahora la tenía contra la pared, gritando mi nombre y contrayéndose alrededor de mi pene...

Terminé en un rápida ráfaga que acabó demasiado pronto. No era satisfactorio realmente, pero me mantendría hasta poder tenerla de nuevo. Tal vez debería verla mañana. No era demasiado pronto, ¿o si? Las personas en una relación se miraban todo el el tiempo.

Sí, la vería mañana.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

_**Miércoles, 17 de Marzo, 2010.**_

_Continuará...El próximo Miércoles._

*Fight Club: Club de la Pelea, en Latino-américa. Club de la Lucha, en España.

**Nota del Traductor:**

¡Me dejan un **review!** Eso me hace querer cumplir con las actualizaciones semanales. =)

Si les gusta Bonne Foi, **¡****recomiéndenla!** Recuerden que el punto de traducir esta historia es compartirla con más gente. Es una maravillosa historia que merece ser disfrutada por muchos.

Chequeen el enlace a mi polyvore para este capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: **Bonne Foi

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance

**Clasificación:** M

**Resumen: **AU. Edward Masen fue convertido en 1918 y abandonado por su creador. Se alimenta de sangre humana, ignorando que hubiera otra forma... hasta que se tropieza con la estudiante de primer año Bella Swan, en una noche que lo cambiará todo.

**Renuncia (autor):** Una escritora es una diosa en su universo... pero sólo una escritora está haciendo dinero con Crepúsculo, y esa es Stephenie Meyer. Estos son sus personajes, yo solamente me divierto con ellos.

**Renuncia (Traductor):** Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Foi, pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. El enlace de su página es: http: // www .fanfiction .net / u / 252097/ (Quitar los espacios)

**Nota del Traductor:** Pido una disculpa por no actualizar ayer! :( La vida real se interpone en el camino del fanfiction a veces... Pero aquí está Bonne Foi...

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

**Capítulo Cinco**

—¿De qué tipo gustaría?

Miré hacia la selección de panquecitos ante mí en abyecta confusión. No tenían del tipo que Bella había comido ayer. ¿Qué querría?

—Uh... Deme uno de cada uno —decidí.

La servidora se encogió de hombros y empezó a meterlos en una bolsa.

—¿Algo más?

Puse la manzana, la naranja y el banano —no conocía las preferencia de Bella, pero me parecía que sería entretenido verla comer cualquiera de estos— y una botella de jugo de naranja en el mostrador. La mujer sacó la cuenta, preguntándose todo el tiempo cuánto podía una persona comer. Me dio vagamente un precio y yo puse un billete sobre el mostrador, marchándome apresuradamente, sin esperar por el cambio. Estaba impaciente por llegar a Bella después de haber pasado la noche fantaseando con todas las cosas que le podía hacer.

Vi la hora mientras aceleraba en dirección a su dormitorio. Justo pasadas las ocho. ¿Estaría levantada ya?, ¿le importaría que me apareciera tan temprano? No podía darme el lujo de molestarla... Seguramente la comida la haría más tolerante. Todas las criaturas eran más felices con un estómago lleno.

Sólo unos cuantos residentes estaban despiertos, ya no se diga levantados y circulando. Subí las gradas de prisa hacia la habitación de Bella y me detuve a escuchar. Estaba sola aun, pero su respiración era suave y uniforme, al igual que su ritmo cardíaco. Seguramente estaba dormida, pero decidí que no me importaba. Con suerte no le importaría despertarse por mí.

Tras tocar, escuché un claro gruñido adentro, y luego el murmullo de las sábanas y los trastabillantes pies de Bella acercándose a la puerta. Abrió y una vez más sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verme. Hoy, sin embargo, a diferencia del viernes por la noche, vestía pijamas, y su pelo estaba alborotado por el sueño. Inmediatamente se puso roja. Mi boca se hizo agua, pero no era tan malo.

—Buenos días —dije, amablemente.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Yo -uh- te traje desayuno —dije, levantando la bolsa—. Así... ya sabes, no tienes que ir a la cafetería.

De pronto se me ocurrió que mi brillante plan era un poco deficiente. No estaba exactamente salvándola de levantarse temprano para ir a desayunar cuando la estaba levantando más temprano... pero tal vez no le importaría.

Sus ojos se suavizaron y su sonrisa se esparció por su rostro. —Gracias, Edward.

Me moví incómodo. —No hay problema.

—Entra —dijo, gesticulando con su mano para que pasara—. Yo -um- yo sólo correré al baño por un segundo. Acomódate.

Después de que se apurara al baño, puse la bolsa sobre su mesa de noche, y como su cama parecía el lugar más cómodo en la habitación, me quité los zapatos y me recliné en el respaldo de la cama. La escuché usar las instalaciones y cepillarse el cabello y los dientes antes de reaparecer, aun sonrojada. Se detuvo en la puerta, mirándome. Di palmaditas junto a mí en la cama y ella finalmente vino, sentándose cerca en el angosto espacio. Hice un gesto hacia la bolsa, la cual ella tomó y abrió.

—Espero que no todo esto sea para mí —rió.

—Te dije que no como desayuno —dije.

—Así que... ¿Trajiste todo esto para mí? —me interrogó, mientras sacaba el jugo de naranja.

Me encogí de hombros. —No estaba seguro de qué querrías.

Con las mejías sonrosadas, bajó la mirada y sonrió. —Eso es realmente dulce.

¿Dulce? Fruncí el ceño. No estaba tratando de ser dulce, y ella estaba percibiendo una idea equivocada. —Realmente sólo quería una excusa para venir —dije, esperando que eso sonara menos como un idiota enfermo de amor y más como el libertino que era.

Bella se encogió de hombros y sacó el banano. —Eso es dulce, también.

Bueno, dejaría que pensara lo que quisiera. Mientras no empezara a esperar más de mí de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar, estaríamos bien.

La observé en silenciosa fascinación mientras pelaba el banano y ponía la punta entre sus labios. Mi pene se puso rígido inmediatamente pues la acción trajo a mi mente fantasías de la caliente boca de Bella alrededor mío, sus inocentes ojos mirando mi rostro mientras me llevaba al clímax..

Me atrapó mirándola y se sonrojó. —¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —sonreí ampliamente—. Es que te ves... muy sexy haciendo eso.

—Claro —volteó los ojos—. Debe ser súper candente verme aturugarme.

—Lo es —insistí, deseando que se comiera la naranja después. Desde ya, podía ver el jugo cayendo por su barbilla. Dio otro bocado y me dio una mirada escéptica—. Me gusta la manera en que tu boca se mueve cuando comes.

—Bueno —aclaró su garganta—, te espera un espectáculo, entonces.

Y así fue. Era fascinante verla acabarse el banano, luego desenvolver un panquecito de chocolate y empezar a comérselo en trozos pequeños, sacando su lengua para atrapar cada uno. Para cuando terminó tenía una clara mancha de chocolate en la comisura de la boca.

—Ven acá —insistí, volteando su rostro hacia mí. Me vio inquisitivamente y me incliné, limpiando el chocolate con un lenguetazo. Sabía a tierra, pero su piel era deliciosa.

Gimió y giró hacia mí de manera que nuestras bocas se encontraron de lleno. Era lo que había estado esperando desde que llegué. Enrollé mi lengua con la suya y la saboreé.

Se retiró, jadeando. —Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para eso —exhaló, lamiendo sus labios.

—¿Terminaste? —pregunté, levantando la bolsa de repostería. Asintió despacio, y con mucho cuidado puse la bolsa a un lado—. Bien.

La traje hacia mí y estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo cuando su rostro se tornó ceñudo y pensativo. —Tus ojos están diferentes. Antes eran negros...

Luché por controlar mi expresión. Era tan estúpido, claro que mis ojos estarían rojos después de alimentarme, y desde luego que ella lo notaría.

—Si, uh, son... lentes de contacto —dije, tratando de sonar convincente.

—Oh... ¿Por qué querrías usar lentes de contacto negros cuando tienes unos ojos dorados tan bellos?

¿Dorados?, ¿estaban dorados ahora? Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Sería daltónica? Me encogí de hombros fingiendo desenfado. —Una fase, supongo.

—Bueno, no deberías cubrir esos ojos —dijo. Luego sus labios estaban de regreso en los míos, y yo no perdí el tiempo en deslizar mis manos por debajo de su camisa para sentir su cálida piel. Sus manos me empujaron, la más leve de las presiones, pero probablemente estaba usando una cantidad considerable de fuerza, así que me dejé caer sobre la espalda, trayéndola sobre mí.

—Hay algo que quiero intentar —dijo, mordiéndose el labio. Luego sus manos estaban en mi cinturón, jugueteando con la hebilla. Esperé, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando abrió la portañuela de mis jeans, contuve la respiración, esperando y rezando por que hiciera lo que creía que iba a hacer. Sus pequeños dedos jalaron la pretina de mis jeans y mis boxers, liberando súbitamente la erección que había tenido toda la mañana.

Flexionó su garganta al tragar. —Sólo... quédate quieto —dijo. Y luego una mano se enrolló en la base de mi pene. Tan sólo eso se sentía como el cielo, pero luego se inclinó y puso sus labios alrededor de la cabeza. La sensación era por completo demasiado pecaminosamente buena para ser el cielo; debía ser el infierno. Bueno, si eso era el infierno, iría voluntariamente.

Despacio, se movía de arriba a abajo, acariciándome con su mano y su lengua. Intenté observarla, fascinado y más que un poco excitado por la vista, pero el placer se hizo demasiado, y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras agarraba las sábanas, tratando de no moverme en mi disfrute.

Sin embargo, no podría durar mucho. Empezó un suave movimiento de succión que volvió locos a todos mis nervios. Perdido en una bruma de calor y placer, terminé sin pensarlo en su expectante boca. Mis ojos se abrieron para verla tragar antes de sentarse, viéndome con una expresión de mucha auto-satisfacción. Me reí entre dientes.

—Bien, ¿y a qué se debió esto? —pregunté.

Sus mejillas se encendieron. —Yo sólo... um... yo quería mostrar mi agradecimiento... ya sabes, por todo lo que has hecho por mí, y he escuchado a las chicas hablar sobre hacer eso con sus novios y sólo pensé... ¿pensé que podrías disfrutarlo? —terminó, su voz aumentando al final haciéndola sonar como una pregunta.

—Sí, lo disfruté —respondí, con la esperanza de tener muchas repeticiones—. Espero, sin embargo, que no pienses que esto significa que ya terminamos aquí.

—¿Que significa eso? —preguntó, genuinamente confundida.

—Significa —dije, rodándola rápidamente sobre su espalda—, que no he terminado contigo aún.

—¡Oh! —exhaló—. ¿Esa es una promesa o una amenaza?

Me reí. —Ambas.

Después de una buena dosis de ella, y después de que ella terminara dos veces, me acosté en la cama con Bella, su sudoroso cuerpo, caliente contra el mío.

—Necesito una ducha —comentó, mientras jugaba con mi pezón. La imaginé con el agua y la espuma del jabón escurriéndose por su cuerpo, y así de simple, ya la deseaba otra vez.

—¿Necesitas que alguien te lave la espalda? —pregunté.

Se ruborizó. —¿Te quieres duchar conmigo?

—¿Por qué no querría hacerlo?

Se encogió de hombros. —Es sólo que yo... nunca había pensado en eso. Pero... um... sí, me gustaría.

Sonreí de satisfacción ante su inocencia. —Vamos, entonces—. Levanté las sábanas antes de que le diera un ataque de modestia y cambiara de parecer. Se ruborizó, pero se levantó tentativamente y guió el camino hacia el baño. Tuvo cuidado de enllavar ambas puertas antes de entrar a la ducha. La seguí, apretujándome con ella en el pequeño espacio.

Nuestros cuerpos se rosaban mientras ella maniobraba para abrir la llave de agua, y dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. El chorro salió frío. Se estremeció y retrocedió, presionadose contra mí. Fue fantástico. Coloqué una mano sobre su estómago, estabilizándola, y ella me miró sobre su hombro.

—Es... es verdaderamente pequeño.

Me encogí de hombros. —Lo estoy disfrutando.

Eso debía ser obvio por la manera en que mi pene estaba presionado contra su trasero, pero tal vez no entendía bien eso.

El agua se calentó, el vapor subía al rededor nuestro. El chorro golpeó su pecho enviando cascadas de agua que bajaban por su cuerpo. Lamí un pequeño riachuelo de su cuello, saboreando su sudor. Gimió.

—¿Cómo haces eso?

—¿Hago qué? —pregunté, bordeando su ombligo con mi dedo índice.

—Hacerme desearte tanto, cuando acabamos de pasar toda la mañana...

—Debería preguntarte lo mismo —dije, volteando su rostro hacia mí—. Sólo creo que es bueno que sea mutuo, ¿tú no?

—Mmm —murmulló, de acuerdo o quizá era placer pues presionó su húmedo cuerpo al mio. —¿Qué crees que significa?

Me encogí de hombros, recorriendo mis manos por su resbaladiza espalda. —Tal vez significa que estamos supuestos a hacer esto —llevé una mano hacia su tibio sexo—, una y otra vez.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y su cabello se pegaba en oscuros rizos a sus hombros. Me incliné para chupar una gota de agua de su pezón, y dio un suave, suplicante grito. —Edward...

—Dime qué quieres —dije, mirando sus húmedos labios entreabiertos mientras pasaba mi dedo por su lisa entrada. Sus piernas temblaron.

—T-tómame —Bella gimió, agarrándose de mis hombros—. Más, por favor.

Pensé en el jabón y el shampoo que esperaban detrás de ella y contemplé las posibilidades. —Aún no —decidí—. Necesitamos limpiarte primero, ¿no?

Gruñó, mirándome severamente a través de sus ojos entrecerrados. —Edward...

Corté sus protestas sellando mi boca sobre la de ella mientras agarraba el shampoo. Nunca antes le había lavado el cabello a un humano, pero deduje que era más o menos el mismo proceso por el que yo pasaba, sólo que más suave. Retirándome, le di vuelta una vez más e hice espuma entre mis manos con un poco de shampoo, luego lo apliqué en su cabello. Me esforcé por no jalar o presionar demasiado fuerte mientras masajeaba su cuero cabelludo, pendiente de cualquier minúsculo signo de dolor. Ella meramente ronroneó de satisfacción, y yo me sonreí a mí mismo. Esto de jugar a ser humano era un asunto fácil

Bella se volteó cuando hube acabado para poner su cabeza bajo el chorro y enjuagarse. Mi arduo trabajo fue bien remunerado cuando observé la espuma viajar por sus hombros y sus pechos, luego por su estómago y sus piernas. Quería ceder y tomarla tal como me lo había pedido, pero deseaba provocarla también. Así que tomé la barra de jabón y la restregué entre mis manos. Cuando terminó con su cabello, abrió los ojos y vio lo que estaba haciendo. Se mordió el labio.

—Por favor, Edward.

—Shh —murmuré, poniendo mis jabonosas manos en sus caderas. Siseó cuando mis manos empezaron su recorrido, deslizándose por su estómago y por sus lados para tomar sus pechos, bordeando cuidadosamente sus pezones para dejar ahí un poco de espuma. Trabajé alrededor de sus brazos y hombros, luego por su espalda y nalgas. Todo el tiempo su respiración salía en suaves jadeos que hacían eco en el pequeño espacio. Estaba de rodillas ante ella, esparciendo el jabón por sus piernas, cuando capté el fuerte aroma de su humedad y cambié de planes.

Despacio, para no desestabilizar su precario equilibrio, levanté una pierna sobre mi hombro y puse mi boca en su caliente centro. Sus dedos escarbaban las húmedas paredes de la ducha mientras gemía muy alto. Hacía lo mejor que podía para sostener su cuerpo mientras mi lengua hurgaba dentro de ella, saboreando su almizclada excitación, mezclada con el semen que dejé ahí temprano en la mañana. Era dolorosamente erótico, saborearme a mí mismo dentro de ella, mezclado con su exquisito sabor, y mi boca trabajaba vigorosamente en ella, ansioso por beber hasta la última gota de lo que su cuerpo me daba libremente. Sus gritos eran agudos y altos, sus dedos apretaban fuertemente mi cabello. Me negué a parar hasta que sus piernas estaban temblando, amenazando con colapsar, y luego nos levanté a ambos. Fue fácil apoyarla contra la pared de la ducha y penetrarla profundamente. Sus paredes se contrajeron inmediatamente a mi alrededor mientras jadeaba y gemía conmocionada. Sabía que no iba a tardar mucho. Eso estaba bien; no quería ir despacio.

Incliné sus caderas para permitirme el acceso más profundo y empujé tan fuerte como ella podía soportar. Los sonidos que ella hacía escalaban con cada arremetida hasta que estaba gritando su orgasmo, contrayéndose más fuerte que nunca al rededor de mi pene. Gruñí cuando mi clímax me alcanzó, estremeciéndome con el insoportable placer de lanzar mi semilla dentro de ella, incluso mientras sus paredes trataban de succionarme más profundamente.

No pude moverme de inmediato, así que la sostuve ahí con el agua caliente cayendo en cascadas sobre nosotros. Levantó su mano para alisar mi pelo hacia atrás, mirándome con una extraña emoción en sus ojos. Perturbado, me incorporé y la puse cuidadosamente sobre sus pies. Todavía se apoyó en mí, respirando fuertemente.

—Guau —jadeó, agarrando mis hombros.

—Mmmhmm —asentí, abrazándola. Su calor se sentía tan bien.

—¿Has hecho eso antes? —preguntó, espiándome a través de mojadas pestañas que se unían unas a otras.

—No, esa fue la primera vez para mí.

—Hmm...necesitamos lavarte a ti ahora, ¿no? —dijo, tomando el jabón. Sonreí ampliamente.

—Probablemente deberías. Sabrá Dios dónde he estado.

Después de nuestra ducha, que tomó más tiempo de lo que cualquier ducha debería tomar, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, ayudé a Bella con una semana de tareas de álgebra acumuladas. No podía dividir polinomios ni para salvar su vida, pero no podía culparla de su falta de paciencia con la tarea. No era precisamente una habilidad crítica en la vida, sin importar cuánto uno viviera.

La dejé esa tarde cuando su compañera de cuarto, una amable castaña llamada Ángela, regresó. Sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en hablar con Bella —principalmente de mí— así que decidí que esa era mi señal para partir.

No obstante, me escondí afuera después de parquear mi carro a una cuadra de distancia en caso de que Bella viera hacia afuera.

—... Qué importa mí fin de semana —Ángela decía, adentro, escrutando la evasiva expresión de Bella—. Parece que tu tuviste un gran tanto de diversión. ¿Cómo demonios rompió tus sábanas?

Bella se puso roja como una remolacha en los pensamientos de Ángela. —Él es... yo... bueno, es algo nuevo.

Ángela ocultó el entretenimiento que rondaba sus pensamientos. —Deduje algo así. ¿Quién es?, ¿dónde lo conociste?

Bella mordió su labio. Me preguntaba cuánto le diría a su amiga. —Bueno, su nombre es Edward Masen. Yo... lo conocí el lunes, afuera de la biblioteca. Él.. me acompañó de regreso al dormitorio, y entonces le dije nuestro número de cuarto, pero no esperaba verlo de nuevo... y luego el viernes por la noche, se apareció y nosotros... um...

Ángela sonrió, principalmente contenta por su amiga, aunque había preocupación en el fondo de su mente. —Asumo que congeniaron. Entonces... cuéntame de él. ¿Cómo es?

Los labios de Bella se retorcieron en una sonrisa. —Bueno... es misterioso, y un poco intimidante, pero... pero me hace sentir como una persona completamente diferente. Como si no soy la sencilla, aburrida Bella Swan, ¿sabes?

Ángela estaba intrigada por la forma en que sus ojos se encendieron, y yo también. —¿Es bueno contigo, entonces?

—Sí —dijo Bella, sonriendo—. Me llevó de un lado a otro para buscar trabajo ayer, y hoy me trajo desayuno y me ayudó con álgebra... ha sido... tan dulce.

—Bien —Ángela dijo en aprobación—. Pero si no te tratara bien, tendría que patear su trasero.

Me carcajeé, y por lo que pude ver, Bella también. —Lamento comunicártelo, Ángela, pero creo que perderías esa pelea.

Ángela se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, si es un caballero como debe ser, me dejaría ganar.

—Estoy segura de que lo haría —Bella dijo—. Realmente, Ángela, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Puedo ver que es bueno. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, ¿sabes?

—Sí, sé a qué te refieres —Ángela murmuró, conjurando imágenes de un joven quien asumí era su novio. Me pregunté qué pensaba Bella, que veía cuando me miraba a mí. Todo lo que era bueno en mí había muerto junto con mi humanidad, ¿cómo podía ver algo de eso en mis inhumanos ojos?

—¿Y cómo estaba Ben? —Bella preguntó. Deduje que Ben era el mencionado novio.

—Bien. Se está ajustando bien y adueñándose del lugar. Estoy tan feliz por él. Va a ser un gran abogado...

La conversación tornó por ese camino y decidí marcharme.

Pasé el resto de la noche preparándome para un día muy humano. Necesitaba empezar a ir realmente a clases. Generalmente, tendía a ir el primer día, conseguir el plan de estudios, leer todo el material con el que aun no estaba familiarizado y luego presentarme a los exámenes. Ya estaba en buen camino de tener varias titulaciones de esta forma, y me daba algo que hacer, sin mencionar que era una excusa para merodear el campus universitario. Ahora, sin embargo, debía ser visto jugar mi papel, en aras de conservar las apariencias.

Los lunes, estaba supuesto a tener biología y sociología. Ambas eran excepcionalmente aburridas después de haberlas tomado varias veces, pero eran cursos requeridos por la universidad.

La clase de biología resultó estar llena de estudiantes de primer año, cien estudiantes esforzándose por poner atención a la clase. Pasó con agonizante lentitud mientras escuchaba sus pensamientos. No era terriblemente compleja, pero ninguno de estos estudiantes había estado en un curso avanzado de biología antes. Me entretuve dibujando Tablas de Punnet con las posibles combinaciones genéticas de diferentes pares de estudiantes. Algunos tendrían hijos espantosos.

Tuve que esperar dos horas para la siguiente clase. Me escabullí en el edificio de música y pasé el tiempo en un piano en uno de los salones de práctica, tocando piezas que hacían que los transeúntes se detuvieran a asomarse por la ventana con curiosidad. Pocos humanos podían tocar tan bien, yo lo sabía; extraordinaria velocidad y coordinación ayudaban muchísimo a mejorar el desempeño.

Finalmente, el tiempo llegó para la clase de sociología. A penas hube entrado en el salón cuando capté un dolorosamente familiar aroma. Mis pies se movieron automáticamente, siguiendo a mi nariz. La encontré en el centro de la fila de en medio. Pasé rápidamente y tomé el asiento vacío junto a ella, aunque era mi costumbre sentarme en el fondo para poder salir rápidamente.

—No sabía que estabas en esta clase —murmuré. Saltó, botando la novela que había estado leyendo.

—Podría decir lo mismo —me acusó, sosteniendo una mano en su pecho como si eso iba a desacelerar sus desenfrenado corazón—. Sé que te hubiera notado si te hubiera visto aquí antes.

Me encogí de hombros. —Tiendo a faltar a esta, lo admito. Pero estoy tratando de pasar la página, por decirlo de algún modo.

—Bueno, eso está bien —dijo, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Vas a alguna de tus otras clases?

Me reí. —A algunas de ellas.

El profesor entró entonces, silenciando a los estudiantes, y Bella no tuvo oportunidad de responder. Pasé la hora observado a Bella tomar apuntes con su desgarbada letra, tratando de resistir el impulso de estrechar mi mano y tocarla, para satisfacer la magnética atracción que sentía por ella. Estaba tan cerca, y podía sentir su calor, de algún modo más fuerte que el de los otros a nuestro alrededor.

Cuando el profesor cesó de hablar, la mayoría de los estudiantes se apresuraron a empacar sus cosas y a salir, pero Bella se volteó hacia mí, sonriendo.

—¿Disfrutaste la clase?

—Mucho —dije, mirando su abultada mochila—. ¿Cuántas clases tienes hoy?

—Demasiadas —suspiró, cerrando su cuaderno.— Literatura Europea, Literatura Española, esta, y álgebra. Podría ser peor, pero aun es mucho con qué lidiar en un día.

—Ciertamente —concordé. Se esforzó por meter su cuaderno y su libro en la mochila—. ¿Cuándo es tu siguiente clase?

—Ya, básicamente —suspiró de nuevo, levantándose de su asiento y alcanzando la pesada mochila. Pensé en el daño que se podía hacer con ella y la agarré antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

—Te acompaño —dije, poniendo la mochila sobre mi hombro. Mis dos libros cabían fácilmente debajo del otro brazo.

Bella abrió su boca, con aspecto de estar lista para protestar. Sacudí mi cabeza y le di un empujoncito hacia delante, y empezó a caminar con un resoplido. —Puedo cargar mi propia mochila, Edward.

—Bueno, sospeché que así la habías traído aquí en primer lugar —dije pícaramente. El edificio de ciencias, donde también se encontraban los cursos de matemáticas, no estaba lejos, sólo era una caminata a través de una plaza.

—Qué divertido. ¿Por qué no me dejas cargarla?

Me reí entre dientes. —Bella, ¿tienes la impresión de que la caballerosidad está muerta, o estás activamente tratando de matarla?

Apretó los labios. —Bien, pues, cárgala. Es tu espalda la que va a pagar por eso.

—Mi espalda trabajó más duro ayer —le recordé, causando que el rubor subiera por sus mejíillas—. No pareció importarte mucho entonces.

—Hmmph —fue su respuesta. Sonreí triunfalmente.

—¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? —le pregunté.

Frunció el ceño. —Entrevistas de trabajo. McDonalds y ese lugar de café, Java Break.

Me respingué. —Buena suerte con eso—. Esperaba que no terminara en McDonalds. Olería constantemente a hamburguesas y papas grasosas...

—Gracias. Yo, um... ¿supongo que te veré el miércoles? ¿en clase? —dijo, cuando alcanzamos el edificio de ciencias.

Asentí, regresándole su mochila. —Hasta entonces.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

_**Jueves, 25 de Marzo, 2010**_

**Continuará**

**Bueno, haré lo mejor que pueda para actualizar el miércoles... Estoy segura de que si recibo muchos reviews me apresuro … ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!**

**¡Intento responder cada review! Si hay alguien a quien no le he respondido le pido disculpas. En realidad lo intento.**

**Gracias miles a todos los que han puesto a Bonne Foi —y a mí— en sus favoritos o en alerta.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Título: **Bonne Foi

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance

**Clasificación:** M

**Resumen: **AU. Edward Masen fue convertido en 1918 y abandonado por su creador. Se alimenta de sangre humana, ignorando que hubiera otra forma... hasta que se tropieza con la estudiante de primer año Bella Swan, en una noche que lo cambiará todo.

**Renuncia (autor):** Una escritora es una diosa en su universo... pero sólo una escritora está haciendo dinero con Crepúsculo, y esa es Stephenie Meyer. Estos son sus personajes, yo solamente me divierto con ellos.

**Renuncia (Traductor):** Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Foi, pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. El enlace de su página es: http: // www .fanfiction .net / u / 252097/ (Quitar los espacios)

**N/T:** Como estaba apresurada para subir este capítulo, no le di una segunda leída para revisar que estuviera lo mejor posible. No es excusa, pero me disculpo. Si encuentran algo particularmente mal escrito déjenme saber en un PM, ¡porfa! Más tarde, con más calma lo revisaré y corregiré los errores que encuentre... pero quería hacerles llegar esto de una vez.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

**Capítulo Seis**

El martes tuve más clases, algunas de las cuales eran un poco más interesantes, pero igual pasaban lentamente. El tiempo, ahora, parecía girar entorno a Bella —el tiempo hasta que la viera otra vez, hasta que la tocara otra vez...— Las noches las pasaba componiendo, escribiendo melodías con tempos que igualaban el ritmo del corazón de Bella o el paso de nuestra cópula.

El miércoles por la tarde fue una visión bienvenida. Fui al salón de sociología con anticipación, un poco temprano gracias a mi ansiedad. No había nadie ahí, salvo por una chica leyendo en un asiento en una esquina. Me senté en el mismo sitio en que estuve la última vez y esperé la llegada de Bella. Entró cuatro personas después, tensa bajo el peso de su mochila. Vi sus ojos parpadear al rededor del salón antes de que me encontrara, viéndola, y me sonriera. Bella se tropezó en su prisa por llegar al asiento junto al mío, pero no se cayó.

—Hola —dijo, sin aliento, dejando caer su bolso en el asiento junto a ella. Disfruté ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y brillantes ojos, y el sonido de su acelerado corazón.

—Hola—. Hoy llevaba una camisa más bien ligera, a través de la cual podía ver delineado un brasier de encajes. ¿Lo había hecho a propósito?

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó, deslizándose hacia su silla. Su cadera golpeó el brazo de la silla y se encogió un poco de dolor.

—Bastante bien —dije, ignorando su torpeza—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te fue con las entrevistas de trabajo?

—Definitivamente no obtendré el de McDonalds —dijo—. Yo... uh... puede que le halla dicho cerdo chovinista al gerente.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, a la vez divertido y preocupado. ¿La habría tratado de seducir, dicho algo vulgar? Me encrespé ante la idea. Ella era _mía, _y yo defendía lo que era mío.

—Sugirió que sería más apta, siendo mujer, para trabajar en el fondo, cocinando, que para trabajar al frente con los clientes.

Me reí entre dientes de su agria expresión. —¿Y que dijiste al respecto?

Se sonrojó. —OK, "puede que" está mal dicho. Le dije cerdo chovinista.

Me reí abiertamente. —Bueno, se lo merecía. Estoy seguro de que es mejor para ti no trabajar ahí—. Pensé de nuevo en el hedor de ese lugar y me estremecí mentalmente.

Bella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. —Pudo ser una experiencia fortalecedora de carácter, pero está bien. Estoy casi segura de que conseguí el trabajo en la cafetería. Están supuestos a avisarme al final de la semana.

—Hablando de eso, ¿cuáles son tus planes este fin de semana? —pregunté. Estaba determinado a tenerla toda para mí, de ser posible.

Se encogió de hombros nuevamente. —Creo que Ángela quería ver una película, y debo terminar un escrito, pero aparte de eso, nada.

Consideré eso rápidamente. Su compañera de cuarto estaría ahí este fin de semana, lo que significaba que si quería tiempo sólo con ella... —¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa? ¿El viernes por la noche, tal vez?

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y sonrió intensamente. —Me encantaría.

—¿Cuándo debo recogerte? —le pregunté, esperando que escogiera un momento que no requiriera que la alimentara, y en consecuencia dar excusas de por qué yo no estaba comiendo.

—Um... ¿A las siete? —sugirió.

—Perfecto.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

Revisé mi apartamento detalladamente, asegurándome que pasaría la inspección como un lugar donde un humano vivía. Puse cosas que nunca usaba en el baño; cepillo y pasta de dientes, maquinillas y crema de afeitar, desodorante, Tylenol, curitas... abastecí la cocina, también, poniendo artículos típicos como leche y carne y vegetales en el frigorífico, y pan y frutas y otras cosas en los gabinetes. No creía que encontrara nada fuera de lo ordinario. Con suerte, acallaría cualquier sospecha que tuviera actualmente de mí, además. Había notado mis cambiantes ojos y sabía que debía haber notado otras cosas que no mencionaba.

Sin embargo, pensaba que el cambio en mis ojos era bastante conveniente. Me preguntaba qué sería diferente en la sangre de los animales que hacía mis ojos dorado profundo en lugar del sangriento escarlata. Lo que fuera, me hacía ver más humano que antes, y eso ayudaba a mi farsa.

El viernes en clase, tenía la sensación de que Bella estaba tan nerviosa como yo lo estaba. Brincaba cuando nuestros brazos se rozaban y su corazón daba rápidos saltos en sobre-marcha. No ayudaba que habían pasado cinco días desde que tuvimos sexo la última vez, tras un fin de semana lleno de de él. Yo ciertamente estaba sintiendo síndrome de abstinencia.

Por eso es que llegué casi media hora temprano al dormitorio el viernes por la noche. Cuando llamé a la puerta, Ángela respondió.

—Oh, hola, Edward —dijo con amabilidad—. Bella no está aquí ahora, aun esta cenando.

Sus pensamientos eran tan afables y modestos que no pude evitar que me agradara un poco, para ser humana, al menos.

—Ah, bueno, vine bastante temprano.

—Puedes esperar aquí, si gustas —ofreció, dando un paso atrás para dejarme pasar.

—Gracias—. Me senté en la silla del escritorio de Bella a esperar.

—_Bueno, parece educado, al menos. Pero espero que ella esté siendo cuidadosa. Él se ve como si pudiera romper unos cuantos corazones._

—¿Cómo estás, Ángela? —pregunté, sintiendo la necesidad de dar una buena impresión. No sabía cuánta influencia esta chica tenía sobre Bella, pero no quería que le diera a Bella advertencias de mantenerse lejos de mí.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Tú?

—Muy bien —sonreí—. ¿Pasaste bien el fin de semana pasado? Bella dijo que estabas visitando a tu novio.

Una visión de dicho novio flotó sobre su mente, junto a imágenes que realmente no quería ver de lo que estuvieron haciendo todo el fin de semana.

—Estuvo grandioso, pero siempre es duro regresar, sabes, ya que no puedo verlo tan a menudo como me gustaría.

—Debes sentir un cariño profundo por él, para meterte a semejante arreglo.

Se encogió de hombros. —No puedo imaginarme estar con nadie más. Eso como que simplifica las cosas para mí.

—Sí, entiendo lo que dices —dije, dándome cuenta de la verdad de ello mientras lo decía. ¿Podría cualquier humana o vampira alguna vez satisfacerme como Bella? Tal vez... tenía muchas vidas para descubrirlo.

—Pues Bella nunca dijo qué estudiabas —Ángela dijo, genuinamente curiosa.

—No estoy muy decidido aun. Estoy considerando psicología, pero me he encontrado más interesado en la anatomía estos días —dije, escondiendo la sonrisa pícara que se me quería escapar ante el doble sentido.

—Eso es grandioso. Yo misma estoy en biología. Quiero entrar a la escuela veterinaria —me dijo, emocionada ante el prospecto de un espíritu afín.

—¿Te gustan los animales?

—Oh, sí—. Su mente parpadeó a través de una colección de mascotas de niñez. —Digo, son tan importantes en nuestras vidas sin que nos demos cuenta. Se siente como un deber cuidar de ellos.

Sonreí a pesar de mí mismo. Su entusiasmo era tan parecido al de Bella. Justo cuando pensé eso, la puerta se abrió y Bella entró. _Hablando del diablo, y el diablo aparece_, pensé.

—Edward, viniste temprano— dijo, llena de sorpresa.

Me encogí de hombros. —Estaba impaciente, supongo.

Me sonrió, inconsciente de que Ángela nos observaba con atención. Me puse de pie para recibir a Bella, esperando transmitir el lenguaje corporal de un novio humano de verdad. —¿Necesitabas más tiempo...?

—No, estoy lista —dijo, agarrando una mochila de su cama—. Um... te veo mañana, Ang.

—OK —Ángela sonrió, divertida por la avidez de Bella. Nunca había visto a Bella tan aturdida antes; me sentí un poco engreído. —Diviértanse—. Su voz estaba tan pesada con implicaciones que no necesité escuchar los pensamientos que la acompañaban.

—Muy bien—. Tomé la bolsa de Bella, temiendo que estuviera tan pesada como era usual, pero estaba significativamente más ligera. —Fue un placer hablar contigo, Ángela

—Igualmente —dijo, agitando su mano.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

—Tienes un sitio grandioso —dijo Bella, volteando su cabeza alrededor para absorber enteramente la sala.

—Gracias —murmuré, observándola vagar hacia el piano. Sus dedos revolotearon sobre las teclas.

—¿Tocarías para mí? —preguntó, mirándome con ojos esperanzados.

—¿Algo en particular que quieras escuchar? —pregunté, dando largos pasos hacia la banca. Se sentó ahí junto a mí, entusiasmada como una niña.

—No, toca lo que sea que gustes.

Su corazón golpeteaba de emoción y mis dedos establecieron automáticamente un tiempo equivalente con una de las canciones que había escrito recientemente. Era una pieza sensual, llena de la necesidad física que sentía, llena de mis frustraciones, derivando finalmente hacia la satisfacción al llegar al cierre. Volví a ver para encontrar a Bella viéndome con una expresión insondable.

—¿Qué era esa pieza?

—Yo la escribí —le dije, quitando mis manos de las teclas—. No tiene título.

—Es bella —dijo, pasando melancólicamente sus dedos por las teclas—. O tal vez bella es una palabra incorrecta. Pero pensé que la debías haber escrito. Sonó... como tú.

—¿Sí?

—Bueno, sonó... no sé si sonó como tú, exactamente, pero sonó como _nosotros_.

Asentí, tal vez en acuerdo o tal vez en reconocimiento. —¿Debería empezar a enseñarte ahora?

Mordió su labio. —Sólo si tú quieres.

Me encogí de hombros y me puse detrás de ella, poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas. —Empiezas aquí— dije, guiando sus manos a la posición correcta. —Esta —presioné un dedo—, es Do mayor. Muy importante. La próxima es Re, luego Mi —continué, guiándola a través de la escala—. ¿Ves la teclas negras? Esos son tus semitonos. Sostenidos y Bemoles. Hay solo medio tono entre Si y Do y Mi y Fa, así que no hay ninguna entre esas teclas.

—OK, —murmuró. Su pulso estaba acelerado—. ¿Así que va de La a Sol y empieza de nuevo, ¿no?

—Correcto—. La guié por la escala de Do mayor una vez más. —Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si, Do —dije con cada nota—. Si empiezas en una nota diferente, como... Fa, por ejemplo, tienes que ajustarte a los semitonos. Así que sería, Fa, Sol, La, Si-bemol, Do, Re, Mi, Fa.

—¿Edward? —su voz se entrecortó. ¿La había lastimado accidentalmente?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo...uh... creo que tuve suficiente aprendizaje por una noche.

Me retiré, preguntándome que podría haber hecho para causar un problema. Cuando se volteó para mirarme, sus ojos enviaron una descarga directo a mí.

—¿Quieres... um... quieres mostrarme la habitación ahora? —preguntó.

Sonreí ante su intento de atrevimiento y tomé su mano. —Eso puede, definitivamente, ser arreglado —dije, guiándola hacia el pasillo—. El baño está ahí —señalé mientras pasábamos—, y aquí es mi habitación.

Entré primero y encendí la innecesaria —para mí, al menos— lámpara de la mesa de noche. Cuando me volteé, estaba cerrando al puerta tras ella, sosteniendo su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

—Esto es realmente muy agradable —exhaló, sus ojos pasando sobre los muebles de madera oscura y la gran cama.

—Es más agradable contigo en él —respondí, imaginándola ya desnuda, extendida sobre mis sábanas.

Se sonrojó y se acercó un paso. —Gracias. Por invitarme, me refiero.

—Desde luego —murmuré. Parecía estar viendo algún profundo significado en visitar mi apartamento que en apariencia yo me estaba perdiendo.

Dio otro paso y me moví para encontrarla en medio camino. Se empinó sobre sus dedos para poner sus labios en los míos. Cedí inmediatamente a sus calientes y urgidos labios mientras se arrastraban sobre los míos. El roce de su lengua contra mi boca era la cosa más suave que jamás había sentido y me excitó más de lo que querría admitir.

—Me siento un poco nerviosa —murmuró, mientras se retiraba.

—¿Por qué?—pregunté, distraído. Había encontrado una franja de piel entre su camisa de algodón y sus jeans. Se estremeció ante la caricia de mis dedos.

—Bueno, las otras veces que hemos... hemos... —se esforzaba por sacar las palabras— tenido _sexo_, ha sido como en el calor del momento y ahora...

—¿El momento no es tan caliente? —me reí entre dientes, viendo sus mejillas ruborizarse.

—No, no quise decir...

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándola. —No hay nada de qué estar nerviosa.

Sonrió tentativamente. —Yo sólo... quiero ser suficientemente buena para ti.

Fruncí el ceño, bajé la mano que tenía en sus labios hacia su cadera. —¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo eres?

Se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con mi camisa, sus ojos trabados en sus dedos. —Es que soy tan simple y aburrida y tú... no.

—¿Qué ves cuando me miras? —pregunté en voz alta, deseando poder verlo por mí mismo. Sabía que las mujeres, y ocasionalmente los hombres, me encontraban atractivo. Eso era dado por hecho para los vampiros. Juzgando por lo que Bella le había dicho a su compañera de cuarto, sin embargo, ella miraba algo diferente, algo más.

Toda su cara se enrojeció. —Bueno, eres bellísimo, desde luego, y eres inteligente y amable y considerado y encantador... y podrías tener a quien quisieras. Así que no tengo ni idea de qué estas haciendo _conmigo_.

Amable y considerado, ¿yo? Estaba tragándose la mentira, anzuelo, linea y plomo. Eso debió tranquilizarme, pero en su lugar me dejó sintiéndome extrañamente vacío. Tal vez sólo estaba sediento.

—No tienes ni idea de cómo los hombres te perciben, ¿verdad? —dije, decidiéndome a desviar la conversación lejos de mí.

Se rió sin humor. —Correcto. A pesar de todas las apariencias, los hombres milagrosamente ven a una rubia bustuda cuando me ven.

Me reí entre dientes y la volteé frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que el anterior inquilino del apartamento dejara en la puerta del closet. —¿Te muestro?

Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, encontraron los míos en nuestro reflejo. —Um.. ¿si quieres? —dijo, vacilante.

Me reí de su incertidumbre. —Muy bien. Trabajemos de arriba hacia abajo, ¿sí? —dejé su caer cabello entre mis dedos, levantándolo para que pudiera verlo en el espejo—. Es un mito, sabes, que los hombres prefieran a las rubias. Tienen un cabello oscuro tan adorable, con tantos colores en él —murmuré, viendo la colección de cafés, morados y rojos que los ojos mortales fácilmente pasarían por alto.

Ya se estaba ruborizando cuando llevé mis dedos a su mejilla, rozando el dorso de ellos sobre su piel. —Y quizá la piel bronceada esté de moda ahora, pero la tuya es bella. Como porcelana y tan suave.

Su piel se llenó de tibieza mientras se sonrojaba y dejé caer mi mano lejos de la tentación. En su lugar, fui a mi próximo paso, levantando su camisa sobre su cabeza para revelar su pecho cubierto por su brasier. Mis ojos se detuvieron ahí, quietos de sorpresa. Era el brasier de encajes que había atisbado el miércoles, pero ahora podía ver todos los detalles, el suave color lavanda contrastando con su piel, el delicado diseño permitiendo ver aun más de su tentadora piel.

—¿Esto es nuevo? —pregunté, sabiendo que no lo había visto en su gaveta de ropa interior. ¿Tenía calzones que combinaban? No podía esperar a descubrirlo.

Desvió la mirada, evitando mis ojos en el espejo. —Ángela quería comprar algo para Ben, así que fui con ella...

—Mmm, es deleitable en ti —murmuré, recorriendo con mis manos por la leve curva de su estómago para agarrar sus senos; inhaló rápidamente.

—Dijiste algo sobre rubias bustudas antes, ¿creo? Bueno, he escuchado decir que más de un puñado es desperdicio, y me inclino a estar de acuerdo—. Apreté ligeramente para enfatizar mi punto. Amaba el almohadillado peso en mis manos.

Bajó la mirada, lejos de nuestro reflejo una vez más. —Tus manos podrían sostener un poco más —balbuceó, claramente avergonzada. Acaricié sus endurecidos pezones para distraerla de sus pensamientos auto-despreciables.

—No querría sobre-cargarme. Además, es la calidad lo que importa, no la cantidad. Y los tuyos —deslicé mi mano alrededor para destrabar el cierre de sus brasier—, son perfectos —concluí, dejando caer al piso la prenda de encajes.

En su reflejo, pude ver muchas cosas a la vez, el rosado rubor, sus ojos entrecerrados en creciente excitación, el sube y baja de su pecho con cada pesada respiración, y sus rosados pezones endureciéndose con el aire frío. No puede resistir tomar los perfectamente redondos montículos en mi mano y rozar con mis pulgares sus picos. Se mordió el labio para reprimir un gemido gatuno, un sonido hermoso, pero mejor aun fue el flujo de su excitación que pude oler de entre sus piernas. Gruñí, incapaz de detener el sonido. Qué humana tan pervertida me había encontrado, tan excitada por la visión mía tocándola. Oh, las cosas que le haría...

—¿Me crees ya? —pregunté, sorprendido por la tensión en mi voz; nunca la había deseado tanto antes—, ¿o necesito seguir convenciéndote?

—Pienso que necesitas continuar convenciéndome—. Su voz se entrecortaba y su corazón martilleaba. No creía que le importara si apresuraba las cosas un poco.

—Muy bien —murmuré bruscamente, deslizando una mano por su estómago hacia su cintura—. Amo tus amplias caderas —dije, contra el caracol de su oreja, empujando mi cuerpo contra el suyo—. Me hacen querer agarrarte y cogerte hasta que pierdas el sentido.

Sus ojos se abrieron de conmoción, desacostumbrada a escuchar tales cosas, pero le gustó, estaba seguro. Mis dedos se deslizaron hacia el botón de sus jeans abriéndolo fácilmente. El sonido del ziper deslizándose hacia abajo se mezclaba con su agitada respiración en una armonía erótica. Necesitaba llevarla a la cama, pronto.

Bella se apoyó en mí, sus piernas temblaron mientras le bajaba los jeans por las caderas. Cayeron en un montoncito alrededor de sus pies, me arrodillé detrás de ella para ayudarla a quitarse los zapatos y pararse fuera de los jeans.

En el camino hacia arriba, recorrí con mis manos por sus temblorosas piernas, trazando las sensibles partes detrás de sus rodillas y en el interior de sus muslos. La piel era tan suave ahí, hecha para acariciarse.

—Tus piernas se sienten fantásticas enrolladas al mi rededor —susurré en su oído cuando estuve de pie. Mis manos descansaban en lo alto de sus muslos, a menos de una pulgada de su sexo cubierto de encaje. Y los calzones _sí _combinaban.

—¿Quieres saber mi parte favorita? —pregunté, aunque no estaba esperando una respuesta. Se estremeció, y deslicé mi mano dentro de su calzón, acariciando con mi índice a lo largo de su liso y caliente centro. Sus caderas dieron un delicioso tirón cuando rocé su clítoris.

—Quiero saborearte —gruñí en su cabello, sin estar exactamente seguro de en qué sentido decía estas palabras—. Sabes diferente a cualquier cosa en el mundo... tan bien. Dios, estás mojada. Puedo olerlo.

—Edward —lloriqueó, restregándose contra mi mano—. Te creo ahora.

—Bien —exhalé, bajando su calzón en el instante siguiente—. Súbete a la cama.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante el brusco comando, pero fue. La observé subirse en el alto colchón mientras me quitaba mi ropa. Sus movimientos hacían rebotar sus pechos y a su trasero mecerse atractivamente para mí, y el furioso rubor desde su frente hasta su pecho sugería que no tenía ni idea.

Cuando mi ropa estuvo en una pila junto a la de ella, me acerqué a la cama. Bella se sentaba ahí con las piernas bajo las cobijas y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y me miraba con ojos grandes. Su lengua salió para mojar sus secos labios.

—¿Y ahora estamos tímidos? —pregunté, deslizándome junto a ella bajo las sábanas—. Pensé que dijiste que me creías ahora.

Bajó sus brazos incómoda, desnudando sus pechos una vez más. —Esto es nuevo para mí, eso es todo.

—Vamos a remediar eso —dije, mientras la empujaba suavemente sobre su espalda—. Si de mi dependiera, nunca te pondrías ropa.

Se rió trémulamente mientras me movía hacia ella. —Pienso que eso causaría un buen alboroto en el campus.

Abrí sus piernas y me deslicé entre ellas. —Oh, nunca dejarías mi apartamento.

—Eso es un poco espeluznante, —bromeó, provocativa—. No me vas a poner un collar y convertirme en tu esclava sexual, ¿verdad?

—La idea tiene mérito, pero no, no estaba planeando eso—. Dejé que la cabeza de mi pene rozara su entrada y vi sus ojos revolotear. —Básicamente, sólo quiero tenerte toda para mí—. Y me introduje en ella, arrancando un gemido de sus labios.

—Eso puede ser arreglado —jadeó, súbitamente aferrándose a mis hombros. Tibias piernas se entrelazaron alrededor de mis caderas y yo rápidamente establecí un ritmo. Ya había tenido suficiente plática esta noche.

Por suerte, Bella estaba en completo acuerdo.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

**Continuará.**

**N/T: **De nuevo me disculpo por el retraso. La Semana Santa se me cruzó en el camino, lo que significa que mis hijos y esposo estaban de vacaciones. Además actualizaron muchas de las historias que estoy leyendo —que son como 25— y debo aclarar en este instante que más que escritora y/o traductora, soy una lectora empedernida... Es algo compulsivo para mí. Espero que sean almas pacientes y caritativas y me perdonen mis tendencias obsesivo-compulsivas (que se concentran básicamente en leer) y no me abandonen o más bien a Bonne Foi...

Ayer Amethyst subió el capítulo 28 de Bonne Foi y déjenme que les diga que esta historia se pone cada vez mejor.

**Por favor, dejen un review!**

Gracias a quienes han puesto en su lista de favoritos o de alerta esta historia.

Si no he respondido algún review déjenmelo saber en el siguiente. De verdad intento responder a cada uno.

Gracias, también, a quienes dejan reviews anónimos... no puedo responderlos, pero sepan que los leo todos y que me hacen muy feliz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Título: **Bonne Foi

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance

**Clasificación:** M

**Resumen: **AU. Edward Masen fue convertido en 1918 y abandonado por su creador. Se alimenta de sangre humana, ignorando que hubiera otra forma... hasta que se tropieza con la estudiante de primer año Bella Swan, en una noche que lo cambiará todo.

**Renuncia (autor):** Una escritora es una diosa en su universo... pero sólo una escritora está haciendo dinero con Crepúsculo, y esa es Stephenie Meyer. Estos son sus personajes, yo solamente me divierto con ellos.

**Renuncia (Traductor):** Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Foi, pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. El enlace de su página es: http: // www .fanfiction .net / u / 252097/ (Quitar los espacios)

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

**Capítulo Siete**

Eran pasadas las nueve cuando colapsé sobre la cama, con Bella tratando de recuperar el aliento junto a mí. Después de varios momentos de silencio, la sentí voltearse sobre su lado para ponerse frente a mí. Volviendo a ver, la encontré apoyada sobre su codo, estudiando mi rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, incapaz de leer su expresión.

—Nada, sólo estaba... preguntándome algo.

—Dime —dije, curioso por el rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas.

—Las cosas que dijiste antes... sonaba como si hubieras pensado en ellas con anterioridad... ¿Tú... um... fantaseas conmigo?

Me reí. Estaba tan avergonzada y no tenía ni idea. —¿Qué más puedo hacer durante clase?

—Oh, no sé —dijo, subiendo una ceja—, poner atención, ¿tal vez?

—¿A sociología? No, tú eres mucho más interesante. Además, ¿cómo estoy supuesto a poner atención cuando tu estás justo a mi lado?

Se ruborizó de nuevo y clavó la mirada en mi brazo.

—¿Eso te pone incómoda? —pregunté. Pensé que había lanzado ese último comentario bastante encantadoramente.

—No —sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo un poco—. Me gusta, de hecho. Es sólo que... no puedo imaginarme por qué tú pensarías en mí del modo en que yo pienso en ti.

—Del modo en que tú piensas en mí, ¿huh? ¿Fantaseas conmigo? —pregunté curioso.

—Bueno, sí... ¿está eso bien? —preguntó, de nuevo nerviosa.

—Siempre asumí que era una cosa de chicos —dije. Desde luego que había visto bastantes fantasías en las mentes femeninas, pero tendían a bordear un curso más romántico que sexual—. Es algo verdaderamente excitante.

—¿En serio? ¿Te gusta?

—A ti te gusta que yo piense en ti. ¿Por qué no sería mutuo?

—Touché —murmuró.

—¿Sobre qué fantaseas? —pregunté, más que un poco intrigado. Bella era tan inocente en tantos sentidos, pero tenía la tendencia a sorprenderme en la cama. Quería saber que ocurría en su mente.

—No, no puedo decirlas en voz alta —sacudió su cabeza furiosamente.

Giré hacia ella con una sonrisa coactiva. —Sólo una —presioné.

—Nuh-uh —dijo, enterrándose en las sábanas como para esconderse.

Puse mi rostro cerca del suyo, forzando mis ojos a abrirse de par en par, imitando inocencia. —¿Por favor?

—No —escondió el rostro en la almohada.

—Así de picantes, ¿huh? —bromeé.

—Estoy tan avergonzada —balbuceó en la almohada.

—No lo estés —insistí—. Yo ya te dije que yo hago lo mismo.

Con un leve giro de su cabeza, permitió que un ojo me atisbara. —Tal vez si tú me dices una de las tuyas, yo te diga una de las mías.

—Muy bien, puedo vivir con eso —me reí entre dientes, buscando ya en mi mente un escenario que no la matara del susto—. Hmm...

Mis dedos encontraron la curva de su cadera mientras lo contemplaba. —OK, tengo una. ¿Conoces ese gran escritorio en el salón de sociología? —Esperé a que asintiera—. Me gusta imaginarme doblarte sobre él y subirte la falta, siempre vistes una falda en esa fantasía, ya sabes, por conveniencia, y luego te bajo el calzón hasta los tobillos y te tomo por atrás.

Se quedó boquiabierta de sorpresa, pero se retorció delatoramente, restregando sus piernas una con la otra. —También he pensado en eso —admitió.

—¿Sobre el escritorio y todo? —flirteé, sabiendo que la haría sonrojar.

—No, no exactamente.

—Es tu turno, entonces —dije.

—Acabo de decirte que pensé en la misma cosa —dijo evasivamente.

—Nuh-uh. Juega limpio, Bella.

Suspiró y se acostó sobre su estómago, escondiendo más de ella. —La biblioteca —finalmente dijo.

—¿La biblioteca? —sonreí de oreja a oreja—. Estoy intrigado. ¿Dónde en la biblioteca?

Se mordió el labio, apenas mirándome. —En el tercer, piso al fondo.

—¿Y qué pasa ahí, en el tercer piso, al fondo?

—Estoy buscando un libro cuando te me acercas sigilosamente. Boto el libro cuando me doy vuelta y luego tú... um...

—Dime —la insté suavemente, ya atrapado en su fantasía. La podía ver, la forma en que se pararía en la punta de sus dedos para alcanzar algún libro poco conocido, cómo ahogaría un grito de sorpresa cuando mis manos aterrizaran en su cintura.

—Me empujas contra el estante y me besas. Y luego tú... tú me subes la falda.

—Ah, así que la tuya también requiere una falda. Tal vez deberías invertir en algunas —sugerí.

Se ruborizó profundamente. —¡Edward!

—Lo siento, lo siento —me reí entre dientes—. Continúa. No puedo esperar a escuchar lo que sigue.

Se mordió el labio. —Me subes la falda, y luego me bajas el calzón y bajas el ziper de tu pantalón... y luego me levantas y tú... tú...

No pude evitar el gruñido que se me escapó. —¿Y te cojo contra el librero?

—Sí —su respiración se entrecortó.

—Mientras todo esto pasa, ¿eres ruidosa o silenciosa? —pregunté.

—Ruidosa —se ruborizó—. No puedo ser silenciosa contigo.

—Supongo que no intentaremos esa entonces —dije, con pesar—. Estarías con la cara roja el resto de tu vida si nos atraparan.

—Probablemente —concordó. Esos dientes salieron a mordisquear su labio inferior de nuevo—. ¿Hay alguna fantasía que _pudiéramos_ intentar?

Me reí entre dientes. La excitada gatita quería que jugara con ella. —Tal vez. Ven aquí, dije jalándola hacia mí. Luego me volteé sobre mi espalada poniéndola sobre mí.

Estaba presionada firmemente contra mi pecho y mi pene descansaba entre sus piernas abiertas. Se retorció, inocente y sexual a la vez. —¿Qué fantasía es esta?

—Mmm... estaba pensando que podría ser una donde tú estás arriba —sonreí pícaramente—. Me encantaría verte buscando tu placer conmigo.

Ya estaba avergonzada. —No estoy segura de saber qué hacer —admitió.

—Tu cuerpo sabe —dije, instándola con mis manos a que se sentara—. Sólo correte hacia atrás un poco y... _sí __—_siseé. Me había tomado fácilmente, probablemente por accidente. La gravedad hacía cosas maravillosas, forzándola a tomarme más profundamente que nunca antes. Se estremeció de placer y luego empezó a mecerse, gimiendo un poco.

—Así —gruñí, estableciendo el paso con mis manos en su cintura, guiando sus movimientos.

Bella apoyó sus manos detrás de ella, creando una vista maravillosa. Mis ojos estaban divididos entre sus pechos rebotando y la vista de mi pene enterrado dentro de ella. Era tan erótico como me había imaginado que sería, especialmente cuando su cabeza caía hacia atrás de placer, enfatizando su jadeante pecho. Mis ojos se movían hambrientos por su cuerpo, desde su resplandeciente sexo hasta sus inflamados pezones, hasta el pulso golpeteando en su garganta.

Ese fue un error. La visión de esa vena, tan llena de su suculenta sangre, me causó una sorprendente quemazón en mi garganta. Había pensado que estaba satisfecho con mi última cacería, pero ahora estaba siendo golpeado por un doloroso antojo de sangre... rica, sabrosa, sangre humana, del tipo que del que me había deprivado desde que la conocí a ella.

Qué extraño contraste, ese árido fuego en mi garganta emparejado con el placentero fuego que se escurría por el resto de mi cuerpo. Quería desesperadamente enterrar mis dientes en su cuello desnudo, deshacerme del dolor y sentir el placer sin máculas. Sería tan fácil. Ella ni siquiera se daría cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo...

Sin pensar, me senté y la jalé hacia mí. Jadeó al tomarme más profundamente y se aferró a mis hombros. Sentí sus uñas escarbar mis hombros, sentí sus paredes vaginales contrayéndose alrededor mío, y sin embargo... todo eso era periférico. Todo lo en que podía pensar era lo bien que se sentiría tener su sangre caliente derramándose por mi garganta.

Mi boca estaba ahí, en su yugular. Su acelerado pulso tatuándose rápidamente contra mis labios. Mi lengua se lanzó contra su piel, lista para saborear.

Bella gimoteó en respuesta como la gatita que era y y luego enterró su rostro en mi hombro a la vez que apretándose violentamente entorno mío, ensordecía su grito de éxtasis.

Su clímax me tomó por sorpresa y la fuerza de éste activó el mío. Y con eso, el hechizo se rompió. Estaba indefenso contra la gigantesca ola de placer. No había espacio para pensar en nada más... ni siquiera en la sed que pensaba que me rondaría cada segundo de mi existencia.

Caí con ella de nuevo a la cama. Estaba floja, casi deshuesada, su exiguo peso como una sábana sobre mí. Por el momento más breve, sentí un destello de... no exactamente satisfacción, si no de... complacencia, quizá. No podía estar seguro de cómo etiquetar correctamente esa emoción foránea, pero eso sonaba bien.

—Guau —Bella exhaló sin molestarse por levantar la cabeza—. Realmente te gustó eso, ¿huh?

—¿Qué me delató? —forcé una sonrisa pícara, tratando de recuperar algo de mi típica arrogancia.

—Tus ojos —Bella dijo, pero no había ninguna nota de flirteo en su voz—. Me estabas mirando como... no sé, como si fuera algo para comer.

Me reí incómodo. —Te ves bastante apetitosa.

Bella me sorprendió con un sonido que era sospechosamente cercano a una risita nerviosa. —Igualmente.

No pude pensar en una respuesta apropiada, pero a Bella no pareció importarle. Meramente se acomodó para acurrucarse a mi lado con sus piernas tiradas casualmente sobre las mías y sus dedos jugueteando en mi pecho. Suspiró, enviando un baño de aire dulce sobre mí. Me tragué el flujo de veneno de mi boca y traté de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera su sangre.

"_Camina en la belleza, como la noche..._" recité en mi cabeza, cerrando mis ojos apretadamente, "..._De climas sin nubes y cielos estrellados..."_

—¿Edward? —murmuró. "..._Y todo lo mejor de lo oscuro y lo brillante se encuentra en su aspecto y en sus ojos..."_

—¿Hmm? "..._Suavizado así a esa tierna luz que el cielo al llamativo día niega..."_

—No te molesta que me quede, ¿verdad? "..._Una sombra de más, un rayo de menos..."_

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme? "..._casi habría deteriorado la gracia sin nombre que ondula en cada trenza color cuervo_..."

—He escuchado que a los chicos realmente... no les interesa eso. "..._O suavemente..."_

—¿No les interesa qué, exactamente? —dije, suficientemente perplejo como para abrir mis ojos y atreverme a ver sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—Quedarse con una después del sexo —dijo a secas.

—Oh. —"..._O suavemente ilumine su rostro..."__—_No creo que eso se aplique a las relaciones—. "_Donde los pensamientos dulce, serenamente expresan cuan pura, cuan amada es su morada."_

—Es sólo que no quiero traspasar ningún límite —dijo. "..._Y en esa mejilla y sobre esa frente..."__—_ Digo, esto es todo nuevo, y esta es la primera vez que vengo a tu casa y...

—Yo quiero que te quedes —dije contundentemente—. "..._Tan suaves, tan calmos, aunque elocuentes, los tintes que brillan..."_

Su sonrisa era suave. Sentí sus labios curvarse contra mi pecho. —OK.

"_...Sólo hablan de días transcurridos en bondad, de una mente en paz con todo abajo, de un corazón cuyo amor es inocente..."_

Miré hacia abajo y ella estaba dormida. Suspiré y me acomodé a para pasar una larga noche.

El sueño de Bella parecía profundo; no habló mucho, casi no se movió, floja como un gato, enrollada a mi lado. Un par de murmullos de mi nombre salieron, pero eso siempre ocurría. Me preguntaba sobre sus sueños, qué papel jugaría yo en ellos. Hubiese sido agradable ver sus sueños.

Cuando dejó de hablar, me aburrí demasiado como para seguir acostado ahí. Me puse un par de boxers, tomé mi iPod, y salí al sofá de la sala. Dios, me encantaba la tecnología. En mi juventud, la música era generalmente lo que uno hiciera tocando un instrumento o cantando. Los discos fonográficos contenían una canción y la calidad era dudosa cuando mucho. Pero ahora, un único dispositivo que cabe dentro un bolsillo, podía contener miles de canciones y reproducirlas con un sonido de alta calidad. Para mí era una dicha. Subir el volumen de la música al máximo era usualmente suficiente para ahogar todas las voces por un rato.

Horas más tarde, una tibia mano sobre mi hombro me sobresaltó sacándome de mi ensueño. Estaba tan inmerso en Tchaikovsky que no la había escuchado acercarse.

Cuando abrí los ojos, la encontré de pie sobre mí, vistiendo la camisa que yo había descartado temprano, mordiéndose el labio. Me quite los audífonos para mostrarle que tenía mi atención.

—Desperté y no estabas ahí... ¿está todo bien?

—Bien —respondí suavemente—. Yo... sufro de insomnio. No quería mantenerte despierta.

Se sentó en la orilla de la mesa. —No deberías que dejar tu cama por mí. No creo que me mantuvieras despierta de todos modos.

Sacudí mi cabeza para terminar con la conversación. —No te preocupes por eso, Bella.

—¿Qué estás escuchando? —preguntó, señalando mi iPod.

—El Lago de los Cisnes.

Su boca se ensanchó con una brillante sonrisa. —¿Tchaikovsky? ¿Puedo escuchar contigo?

—Por supuesto —concordé, gesticulando para que se me uniera en el sofá. Se sentó entre mis piernas, apoyándose contra mi pecho. Tomó uno de los audífonos y puse la lista de reproducción desde el principio para ella. Cuando la música empezó cerró los ojos, sonriendo de deleite.

Bella ya estaba profundamente dormida para el final del tercer movimiento, pero cerré mis ojos y dejé sonar la música. El resto de la noche pasó de este modo, el calor de Bella un constante recuerdo de su presencia en el pequeño mundo al que me retiraba.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

**Miércoles 14 de Abril, 2010.**

**Nota de la Traductora: **Les cuento —en caso de que no lo sepan — que Amethyst Jackson sacó hoy **_Existence and Essence_**, que es Bonne Foi desde el punto de vista de Bella y ¡me ha autorizado su traducción! Así que pronto la traduzco. Me ponen en Alerta de Autor si les interesa leerla. =D. Ya subió también el capítulo 29... yeay...

Gente, además de **Twitter** y mi **Blog** (los links están en mi prefil) ahora tengo **Facebook**, pueden buscarme como **Ana B Cullen P,** si gustan.

Subo esto y me pongo a jugar en Polyvore así que en un rato lo encuentran listo. El link estará en mi profile, en mi blog, en mi Facebook y lo paso por Twitter. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Gracias de nuevo a los lectores anónimos a los que no les puedo responder los reviews que me dejan. ¡Los leo todos y me hacen feliz!

Gracias también a todos los que ponen Bonne Foi y/o a mí entre sus favoritos y/o en alerta.

**Ahem... El lunes fue mi cumpleaños y no está por debajo de mí el chantaje emocional... ¿Qué les parece si me regalan reviews? =D**

_Quiero agradecer a Katlyn Cullen por su hermoso regalo. ¡Gracias amiga bella!_

_Esta es la historia que me dedicó: _

_http: // katlyncullenstories (dot) webs (dot) com / apps / blog / show / 3442687 - otro – rumbo_

_¡Obviamente, remover espacios y sustituir (dot) por un punto!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Título: **Bonne Foi

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance

**Clasificación:** M

**Resumen: **AU. Edward Masen fue convertido en 1918 y abandonado por su creador. Se alimenta de sangre humana, ignorando que hubiera otra forma... hasta que se tropieza con la estudiante de primer año Bella Swan, en una noche que lo cambiará todo.

**Renuncia (autor):** Una escritora es una diosa en su universo... pero sólo una escritora está haciendo dinero con Crepúsculo, y esa es Stephenie Meyer. Estos son sus personajes, yo solamente me divierto con ellos.

**Renuncia (Traductor):** Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Foi, pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. El enlace de su página es: http: // www .fanfiction .net / u / 252097/ (Quitar los espacios)

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

**Capítulo Ocho**

No por primera vez, pretendí estar dormido cuando Bella despertó. Pude oler su rubor y sentir el calor de éste contra mi pecho cuando se dio cuenta dónde estaba. Con cuidado, como si estuviera hecho de un material tan delicado como ella, Bella se desenredó de mí y caminó de puntillas hacia la cocina. No tuvo mucho éxito, en el proceso, se golpeó el dedo del pie en la mesita de café.

Me levanté y la seguí silenciosamente, curioso. La encontré alargando el brazo, de puntillas, registrando mis gabinetes. Mi camisa, que ella estaba usando, era demasiado corta para esa tarea, y su respingado trasero se asomaba. Era una visión demasiado tentadora para resistir, así que avancé sigilosamente tras ella y puse mis manos en la desnuda piel de sus caderas.

Con un chillido, botó la caja de cereal que había tomado.

—Sabes —murmuré contra su cuello—, esto me parece muy similar al escenario que describiste anoche.

Su respiración se entrecortó y su corazón aumentó su ritmo. —Dime —dije, pasando un dedo por la piel bajo su ombligo—. ¿Los mostradores funcionan tan bien como los libreros para ti?

—Hasta el momento, sí —exhaló, recostándose en mí.

—Bien—. Le di vuelta para ponerla de frente a mí y la subí a la encimera. La camisa se le subió y con sólo eso, su húmedo sexo estaba desnudo ante mí. Tal vez la debería mudar a mi apartamento y hacerla ander por ahí con mis camisas todo el tiempo...

Me incliné para besarla, pero antes de alcanzar sus labios, inhaló y cubrió su boca con su mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, confundido por el abrupto cambio de ritmo. Había estado muy dispuesta un segundo atrás. Aún lo estaba, si el aroma de su deseo era prueba alguna.

—Aliento mañanero —dijo, por detrás de su mano.

—¿...Qué?

—No me he lavado los dientes aun —se quejó, manteniendo aun su boca cubierta. Volteé los ojos.

—Bella, no hay forma de que de sea capaz de dejarte alejarte de mí con la poca ropa que llevas.

—Pero...

Suspiré y acaricié con mis dedos el interior de sus muslos, sabiendo cómo le afectaría. —¿Supongo que tendremos que besarnos cualquier lado excepto la boca, hmm?

Sonrió tentativamente. —Así supongo.

Me incliné de nuevo, y esta vez apunté al punto bajo su oreja que la volvía loca, succionando la delicada piel. Sus muslos se apretaron a mi alrededor y no pude evitar presionarme sobre su calor. Estaba caliente como el fuego, aun a través de la fina capa de mis boxers. Gruñí en su cuello y continué saboreando la dulce piel, deliciosamente cerca del chorro de sangre que había debajo. Dios, estaba sediento.

—Edward —gimoteó, enrollando impacientemente sus piernas alrededor mio. Me di cuenta que necesitaba distraerme y me libré de mis boxers rápidamente. Me deslicé dentro de su liso sexo con facilidad. Siempre estaba tan lista para mí... y sólo para mí, porque era _mía_, y su cuerpo debía saberlo...

—¡Edward! —gimió esta vez, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Mis arremetidas eran lentas y controladas, saboreando cada pulgada de su caliente carne alrededor de mi pene, pero eso no era suficiente para ella—. Más rápido —suplicó, arañando inútilmente sus uñas contra mis hombros.

Moví sus caderas hacia adelante y usé el nuevo ángulo para obedecer su orden. Me divertía bastante lo demandante que se podía poner cuando sus inhibiciones estaban bajas. Probablemente era una borracha cachonda... eso sí que sería divertido verlo.

Bella enarcó sus caderas impacientemente. Evidentemente, el ritmo no era aun suficiente para ella. La penetré cada vez más rápido hasta que su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y gimió muy alto. Moviéndome con la fuerza que me lo hacía, pensé que con certeza debía estarla lastimando... tal vez le gustaba, sin embargo. Nunca consideré que podía haber encontrado una masoquista en Bella. Hmm, tal vez le gustaría ser azotada. Podía verla agachada con una pequeña falda escolar...

—¡Oh Dios, Edward! —Bella gritó de pronto, su orgasmo haciendo sus músculos temblar entorno a mí. Dejé escapar un rugido bajo cuando me permití terminar con las imágenes que tenía en la cabeza. Esperaba que un día se hicieran realidad.

Bella se dejó caer sobre mí mientras se recuperaba, sus brazos al rededor de mis hombros. Cuando finalmente se empezó a mover de nuevo, me retiré de ella, sonriendo ante la vista de su caótico cabello y mejillas sonrojadas de deseo.

—Supongo que debo dejarte desayunar ahora —murmuré, reacomodándola, y a mí, en algo más presentable, o menos tentador, al menos. La ayudé a bajarse del mostrador, porque el Señor sabe que se las ingeniaría para quebrarse una pierna bajándose sola, y le pasé la caja de cereal que había botado.

Se sonrojó y le pasé un tazón del gabinete ubicado junto a su cabeza.

—Tengo curiosidad. ¿Si tú no comes desayuno, por qué tienes cereal en tu cocina? —preguntó, haciendo sonar la caja.

—Para ti, obviamente —dije, apoyándome contra el mostrador para verla moverse por la cocina.

—¿Para mí? —dijo, deteniéndose súbitamente en su camino hacia el refrigerador, mirándome con los ojos de par en par—. ¿Compraste comida sólo para mí?

Me encogí de hombros. —Deduje que si vas a pasar tiempo aquí, probablemente debía alimentarte.

Bella se sonrojó y una sonrisa recorrió su rostro. —Gracias, Edward. Eso es... realmente dulce.

Ahí estaba esa palabra de nuevo. Fruncí el ceño y me encogí de hombros una vez más. ¿Cuándo iba a entender que estos eran gestos vacíos?, ¿que era sólo para mantenerla en mi cama? Se daría cuenta cuando la dejara, supongo. Me acobardé ante ese pensamiento, incómodo con la forma que me hizo sentir. Quizá Bella estaba sobre-reaccionando. Ella misma dijo que nadie había realmente cuidado de ella antes. Tal vez era por eso que veía tanta importancia en estas cosas.

Estaba vertiendo leche en su cereal ahora, inconsciente de mi humor pensativo. —¿Dónde están tus cucharas?

—Aquí—. Abrí la gaveta que contenía mis recientemente comprados cubiertos y le di una.

—Gracias —sonrió, apoyándose contra el mostrador frente a mí y empezando a comer.

El silencio se volvió rápidamente incómodo para mí. —¿Cuáles son tus planes esta semana? —pregunté finalmente.

Hizo una mueca y tragó rápidamente. —Bueno, tengo ese trabajo en Java Break, así que quieren entrenarme toda la semana. Después de eso, me darán mi horario.

Fruncí el ceño. Ya me disgustaba su trabajo por alejarla de mí toda la semana sólo para que ese chico pudiera fantasear con ella...

—¿Qué hay del otro fin de semana?

—Le prometí a mi papá que iría a visitarlo —dijo, un semblante de repentina tristeza se apoderó de su expresión—. Supongo que eso significa que no nos veremos en un tiempo...

Apreté los labios. ¿Más de una semana sin tenerla, cuando ya la deseaba otra vez en este mismo instante? No era admisible. Rápidamente consideré mis opciones. Quizá podría mantenerla aquí toda la semana, así al menos la tendría por las noches... esa era la parte importante, de todos modos. Pero si estaba aquí cada noche, no tendría la libertad de cazar cuando lo necesitara... ¿a menos que lo hiciera cuando ella estaba trabajando? Pero tal vez era mejor tomarme un tiempo lejos de ella. Había estado muy cerca de morderla anoche. Aunque, su aroma me golpeaba más fuertemente mientras más tiempo pasaba lejos de ella...

—Encontraremos el tiempo —dije finalmente, decidiendo que era mejor mantener abiertas las opciones.

—Tal vez... ¿Tal vez podrías visitarme en el trabajo alguna noche? —se aventuró, mirándome a través de sus pestañas. Ese plan tenía mérito. Quizá podría aprovechar la oportunidad para espantar a sus admiradores cuando ella no estaba mirando. Una mala mirada tendría a ese chico con el que trabajaba orinándose en los pantalones. Humano patético. Y luego quizá podría traerla a casa conmigo...

—Parece un buen plan —decidí, sintiendo formarse en mi rostro una sonrisa artera ante el prospecto.

—Grandioso —dijo, sonriendo hacia el cereal que ya casi se acababa.

La observé terminar de comer y luego lavar el tazón y la cuchara en el fregadero. Era raro verla hacer estas cosas humanas que yo no había hecho en décadas. De hecho, no creo haber lavado un plato nunca, incluso cuando era humano...

Se volteó hacia mí, mordiendo su labio. —Yo, um... necesito una ducha. ¿Quieres...?

Me reí entre dientes de su intento. Bueno, al menos estaba progresando. —Si me estás preguntando si me gustaría acompañarte, entonces, sí.

Se ruborizó, por supuesto. —Todo esto es nuevo para mí. No deberías molestarme tanto.

Ahora sí me reí en serio. —Oh, pero eres muy divertida cuando estás avergonzada. No lo puedo evitar.

Me dio un débil manotazo en el pecho que, probablemente, la lastimó más a ella que a mí y luego caminó enojada hacia el baño. La seguí, desde luego.

Bella me ignoró mientras se quitaba la camisa que llevaba y entró en la ducha casi tirando la puerta de vidrio tras ella, y me detuve ahí un por momento, observando el espectáculo. El vidrio no era esmerilado, permitiéndome ver cada detalle mientras abría la llave de agua y los riachuelos corrían bajando por su cuerpo. Continuó ignorándome.

No pasó mucho antes de que mi erección estuviera lo suficientemente dura como para sentir la necesidad de quitarme los boxers y escurrirme tras ella. Bella se tensó cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mí.

—Aun estoy molesta contigodijo, manteniendo su espalda hacia mí.

—Guarda tus garras, gatita —me reí entre dientes, presionándome cerca de ella—. Sólo por que te moleste no significa que no piense que eres extremadamente sexy.

Se estremeció cuando puse mis manos sobre sus caderas. —¿En serio?

—¿No has notado que no puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti? —le susurré en el oído.

Se reclinó hacia mí con un suspiro, cediendo. Aparté su pelo hacia un lado y lamí una gota de agua de su cuello. Tenía el sabor de su esencia. Zumbó de placer.

—¿Edward? —Inclinó la cabeza sobre mi hombro para verme.

—¿Si?

—Me alegra haberte conocido —dijo, con una suave sonrisa.

No sabía qué contestar, pero ella estaba esperando una respuesta.

—También a mí —dije finalmente.

Tuve que regresar a Bella a su compañera de cuarto después de nuestra larga ducha. El resto del día fue... aburrido. Las mismas cosas que había hecho por años para entretenerme, ahora ya no guardaban el mismo interés. Era la novedad de tener a Bella, suponía que... una vez que eso se desgastara, las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

Cuando la oscuridad finalmente cayó, fui nuevamente a Seattle. Haberme salvado por un pelo de morder a Bella la noche anterior me tenía cuestionando mi dieta otra vez. Era abundantemente claro para mí que la sangre de los animales no me sustentaría de la forma que la sangre humana lo hacía. No había estado tan sediento, menos de una semana después de alimentarme, desde los años 30s. Aparentemente mi cuerpo usaba la sangre de animal más rápido que la sangre humana. Y no era ni por cerca tan satisfactoria, ni tan calmante para el ardor en mi garganta.

Lo intentaría de otra vez y tendría éxito. Me negaba a siquiera considerar la posibilidad de una repetición de mis dos fracasos anteriores. Yo era un vampiro y los vampiros estábamos hechos para beber sangre humana. No había razón por la cual no pudiera disfrutar, con libertad, de mi fuente natural de alimentación.

Decidí tomarlo con calma. No había necesidad de apresurarme. Esperaría por algo realmente apetitoso, lo cual podría ser difícil de encontrar para un vampiro de cierta edad. Alimentarse se convertía en una faena después de tantos años. La mayoría de los vampiros encontraban su propio modo de añadirle interés al asunto. Algunos buscaban un reto, una persecución, para mantenerse ocupados. Otros buscaban sabores diferentes, sabores raros. Yo, en cambio, había adquirido roles diferentes a lo largo de los años.

Cuando mi insaciable sed de neófito finalmente me permitió un razonamiento más elevado, empecé a perseguir criminales, imaginándome el portador de justicia para un mundo corrupto. La ingenua ilusión se desgastó rápidamente y pronto comprendí que no era nada más que un animal satisfaciendo mis necesidades, no más humano que los hombres que masacraba.

Había pasado a diferentes tipos al pasar de los años. Tuve mi diversión con esposos infieles en los 40s, adolescentes hiper-hormonales en los 50s, hippies en los 60s, la gente se metía varias sustancias ilegales en los 70s y 80s (nunca más me alimentaría de alguien que consumiera LSD), y corruptos hombres —y mujeres— de negocio en los 90s. Había manipulado toda clase de mentes y las encontraba todas igualmente aburridas. Últimamente, había estado jugando con las damiselas en apuros, pero Bella había sido un inesperado giro en ese juego. Pensé que quizá debería encontrar algo nuevo para entretenerme mientras me alimentaba. Quizá entonces el rostro de Bella no continuaría apareciendo en momentos inoportunos.

Busqué inspiración en las mentes a mi alrededor.

—_...no puedo creer que me hiciera esto de nuevo..._

—_...justo ayer revisé mi cuenta, ¿cómo puede estar tan vacía?..._

—_...maldición, ese sí que es un buen culo..._

—_...nunca había estado tan lleno en mi vida..._

—_...no puedo creer que sea una perra tan maliciosa..._

Suspiré. Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido.

—_Se ve tan solitario..._

El pensamiento no me hubiera llamado la atención si mi rostro no hubiese estado unido a él. Me detuve en seco, viéndome, a través de la mente de otra persona, caminar sólo, con la cabeza gacha, mi rostro mostraba un aburrimiento extraordinario. Por primera vez en esa noche, realmente vi mi entorno. Parejas, por todas partes. Grupos de amigos. Todos hablando, riendo, tomados de las manos mientras caminaban por la ciudad.

Sacudí la cabeza, físicamente, para aclarar si pensamientos. Dios, ¿qué es lo que se me había metido? Los humanos se apegaban unos a otros en un intento desesperado de encontrar significado en sus pasajeras vidas. Yo estaba por encima de todo eso.

Volteé, buscando a la dueña del desperdigado pensamiento. Encontré a la chica, viéndome con los ojos de par en par y me congelé. Con su oscuro cabello café, pálida piel y ojos grandes e inocentes, se veía increíblemente parecida a mi Bella. Traté de sonreír; la chica respondió ruborizándose y pude olerla entonces. Era fantástica. Nada como el delicioso sabor a fresias de Bella, pero apetecible, con seguridad.

Mi sonrisa se amplió. Tal vez podría usar a esta chica para exorcizar a mis demonios invocados por Bella y volver a mis hábitos alimenticio anteriores. Sería fácil; su mente me decía que se sentía atraída por mí. Hmm, la sangre me pondría los ojos rojos de nuevo, pero tenía lentes de contacto café, para emergencias, que podría usar cuando estuviera con Bella. Eran en extremo incómodos... pero estaba sediento.

—Hola —dije con gentileza, acercándome un paso, atrayéndola despacio. Se ruborizó, pero sonrió.

—Hola.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunté, ahora lo suficientemente cerca para atraparla contra la pared más cercana de ser necesario.

—M-Mary —tartamudeó, atónita por mi interés. Tenía aun menos confianza que mi Bella. Interesante.

—Hola, Mary —dije—. Soy Edward.

—Es... um... es un placer conocerte, Edward —dijo convencionalmente. Me reí entre dientes.

—Mary, ¿me harías un favor?, ¿entrarías a ese callejón conmigo? —pregunté, gesticulando hacia el callejón cercano con un movimiento de mi cabeza.

Ahí estaba, el olor del miedo. Su corazón latía fuertemente. —Yo... um... no creo que deba.

—Prometo no lastimarte —susurré, dejando que mi aliento bañara sus rostro, nublando su mente—. ¿Por favor?

—O-OK —concurrió, dejándome guiar su camino. En la oscuridad de las sombras, la detuve, atrapándola con mi cuerpo.

Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó otra vez, y la adrenalina corría libremente. —No tengas miedo —ronroneé en su oído—. Sólo cierra tus ojos.

Mary hizo lo que le dije con un pequeño suspiro, y yo dejé mis labios acercarse a su yugular.

Y el caos en mi mente era peor que nunca.

"_No lo hubiera hecho si pensara que me arrepentiría... Nunca había deseado a alguien así antes... No me puedo controlar contigo... No quiero que te mantengas lejos... Se siente como que mi tiempo se acabó hace algún tiempo... Es como si fuera menos persona para ellos, o menos mujer... gracias... Nunca he tenido el lujo de levantarme tarde... No estaba esperando que fueras del tipo celoso... Esa chica te miraba como un gato mira a un pájaro...Yo sólo no quería decirte adiós aun... __Prefiero al Sr. Darcy _original_, gracias... Eso es realmente dulce... Hay algo que quiero intentar...Necesitamos lavarte a ti ahora, ¿no?... Me hace sentir como una persona completamente diferente..."_

"_...Puedo ver que es bueno... Puedo verlo en sus ojos..."_

Me sacudí el asalto de los recuerdos, mis interacciones con Bella destellando ante mis ojos. Maldita. Sea.

—¿Estas... bien? —Mary preguntó, sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Jesús, realmente me estaba volviendo loco si una _humana _estaba preocupada por _mí_. Estaba por volver a ella para matarla, los trucos mentales se podían ir al demonio. Al menos Bella no estaba gritándome que me detuviera esta vez.

—¿Es una chica?

—¿Qué? —la miré con incredulidad. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera?

—Tú... tú dijiste "Bella". Mira, si la amas, deberías luchar por ella en lugar de tratar de reemplazarla o lo que sea que esto es.

La miré boquiabierto. Era todo lo que podía hacer. La humana que estaba tratando de matar estaba dándome _consejos de amor_. Esto era absolutamente... absurdo.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñí, mientras me iba encolerizado hacia las sombras.

—¡Buena suerte! —gritó la chica tras de mí.

Una ristra de maldiciones salió de mi boca mientras me encaminaba de regreso a mi carro para irme de la maldita ciudad. Estaba furioso. Quería sangre humana. Rica, satisfactoria sangre humana. Que pudiera beber sangre animal era irrelevante; no _quería_ sangre animal. No era lo mismo.

¿Cómo era que Bella Swan tenía tanto poder sobre mí? ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que yo era! No le respondía a ella. Así que, ¿por qué era siempre su presencia en mi mente la que me detenía?

Me introduje al carro y encendí el motor. Arrancar hacia la autopista a toda velocidad me ayudó a calmar mi enojo y a aclarar mi cabeza. El ronroneo del motor era como un viejo amigo.

Tal vez estaba siendo muy duro conmigo mismo. Después de todo, los humanos también tenían este problema, ¿no? Se acercaban mucho a una vaca y luego no podían comer carne de nuevo. Pasaba tanto tiempo con Bella que era de esperarse que me encariñara con ella... como una mascota, quizá. Tendría que dejar de beber de los humanos hasta que dejara de estar tan cerca de una de ellos.

Resignado, hice una parada en el bosque de camino a casa. Probé un conejo y una ardilla —ambos horribles— antes de encontrarme con un gran ciervo. Me sentí suficientemente lleno después de eso para aguantar una semana, al menos.

Tras enterrar la evidencia, fui a casa y empecé a planear cómo conseguir estar solo con Bella esta semana.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

_**Miércoles 21 de Abril, 2010.**_

¡Hola, gente bella! Gracias por todos los reviews y las felicitaciones!

Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.

Gracias por favorecer y poner en alerta a Bonne Foi y a mí!

Un saludo y miles de "gracias", a los que dejan reviews anónimos, en especial a **poison_ivy.e**, quien me deja uno cada capítulo! == ¡Quisiera poder responder tus reviews como los otros, linda! ¡Gracias! ;)

Le he transmitido su cariño a Amethyst Jackson y les envía una sonrisa. ¡Hoy subió el capítulo 30 de BF! Y espero poder empezar a traducir E&E pronto... =)

¡Hasta el miércoles siguiente!

PD. Ya estoy trabajando en el Polyvore! Dense una vuelta por ahí más tarde. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Título: **Bonne Foi

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance

**Clasificación:** M

**Resumen: **AU. Edward Masen fue convertido en 1918 y abandonado por su creador. Se alimenta de sangre humana, ignorando que hubiera otra forma... hasta que se tropieza con la estudiante de primer año Bella Swan, en una noche que lo cambiará todo.

**Renuncia (autor):** Una escritora es una diosa en su universo... pero sólo una escritora está haciendo dinero con Crepúsculo, y esa es Stephenie Meyer. Estos son sus personajes, yo solamente me divierto con ellos.

**Renuncia (Traductor):** Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Foi, pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. El enlace de su página es: http: // www .fanfiction .net / u / 252097/ (Quitar los espacios)

**Nota del Autor:** CarolMN dijo que Bella debería llegar al día siguiente vistiendo una falda, así que este capítulo es para ella.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

**Capítulo Nueve**

La mañana del lunes me vio sonreír de anticipación. Había dejado a Bella en paz el resto del fin de semana, tratando de preservar cierta distancia entre nosotros, pero tenía todas las intenciones de seducirla hoy.

Biología pasó lentamente mientras esperaba a verla. Claro que biología siempre pasaba lenta. Hoy había una fascinante charla sobre el ADN... la única que realmente ponía atención, era la estudiante de pre-medicina sentada en primera fila.

Llegué muy temprano a sociología, antes que los estudiantes de la clase anterior salieran del salón. No podía evitarlo. Simplemente no tenía la paciencia de llenar mi tiempo con nada más.

Bella apareció veinte minutos antes de que la clase empezara, pero no pude invocar la voluntad de molestarla por ello... porque estaba usando una falda.

No sé por qué me excitó tanto. Blanca y bordada con pequeñas flores azules, la falda caía sobre sus rodillas, una cosita modesta e inocente. Tal vez era el conocimiento de que se había puesto esa falda para la clase de sociología después de haber escuchado mi fantasía de doblarla sobre el escritorio delantero...

Supongo que yo no era el único con planes de seducción hoy.

¿Qué habría debajo de la falda?, me pregunté. Observé más de cerca la tela. Con mi visión mejorada pude a penas discernir unos calzones azul claro. Inocentes calzoncitos, bajo su inocente faldita.

Maldición, era buena... y probablemente no tenía ni idea.

—Linda —sonreí, chequeándola abiertamente. La ajustada camisola abrazaba sus pechos agradablemente. Definitivamente que se venía conmigo después de esta clase, le gustara o no.

Se ruborizó y se apoyó en la pared contigua a mí y opuesta a la puerta del salón. —Viniste temprano.

—Tú también —señalé, sonriendo entre dientes. —¿Esperando conseguir un buen asiento?

Bella se rió. —Sip, hay un chico lindo junto al que me quiero sentar y no quiero que las otras chicas lleguen primero a él.

—Qué raro —dije, despreocupadamente —. Hay una chica junto a la que esperaba sentarme —me incliné hacia ella y le dije al oído—, y hoy lleva puesta una falda que me hace querer rasgarle los calzones y cogérmela hasta que pierda el sentido.

Bella se estremeció y un acalorado rubor se esparció hasta su cuello y su pecho. Me sonreí, satisfecho de un trabajo bien hecho.

—Va a ser imposible sentarme durante toda esta clase, ahora.

Sonreí, percibiendo una entrada. Había planeado convencerla de faltar a las clases que tenía después de ésta, pero realmente bien podría faltar a ésta, también...

—¿Por qué no faltamos a clases? —sugerí, quedándome cerca, con la esperanza de tentarla con mi proximidad.

—No vale la pena —Bella dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Tengo álgebra justo después de ésta...

—Falta a esa, también —la insté.

—¡De ningún modo! Esa clase es lo suficientemente difícil para mí cuando de hecho voy —Bella dijo, sacudiendo vehementemente su cabeza.

—Te ayudaré a ponerte al día —la engatusé—. Vamos, Bella, vive un poco.

Suspiró, mirándome con ojos suplicantes. —Por favor, Edward, sabes lo difícil que es para mí decirte que no.

Me reí. —Bella, decir cosas como esa sólo me alienta. ¿Por favor, Bella?, ¿cuándo más podremos pasar tiempo juntos esta semana?

Sus mirada se suavizó y supe que estaba convencida. —Esta bien. Pero me _tienes_ que ayudar con Álgebra.

—Trato hecho —acordé, agarrando su mano—. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Quería montarla en mi hombro y correr con ella hacia el carro, pero ya que esa era una idea enteramente estúpida, aplasté el impulso y la llevé de la mano. Capté su sonrisa con el rabillo del ojo, y supe que a pesar de su renuencia inicial, estaba emocionada por esto, también.

La metí en mi carro, consciente de que probablemente parecía que la estaba secuestrando al hacer eso, y me apresuré al lado del conductor. Justo cuando daba vuelta a la llave en la ignición, escuché un triste gorjeo desde el estómago de Bella.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunté, divertido.

Se sonrojó y encogió sus hombros. Siempre tengo hambre a esta hora del día.

—Entonces, te llevaré a almorzar —decidí, ya acelerando hacia la calle principal de la ciudad donde se encontraban todos los restaurantes y cafés.

—No, no tienes que hacer eso —protestó rápidamente—. Nunca puedo comer, sino hasta más tarde, de todos modos. Estoy acostumbrada.

La ignoré. —Voy a alimentarte, Bella, porque vas a necesitar tu energía cuando estemos solos. Además —continué, muy consciente de la forma en que capturaba su labio con sus dientes en anticipación—, ¿cuál es el punto de faltar a clases si no lo haces bien?

—OK —consintió.

—Y yo pago —dije, antes de que intentara evitarlo.

—Pero...

—Sin peros —insistí—. Yo te invité. Yo pago.

Volví a ver a Bella y noté su expresión dividida. Quería discutir más el asunto. —Bella, por favor. Tengo más dinero del que necesito y tú, no. La lógica dictaría que yo sea quien pague por el almuerzo.

—Soy una mujer adulta, Edward. Mis finanzas no son tu responsabilidad —dijo, frunciendo la frente.

—¿Me dejas, tan sólo, que cuide de ti? —suspiré, a la vez que me parqueaba rápidamente con un sólo movimiento que sobresaltó a Bella.

—Es sólo que no entiendo por qué quieres hacerlo —admitió, después que yo apagara el motor.

Me moví en el asiento para estar frente a ella. ¿Cómo responder a eso? ¿Inventando alguna mierda sobre las relaciones? Eh, a lo mejor y me convenía ser honesto. Si se daba cuenta de mis motivaciones, entonces, al final, mejor para ella.

—Soy una criatura egoísta, Bella. No me sirves hambrienta o incapaz de pagar las cuentas, si a eso vamos. Te quiero cerca y haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerte cerca.

La sonrisa de Bella lentamente se amplió y supe que ella aún no entendía. Ella veía sentimientos donde sólo había conveniencia. Oh, podría admitir que estaba encariñado con ella... pero era como el aprecio que uno tiene por un buen libro. Disfrutaba de explorar su mundo, desenredar sus secretos, pero eventualmente el libro terminaría y satisfecho, la pondría de regreso en el estante.

Pero, ¿qué importaba si entendía o no? Mi respuesta claramente la complació, así que debería estar contento con eso.

Bella miró fuera de la ventana para ver dónde estábamos. —Amo este lugar. ¿Cómo supiste?

—Por suerte —respondí, con honestidad. Sabía de cada comidería en la ciudad por los pensamientos desperdigados que escuchaba, y éste estaba supuesto a ser casual y barato sin sacrificar la calidad. La tranquilizaría un poco saber que no estaba gastando mucho en su comida.

En este café uno debía buscar su propia mesa y escogí un sitio íntimo en la esquina del fondo para nosotros. Bella tomó asiento y me lanzó una sonrisa antes de revisar el menú. Miré uno, también, para tener algo en qué ocuparme. Dado que la comida humana me interesaba muy poco, no pasó mucho antes de que me aburriera del menú y lo pusiera a un lado.

Bella se decidió poco después y un mesero, que había estado observándonos, se acercó de inmediato. Tenía sus ojos en Bella, pero afortunadamente para él —era un tipo espinilludo y nerdo— parecía comprender que ella estaba fuera de su alcance.

—¿Qué puedo traerle? —le preguntó a Bella. Ella pidió un té frío y una suerte de envuelto de pollo, ese era un concepto que yo no entendía. El "envuelto", hasta donde pude ver, no era más que un sándwich glorificado, que era, en general, más caro y más pequeño. Los humanos eran tan extraños a veces. Ningún otro animal sentía la necesidad de aliñar su comida para hacerla, de esa manera, adoptar formas estéticamente más agradables

El mesero se volteó renuentemente hacia mí, y yo lo despaché con un movimiento de mi mano. —Nada para mí.

Bella entornó los ojos. —¿No vas a comer?

—No tengo hambre —le dije.

—Pero no tomas desayuno... no deberías saltarte el almuerzo, también —protestó. —¿No eres anoréxico, verdad?

Me reí. —¿Te parezco anoréxico?

—No...

Los ojos de Bella deambularon por mis brazos y hombros, y no pude evitar sentirme un poco creído con su apreciación de mi cuerpo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se re-enfocó. —Si no vas a comer, entonces no deberías pagar por mí... eso es ridículo...

¿Por qué tendría que ponerse tan difícil con estas cosas? Realmente, esto se estaba volviendo mucho esfuerzo sólo para asegurarme de que su estómago no estuviera rugiendo mientras me la cogía.

—Yo no como mucho, Bella. Sólo déjame invitarte a almorzar, ¿está bien? ¿No es eso lo que los novios hacen? —Casi me río, al llamarme su 'novio'. Estaba lejos de ser un chico, pero ciertamente yo no era su amigo.

—Esta bien —cedió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero no hagamos un hábito de esto.

Yo sólo me reí.

Después de que Bella comiera, la llevé directo a mi apartamento. La falda era demasiado tentadora para ser ignorada por más tiempo. Frustrantemente, Bella no parecía sentir la urgencia. Ciertamente se tomó su tiempo en las gradas a mi apartamento y cuando desenllavé la puerta para ella, entró tranquilamente como si sólo viniera a pedir prestada una taza de azúcar.

Yo no tenía ni un poco de azúcar, maldición. Ella debía saber por qué estábamos aquí.

Después de cerrar la puerta, se volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa relajada. —¿Qué querías hacer?

¿Qué creía ella que quería hacer, jugar damas? Entorné los ojos y la rondé, acercándome a ella. —Creo haberte dicho temprano lo que quería.

—¿Lo hiciste? —parecía genuinamente confundida. Suprimí la necesidad de voltear mis ojos y caminé en círculos tras ella.

—Sí, Bella. ¿No recuerdas? Tenía que ver con tu falda.

Se tensó toda y supe que se acordaba. Sonreí ampliamente al oler el fresco flujo de su deseo.

Presionándome contra su espalda, la guié al mueble más conveniente y más cercano, el piano. —Agáchate —la instruí, una vez que sus caderas hubieron golpeado el borde del instrumento. Me obedeció ciegamente y mi lado animal se excitó al verla tan completamente a mi merced.

Bella extendió su torso contra el instrumento, estremeciéndose por la frialdad de la madera y el aroma de su excitación aumentó. Oh, un día, ella sería mi muerte.

Con excitación a penas reprimida, subí su falda y eché un buen vistazo a su pequeño y lindo trasero, con sus pequeños, lindos y celestes calzones... con un parche de humedad en la entrepierna. Gruñí y no perdí tiempo en jalarle el trozo de tela hasta los pies, y luego no pude resistir dejarme caer de rodillas e inclinarme para saborearla.

Bella soltó un alto quejido cuando mi lengua tocó sus pliegues. Me incitó a continuar y lamí salvajemente su escurridiza humedad, rozando su clítoris con cada pasada. Después de menos de un minuto de este tratamiento, sus piernas estaban temblando. No quería dejar de saborearla, pero quería que estuviera de pie cuando la tomara, así que me retiré. Ella gimió en protesta.

—Paciencia —murmuré, desabrochando rápidamente mi faja y bajándome el zipper de los jeans. Mis pantalones y mis boxers cayeron hasta mis rodillas y la penetré rápidamente.

Su ahogado grito de sorpresa ante la inesperada penetración se perdió al tiempo en que establecía un rápido ritmo. Se sentía tan estrecha en esta posición; casi era insoportable. No iba a durar mucho, para nada, y _¡joder!_, ella ya estaba terminando. Sus músculos se apretaron con fuerza en torno a mí e indefenso por la sensación, me perdí. Me enterré lo más profundo que pude dentro de ella y terminé, potentemente.

Bella se estremeció y suspiró cuando me salí de ella. —Si así vas a reaccionar —balbuceó, cansada—, me pondré una falda todos los días.

—Oh, _por favor_, hazlo —concordé, recolectando su cuerpo y levantándola en mis brazos. La cargué hasta la habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, un tanto alarmada.

—No terminé de saborearte —expliqué, mientras la ponía sobre la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y me reí entre dientes. Oh, cómo me encantaba provocar a esta chica.

Quería mantener a Bella en la cama toda la tarde, pero me hizo cumplir mi promesa de ayudarla con álgebra. No fue tan terrible. Era divertida cuando estaba confundida.

Después de eso, debía llevarla a su casa. Necesitaba cenar —y se negó, de antemano, a dejarme alimentarla de nuevo, lo cual estaba bien, porque no pensaba que creyera que aún no tenía hambre— y luego debía alistarse para el trabajo. Estaba tentado a cumplir con mi promesa e ir a visitarla, pero decidí contenerme. Yo no iba a seguirla a su trabajo cada noche como su perrito faldero.

De algún modo, pasé el resto de la noche sin darme por vencido e ir en busca de Bella. Sólo que pasaba tan _aburrido_ estos días cuando ella no estaba cerca. Era muy frustrante.

El martes, entre clases, recorrí el campus, esperando captar el rastro de su aroma, para "encontrármela" por casualidad y quizá robar más de su tiempo.

Al rededor de las diez de la noche, había decidido buscar a Bella. No lo soportaba más. Ya debería haber terminado en su trabajo; la cafetería cerraba a las 9:00, pues no tenía suficiente demanda de la población estudiantil para mantenerse abierta más tarde. Los estudiantes que necesitaran cafeína más tarde, se veían forzados a ir al mini-súper del pueblo, que abría las 24 horas.

Cuando llegué a su puerta, pude darme cuenta de que ella no estaba ahí, pero su compañera de habitación sí, y sus pensamientos aun no se volvían discontinuos por los sueños. Golpeé ligeramente.

—_¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?_ —Ángela se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Estaba sorprendida de verme ahí.

—Hola, Edward. Bella no está aquí.

—Oh... —Monté un espectáculo de decepción—. ¿Sabes adónde está? Esperaba verla esta noche.

—Sí, está en la biblioteca, trabajando en sus tareas. Le gusta esconderse al fondo —me dijo amablemente. Ella pensaba que yo le convenía a Bella. Qué irónico.

—Gracias, Ángela —sonreí. Me despidió agitando su mano y me dirigí a la biblioteca.

Se me ocurrió, mientras conducía hacia la biblioteca, que esto sería mucho más fácil si Bella simplemente tuviera un teléfono celular. Así sólo la llamaría para saber dónde estaba, en lugar de andarla persiguiendo por todo el campus. Desde luego, eso requería que yo obtuviera un celular, también... jamás había necesitado uno antes.

Habiendo resuelto hacer mañana la compra para ambos, me parqueé fuera de la biblioteca. Seguí el aroma de Bella directamente hacia el fondo, justo como Ángela había dicho.

Y estaba profundamente dormida. Tendida sobre sus libros, una de las páginas estaba arrugada bajo su mejilla. Murmuró algo sobre café con leche, sin grasa y sin azúcar.

Podía admitirlo, sentía lástima por ella. Estaba claramente exhausta y a juzgar por la cantidad de libros y papeles esparcidos a través de la mesa que ocupaba, estaba demasiado sobrecargada de trabajo.

Suspiré y me agaché junto a ella para sacudirla con cuidado y despertarla. Bella saltó y se incorporó, sentándose recta en su asiento antes de que sus adormilados ojos se enfocaran en mí.

—¿Edward?, ¿qué estas haciendo en mi habitación?

Me reí. —Bella, no estamos en tu habitación. Estamos en la biblioteca. Y en cuanto a por qué estoy aquí, vive a buscarte y te encontré desmayada sobre tu tarea. Pensé que era mejor despertarte, ya que creo que no disfrutarías de despertar en la biblioteca en la mañana.

—Si, eso sería vergonzoso —Bella concordó, aunque su rubor sugería que ya estaba avergonzada tal y cual estaban las cosas.

—No hay razón para avergonzarse —le dije—. Si estás cansada, estás cansada.

Suspiró con tristeza. —Hacer café es un trabajo más difícil de lo que pensé que sería.

Me reí entre dientes. —Sí, hueles un poco a café, también—. Eso era una mentira; apestaba a café. Desde luego, no sería muy obvio para un humano.

Bella hizo una mueca. —Grandioso.

—Al menos no hueles a papas fritas —señalé.

—Detallitos —Bella masculló. Me reí de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no te ayudo con todo esto? Tal vez termines más rápido. Y si no, al menos puedo mantenerte despierta.

Bella sonrió suavemente. —No tienes que hacer eso, Edward. Estoy segura de que tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar en la biblioteca conmigo.

Me encogí de hombros. —_Yo_ vine a buscarte a _ti_, ¿no? El lugar no hace mayor diferencia.

Sonrió de nuevo. —Bueno, me encantaría la compañía, si deseas quedarte. Pero, estoy trabajando en un un ensayo para literatura, así que no creo que me puedas ayudar mucho.

—Hmm—. Miré alrededor, notando que la mayoría de los libros eran sobre crítica literaria. —¿Por qué no me dices tu tesis? Puedo ayudarte a investigar.

—OK —acordó, con una gran sonrisa, feliz de hablar sobre su materia favorita, estoy seguro.

Resultó que Bella estaba escribiendo sobre la crítica social a la poesía modernista. Era un tema bastante interesante, y como no estaba familiarizado con el Modernismo Americano, no me importaba investigar. Disfrutaba de obtener nueva información cuando se presentaba la oportunidad.

Trabajamos en silencio por un par de horas. Le señalaba pasajes importantes y ella trabajaba en crear un concienzudo bosquejo de su ensayo. Finalmente, cuando las campanas del campus dieron las doce, Bella se recostó en la silla y se desperezó.

—Pienso que es suficiente por esta noche. No deberá tomarme mucho redactar el resto mañana.

La ayudé a devolver los libros al lugar al que pertenecían. —¿Te gustaría que te llevara a tu dormitorio? —ofrecí, mientras empacaba sus cosas.

Se mordió el labio y me miró tímidamente. —Um, ¿te importaría si... si tal vez... me quedo contigo esta noche?

Me sorprendió que reuniera el valor para preguntarme. ¿Quería que se quedara esta noche? Seguramente se dormiría tan pronto como tocara la cama, así que obviamente no haría lo que quería con ella esta noche. No obstante, si se quedaba a pasar la noche, significaría que estaría en la mañana y que quizá habría tiempo entonces....

—Seguro. Aunque me da curiosidad saber por qué quieres, ¿no será más difícil para ti en la mañana?

Frunció el ceño. —Supongo que será problemático para ti, también, llevarme de regreso en la mañana...

Me encogí de hombros. —No me importa—. No si iba a haber sexo en la ducha. —Como dije, sólo era curiosidad.

Se mordió el labio. —Sólo... quiero estar cerca de ti. Aunque esté dormida.

¿Qué podía decir a eso? Tomé su mochila en lugar de responder y gesticulé para que guiara el camino fuera de la biblioteca.

Ahora ya estaba suficientemente familiarizada con mi carro para distinguirlo y dirigirse a él sin que se lo señalara. Caminé detrás de ella, disfrutando el vaivén de sus caderas.

El camino fue silencioso. Cada vez que volvía a ver a Bella, sus ojos estaban pesados. Definitivamente no estaría consciente mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, estaba suficientemente despierta para subir las gradas y llegar a mi cuarto.

—¿Me prestas una camisa para dormir?" preguntó, señalando mi vestidor. Se dirigió hacia él en calcetines y pescó una camiseta suave. La observé subrepticiamente mientras se cambiaba y me deshice de mi ropa, también. Fue un placer especial mirarla quitarse el brasier; qué lástima que estuviera tan cansada.

Bella eventualmente se metió a la cama vistiendo únicamente mi camiseta y sus calzones. La deseaba desesperadamente, pero presentía que ni el mejor sexo del mundo la mantendría despierta en este momento.

—Ven a la cama conmigo —dijo, somnolienta, dando palmaditas al espacio junto a ella. Consentí. Supuse que sería un tanto extraño negarme a ir a la cama con ella cuando ya era pasada la media noche. Podría levantarme nuevamente cuando se durmiera.

De modo que me deslicé bajo las sábanas junto a ella, y de inmediato se acurrucó a mi lado. Mmm, tibieza.

Se durmió rápidamente, pero permanecí donde estaba por un tiempo, relajándome bajo su calor, escuchando los sonidos de su suave respiración y el latido de su corazón.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

_**Jueves, 29 de Abril, 2010.**_

_*_En el original Edward se refiere a él mismo como "Boyfriend" que traducido literalmente sería: Boy=Chico, Friend=Amigo. Por lo que la traducción más fiel sería, "Estaba lejos de ser un chico, y ciertamente yo no era su amigo." El sarcasmo de Edward tiene más sentido que con la palabra novio.

**Hola gente linda!**

**Unas mujeres maravillosas y yo, hemos iniciado grupo de betas. Son bienvenids a solicitar nuestros servicios de beta o a aplicar para ser beta ustedes mismos. **

**Me he encontrado con multitud de conceptos de lo que es un beta. En términos generales, un beta es un editor, no un crítico. Un beta facilita, de forma privada y con el mayor de los respetos, el trabajo del autor a través de sugerencias y correcciones relativas a su historia. Pero no me puedo extender demasiado por acá. Encuentran el enlace en mi perfil. **

Gracias por favorecer y poner en alerta a Bonne Foi y a mí!

Si les gusta esta historia **recomiéndenla**, mi idea al traducirla es compartirla con más gente. =D

Me disculpo por que esta semana se me hizo imposible responder reviews. Asumo que prefieren que traduzca a que conteste, ¿no?... pero en cuanto tenga un respirito los respondo =D. Sepan que me ponen una sonrisa en los labios que me dura horas cada vez que leo uno. ¡Gracias por cada review!

¿Quién vio el teaser que puse en mi Facebook?, ¿les gustan los sets de Polyvore?, de veras me gustaría saber qué opinan. =D

¡Hasta la semana siguiente!


	10. Chapter 10

**Título: **Bonne Foi

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance

**Clasificación:** M

**Resumen: **AU. Edward Masen fue convertido en 1918 y abandonado por su creador. Se alimenta de sangre humana, ignorando que hubiera otra forma... hasta que se tropieza con la estudiante de primer año Bella Swan, en una noche que lo cambiará todo.

**Renuncia (autor):** Una escritora es una diosa en su universo... pero sólo una escritora está haciendo dinero con Crepúsculo, y esa es Stephenie Meyer. Estos son sus personajes, yo solamente me divierto con ellos.

Renuncia (Traductor): Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Foi, pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. El enlace de su página es: http: // www .fanfiction .net / u / 252097/ (Quitar los espacios)

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

**Capítulo Diez**

Todavía estaba en la cama con ella.

Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y Bella había estado dormida durante más de dos horas, pero yo todavía estaba acostado con ella. Estaba pegada a mí como una estrella de mar, y yo estaba aburrido.

Pero era algo más bien agradable.

Ella era tan cálida y suave. Era una de las raras comodidades físicas que podía apreciar como un vampiro, el calor. Yo me resistía a dejarlo. El aburrimiento no era malo, tampoco... la ociosidad era algo refrescante. El cuerpo de los vampiros nunca se cansa, y descansar era innecesario, por no mencionar inútil ... pero a veces sentía como si sería bueno dormir de todos modos, sólo para dar a mi mente un descanso. Estar con ella de este modo, era más o menos eso. Un descanso mental.

Muy bien, esto sí que era absurdo. Yo lo sabía. Fui hecho para matar a seres humanos, no para permitir que me utilizaran como una almohada de cuerpo completo.

Pero, ¿por qué no disfrutar de esto? Ella era cálida. Era una sensación agradable. ¿Dónde estaba escrito que no podía absorber el calor del cuerpo de esta pequeña humana mientras dormía? Yo era un vampiro, ¿no? Yo vivía fuera de las normas y límites, yo podía hacer lo que quisiera.

La suave voz de Bella captó mi atención cuando murmuró mi nombre en sus sueños. Ese era un asunto completamente aparte. Ya estaba, obviamente, muy apegada a mí... ¿y si ella empezaba a querer más? Era crucial que la mantuviera a distancia. Ella ya estaba demasiado cerca, de verdad, dejarla en tan constante proximidad física era suficientemente malo. Cuanto más tiempo pasara conmigo, cuantas más posibilidades tendría de darse cuenta de que yo no era humano. Ella realmente ya debería tener sospechas... ¿Qué tal si ya las tenía, pero no hubiera me dicho nada? Yo no tenía manera de saber lo que estaba pensando...

No me importaba, decidí. Yo quería a esta humana, y la tendría, las normas se podían al demonio. Si alguna vez lo descubrían... bueno, lidiaría con eso cuando llegara el momento.

—Edward —suspiró de nuevo, acariciando mi pecho esta vez. Una pequeña corriente de aire me hacía cosquillas en la piel con cada exhalación suya. Yo jugaba con su pelo sedoso, permitiéndole deslizarse entre mis dedos.

Sí, todas estas pequeñas sensaciones eran agradables. Igual y mejor las disfrutaba.

Después de una hora, decidí que era momento de tener algo en que ocupar mi mente otra vez y fui a buscar un libro a la sala de estar. Bella gimoteó dormida cuando me desprendí de su abrazo.

Hmm, ¿qué tenía pendiente de leer? Por supuesto, yo sabía exactamente qué libros en mi estantería estaban intactos, pero eso no me ayudaba a decidir qué quería leer esta vez. Ninguno de ellos, de verdad. Suspiré para mis adentros. Tal vez debería releer como Bella dijo... ¿Encontraría realmente algo nuevo? Parecía poco probable, pero tenía curiosidad. Camus, entonces. Tal vez podría descubrir que ella se había equivocado en cuanto a _El Extranjero_ después de todo.

Miré hacia mi sofá de cuero. Normalmente, realizaría mi lectura allí. Pero tal vez debería llevar el libro a la cama ....

_Quieres_, me dije, _así que hazlo_.

Al final, me acomodé junto a Bella. Se me pegó de nuevo como un niña necesitada. Era divertido, de verdad, cuando no era aterrador. ¿Qué estaría pasando en su subconsciente que la hacía aferrarse a mí en su sueño?

Leí un rato en la oscuridad, la luz era una indulgencia, no una necesidad para mí. El texto fue... un tanto incómodo. Yo había leído esta novela por primera vez con cierta dosis de desprecio por Meursault. Él siempre me había parecido un poco patético, siempre de acuerdo con lo que se esperaba de él, aun cuando a él no le importara. Era un cobarde, seguro, se comportaba de maneras que estaban en contra de las normas de la sociedad, pero no tenía el valor de ser realmente diferente.

Ahora estaba encontrando sorprendentes similitudes entre mi propia conducta y la de Meursault. ¿Qué hacía yo aquí, jugando a ser humano para esta chica? Debería parar. Era tan patético como lo era ese personaje de ficción.

Pero yo no quería. Tal vez sólo estaba satisfaciendo mis necesidades como Meursault, pero a diferencia de él, yo no podía usar a cualquier mujer... Yo tenía una razón para cuidar de Bella. Su mente silenciosa era en extremo valiosa para mí, yo simplemente no podía disfrutar con nadie más. Era lógico para mí esforzarme por conservarla, decidí.

Seguí leyendo, pero mi mente estaba distraída, tratando de enfatizar las diferencias entre el personaje que despreciaba y yo.

Pronto, Bella comenzó a agitarse y puse mi libro a un lado. Su pierna estaba cruzada sobre la mía y cuando se despertó, frotó su suave muslo contra mí; capté una mínima ráfaga de su excitación entonces y sonreí. _Sí_.

Se despertó lentamente, frotando su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío en el proceso. Por último, sus párpados revolotearon al abrirse y se estiró como una gato antes de mirar mi rostro y ruborizarse al encontrarme viéndola.

—Buenos días —murmuró.

—Buenos días —le respondí amablemente. Mis dedos se sintieron atraídos por la tentación de su muslo desnudo. Mmm, una piel tan adorable.

—Duermo muy bien contigo —suspiró con satisfacción. —¿Dormiste bien?

—Tuve una buena noche —dije, evasivamente.

Ella se apoyó en un codo y vio el libro en la mesita de noche. —¿Estás releyendo _El Extranjero_? ¿Alguna nueva conclusión?

Me encogí de hombros. —Creo que Meursault no tenía idea de lo que quería.

—Creo que tienes razón —asintió Bella—. ¿Y tú? ¿Sabes lo que quieres? —me desafió.

—Sé lo que quiero ahora mismo —le dije, antes de moverla repentinamente de un tirón, ponerla boca arriba y acuñarme entre sus piernas. Ella se rió de excitación y el sonido envió dardos de placer por mi espina dorsal.

—¿A qué hora es tu primera clase? —pregunté, de una vez buscando sus suaves pechos debajo de su —mi— camiseta. Mmm, allí estaban. Sus pezones se pusieron rígidos bajo mis manos.

—A las nueve y media —jadeó.

—Bien —gruñí. Varias horas, entonces. Un montón de tiempo para jugar.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

Después de una tranquila mañana en la cama, llevé a Bella de vuelta a su dormitorio para ducharse y cambiarse. Volví a mi casa e hice lo mismo antes de salir a clases. Biología, de nuevo. Ya estaba cansándome de la rutina. De haber sabido que estaría jugando a ser humano, me habría matriculado en mejores cursos.

Continué mi re-lectura de Camus entre clases. Cuanto más leía, más decidía que había una clara diferencia entre Meursault y yo. A Meursault simplemente no le _importaba_; actuaba sin motivación, sin razón. Ése, ciertamente, no era yo. Mis razones eran mías, y yo estaba haciendo lo que yo _quería_.

Bella se presentó a la clase en jeans. Estaba un poquito decepcionado. Supongo que no podía usar faldas _cada_ día... e hizo más frío hoy de lo que había hecho el lunes...

—Hola —sonrió ampliamente, deslizándose en el asiento junto al mío, como de costumbre.

—Hola —. La miré bien. Estaba en jeans, pero su camisa manga larga era de un material que se ajustaba a su forma. Habían unos destartalados tenis en sus pies. Me reí un poco. Ella era, obviamente, indiferente ante la ropa, pero le funcionaba.

—Estaba pensando... —comenzó tentativamente—, mis clases comienzan más tarde mañana, y tengo mis tareas hechas... así que tendré algo más de tiempo libre esta noche, si quieres ... ya sabes, pasar algún tiempo juntos.

Me reí entre dientes de sus divagaciones. —¿Por qué no te voy a buscar al trabajo esta noche?

—OK —sonrió ella, y me imaginé que este era, exactamente, el resultado que esperaba—. Mi turno acaba a las nueve.

—A las nueve, entonces —acordé, justo cuando el profesor entró al salón para iniciar la clase.

La clase sólo captó la mitad de mi atención; la parte desocupada de mi cerebro se redujo a soñar despierto. Estaba inmerso en mi fantasía favorita, Bella en falda sobre el escritorio, ahora saborizada con los recuerdos de ella inclinada sobre mi piano, cuando empujó un pedazo de papel sobre mi escritorio.

"_¿Aun trabajando en Camus?"_

Contuve la risa. Sólo una chica como Bella elegiría literatura existencialista como un buen tema para pasarse notitas en clase.

"_Casi termino"_, respondí. Yo estaba muy tentado de cambiar el tema por el sus calzones, pero me contuve.

"_¿Qué piensas?", _quiso saber. ¿Cuál era el asunto de esta chica con su interrogadera acerca de mis lecturas? Debía ser una cosa de los licenciados en Inglés. Tal vez era su forma de coquetear o algo así.

"_Resulta bastante sin sentido que Meursault continuamente se negara a seguir las expectativas de la sociedad sin utilizar ese poder para hacer algo que realmente quisiera hacer. Para el tiempo en que se da cuenta que sólo tiene una vida para vivir, está atrapado en prisión y no puede hacer nada con esa vida. La libertad que, supuestamente, encuentra en su propia insignificancia parece un poco... vacía."_

Bella leyó mi respuesta con una expresión pensativa.

"_Siempre he pensado de esa manera, también. Camus me frustra, él parece pensar que la ausencia de un significado más profundo en la vida humana es la ausencia de todo significado. Pero tenemos el poder para crear significado. ¿No te parece?"_

¿Crear significado?, ¿en este mundo? Yo había visto muchas vidas superficiales, vacías; incluso las actividades que se suponía fueran significativas, a menudo dejaban a la gente sintiéndose insatisfecha.

"_Haces que parezca tan fácil."_

Sonrió para sus adentros.

"_Por supuesto, no es fácil, pero creo que hay cosas por las que vale la pena vivir."_

No pude resistirme.

"_¿Por ejemplo?"_

Se mordió el labio mientras escribía su respuesta, su lapicero casi volando por su entusiasmo.

"_Como la ciencia y el arte, trabajar para mejorar la vida de los demás, el amor, la pasión. ¿No son estas razones lo suficientemente buenas?"_

Yo nunca había visto a esas cosas volverse razones suficientemente buenas.

"_Tal vez lo sean. Pero me parece que la mayoría de la gente no se da realmente cuenta de lo que estás diciendo"_

Bella se rió entre dientes mientras leía eso.

"_Ellos simplemente no han leído a Sartre. Él hace que sea sencillo. Además, la gente es perezosa. Esperan que todo les caiga justo en el regazo. Tienes que hacer de tu vida lo que quieres que sea."_

Era tan claro para ella, me di cuenta. Ella sabía exactamente quién era y qué quería. Yo... la envidiaba. Eso es lo que esto era. Yo envidiaba su ingenua inocencia, su facilidad para creer...

"_Tendré que ver de qué trata Sartre, entonces_."

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que decidí ir a ver a Bella temprano... dos horas más temprano. Pero había dicho que la visitaría en el trabajo y, realmente, debía chequear un poco a su admirador y asegurarme de que no se cruzara ningún límite mientras trabajaba con ella. Era demasiado buena para su propio bien; ella probablemente no le diría que se calmara si fuera necesario. Definitivamente, debía mantener un ojo en ese chico...

Con un libro en la mano para mantenerme entretenido, me dirigí a la cafetería. El aroma de Bella saltó hacia mí, aun en medio del abrumador olor del café. Creo que conocería ese olor en cualquier lugar.

Ella estaba detrás del mostrador, mezclado cuidadosamente uno de esos extraños brebajes que los seres humanos elegían beber. Me hizo sentirme bastante feliz por mi dieta sin complicaciones... había sangre y nada más. Simple.

El chico estaba allí, parado demasiado cerca de ella, instruyéndola sobre cómo hacer el mocha-frappu-no-sé-qué-cosa. Hice un escaneo rápido de las mentes en la sala. Varios clientes, pero la gerente de mente lasciva no estaba aquí, afortunadamente. Esa era una cosa menos con qué lidiar.

Bella estaba pasando la bebida a la mujer que esperaba con impaciencia en el mostrador cuando me vio. Ella sonrió brillantemente y casi volcó la taza, pero se contuvo rápidamente. Caminé por la habitación mientras la insatisfecha cliente se quejaba mentalmente de la estupidez de Bella. Sacudí la cabeza para mí mismo. Si esta mujer la conociera en absoluto, no se atrevería a llamar estúpida a Bella.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —Bella preguntó, ahora libre por un momento. El muchacho estaba muy descontento ahora que la atención de Bella se desviara de él.

Me encogí de hombros. —Bueno, prometí visitarte en el trabajo. Pensé en pasar el tiempo aquí hasta que terminaras.

—¿En serio? —preguntó complacida—. Acabas de mejorar mucho mi noche.

—¿Ah, si?

—_Dios, qué idiota. ¿Por qué los tipos como éste siempre se llevan a las mejores chicas?_

Ella sonrió ampliamente. —Definitivamente. ¿Quieres algo? Casi puedo hacer una taza de café por mí misma.

Me eché a reír. —No, gracias. La cafeína me hace daño —mentí con facilidad.

—A mí también —dijo—. Así que el café que gano por trabajar aquí se desperdicia conmigo.

El chico salió por detrás de Bella y se aclaró la garganta. —Hey, Bells, hay clientes que esperan.

_¿Bells?, ¿qué tipo de apodo tan horrible era ese?_ Me estremecí. Una mirada hacia atrás de mí confirmó que había, de hecho, una única persona detrás mío. Volteé los ojos.

—Estaré por allá —le dije a Bella, indicando un rincón vacío con un movimiento de mi cabeza. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras que Bella continuó trabajando, yo fingía leer, pero estaba realmente muy pendiente del chico que trabajaba con ella. Él prácticamente se babeaba por Bella en sus pensamientos. Era asqueroso. —_Ella es tan linda... ella es tan inteligente... ella es tan divertida... ella tiene unas tetas perfectas._

Iba a matar al pequeño idiota. Matarlo y hacerle pedazos tan minúsculos que nunca serían capaz de identificar el cadáver. Si hacía un movimiento en falso...

Sabía que debía controlar mi ira, no fuera que perdiera la razón y me expusiera a mí mismo frente a todos estos seres humanos y de Bella, también. Pero sus pensamientos eran bulliciosos y yo no iba a quitar mis ojos de encima de él ni por un segundo. No cuando estaba a pocos pies de distancia de mi Bella.

Ahora él le estaba enseñando a hacer otra bebida rara, algo que había que pasar por la licuadora. Y entonces, mientras alcanzaba por encima de su hombro para mostrarle qué botón presionar, muy intencionalmente, le rozó el pecho con su mano.

Su muerte sería lenta y dolorosa, decidí, ya acechándolo a través del pequeño espacio hacia el mostrador. Ella era _mía_. Mía, mía, mía, y todo el mundo debía saberlo. Esto no sería un problema con otro vampiro... mi olor, sobre toda ella, sería suficiente para ahuyentar a todos los demás. Pero, evidentemente, la sutileza estaba más allá de este débil mental humano, y yo tendría que marcarla como mía, descaradamente.

—Bella —dije, aunque mis ojos estaban fijos en una mirada asesina sobre el adolescente de aspecto muy culpable—. ¿Tienes un descanso?

—Yo... uh... sí —dijo, mirando entre su compañero de trabajo y yo.

—¿Por qué no lo tomas ahora? —le sugerí, volviendo unos ojos persuasivos hacia ella. Ella tragó saliva y asintió.

—Sí, claro. No estamos ocupados —acordó. Ella no preguntó si a _él_ le importaba. Un pequeño triunfo.

Ella removió el delantal y salió de detrás del mostrador. La tomé del brazo y la conduje por un pasillo hacia un lado.

—¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos estar solos? —le pregunté.

—¿Uh... quieres decir... deseas...? —estaba tartamudeando y ruborizada, y me eso sólo me hizo desearla más.

—Sí, Bella, Te quiero coger. Ahora mismo. Yo quiero tomarte con fuerza y rápido y quiero que grites tan fuerte que todos en este lugar sepan a quien perteneces.

Estaba ruborizada desde la frente hasta el cuello de su camisa. Y ella estaba profunda e increíblemente excitada. El aroma dominaba todo lo demás.

—El almacén tiene cerradura —me dijo, con voz temblorosa.

—Muéstrame el camino —le dije con un gesto de mi mano. Por supuesto, yo podía oler el almacén con facilidad, lleno de café como estaba, pero yo no estaba supuesto a saber su ubicación.

Ella me llevó a la final del pasillo y adentro del almacén oscuro. Éste, de hecho, se enllavaba desde el interior, con una cerradura en el exterior. Hah, tal vez el admirador de Bella tendría las llaves y nos sorprendería. Eso se lo merecía.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró y la cerradura se enllavó, la tuve presionada contra la pared. Su gemido fue ensordecido mientras yo aplastaba mi boca contra la suya y comencé a trabajar en el botón de sus jeans. Las manos de Bella apretaron débilmente mis hombros.

—Quítate los zapatos —le dije. Ella obedeció mientras me desabrochaba el pantalón y me liberaba de mis boxers. Esperé con impaciencia a que ella se quitara ambos zapatos tenis antes de tirarme sobre ella de nuevo, empujando hacia abajo sus jeans y su calzón algodón. El olor de su deseo llegaba hacia mí más fuerte que nunca y me perdí. La levanté fuera de sus pantalones, sin poder esperar a que ella se liberara a tropezones. En un instante, ella estaba enganchada contra la puerta, sus muslos alrededor de mi cintura, mi pene rozando su sexo húmedo.

_¡Joder, sí!_

Me deslicé dentro de ella con facilidad, con un jadeo de su parte. Tan apretada, tan húmeda, tan _mía_. Realmente quería hacerla gritar esta vez.

—Edward —ella gimió, retorciéndose contra mí, batiendo sus caderas contra las mías con entusiasmo. —Por favor... te deseo tanto...

Gruñí y abatí mis caderas contra las suyas, una y otra y otra vez. Quería meterme dentro de ella y poseerla por completo, quería tatuar mi nombre en su carne, quería consumirla...

—Dime a quién perteneces —jadeé, escalando rápidamente hacia el clímax. Ella estaba cerca, también, podía sentir sus músculos revoloteando a mi alrededor. Pronto se apretarían, ordeñándome...

—A ti —jadeó.

—Dilo otra vez —demandé, moviendo mi mano para rozar un dedo sobre su clítoris.

—¡Te pertenezco a ti! —gritó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia atrás y revelándome esa tentadora yugular. En su lugar, centré mis ojos en el rebote de sus senos.

—Di mi nombre cuando termines, Bella. _Grítalo._

Ella gimió. —Oh, Dios, estoy tan cerca.

Empujé más duro, inclinado mis caderas para penetrarla lo más profundamente posible. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió.

—Oh... Yo...¡Oh, Dios... Edward!

_Sí_. Gemí y gruñí durante mi clímax cuando terminé con más fuerza que nunca antes, ardiendo bajo el calor abrasador de Bella.

Parecía que habían pasado horas antes de que me sintiera capaz de funcionar de nuevo, pero probablemente fueran sólo unos segundos. Me retiré de Bella y la coloqué con cuidado sobre sus pies. Ella se tambaleó y se aferró a mí.

—Maldición —exhaló, y sentía como si, probablemente, estuviera poniendo todo su peso contra mí—. ¿Cómo voy a volver a trabajar ahora?

—Mmm, fácil. Te vas caminando por ese pasillo y vuelves a lo que estabas haciendo, y todos aquí sabrán, exactamente, qué y con quién, además, estabas haciendo durante tu descanso.

Se ruborizó profundamente. —Eres diabólico, Edward. ¿A qué se debió esto, de todos modos?

—Ese cachorrito de perro con quien trabajas te tocó inadecuadamente —gruñí, dando un apretoncito a su trasero para enfatizar.

Ella soltó un bufido. —¿Así que sentiste la necesidad de marcar tu territorio?, ¿por qué no te limitas a orinar en mi pierna la próxima vez? Podría ahorrarte algo de energía.

Me reí con ella. —Pero de esta forma es mucho más placentero para los dos, ¿no crees?

—Tal vez —admitió a regañadientes mientras se ponía sus pantalones—. Pero es mejor que no hagas un hábito de esto cada vez que un tipo me mire raro. Definitivamente, me van a despedir si mi novio me arrastra a la bodega todo el tiempo.

—Oh, muy bien. Si insistes —suspiré. Me abroché la faja, y ella se apoyó en mí para mantener el equilibrio mientras se ponía sus zapatos de nuevo.

—Voy ir a limpiarme un poco en el baño antes de volver por allá —dijo, abriendo la puerta. Eso era probablemente una buena idea. Sus labios estaban hinchados y su cabello... bueno, su cabello, definitivamente, revelaba que había cogido como Dios manda.

—Está bien. Nos vemos por allá —dije, contento por la oportunidad. Tenía algo que hacer primero.

Como lo sospechaba, el chico estaba esperando junto al mostrador, bastante incómodo. Me dirigí directo hacia él. Retrocedió un poco al verme y me incliné sobre el mostrador, buscando que se cagara de miedo.

—Déjenme aclarar algo —susurré—. Tú _no_ tocas a Bella. Si le pones una mano, una mierda _uña,_ encima una vez más, no te gustarán las consecuencias. ¿Entiendes?

Él asintió con rigidez y pude oler el miedo.

—_Qué imbécil _—pensó mientras me daba la vuelta—, _posesivo anormal_.

Pero estaba petrificado. Me sonreí a mí mismo.

_Fait accompli_.*

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

*Se traduce del Francés como _hecho consumado._

_**Miércoles 5 de Mayo, 2010.**_

¡Gracias por todos los reviews! Me hacen muy feliz. He estado un poco rezagada en las respuestas porque he tenido mucho que hacer... además, estoy trabajando en una nueva historia... Por favor no dejen de compartir sus pensamientos conmigo, realmente me encanta saber de ustedes... =D

¡Bienvenidos, nuevos lectores!

Gracias a quienes han favorecido y puesto en alerta a Bonne Foi y a mí.

Un saludo y mi sincero agradecimiento a los que dejan reviews anónimos, nuevamente.

Hasta el próximo miércoles!

**¡Dense una vuelta por Polyvore más tarde! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Título: **Bonne Foi

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance

**Clasificación:** M

**Resumen: **AU. Edward Masen fue convertido en 1918 y abandonado por su creador. Se alimenta de sangre humana, ignorando que hubiera otra forma... hasta que se tropieza con la estudiante de primer año Bella Swan, en una noche que lo cambiará todo.

**Renuncia (autor):** Una escritora es una diosa en su universo... pero sólo una escritora está haciendo dinero con Crepúsculo, y esa es Stephenie Meyer. Estos son sus personajes, yo solamente me divierto con ellos.

**Renuncia (Traductor): **Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Foi, pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. El enlace de su página es: http: // www .fanfiction .net / u / 252097/ (Quitar los espacios)

**Nota del Traductor****:** Van a notar que cambié de formato. Al principio, quise apegarme a la historia original, y aunque continuaré haciéndolo en el sentido estricto de contenido, creo que era necesario cambiar al formato de diálogo aceptado como correcto en español, con rayas largas (―) en lugar de comillas ("") que es lo correcto en inglés. Poco a poco, iré editando los capítulos anteriores. Gracias por entender... porque entienden, ¿no? =D

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

**Capítulo Once**

Bella estuvo callada mientras yo nos conducía a casa, después de su turno. Quería saber en qué estaba pensando.

―¿Te molesta algo? ―le pregunté finalmente, viéndola desde el rabillo del ojo.

Bella había estado viendo por la ventana y su cabeza giró para verme. ―Amenazaste a Josh, ¿verdad?

―¿Qué?―. ¿Cómo podía saber eso? Había escuchado correr el agua en el baño mientras yo hablaba con él y había escuchado su conversación toda la noche. Él no le había dicho nada.

―No se me acercó ni a dos pies de distancia por el resto de la noche **―**dijo Bella, sus ojos entornados en dirección mía―. Hubiera asumido que había decido darse por vencido, excepto que cada vez que me le acercaba mucho, se apartaba como si estuviese aterrorizado.

Fruncí el ceño, mientras veía el camino. ―Te tocó, Bella. No podía simplemente dejar eso pasar.

Bella me miró furiosa. ―Bueno, yo no puedo simplemente dejar esto pasar, Edward. Sí, me tocó, pero tú no sabes si fue un accidente. ¿Qué tal si no intentaba hacer nada? Más aún, yo puedo defenderme sola. Si hubiera un problema, yo lidiaría con él.

―Nunca he dicho que no puedas defenderte sola ―argumenté, aunque claramente, no lo haría si pensaba que el tipo era inocente―. Pero_ sí_ te ha estado viendo... irrespetuosamente desde el día que aplicaste al trabajo y yo sé cómo piensan los hombres. No hubo nada accidental en lo que hizo.

Me parqueé fuera de mi edificio y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. En lugar de bajarse, sin embargo, se volteó en el asiento para encararme.

―Si todo los hombres piensan del mismo modo, entonces, tú debes hacer las mismas cosas que él hace. ¿Qué te da derecho a juzgarlo?

―Es diferente ―gruñí, furioso con ella.

―¿Cómo? ―presionó, aqueando una ceja―. Si éste es un asunto de respeto hacia las mujeres, entonces, diría que lo que tú hiciste esta noche es mucho peor.

Me tomé un momento para formular mi argumento. No me ganaba esta. ―Es diferente ―dije, calmadamente, al fin―, porque nosotros estamos juntos. Tú me has dado tu cuerpo y con éste, tu permiso tácito para que yo piense en ti de cierta manera y te toque de cierta forma. Él, no tiene ese permiso.

Los ojos de Bella centellaron con enojo y casi voló del carro, caminando furiosa hacia mi edificio. La seguí y la dejé entrar, asombrado de cuánta gracia obtenía en su furia. No se tropezó del todo y no tuvo ningún problema subiendo a mi piso. Una vez que estuvimos dentro de mi apartamento, dirigió su enojo hacia mí.

―¿Por qué no aceptas el verdadero problema? ―demandó.

Me estaba impacientando con esto. ―¿Cuál es el "verdadero" problema, exactamente?

Avanzó sobre mí. Oh, la gatita estaba enojada. Podía verla siseando y escupiendo ahora. ―¡Que eres posesivo y celoso y que no confías en mí!

Me reí. No pude evitarlo. ―¿Posesivo? Ciertamente. ¿Celoso? No. No hay de nada de _qué_ estar celoso. Ciertamente no me siento amenazado por esa patética excusa de ser humano, si eso es lo que estás pensando. Y no veo, del todo, cómo éste es un asunto de confianza.

―¡Oh, cierto! ―lanzó sus manos hacia arriba en exasperación― Acabas de pasar dos horas viéndome trabajar sin siquiera tomarte un café porque eso es divertido.

―¿Qué, piensas que te estaba espiando? ―pregunté, incrédulamente. ¡Oh!, si no estuviera tan atractiva, con el rubor de su enojo sobre la piel, la estrangularía ahora mismo.

―¿De veras esperas que piense otra cosa? Es muy claro que no confías en mí del todo, aunque yo siempre he confiado en ti.

Volteé los ojos. ―Estás siendo irracional. Esto no es sobre la confianza.

―¡No me desestimes de ese modo! ¡Lo es! ¡No confías en mí!

―Bella ―suspiré―, confío en tí. Nunca pensarías que eres... infiel. Pero eso no significa que desee ver a los chicos comiéndote con los ojos como si fueras un jugoso trozo de carne, ¿OK? Y no me digas que tú no tienes las mismas reacciones cuando ves a las mujeres viéndome; no es difícil leer la expresión de tu rostro.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruño. ―Todavía quiero estar enojada contigo.

No puede más que reírme un poco de la manera en que hacía puchero, tratando de verse feroz. Cerré la distancia entre nosotros, ansioso por tocarla. Esta discusión me había excitado, cuando no estaba contemplando el asesinato.

―Bella, deberías aceptar que esto ―la toqué sobre sus jeans―, es mío, hasta que digas lo contrario. Está respondiendo a mi tacto ahora mismo; ambos lo sabemos. También sé que te excitas cuando me pongo posesivo.

Bella relajó los brazos y se apoyó en mí, lanzándome una mirada retadora. ―Tal vez eso sea cierto. Pero eso significa que esto ―tomo mi erección en su mano y sonreí ampliamente ante su bravuconería―, es _mío_.

Me reí entre dientes, acariciándola ligeramente sobre sus jeans. ―Es tu complaciente esclavo, te lo prometo.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

Más tarde esa noche, desplayado y desnudo en la cama con una muy satisfecha Bella a mi lado, recordé la resolución que había alcanzado el día anterior y saqué de la gaveta de mi mesa de noche el aparato.

―Bella, tengo algo para ti ―dije, esperando que me mirara antes de entregarle el pequeño teléfono. Lo compré junto a otro similar para mí y ya había programado mi número en el suyo y viceversa.

Lo quedó viendo, pero no lo tomó. Fruncí el ceño.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté.

―Esto... Edward, sabes que no puedo costear un celular ―dijo finalmente, retorciéndole los ojos al pequeño aparato como si la hubiera insultado personalmente.

―Lo sé ―dije despacio―. Por eso yo voy a pagarlo... ―Me parecía un concepto bastante simple.

―Edward, no puedo aceptar esto ―dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Es demasiado.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunté.

Se sentó, cubriendo su pecho con la sábana. ―Porque los celulares son caros y no hay forma de que te lo pueda pagar en un futuro cercano y...

―No quiero que me lo pagues ―dije, volteando los ojos. ―¿Podrías sólo aceptarlo, Bella? Es realmente más para mí que para ti, de todos modos. Es sólo que quisiera poder contactarte cuando quiera sin tener que corretearte por todo el campus. Si no quieres usarlo nunca, es asunto tuyo, pero desearía que lo aceptaras, por mí.

Bella suspiró y tomó la cosa cautelosamente de mi mano, como si estuviera cubierto de porquería. ―Bien. Lo acepto, pero me niego a usarlo. No necesito que cuides de mí.

―¿Alguna vez he dicho que lo necesitaras? ―pregunté, mordazmente―. Como te dije, sólo quiero poder contactarte, eso es todo.

―Supongo que eso tiene sentido ―acordó renuente, ahora mirando con más detenimiento el pequeño teléfono. Sonreí para mis adentros; la curiosidad la atraparía y pronto estaría jugando con todas las aplicaciones que traen los celulares hoy en día.

Ya con eso fuera del camino, procedí al siguiente asunto. ―Bella, ¿cuándo te vas a Forks?

―El viernes me darán un turno temprano ―explicó―, así que podré irme al rededor de las cinco y no estará tan oscuro mientras maneje.

―¿Qué tan lejos es Forks, de todos modos? ―pregunté, curioso sobre qué tan lejos planeaba llegar en esa sarrosa camioneta vieja.

―Como a dos horas ―suspiró―, pero no he visto a Charlie desde que empezó el curso y sé que esta muy solo por allá. Vale la pena la manejada con tal de hacerlo feliz.

Suspiré internamente. Bella estaría todo el fin de semana a dos horas de distancia de mí, con su padre policía y yo estaría loco de aburrimiento con nada -y nadie- que hacer.

―¿Quieres venir de nuevo mañana en la noche? ―pregunté, pensando que podría al menos tener una noche más con ella antes de que se fuera.

Se mordió el labio. ―Quiero, pero probablemente no deba. Necesito realizar una investigación antes de ir a casa... probablemente pase la noche en la biblioteca.

Hmmf. Eso no era aceptable, para nada. Quería esa última noche con ella antes de tener que abstenerme por tres días.

―Voy a extrañarte ―suspiró con tristeza, arrimándose a mi hombro. Sabía que se esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, pero no podía decir lo mismo con honestidad, no de la forma en que ella lo interpretaría; así que, en su lugar, incliné su cabeza y la besé. Sus tibios labios se movieron lánguidamente contra los míos mientras presionaba su cuerpo al mío. Disfruté de la forma en que su carne cedía a la mía y de la forma en que se me entregaba sin vacilar. Sabía que la complacía y eso me daba un sentimiento de... satisfacción.

―Edward ―suspiró densamente, necesitada. Rápidamente la rodé sobre su espalda y me acomodé entre sus piernas. Gimió bajito cuando me deslicé dentro de ella con facilidad. Supe, en cuanto entré en su aterciopelado calor, que quería tomarme mi tiempo disfrutando la sensación y sus pesados párpados decían que ella también lo quería despacio. Establecí un ritmo perezoso, como para provocarla y nos sacudió llevándonos gradualmente al borde.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

Era obvio para mí que tendría que ver a Bella el jueves en la noche y que que tendría que ser sutil al respecto. Hasta yo era capaz de comprender que un buen novio no seguía a su novia a la biblioteca y la acosaba para tener relaciones sexuales después de que ella manifestara necesitar estudiar.

Decidí irme por la estrategia que me había funcionado mejor antes: comida. Los humanos necesitaban su combustible para funcionar, tal como todas las otras criaturas y parecería un gesto considerado.

Me las arreglé para esperar hasta las 9:30 para ir al súper-mercado. La selección era... desconcertante. No tenía ni idea de qué podría querer y pasé una cantidad irracional de tiempo vendo el surtido de bebidas energéticas antes de decidirme por frutas y agua. Bella había dicho que no consumía mucha cafeína, de todos modos... dudaba que fuera aficionada al Red Bull.

Encontré a Bella en el mismo lugar que la última vez, leyendo de un libro de apariencia mohosa con su cabeza descansando desmadejadamente sobre su mano. Se veía tan cansada.

No notó que me acercaba hasta que puse mis compras ante ella. Bella se incorporó sobresaltada, enfocándose primero en el banano y luego mirándome a mí.

―Edward―. Su voz era suave y me dedicó esa mirada que me ponía incómodo -esa mirada medio adoradora, sobre-agradecida en proporción a lo que había hecho.

―Gracias ―dijo luego, sonriendo feliz ―. No tenías que hacer esto.

Me encogí de hombros y decidí mantener las cosas a la ligera. ―Claramente, alguien tiene que cuidar de ti.

Bella resopló. ―Mira quien habla. ¿Cada cuánto comes, una vez al día?

―No trabajo, ni por cerca, tanto como tú ―señalé, sentándome junto a ella en vez de enfrente de ella―. ¿De qué se trata, esta noche?

―Español ―refunfuño, frunciendo el ceño―. Mi profesor es un idiota -quiere tres fuentes externas para un análisis literario básico, lo cual es absurdo. Digo, el análisis debe salir de la prueba, no de ideas prestadas.

Me reí entre dientes ante su breve discurso. ―¿Por qué no la botas? Seguramente ya has aprobado todos tus requisitos generales de educación.

Suspiró profundamente. ―Pero mi licenciatura requiere un énfasis y recomiendan un idioma extranjero. Es muy fácil de obtener, si se piensa bien.

―Supongo ―dije dudoso―, pero si te hace tan infeliz...

Se encogió de hombros, desviando de mí la mirada. ―Sólo es una clase... las otras serán mejores. Pensé que la literatura Hispánica sería divertida, pero... no lo es tanto. Tal vez me hubiera ido mejor si hubiera tomado Francés.

―Ah, peut-être ―bromeé―. La littérature française est très bonne. Et français et la langue de romance.

Bella me miró boquiabierta. ―No sabía que hablaras francés.

Me reí entre dientes. ―Mais oui. ¿Te gusta cuando te hablo en francés?― Por supuesto que yo podía notar que le gustaba; todos los pequeños signos estaba ahí: corazón acelerado, aliento entrecortado, mejillas sonrojadas y el suave aroma de su deseo.

Tragó gordo. ―Es... muy sexy.

―¿De vrai? Tu veux que je parle français pendant que je te caresse, pendent que nous faisons l'amour?

―Oh, guau. OK. No tengo ni idea de qué acabas de decir, pero mejor dejas de hacer eso o no podré trabajar esta noche.

Me reí. ―O tal vez podrías tomarte un breve descanso y yo me puedo asegurar de que estés de muy buen humor cuando vuelvas a trabajar.

―Edward―. Su rostro estaba rojo. ―En la Biblioteca, no.

―¿Y por qué no? Tú admitiste que era una de tus fantasías. ¿Te preocupa que nos atrapen? Por que somos los únicos en este piso, ahorita; los bibliotecarios ya se han ido a sus casas. Y puedo ayudarte a estar callada, si lo necesitas.

Se mordió el labio y supe que las cosas habían girado a mi favor. ―Vamos, Bella, no lo sugeriría si no pensara que vale la pena -para los dos.

―La esquina del fondo ―susurró, sonrojándose como loca.

Me reí entre dientes. ―Muéstrame el camino.

Se levantó de su silla, mirando alrededor, buscando testigos antes de caminar entre el pasillo de estantes. La seguí en calma, sabiendo que no había otra alma en este piso. Tuve que agarrarla una vez cuando se tropezó, casi cayendo sobre un estante. Podía verla derribando la biblioteca entera en una sola caída.

La esquina más recóndita y polvosa de la biblioteca era hogar de volúmenes y volúmenes de registros gubernamentales que parecían no haber sido tocados en años. Bella se volvió hacia mí, nerviosa, insegura. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja y la empujé hacia el estante.

―Ma petite belle ―murmuré en su oído, encontrando la suave piel de su cintura con dedos exploradores―. Je vais te baiser, et tu vas crier mon nom.

―Baiser… ―jadeó― Eso significa "beso", ¿verdad?

Me reí entre dientes mientras mis labios labraban su camino por su cuello. ―No cuando es en forma de verbo, cariño.

―¿Q-qué significa en forma de verbo? ―preguntó, inclinándose hacia mi mano. Sus juguetonas manos encontraron el botón de mis jeans.

―Usa tu imaginación ―sugerí. Mis dedos dieron con la orilla de su brasier y hurgué con mis dedos bajo las copas para rozar sus endurecidos pezones. Gimió muy alto, antes de poderse contener.

―Si no puedes mantener silencio ―bromeé―, quizá debas encontrar una forma de amortiguarlo.

Bella me miró molesta y su mano se deslizó más alla de mis boxers y se cerró sobre el tronco de mi pene. Con fuerza. Probablemente intentaba castigarme con su fuerte agarre, pero su insignificante fuerza no podía lastimarme. Sólo se sintió increiblemente... placentero.

―¿Quién es el que no puede mantener el silencio ahora? ―me preguntó presumidamente, frunciendo los labios. Atraído a ellos, la besé con fuerza mientras luchaba por desabrochar sus jeans.

―Oh, Bella ―finalmente dije, apartándome y sonriendo con suficiencia―, no soy yo quien está preocupado por que nos atrapen.

Sus ojos brillaron y me dio otro fuerte apretón. Gruñí. Podía sentir su pulso al alrededor de mi pene. Bajé sus jeans y sus calzones en un único movimiento.

―¡Edward! ―jadeó ante su súbita exposición.

―Shh ―. Di un paso hacia ella, ligeramente entre sus piernas, suficientemente cerca como para que nuestros pechos se rozaran con cada aliento tomado. ―No hay nadie alrededor para verte, sólo yo.

No le di más tiempo de pensar antes de deslizar mi mano entre sus piernas y acariciar sus húmedos pliegues. Su deseo se sentía pesado y liso en mis dedos mientras sus gimoteos vibraban en el aire.

Gimió mi nombre de esa forma que me excitaba, bajo y suplicante. La levanté de la parte trasera de sus muslos, acunado entre sus rodillas dobladas y la ajusté en el ángulo correcto antes de penetrarla.

Bella gimió muy alto, de nuevo, antes de tomar mi consejo y amortiguar sus sonidos contra mi hombro. La tomé con rápidas y cortas embestidas; el tiempo de bromear había acabado. Me ahogaba en fuego. Su calor parecía intensificarse cada vez; era un infierno, una llama viva. ¿Era éste el lago de fuego para el que estaba destinado en mi condena? Si éste era el Infierno, no tenía ningún interés en el Cielo.

―Edward ―jadeaba, volteando su rostro hacia mi cuello―. ¿Oh, Dios, cuándo termina?

―¿Cuándo termina qué? ―jadeé a mi vez, casi demasiado envuelto en el placer para concentrarme en sus palabras. Mi capacidad mental parecía volar por la ventana cuando estaba dentro de ella.

―El deseo... no puedo dejar de desearte... tanto... ―sus labios temblaban contra mi cuello.

―No lo intentes ―me escuché decir. La necesidad aumentaba, crecía, se colaba por mis huesos. Tenía que sentir su orgasmo... esa era la única manera de liberar el mío.

―Bella ―gruñí―, necesito que termines, para mí.

―¡Oh! ―sus labios chocaron con los míos, silenciando el grito que vibraba por su boca, justo cuando sus paredes se apretaban en tormo mío.

Mi largo, estremecedor orgasmo vino con un gemido profundo. Y luego, estaba hubo silencio, paz... la calma después de la tormenta. Todo lo que quedaba era el constante latir del corazón de Bella... vibrante, canturreando su vida en mis brazos.

Quería mantenerla ahí, sostenida contra mí, pero sabía que no podía. Estábamos en la _biblioteca_, después de todo. Así que, renuentemente, me salí de su cuerpo y la puse sobre sus inestables pies.

No me miró hasta que hubimos re-acomodado nuestra ropa y entonces, fue una mirada tímida por entre sus pestañas. Un rosado rubor se establecía en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podía ruborizarse después de eso?

―Eso fue... intenso ―dijo, sonriendo un poco.

Me reí entre dientes. ―"Intenso" es quedarse un poco cortos, creo.

Sacudió la cabeza, riendo un poco, también. ―Recuerdame nunca más dejarte hablarme en francés cuando estoy intentando trabajar en Español. Ahora no podré pensar con claridad.

―Supongo que tendré que ayudarte, entonces ―dije con un suspiro fingido. Sus ojos volaron a mí rápidamente.

―No me digas que hablas español, también.

―_Claro que sí*_ ―dije, incapaz de controlar la picara sonrisa que cruzó mis labios.

Volteó los ojos y empezó a caminar de regreso a la mesa. ―_Claro_,* claro. ¿Por qué no ibas a ser trilingüe, encima de todo lo demás? Eres inhumano, te lo juro.

Reí entre dientes un poco, mientras la seguía.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

_**Miércoles 12 de Mayo, 2010.**_

*Esto lo dicen, de hecho, en español en el original.

El próximo miércoles, ¡a Forks! Hmmm... ¿Qué hará Edward, lejos de Bella?, me pregunto...

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y favs!** Me hacen muy, pero muy feliz y me dan más ganas de traducir! =D Juro que intento responder a los reviews, pero no siempre puedo.... =(

Como siempre, más tarde, dense un vueltín por Polyvore en mi perfil encuentran el enlace!


	12. Chapter 12

**Título: **Bonne Foi

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance

**Clasificación:** M

**Resumen: **AU. Edward Masen fue convertido en 1918 y abandonado por su creador. Se alimenta de sangre humana, ignorando que hubiera otra forma... hasta que se tropieza con la estudiante de primer año Bella Swan, en una noche que lo cambiará todo.

**Renuncia (autor):** Una escritora es una diosa en su universo... pero sólo una escritora está haciendo dinero con Crepúsculo, y esa es Stephenie Meyer. Estos son sus personajes, yo solamente me divierto con ellos.

**Renuncia (Traductor):** Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Foi, pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. El enlace de su página es: http: // www .fanfiction .net / u / 252097/ (Quitar los espacios)

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

**Capítulo Doce**

Fui a ver a Bella a su trabajo al siguiente día. No había una buena excusa para ello. Sabía que no tendríamos relaciones sexuales de nuevo antes de que se fuera, especialmente, no en su lugar de trabajo. No después de lo que había pasado el miércoles por la noche. Pero había un persistente sentimiento dentro de mí que me obligaba a verla, a confirmar de algún modo su vínculo conmigo antes que se fuera.

Escudriñé los pensamientos dentro del café antes de entrar. El chico no estaba trabajando, pero la mujer vulgar, sí. Sólo una cosa más con la que lidiar, pensé, suspirando.

Después de tan sólo una semana de su presencia, el establecimiento entero olía a Bella. Me golpeó duro tan pronto como entré, terriblemente delicioso. ¿Qué tan fuerte me golpearía ese aroma después de tres días lejos de ella?

Sus ojos encontraron los míos a través del mostrador y me dedicó una brillante sonrisa. Llegué a ella rápidamente.

―Edward, no creí que te vería de nuevo sino hasta el lunes.

Me encogí de hombros. ―Eso era... inaceptable.

―¡Bella! ―una voz desagradable ladró. La irritante mujer se materializó desde el cuarto trasero―. No te pagamos para socializar.

Bella suspiró y volvió a las tazas mezcladoras que, aparentemente, estaba limpiando. Lancé una mirada asesina a la mujer que parecía confundida antipatía. Sabía que le había dado un poco de cuerda el primer día, pero aun así no podía descifrar por qué esta mujer pensaba que ameritaba mi atención. No había nada remotamente genuino o suave o agraciado en su tipo de belleza; era plástica y artificial. Sin embargo, podía ver en su mente que se creía mejor que Bella y la estaba tratando mal por puro despecho y envidia. Eso no podía ser permitido que continuara.

―Lo siento ―Bella murmuró quedito, para mí―. Es... estricta.

―Me parece una tirana ―fruncí el ceño, hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que la mujer pudiera escucharme. Se enojó y regresó al fondo.

―Deberías reportarla si te está tratando injustamente.

Bella se encogió de hombros y me ofreció media sonrisa. ―No está aquí cuando estoy trabajando con suficiente frecuencia como para que sea un problema.

Fruncí el ceño ―Si tú lo dices.

Dejó de un lado su trabajo de nuevo y se reclinó, a través del mostrador, hacia mí. ―Me alegra mucho que vinieras ―me dijo.

Sonreí.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

No pude estar con Bella mucho tiempo. Cuando aumentó el tráfico de clientes, tuve que dejarla hacer su trabajo. Miré el reloj por enésima vez. 5:30. Seguro ya estaba en camino.

Suspiré de nuevo y caminé hacia mi librero. Debía ocupar mi mente de algún modo o me volvería loco este fin de semana. Quizá hiciera un viaje a Seattle. Sentía curiosidad por Sartre, después de todo el entusiasmo de Bella por él, pero no tenía ninguna de sus obras. Un viaje a una librería me tomaría algo de tiempo. Quizá también cazara. No me sentía particularmente de ánimos para intentar cazar normalmente y fallar de nuevo, así que quizá podría adentrarme más en el bosque y explorar mis opciones en el reino animal.

Pero por ahora, ¿qué leer? Deslicé mi pulgar por los volúmenes. ¿Dickens? No, no estaba ni remotamente de ánimos para eso. Nabokov... fascinante, pero no era lo que estaba buscando. ¿Twain? No, demasiado humorístico para mi estado de ánimo. Mi mano se detuvo en T.S. Elliot. Tal vez la poesía me vendría mejor ahora. Saqué el libro y lo llevé al sofá, abriéndolo por casualidad en La canción de amor de Alfred Prufrock.

Había leído el poema antes y me había parecido una voz antipática, el lloriqueo de un viejo solitario que no había evolucionado lo suficiente para estar satisfecho en su soledad, un hombre que tenía miedo de tomar lo que quería. ¿Cambiaría mi percepción, tras leerlo una segunda vez, como había cambiado respecto a El Extrangero?

Releí con cuidado. Esta vez, me miraba a mí mismo en las palabras.

_«Y en efecto habrá tiempo  
Para el humo amarillo que se arrastra por la calle,  
frotando su espalda sobre los cristales de las ventanas;  
Habrá tiempo, habrá tiempo  
Para preparar un rostro que enfrente a los rostros que enfrentamos.  
Habrá tiempo para asesinar y crear,  
y tiempo para todas las obras y los días de manos  
que elevan y dejan caer una pregunta en tu plato;  
tiempo para ti y tiempo para mí,  
tiempo aun para cien indecisiones,  
y para cien visiones y revisiones,  
antes de tomar una tostada y té.»_

El pasaje estaba supuesto a ser irónico, señalando la renuencia de un hombre a aceptar su _falta_ de tiempo, su acechante mortalidad. Era un recordatorio, _carpe diem._ Aprovecha el día.

Y aun así, yo _sí_ tenía tiempo. Una ilimitada extensión de tiempo desplegado ante mí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con él? Por muchos años me deleité en el conocimiento de tener al tiempo de mi lado, tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa y todo lo que quisiera. Pero ahora... ahora el tiempo se sentía como un peso aplastante sobre mis hombros.

...Ya no sabía lo que quería hacer con ese tiempo. No, eso no correcto. Nunca había sabido lo que quería.

_«Y en efecto habrá tiempo  
Para preguntarse, "¿Me atrevo?" y "¿Me atreveré?"  
Tiempo para dar la vuelta y bajar por la escalera  
con una coronilla calva en medio de mi cabellera—  
Ellos dirán: ["¡Cómo se le está arralando el cabello!"]  
Mi levita, mi cuello elevándose firmemente hacia mi barbilla,  
mi corbata, opulenta y modesta pero asegurada por un simple alfiler.—  
Ellos dirán: ["¡Cuán flacos sus brazos y piernas!"]  
¿Me atrevo _

_A perturbar el universo?  
En un minuto hay tiempo  
para decisiones y revisiones que un minuto rectificarán._»

Bueno, al menos yo tenía algo en mi vida. Definitivamente me atreví a perturbar el universo. Había convertido a mi presa en un juguete, hacía hasta de más para complacerla, incluso... Había puesto el orden natural de cabeza. Nadie podía acusarme de ser convencional. Ningún vampiro, al menos.

El alto y chillón sonido del celular me sacó de mis pensamientos. _Bella_. Bella estaba llamando. Me levanté en un instante, el libro traqueteó contra el piso al lanzarme hacia mi mesa de noche donde descansaba el teléfono.

¿Había sido incapaz de resistir la tentación del pequeño aparato?, ¿o ya me extrañaba? Lo abrí y lo sostuve en mi oído.

―¿Bella?

―Edward, gracias a Dios.

Fruncí el ceño. El teléfono embotaba y distorsionaba el tono natural de su voz, pero pensé que sonaba... ¿aliviada? Pero también, estresada.

―¿Qué pasa?

―No- no es nada del otro mundo ―dijo, rápidamente―, pero mi camioneta se dañó y, ¿esperaba que tal vez llamaras a un camión de remolque por mí? Es que estoy en medio de la nada, básicamente, y no hay ningún lugar al que pueda ir por ayuda y mi papá no contesta.

―¿Dónde estás? ―interrumpí. El persistente sentimiento estaba de regreso, más fuerte ahora.

―Estoy en la 101 ―me dijo, dándome el último marcador de kilómetro que pasara―. Aun estoy a más de una hora de Forks.

Fruncí el ceño. Así que estaría esperando otra hora o más, sola y vulnerable, para que el remolque llegara y tendría que ir montada, por hora o más, en un carro con un hombre extraño... el sentimiento persistente aumentó.

Obtuve de Bella el resto de la información necesaria para el conductor del camión de remolque. ―¡Oh!, y ¿Bella?

―¿Sí?

―¿Hazme un favor? Quédate dentro de la camioneta y enllava las puertas.

Se rió. ―¿Y qué crees que me va a pasar aquí? No creo que haya otro ser humano por millas a la redonda. Pero tal vez hayan algunos osos por los que me deba preocupar.

Volteé los ojos. ―Sólo hazlo, Bella, por favor.

Suspiró. ―Está bien. Gracias por ayudarme, Edward.

―Por supuesto.

Tan pronto como colgué con Bella, me puse en movimiento. Tenía que ir donde ella, cualquier cosa podía pasarle en este momento. No podía ser lastimada, no cuando era _mía_. Marqué a información mientras me ponía los zapatos. Sólo me ofrecieron dos compañías basadas en Forks. Llamé a la primera mientras salía por la puerta, frustrado por tener que moverme a un paso humano fuera de mi apartamento. Nadie respondió. Volteé los ojos y salté al carro. Ronroneó al encenderse y arranqué, acelerando hacia la carretera.

En la segunda compañía, una muy poco cooperadora y lenta mujer, respondió. Tuve que relatarle la situación dos veces antes de que entendiera y luego me informó que tomaría dos horas para que el próximo camión disponible llegara al lugar.

Imbéciles. ¿No entendían la urgencia del asunto?

Conduje al doble del límite de velocidad legal, desacelerando sólo cuando, adelante, escuché los aburridos pensamientos de un patrullero. Pasar a su lado avanzando lentamente a 70 millas por hora era una tortura, pero tan pronto como estuve fuera de su vista, aceleré a 150 nuevamente. Nunca había estado tan agradecido por los carros veloces.

Nunca había visto la camioneta de Bella antes, pero me la había descrito para el remolcador y me había dado el número de placa. La roji-naranja camioneta no podía ser confundida; seguro que no podía haber dos de esas viejas máquinas por ahí hoy en día.

Me parqueé detrás de ella, y se bajó de su vehículo casi tan rápido como yo. Di dos pasos hacia ella antes de que se me tirara encima, donde mis brazos la agarraron y la abrazaron a mí.

―Pensé que te había dicho que te quedaras en la camioneta ―la regañé―. Pude haber sido un asesino con hacha o un violador en serie.

―Cállate ―se rió débilmente, su rostro presionado contra mi pecho―. Como si alguien más llegaría en _eso_.

―Buen punto ―me reí entre dientes, increíblemente aliviado. Estaba conmigo. Estaba segura. Y de pronto fue abundantemente claro qué había sido ese sentimiento persistente: preocupación. Había estado preocupado sobre qué le pasaría lejos de mí. Arrugué la frente. No me había _preocupado_ por nada en décadas. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

―¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? ―Bella preguntó ceñuda, apartándose un ligeramente.

―Venía al doble del límite de velocidad ―le dije con franqueza.

―¿Por qué? ¿Y si te hubieran detenido? Te pudieron haber arrestado por conducir tan rápido.

―Casi no había nadie que me viera ―señalé, sintiendo la necesidad de defender mis acciones―. No podía dejarte aquí sola. El remolque iba a tardar dos horas y luego tendrías que pasar una hora sola con un extraño. Me estremezco al pensar qué podría pasarte.

―Oh, Edward, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? ―suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Arrugué la frente, incapaz de ver qué la había disgustado. ―Pensé que parecías más bien feliz de verme, hace un minuto.

Bella sonrió y se paró de puntillas para besarme suavemente. ―_Estoy_ feliz de verte. Debo admitirlo, era realmente a _ti_ a quien quería cuando llamé. Digo, pude haber llamado a Ángela, así de fácil, pero... estaba ansiosa y quería escuchar tu voz. Así que estoy muy, pero muy contenta de que estés aquí ahora. Pero no quiero que te arriesgues a ser arrestado para llegar a mí.

¿Me había añorado a mí en su momento de zozobra? Eso era algo a tomar en consideración... pero luego. No quería pensar sobre lo que significaba ahora.

―¿Por qué no esperamos en mi carro mientras llega el remolque? ―le sugerí.

―¿Porqué no esperamos en mi camioneta? ―contestó

―Asientos anatómicos de cuero, por eso ―dije, sintiendo que ganaba el caso. Bella volteó los ojos, pero me permitió llevarla hacia el lado del pasajero de mi carro. Una vez que estuvo segura dentro, regresé al asiento del conductor.

―¿Edward?

Me volví a verla. Bajo la protección de los vidrios oscuros, era como si estuviéramos en nuestra propia burbuja privada. ―¿Sí?

―Gracias.

―¿Por qué? ―¿No me pidió justo ahora que no hiciera lo que acababa de hacer?

―Por venir hasta aquí sólo para estar conmigo... por que te importe tanto ―se sonrojó, y bajó la mirada a sus manos.

Sus palabras me desestabilizaron. ¿Era eso lo que esto era? ¿Era la preocupación que sentía evidencia de que ella me importaba?

―De nada ―dije simplemente, atreviéndome a ver sus brillantes ojos.

Bella me sonrió y luego frunció el ceño. ―Esta es la razón por la que debimos sentarnos en mi camioneta.

―¿Cuál razón? ―alcé la ceja. Era imposible seguir el paso de sus pensamientos.

Señaló hacia la consola central que se encontraba entre nosotros. ―No hay nada en medio del camino en mi camioneta.

Me reí e incliné mi asiento completamente hacia atrás antes de levantarla y ponerla sobre mis rodillas. Se rió sorprendida.

―OK, bueno, esa es otra manera.

―Una manera acogedora ―señalé. Su calor me presionaba por todos lados. Me incliné y planté un beso en el suave pulso de su cuello. Saqué la lengua, casi podía saborearla.

―Um... tal vez no deberías empezar con eso... sabes, con el remolque en camino y todo eso.

―Bueno, primero ―dije, recorriendo con mis labios su cuello―, el camión no estará aquí por al menos una hora, probablemente más, dado lo que me dijeron. Segundo ―cambié al otro lado de su cuello―, ¿hacia dónde crees que esto va?

Un rubor empezó en su cuello y viajó hacia sus mejillas. Podía sentir el calor contra mi rostro. ―Hacia donde siempre va.

Me sonreí satisfecho contra su piel. ―¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo en un carro, Bella?

Me volteó los ojos, pero su corazón estaba galopando. ―Obviamente no, ya que sólo he tenido sexo contigo.

―Hmm... yo tampoco ―besé la sensitiva parte debajo de su quijada―. ¿Te gustaría probarlo conmigo?

Se rió y sus manos recorrieron casi distraídamente el camino hacia los botones de mi camisa. ―Todo en el nombre de la exploración, ¿no?

―Correcto ―me reí entre dientes, trazando ese recorrido familiar bajo su camisa, hasta su estrecha cintura, sobre la suave colina de sus senos. Realmente, mi Bella, era una criatura magnífica, una caja de Pandora de delicias sensuales y jamás podría ponerlas dentro de nuevo.

Mientras sus dedos luchaban y zafaban los botones de mi camisa, encontré el cierre de su brasier y lo abrí, dejando la pieza bastante suelta para deslizar mis manos bajo las copas. ¿Cómo podía algo ser tan suave?

Finalmente, abrió mi camisa y sus palmas se aplanaron contra mi pecho antes de arrastrase hacia abajo por mi torso. Gemí ante el rastro de calor.

Bella se inclinó y presionó un beso contra mis labios. Parecía casi... tímido, lo que me pareció raro. ¿De qué podía sentir timidez a estas alturas? Pero luego su boca presionó con más fuerza y su mano derecha se escabulló entre nosotros para desabrochar mis jeans. Mi energética Bella hacía un regreso triunfal.

Sacar a Bella de sus jeans fue un poco más difícil, pero maniobrando un poco y ayudando mucho, finalmente, se los quitó. Se volvió a deslizar sobre mis piernas, sólo un húmedo trozo de tela entre nosotros ahora. Aparté el suave algodón hacia un lado y hundí mis dedos, probándola. ¿Cómo era que estaba siempre lista para mí? Incapaz de resistir, traje ambos dedos a mi boca, saboreando la humedad que permanecía ahí. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al verme.

―¿Te gusta eso? ¿Te gusta verme saborearte? ―Sonreí.

Sacudió la cabeza. ―Eres diabólico.

―Una víctima inocente ―me reí entre dientes, restregándome impaciente, contra ella―. Eres una tentadora.

Soltó una risa entrecortada mientras yo hacía a un lado sus calzones. ―Sí, claro.

Me introduje fácilmente dentro de ella con un gemido satisfecho. ―Dios, qué bien te sientes.

―Mmm, tú también ―suspiró, su cabeza rodó hacia atrás mientras se movía sin descanso sobre mí.

―Déjame hacer el trabajo ―sugerí, mientras tomaba sus caderas, queriendo controlar la velocidad. Aquiescente, asintió con la cabeza, apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros. La sostuve donde yo quería y empujé mi pelvis en un tempo sostenido. Bella gimió cuando establecí mi ritmo.

Hmm, me gustaban sus sonidos. Las suaves vibraciones de estos zumbaban a través mío, sumándose a las sensaciones. Necesitaba más sonidos de ella. Incliné su espalda y me moví más rápido. Su boca se abrió y un gemido más alto salió de ella.

―Sí, déjame escucharte ―le dije, tratando de controlarme. Su calor me hacía desear empujar con más fuerza, más rápido. Quería dejar salir toda la frenética energía que me inspiraba.

Gimoteó. Sus dedos se enterraron con fuerza, para ser humana. Se mordió el labio y apretó los ojos.

―No te contengas ―gruñí―. Abre los ojos, mírame. Quiero saber exactamente cómo se siente. Déjalo salir.

Produjo un sonido intenso, sus ojos se tornaron salvajes. Maldición, cómo me excitaba. Continué incitándola, escuchando sus sonidos volverse más y más altos mientras se acercaba a su clímax.

―¡Oh, Dios!, ¡oh, Dios!, ¡oh, Dios! ―repetía, tensándose. Estaba cerca. Igual que yo.

―¡Oh! ―un agudo grito señaló su cúspide antes de que cayera hacia adelante, jadeando y gimiendo contra mí mientras yo terminaba.

Saciados, nos quedamos inmóviles en el asiento. Eventualmente, giró su cabeza para verme con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

―Empiezo a preguntarme si no tienes un tipo de fetiche por el sexo en público ―dijo―. Qué con la biblioteca, la cafetería, ahora esto...

Me reí. ―No, me temo que es mucho más simple que eso. Sólo tengo un fetiche por sexo con Bella.

Se rió, también. ―Supongo que está bien, entonces.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

_**Miércoles 19 de Mayo, 2010.**_

**N/T:**

¡Adivinen! ¡En el próximo capítulo vamos a encontrarnos con uno de los Cullen! ¡Yeay!

¿Entonces, qué piensan?, ¿ya se aburrieron de los lemons? Jajajaja... algo me dice que no... pero, si pusieron atención, habrán notado que Edward cada día descubre algo más sobre sí mismo. Pero nada podemos hacer si el hombre es insaciable... la verdad es que dudo que alguien desee que eso cambie... Yo sé que yo no.

**¡Review!, ¿sí?**

El poema que Edward leyó pueden encontrarlo en inglés y español (esa es una traducción distinta de la mía, pero es una buena idea leerlo, un toquecito de cultura general a nadie le viene mal) en:

**http: // poemaseningles . blogspot . com / 2005 / 12 / ts-eliot-love-song-of-j-alfred . html** (obviamente, remuevan los espacios)

Pasen por el Polyvore!


	13. Chapter 13

**Título: **Bonne Foi

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance

**Clasificación:** M

**Resumen: **AU. Edward Masen fue convertido en 1918 y abandonado por su creador. Se alimenta de sangre humana, ignorando que hubiera otra forma... hasta que se tropieza con la estudiante de primer año Bella Swan, en una noche que lo cambiará todo.

**Renuncia (autor):** Una escritora es una diosa en su universo... pero sólo una escritora está haciendo dinero con Crepúsculo, y esa es Stephenie Meyer. Estos son sus personajes, yo solamente me divierto con ellos.

**Renuncia (Traductor): **Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Foi, pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. El enlace de su página es: http: / www .fanfiction .net / u / 252097/ (Quitar los espacios)

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

**Capítulo Trece**

A Bella le costó mucho más ponerse la ropa que quitársela. Verla librar una pequeña batalla con sus jeans fue altamente entretenido. Me lanzó miradas asesinas cuando me reí.

—Considérate dichoso, para ti es fácil.

Me encogí de hombros. —Cierto. Aun así esto es divertido.

Nos sentamos y hablamos mientras esperábamos el camión de remolque.

—Y, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando llegue el camión? —Bella preguntó.

—Te llevaré a Forks, obviamente. A menos que quieras renunciar a tanto esfuerzo —dije gesticulando hacia la camioneta sin vida.

Suspiró. —No, realmente debo arreglar mi camioneta ahora. Pero no hay necesidad de que manejes hasta Forks, también... Digo, si deseas regresar, tendrías que manejar demasiado lejos... a menos que quieras quedarte, lo cual estaría bien...

Sonreí ante sus divagaciones. —Bueno, es un hecho que te llevo. No hay forma de que te deje aquí sola con un extraño. ¿Te gustaría que me quede?

Se mordió el labio. —Sí, me gustaría.

—Entonces, me quedo —concluí. De ningún modo la dejaría fuera de mis vista ahora. No cuando sólo había estado lejos dos horas y aun así se las ingenió para meterse en problemas.

—OK. Grandioso —dijo. Y volvió a mordisquearse el labio—. Um, mi papá te hará dormir en el sofá. Creo que la mayoría de los papás lo harían, probablemente. Y te va a interrogar. Es un policía, después de todo. Trataré de sacarle las balas a la pistola cuando no esté viendo, si eso ayuda.

—Creo que puedo manejar la situación —me reí, imaginando a un policía de un pueblo pequeño ganarle a un _vampiro_. Además, me había vuelto muy bueno en todo este asunto del noviazgo. Dudaba tener algún problema lidiando con su padre.

Se encogió de hombros. —Si estás seguro. Sólo... pensé advertirte. Digo, conocer a mi papá es, probablemente, lo último que quieres ahorita.

—Probablemente sea inevitable. No te preocupes por eso.

—OK —acordó—. Y... ¿qué estabas haciendo antes de que llamara?

En ese instante no quería hablar con ella de T.S. Eliot. No podría nunca explicar mis pensamientos sobre eso, no con honestidad. —Hablando de eso, me pregunto por qué no simplemente llamaste a información cuando supiste que necesitarías ayuda."

—Ni siquiera pensé en eso—. Se puso muy roja y luego escondió su rostro en sus manos. —Me siento como una imbécil.

—No iría a ese extremo —me reí entre dientes—. Todos tenemos nuestros pequeños lapsos, ¿no?

Suspiró y develó su rostro una vez más. —Aun me siento como una idiota.

Después que las dos horas prometidas pasaron desde mi llamada inicial, el remolque finalmente llegó y se parqueó cerca. Bella y yo nos bajamos del carro y cuando lo hicimos, el rostro del hombre se iluminó al reconocerla.

—¡Bella!

—¿Tyler? —Maldición. Conocía a este imbécil—. ¿Qué haces conduciendo un camión de remolque?

—Decidí tomarme un año para ahorrar dinero antes de la universidad. Esto es lo que terminé haciendo. Hombre, cuando recibí la llamada, escuché que sólo era un tipo —me lanzó una aguda mirada—. No estaba esperando verte.

Su menos que sutil mirada le recordó a Bella mi presencia. —Oh, Tyler, él es Edward, mi novio. Llamó por mí y luego vino a buscarme. Edward, él es Tyler Crowley. Hicimos la secundaria juntos.

Asentí educadamente mientras estudiaba su mente. No vi ninguna historia entre él y Bella, aunque, ciertamente, él deseaba que la hubiera.

—Un placer conocerte —dijo con desagrado—. ¿Él te va a llevar a Forks, también?

—Sí —arrugó la frente. Me preguntaba por qué. ¿Qué de él le desagradaba? Disfrutaría mucho de saberlo.

Finalmente, Tyler se puso a hacer su trabajo y pronto se fue. Me dio gusto estar libre de él.

—¿Es amigo tuyo? —pregunté cuando estuvimos de regreso en el carro. El motor se despertó con un ronroneo y aceleramos hacia el sur. Iba a sobrepasar a ese tipo en poco tiempo.

—No realmente —Bella dijo, despectivamente—. De hecho él iba manejando la camioneta que me golpeó cuando recién llegué a Forks.

—¿Qué? —Mi mano apretó el volante. ¿Cómo podía portarse tan casual respecto a eso? Evidentemente, él había reprimido el recuerdo. ¡Qué imbécil!

—Sip, se deslizó sobre un trecho de hielo y yo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Pasó más de un año tratando de resarcirme.

Hmmf. Que pensara lo que quisiera; yo dudaba que esa fuera su motivación principal.

—¿Nos encontraremos con muchos viejos amigos en Forks?

Se encogió de hombros. —La mayoría de gente que conocí en la secundaria se fue a la universidad y realmente no pasa nada en Forks, así que dudo que salgamos mucho. Aunque debería ir a visitar mi antiguo trabajo. Prometí ir.

—OK —Eso no sonaba tan mal—. ¿Y que harás todo el fin de semana?

Se encogió de hombros. —Estoy segura de que tendré que hacer algo de limpieza y de lavandería. Charlie no tiene esperanzas. Tendré que cocinar, también. Estoy segura de que se morirá de hambre sin mí, eventualmente. ¿Estás seguro de que te quieres quedar? Esto puede ser realmente aburrido para ti.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer —dije con honestidad. Mi visita a Seattle estaba lejos de mi mente. Comprar, cazar... siempre había tiempo para eso. _Habrá tiempo_, Prufrock me sussurraba. Pero no para Bella. Su tiempo iba pasando... en un corto período de tiempo se iría de la Universidad, encontraría un esposo, tendría una carrera... Yo tenía que aprovechar al máximo su tiempo.

—Si tenemos suerte, Charlie querrá ir de pesca —Bella continuó, inconsciente, inocente—. No puede resistirse a ir cuando el clima es agradable.

—¿Y eso nos dejaría la casa sólo para nosotros? —deduje. Había algo terriblemente atractivo en la idea de tomarla en la cama de su niñez. No me interesé en inspeccionar esa fantasía más de cerca.

—Así es —volteó los ojos—. ¿Piensas en algo más?

—A veces.

Bella me dirigió a su casa, donde el camión remolcador depositaría su decrépita camioneta. Aparentemente, sólo había un verdadero mecánico en Forks y cobraba un ojo de la cara, así que Bella pretendía hacer venir a su amigo Jacob para que la revisara. Yo haría todo lo posible para prevenir eso. Tal vez encontraría tiempo mañana para revisarla yo mismo.

—Oh, Edward, no lo había pensado, no tendrás nada de ropa —Bella exclamó, mientras nos movíamos despacio por la calle principal de Forks. Las pocas personas que pasamos se detuvieron boquiabiertos a ver mi carro.

—No me molesta usar la misma —le dije—. A menos que a ti te avergüence ser vista con alguien que use la misma ropa todo el fin de semana.

Bella se rió. —Como si me pudiera avergonzar de ti.

Cuando nos parqueamos en su casa, una patrulla de policía ya estaba estacionada en la calzada para coches. Me parqueé en la acera.

Bella se puso repentinamente nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté. Me estaba poniendo nervioso a _mí_.

Tragó gordo. —Es sólo que nunca antes había traído nadie casa para conocer a mi papá. No estoy muy segura de cómo reaccionará, eso es todo.

Encogí los hombros. —Estoy seguro que no será tan malo. Vamos.

Salí del auto y viendo que ella aun seguía en el asiento del pasajero, le abrí la puerta. Finalmente, reunió el valor y guió el camino hacia la puerta. Estaba desenllavada y entró directamente.

—¿Papá?

—¡Bells! —La voz venía del cuarto hacia la derecha, la sala, supuse por el sonido de la televisión—. No escuché la camioneta... —Se paró en seco al entrar al pasillo y verme—. ¿Bells?

Qué apodo tan horrible era ese, realmente. Escudriñé sus pensamientos y encontré... sólo vagas impresiones. Intenté con más ahínco, había ansiedad, recelo, pero nada concreto del todo. Qué fascinante. Fascinante y problemático. De tal palo, tal astilla.

—Papá —Bella inició y su voz se quebró de una forma extraña—, él es... uh... él es Edward Masen —dijo—. Mi camioneta se descompuso de camino a casa y él vino a ayudarme. Um, el camión remolcador va a traerla aquí, nosotros llegamos antes.

Se aclaró la garganta toscamente. —Muy bien, entonces. Edward—. Asintió con su cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor —dije de forma convencional.

—¿Cómo... uh... cómo se conocieron? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—Nos conocimos fuera de la biblioteca una noche —Bella dijo, un leve rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. Se me ocurrió algo para disimular.

—Bella se tropezó y botó todos sus libros —suplí. Era cierto.

Bella me lanzó una mirada asesina. —Sí, Edward fue bastante amable en rescatarme. También está en mi clase de sociología —añadió.

—Hmm

—Papá, no te importa si Edward se queda el fin de semana, ¿verdad? Manejó todo el camino hasta acá.

A él claramente le importaba, pero gruñó su consentimiento. —Supongo que puede dormir en el sofá, si no le importa.

—Gracias, Jefe Swan —dije, educadamente, ignorando que estuviera hablando de mí como si no estuviera ahí—. Lo admito, he estado ansiando conocer el pueblo natal de Bella —mentí. Probablemente ella lo sabía, también. Puede ser que esa fuera la razón de que me lanzara una mirada rara.

Él arrugó la frente. —¿De dónde dijiste que eras, Edward?

No lo había dicho; quería reírme de su intento de sutileza. —Soy de Chicago, de hecho.

—¿Qué te trae hasta acá? —quiso saber. Casi las mismas preguntas que su hija me había hecho y pude ver de donde venía su silenciosa y su pensativa mente. Me preguntaba cómo era su madre.

—Quería un cambio de escenario. No me gusta el ruido de la ciudad.

—Papá —Bella interrumpió—, ¿ya comiste?

—No, estaba esperando por ti —respondió.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no esperas por mi camioneta mientras preparo algo? Edward, ¿te gustaría ayudarme?

Estuve de acuerdo inmediatamente, sonriendo ante la forma en que manejaba a su padre. Claramente, estaba acostumbrada a ser la autoridad, aun y cuando su padre era el Jefe de la Policía.

Bella puso sus cosas y me arrastró a la cocina donde empezó a registrar las alacenas. Estaba irritada por lo que encontró.

—OK, claramente tendré que visitar el supermercado, también. Lo que no ha sido comido, ha expirado —metió la cabeza en el freezer—. Parece que comeremos pescado.

Bella no encontró en que utilizar mi ayuda, de modo que la vi trabajar. Era adorable en la cocina. Extrañamente doméstica, pero aun así... única. Podía imaginarla en una pequeña cocina como ésta, preparando la cena para un esposo que entraría y la envolvería en sus brazos. Él sería ordinario, aburrido, desmerecedor. ¿Estaría satisfecha con ese tipo de existencia banal? Yo no podía, realmente, verle el atractivo. ¿Podía ella?

Tuve que sufrir comer, una vez que la cena estuvo lista. Ambos, Bella y su padre, me observaban de cerca y sin poder ver con claridad sus pensamientos, debía ser más cuidadoso de lo que era normalmente. No podía escabullirme con la excusa de no tener hambre esta vez.

Sabía verdaderamente horrible, pero deduje que Bella era, de hecho, una cocinera competente por el genuino disfrute de su padre. Desearía poder comer comida... me simplificaría mucho las cosas.

—Está delicioso, Bella —mentí, después de un valiente bocado.

—Gracias —respondió, ruborizada. La mente de su padre era a la vez aprobatoria y desdeñosa. Cómo odiaría yo ser padre. Qué complejo parecía.

Di unos cuantos bocados y me las arreglé para empujar mi comida de un lado a otro para disimular mi escaso consumo. Después, ayudé a Bella a limpiar, lo que fuera para evitar pasar tiempo con su padre, aunque pareciera demasiado doméstico. Luego pasamos una larga tarde en la sala, viendo ESPN. Nadie estaba poniendo demasiada atención a la TV. La expresión de Bella me decía que deseaba que estuviéramos solos tanto como yo.

Finalmente, Charlie subió a su habitación y Bella se puso a improvisar una cama para mí en el sofá. Me hubiera gustado decirle que era innecesario.

Se quedó un rato conmigo, inquieta. —El baño está arriba, segunda puerta a la izquierda. Mi habitación está justo enfrente. Umm... ¿necesitas algo más?

—Estoy bien —le dije, observando los nerviosos movimientos de sus dedos que nunca antes había visto—. ¿Te sientes bien con todo esto?

—Desde luego —dijo—. Sólo quisiera que mi papá no estuviera tan raro al respecto.

—Sólo quiere protegerte—. Lástima que estuviera saliendo con un depredador.

—Supongo que mejor subo a mi habitación antes de que venga a chequearnos —suspiró—. Espero que duermas bien. Te veo en la mañana.

Avanzó rápidamente y planto y ligero beso en mis labios antes de escurrirse por las gradas.

—Buenas noches, Bella —me reí entre dientes.

—¡Buenas noches! —respondió.

Apagué la luz, me quité todo menos mis boxers y me estiré en el sofá con la pretensión de acostarme. Realmente, estaba esperando; no tenía intenciones de quedarme ahí toda la noche. Tan pronto como estuviera seguro de que Charlie estaba dormido, me pondría a curiosear la casa, especialmente la habitación de Bella. OK, tal vez haría más que curiosear una vez que estuviera ahí.

Mientras tanto, escudriñe la diminuta sala. Todas las fotos de escuela de Bella estaban expuestas, proveyendo una linea de tiempo de su crecimiento. La vi pasar de una niña sin dientes delanteros a una adolescente flacucha a la mujer que era hoy. La transformación era increíble. Vi, también, la vieja foto de bodas y de la esposa que Charlie, evidentemente, no había olvidado. La madre de Bella. Se miraba como una mujer llena de espíritu... bonita, pero su hija había heredado sus mejores facciones y las mejoró.

Tras revisar un poco más la cocina, no había más que ir al segundo piso para entretenerme y Charlie aun estaba despierto. Traté de ponerme cómodo en el disparejo sofá —juro que podía sentir cada resorte— y pretender dormir.

Qué día tan extraño había sido. Extraño mes, incluso. Pero muchas cosas se me habían aclarado hoy.

Había reaccionado como un verdadero novio cuando Bella estuvo en problemas... según lo que había observado de la naturaleza humana, más drásticamente de lo que un novio real lo hubiera hecho. Y Bella dijo que me importaba.

Tenía razón, parecía. No había otra razón para que la siguiera hoy, más que temer por ella, por añorarla. La excusa de que la necesitaba por placer aun era válida, ella era absolutamente esencial. Irreemplazable. Nadie se le podía comparar. Pero aparentemente, se estaba adueñando de otras cosas, también... haciéndome pensar, haciéndome sentir.

Poseía demasiado poder para un humano, y yo no deseaba luchar contra eso. Disfrutaba estar con ella. ¿Por qué debería importarme algo más? Era un vampiro, ¿no? Mi especie estaba supuesta a ser hedonista... estaba haciendo exactamente lo que se suponía que hiciera, satisfaciendo mis propios deseos. Sólo que, esta vez, mi deseo se enfocaba en algo más que la sangre y quizá eso no era, de hecho, un fracaso personal.

Contento, dejé a mis pensamientos desvanecerse y luego me llegó el sonido de pesados ronquidos. _¡Sí!_

Me moví en silencio por las gradas y me detuve frente la puerta de Bella. Su corazón latía despacio pues dormía. Sonreí y entré.

La habitación de Bella era diminuta, pintoresca. Aun tenía la cama unipersonal de su niñez, en la cual estaba enrollada bajo una gruesa colcha. El cuarto estaba demasiado ordenado, como si nadie hubiera vivido en él. Había un escritorio cerca de la ventana, sobre el cual había un cuadrado sin polvo donde su computadora debe haber estado antes de que se la llevara con ella a la universidad. Sus libreros también estaban casi vacíos. En la esquina, había una anticuada silla mecedora que me confundía. ¿Para qué querría Bella una silla mecedora?

Su habitación no revelaba tanto de ella como había deseado. O quizá me estaba quedando sin cosas que aprender de ella.

Bella murmuró dormida y tomé eso como una invitación para unirmele. Escabullirme en su pequeña cama sin despertarla fue todo un reto, incluso para mí, pero me las arreglé. Me acosté de frente a ella y estudié su rostro. Se veía especialmente suave cuando dormía, relajada como estaba. Sus labios entreabiertos capturaron mi atención, invitándome a acercarme a besarlos. Era una forma tan buena como cualquiera para despertarla.

No reaccionó inmediatamente cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos arrastrándose sobre su piel suave como un pétalo. Añadí el roce de mi lengua y gimió suavemente. Esperando provocar una respuesta más contundente, tome tus pechos mientras continué besándola.

Gimió de nuevo y sus ojos revolotearon al abrirse antes de cerrarse otra vez cuando empezó a responder a mi beso. Luego se tensó súbitamente y la solté.

—¡Edward! —exhaló—. ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Me reí entre dientes. —Continúo ensuciando tu virtud. Relájate, tu padre está roncando lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a los muertos —susurré.

—Si te atrapa aquí...

—No lo hará —le prometí—, en tanto puedas estar callada, desde luego.

Sus ojos se entornaron en una mirada amenazadora. —_No_ vamos a hacer _eso _ahora.

—¿No quieres? —pregunté, retorciendo su endurecido pezón.

—Edward —gruñó—, deja de hacer eso.

Suspiré. —Supongo que, si realmente quieres, puedo volver a ese frío y solitario sofá...

—Haz eso —resolló.

—Qué amante tan cruel eres —susurré, saliendo de su cama. Estaba a medio camino de la puerta cuando suavemente me llamó. —¡Espera!

Me volteé, incapaz de enmascarar completamente mis esperanzas.

—Si prometes silencio, supongo... que podríamos... sólo por esta vez.

—Nadie nos atrapó en la biblioteca —señalé, escurriéndome bajo sus sábanas una vez más.

—Ese fue un milagro —dijo, medio sarcástica.

—¿Alguna vez te he llevado por el mal camino? —le pregunté, escarbando bajo su camisa en busca de las partes divertidas.

—Hmm... depende de cómo definas "mal camino" —replicó, tocándome a través de mis boxers.

—Definitivamente no vas por mal camino ahorita —gemí. Metí la mano que no estaba en su pecho en sus calzones y recorrí sus húmedos pliegues.

—Sin preliminares —suspiró, bajándome los boxers—. Sólo quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

—Como gustes —murmuré, introduciendome en ella. _Mmm_.

—Eso es perfecto —susurró en mi oído.

—Perfecto —concordé.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

El día siguiente resultó mejor de lo que me había atrevido a esperar. El padre de Bella, de hecho, fue seducido a pescar mientras el clima tibio durara, y Bella y yo fuimos abandonados a nuestra suerte.

Nuestra mañana incluyó una larga y placentera ducha y luego Bella decidió que me enseñaría el pueblo.

Forks era un pueblo ridículamente pequeño, de modo que no tomó mucho tiempo. Había un supermercado, un par de gasolineras, un cuestionable restaurante, Newton´s Outfitter´s... ¿Cómo sobrevivía esta gente aquí?

Bella me indicó parquearme fuera de Newton´s primero. Había trabajado ahí durante la secundaria y se sentía obligada a pasar. La seguí complaciente, hasta que sentí un olor en la puerta.

Vampiro.

Había un vampiro en le pueblo de Bella. Gracias a Dios que yo estaba aquí. La hubieran podido matar este fin de semana. Con suerte el vampiro ya se habría ido hace mucho... ¿qué estaba haciendo en una tienda de útiles para acampar, de todos modos?

Me quedé cerca de Bella mientras se acercaba al mostrador, escudriñando las mentes de quien estuviera en la tienda en busca de alguna posible amenaza. Estaban el dueño, un doctor, un campista...

—¡Señora Newton!

—¡Oh, Bella, qué gusto verte de nuevo! ¿Y quién es este joven?

—Es mi novio, Edward.

—La miré directamente y asentí con la cabeza y la señora Newton continuó su plática. —¿Qué tal los estudios, Bella?

...Un momento. Los pensamientos del doctor no estaba del todo bien. Eran demasiado rápidos, demasiados a la vez.

—_Me pregunto qué debo llevar esta vez... el ritmo cardíaco del señor Wright estaba elevado, podría ser un síntoma... me pregunto cómo pudo pasar la visión de Alice... El jardín de Esme está quedando muy bonito, debería llevarle algo nuevo que sembrar..._

Dios mío. El doctor era el vampiro. Comprando aditamentos para acampar con el fin de evadir sospechas de por qué él y los otros con los que estaba, no estaban nunca en los días soleados. ¿Cómo... cómo podía ser _eso_? Un grupo completo de ellos, que como había visto en su cabeza, iban a la escuela, trabajaban... ¿Cómo podía lidiar con la sangre sin exponerse? ¿Y por qué una imágen de _mi_ Bella pasó por su mente?

—¡Oh, Dr. Cullen! —escuché a Bella decir efusivamente y volví a ver al vampiro rubio acercándose con cautela. Estaba muy bien vestido, pulido, e imitaba el comportamiento humano muy bien. También tenía los ojos dorados, como los míos. ¿Se alimentaba también de animales? ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión?

—Bella. ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó, mirándome con dureza. Vi mis pensamientos reflejados en los suyos, preguntándose sobre mí, sobre qué hacía con Bella, sobre mi dieta...

—Muy bien. Dr. Cullen, me gustaría presentarle a mi novio, Edward —se volteó hacia mí—. El Dr. Cullen ha pasado más tiempo remendándome de que me gustaría admitir.

El había realizado la cirugía después del accidente. Vi los recuerdos en su mente, lo frágil, lo lastimada que se veía. No me gustó ver eso.

—Un placer conocerte, Edward —dijo el doctor, tendiendo su mano para saludar. La tomé con cautela.

—Igualmente, Dr. Cullen.

—¡Bella! —interrumpió la señora Newton— Acabo de recordar que dejaste un libro aquí antes de renunciar. Está en mi oficina.

—Oh, OK —Bella se giró hacia mí—. Ya regreso.

Y con eso, siguió a la señora Newton, dejándome sólo con el otro vampiro.

—Edward —me dijo, seriamente, demasiado bajo para que los humanos escucharan—, no sé quien eres o cuáles son tus intensiones, pero he invertido una gran cantidad de tiempo y de energía manteniendo a Bella Swan con vida, y no toleraré que sea lastimada por alguien de mi especie. Si algo le pasa... habrá consecuencias.

Vi muchas cosas en sus pensamientos mientras hablaba. Miraba a Bella como a una hija. Su aquelarre estaba estrechamente unido y siempre pelearían juntos. La pequeñita de pelo negro podía ver el futuro y el hombre grande estaba siempre dispuesto ante un reto.

—Entiendo —dije.

Bella regresó con el libro en la mano.

—¿Listo para irte? —Bella me preguntó.

—Seguro —concordé, lanzándole una última mirada al vampiro. Vi el destello de un recuerdo en su cabeza, una mujer en una camilla, el sudor bañaba su frente. Tenía ojos verdes y el cabello como el mío.

Era mi madre. Su recuerdo se había desvanecido, pero un relámpago de intuición me dijo que era la verdad. ¿Por qué conocía a mi madre?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras nos dirigíamos al carro. Nada era como debía ser aquí. Los vampiros no vivían en grupos y comían animales y tenían empleos normales. ¿Y cómo... cómo era que este vampiro tenía recuerdos de mi fallecida madre?

—¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? —Bella preguntó, lo que me recordó que debía encender el carro.

—Sí —dije, arrancando para ir a nuestra siguiente parada. El supermercado.

—¿Qué fue eso con el Dr. Cullen? ¿Se estaban mirando raro?

—Oh, eso —pretendí reírme—. Aparentemente, siente un fuerte afecto paternal hacia ti. Quería advertirme sobre qué pasaría si te hago infeliz.

Bella se rió. —Sí, ten cuidado. Rompe mi corazón y todo Forks vendrá a atraparte.

—Forcé una risa. —Sip. Con tridentes y todo.

—_Maldición —_pensé—. _Las cosas acaban de volverse complicadas_.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

_**Jueves 27 de Mayo, 2010.**_

¡Hola! Gracias por la paciencia y por sus encantadores reviews... lamento no haber tenido tiempo para responderlos esta vez... =( me encantan todos y cada uno de ellos!

Asumo que este ha sido un placer para las que esperaban a Carlisle... ;)

¡Cuéntenme! ¿Qué piensan?

PD. Pasen por Polyvore ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Nota del Autor: No, Carlisle no es el creador de Edward. No hagan suposiciones.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

**Capítulo Catorce**

Tras cargar y descargar los alimentos, salí a inspeccionar la camioneta de Bella mientras ella limpiaba un poco. Esa había sido mi intención de todos modos, pero ahora era una excusa conveniente para alejarme de Bella y pensar por un rato. Temía que Bella con su perceptibilidad notara mi preocupación y me interrogara.

Enfoqué la mitad de mi atención bajo la capota de la camioneta y la otra mitad regresó al encuentro con el Dr. Cullen.

No era como ningún otro vampiro que hubiera conocido. Por un lado, se alimentaba de animales y había estado haciéndolo por muchos años, por lo que pude deducir. Obviamente, había llevado esta dieta por tanto tiempo que ni siquiera consideraba ya a los humanos como fuente de alimento, no si ejercía la cirugía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado cuidando de los humanos? Me pregunté. Era claramente muy bueno en su trabajo si había remendado a Bella tras su accidente casi fatal. Por lo que había visto en su mente, la pelvis de Bella había sido... triturada. El hecho de que aun caminara era un milagro y por lo que entendía de la anatomía femenina, sólo removió el útero... de lo contrario, su deseo sexual hubiera disminuido extremadamente. Pero toda esa sangre... ¿Cómo podía, físicamente, soportarlo?

Y su aquelarre, también, era extraño. Seis de ellos. Ese era el aquelarre más grande que conocía... además de los volturi y su guardia, si es que se les podía llamar aquelarre. Todos ellos estaban emparejados, además. Eso era extraordinariamente raro para mi especie. La rubia y el musculoso en el que pensó como Emmett, estaban juntos, así como la pequeñita que había llamado Alice, quien tenía las visiones, estaba con el rubio lleno de cicatrices... y además, por supuesto, él tenía a Esme, quien tenía un jardín. ¿Desde cuándo los vampiros hacían jardinería?

Todos ellos compartían la dieta del doctor, además. Había visto imágenes de expediciones de cacería en su mente, el recuerdo de Emmett sometiendo a un masivo oso. Nunca había considerado optar por presas grandes. Quizá debería intentarlo... se miraba más entretenido que perseguir venados. Parecía un mayor reto.

La cosa más impresionante del doctor vampiro fue el recuerdo de mi madre. Estaba sonrojada y sudada, en sus recuerdos... debía haber estado enferma de influenza para entonces. Yo no tenía muchos recuerdos de mi vida humana, pero esos último días oscuros, llenos de terror, se quedaron conmigo. Recordaba a mi padre y a mi madre ponerse cada vez más enfermos. Habían ido al hospital, yo ya estaba bastante grande como para cuidarme sólo. Pero luego todo de desvanecía y lo siguiente que recordaba era el agonizante dolor de la transformación. Me desperté sólo, en un oscuro callejón de Chicago y me alimenté de la primera persona que pasó cerca.

Una vez que mi sed se calmó un poco, fui sobrecogido por el ruido. Tantos sonidos, tantas voces a la vez... me tomó días darme cuenta que estaba escuchando pensamientos, no sonidos hablados, y fue entonces que huí de la cuidad.

¿Había sido el doctor un médico hacía tantos años? ¿Había tratado a mi madre? No me había reconocido, pero, ¿sabría de algún otro vampiro en el área? Tal vez el sabría quién me había convertido y por qué.

Tendría que buscarlo de algún modo. Rastrear su olor... ¿quizá podría encontrarlo en el hospital? Así no tendría que encontrarme con todos los otros que estaba con él. Y aunque no quisiera cooperar, sus pensamientos probablemente me lo dirían todo.

Decidido, cerré la capota de la camioneta. El vehículo no tenía esperanzas. Repararlo, incluso si yo hacía todo el trabajo, requeriría de más dinero del que la camioneta valía. Más de lo que Bella podría gastar, de seguro. Pero no podía costear la compra de otro vehículo, tampoco.

Me ofrecería a ser su medio de transporte, pero después de su reacción ante el celular, no creía que aceptara. Quizá me podría escabullir temprano mañana e ir a Port Angeles a comprar lo que se necesitara para reparar la camioneta. Si me iba temprano, podía ser que Bella no se hubiera despertado para cuando regresara. Especialmente si la mantenía despierta hasta tarde esta noche... Ella no necesitaba saber cuánto iba a gastar en eso.

Deambulé hacia la casa y encontré a Bella en el piso de arriba, refregando el baño. Estaba doblada sobre la bañera y su trasero apuntaba hacia arriba adorablemente.

―Eso sí que es algo que hay que ver ―dije en voz alta, apoyándome contra el marco de la puerta.

Bella se incorporó, sobresaltada. ―Jesús, Edward, ni siquiera te escuché entrar ―se quejó, quitando el cabello de sus ojos con la mano que no sostenía la esponja.

―Lo siento ―mentí.

―¿Descubriste qué tiene mal mi camioneta? ―preguntó esperanzada.

―Sí, es reparable. Si encuentro la pieza, podré reparártela mañana.

―¿En serio? ―sus ojos se encendieron― ¿Cuánto costará?

―Hmm... un fin de semana completo, sola conmigo lo cubre.

―Edward ―rezongó―, es en serio. ¿Cuánto costará?

―Estoy siendo serio, Bella. No te dejaré que pagues por eso.

―Pero...

―No discutas conmigo. Ambos sabemos que necesitamos ahorrar tu dinero.

Sus ojos se entornaron peligrosamente. ―Puedo gastar algo. Lo que no necesito es que me cuides, Edward. Tengo un padre, no necesito otro.

―Bien ―suspiré, rindiéndome por el momento. Encontraría otro modo―. Lo siento. Ya lo resolveremos.

―OK ―dijo, dócil otra vez.

―¿Qué tanto más tienes que hacer? ―le pregunté.

―Ya casi termino aquí ―dijo―, pero la cocina es un desastre y Charlie tiene un enorme cerro de ropa que se necesita lavar.

―¿Deja su ropa para que tú la laves? ―dije, nada impresionado.

―No intencionalmente, no. Usualmente la deja hasta que ya no tiene nada más que ponerse y, esta vez, ha coincidido con mi vista.

―Hmm―. Aún no me hacía gracia que Bella estuviera pegada cuidando de su padre. ―Bueno, iré a trabajar en la cocina. No me sentiría bien lavando la ropa de tu padre.

―No tienes que hacer eso, Edward. Eres un invitado.

―Si, pero quiero tu atención ―respondí―, así que mientras más pronto termines, más feliz estoy.

Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. ―Si esa es la manera en que lo quieres ver.

―Es la manera lógica de verlo ―señalé.

Sólo se rió. ―OK, seguro.

Sentí como si debí esperar por una eternidad, para que Bella terminara de lavar ropa. Probablemente no debí limpiar la cocina a velocidad vampírica.

Muy a mi pesar estaba aun en el área de lavandería cuando su padre entró por la puerta con un balde de pescados. Encantador.

―Jefe Swan ―lo saludé educadamente.

Me entornó sus ojos. ―Pensé que ya te habrías ido a estas alturas ―remarcó. Suprimí la risa ante sus técnicas de interrogación pasivo-agresivas.

―Bueno, pensé en quedarme para reparar la camioneta, señor. Tendré que ir a Port Angeles en la mañana para buscar las piezas que necesitaré.

―Hmm. ¿No tuviste tiempo de hacerlo hoy, eh?

―Bella quería enseñarme el pueblo esta mañana y le ayudé con la casa esta tarde. Aun está lavando ropa ―dije mordazmente. El Jefe Swan tuvo la decencia de sentirse culpable.

―¿Y cuánto costará reparar la camioneta? ―preguntó, cambiando de tema impecablemente.

―De hecho, señor, quería hablar con usted de eso. Yo quisiera pagar por las piezas, pero Bella no quiere ni escuchar sobre el asunto. Pensé que, quizá, usted podría permitirme cubrir los gastos y decirle a Bella que usted es quien se ha encargando de hacerlo.

Me miró con suspicacia. ―¿Quieres pagar por la reparación, aunque ella nunca sabrá que lo hiciste?

―Sí ―respondí―. Sólo quiero hacer algo por ella.

Charlie suspiró. ―Está bien, voy a seguirte la corriente. Esa chica nunca aprendió a dejar que alguien cuide de ella. Demasiado parecida a su madre en ese sentido. Buena suerte al tratar de cambiar eso.

Me encogí de hombros. ―Creo que vale la pena el esfuerzo.

Charlie también se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina con sus pescados. Tomé eso como mi señal para acabar la conversación. No importaba. Sus pensamientos hacia mí se estaban volviendo más favorables.

En ese momento, Bella llegó tropezando desde la lavandería con una canasta llena de ropa blanca.

―Sólo debo doblar esta ropa y ¡termino! ―dijo triunfalmente. Con cierta renuencia, me senté con ella en el piso de la sala y le ayudé a doblar calcetines. Le dejaría la ropa interior a ella. La sola idea de los calzoncillos de Charlie me daba picazón.

Sufrí durante otra cena y otra fascinante noche en la sala frente al televisor. Charlie se fue a la cama temprano, gracias a Dios, y pude pasar un poco de tiempo con Bella antes de que se acostara... y luego me escabullí a su habitación, de nuevo.

―Sospechaba que regresarías ―susurró, ya despierta. Esta vez me dio la bienvenida bajo sus sábanas.

―¿Cómo podría mantenerme lejos?

Sonrió y acurrucó su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío. ―Me alegra que no pudieras.

―¿Bella?

Había cosas que estuve deseando preguntarle todo el día y no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

―¿Sí? ―sus ojos estaba cerrados, relajados.

―Me preguntaba si estarías dispuesta a hablar sobre algo. Eres libre de negarte, desde luego. Sólo... me preguntaba por el accidente.

Frunció el ceño. ―¿Qué hay del accidente? Ya sabes lo que pasó.

―Bueno, no del todo ―dije tentativamente, pendiente de alguna señal de emoción en su rostro... pero estaba totalmente inexpresiva―, sé lo básico, desde luego, pero no sé cómo fue para ti después... cuál fue la extensión del daño...

Se mordió el labio. ―Está medio borroso, realmente. Recuerdo la van viniendo hacia mí y recuerdo el dolor, pero luego me desmayé. No desperté hasta después de mis primeras cirugías. El Dr. Cullen debió poner toda clase de clavijas para mantener los huesos de mi pelvis unidos, y ya te había dicho que tuvieron que sacarme el útero... tuve un par de costillas rotas, pero de algún modo, todo lo demás estaba bien. Todo el mundo me dijo que había sido un milagro que mi columna y otros órganos no hubiesen sido dañados. Tuve varias cirugías más para reconstruir todo... el Dr. Cullen hizo milagros... después de eso, debí permanecer en cama mientras mis huesos se remendaban lo suficiente para empezar la rehabilitación. Y fueron meses y meses de eso. Terminé haciendo la mayoría del trabajo escolar desde el hospital o la casa. Incluso cuando regresé andaba renqueando por ahí en muletas. Todos sabían lo que había pasado, por su puesto, y los chismes se habían regado. Por un largo tiempo, todos me miraban o con demasiada compasión o con desprecio por toda la compasión que inspiraba.

Sacudí mi cabeza. ―Eso fue injusto de su parte.

Se encogió de hombros. ―¿Cuándo es algo, justo?

Eso me recordó algo. ―Bella... me dijiste que sólo habían sacado tu útero. Podrías, de hecho, tener hijos, si quisieras...

Se rió sin humor. ―Sí, inyectando mis óvulos en otra mujer como una incubadora humana. No lo querría de ese modo. Un hijo... debe ser hecho con amor, no con ciencia y tubos de ensayo. Me parece mal.

―Hmm. Sí, supongo que estoy de acuerdo ―dije, tratando de tranquilizarla. Su ritmo cardíaco estaba elevado, acelerado por la última parte de la conversación.

―De todos modos ―continuó―, no estoy muy segura de que sea eso lo que quiero para mí. No quiero que mi vida se convierta en una desesperada búsqueda de un bebé. Sólo... quiero disfrutar mi vida; digo, es un milagro, en sí, que tenga una vida.

Asentí con lentitud, sintiéndome extrañamente ... ¿aliviado? Pero, ¿qué me importaba a mí lo que Bella quisiera de la vida? Probablemente no estaría con ella tanto tiempo...

―El Dr. Cullen debe ser un cirujano muy talentoso ―musité, necesitando enfocarme en algo más.

―Mucho ―Bella concordó.

―Increíble que un doctor tan talentoso viva en un pueblo pequeño como Forks.

―Sí, su esposa quería vivir en un pueblo pequeño. Yo le pregunté una vez ―explicó―. Dijo que pensaron que sería mejor para sus hijos. Tiene cuatro, todos adoptados. Era bastante extraño, además. Todos estaban emparejados durante la secundaria. Supongo que ellos no lo sentían raro, ya que no crecieron juntos... Además, debe gustarles Forks. Están aquí todavía, aunque los chicos estén en la universidad ahora.

―Huh―. Buena cuartada, supongo, pero definitivamente extraña. ¿Por qué los otros se hacían pasar como chicos? Sería menos sospechoso si vivieran separados. ¿Estaban realmente tan apegados unos a otros?

Bella bostezó con fuerza y sonrió disculpándose. ―Pienso que toda esa limpieza me quitó más energías de las que había pensado ―masculló.

Me reí entre dientes. ―Duérmete, entonces.

―Mmmk. Oh, hey, ¿Edward?

―¿Sí?

―Gracias porque te importe lo suficiente como para querer saber.

―De nada ―dije, preguntándome cómo mis acciones siempre resultaban para ella algo diferente de lo que había sido mi intención.

―Y gracias por no verme de forma diferente. Eres el único que nunca lo ha hecho... hasta mis padres me trataron diferente después.

―Hmm. Sólo te ves como Bella para mí ―le dije. Sonrió adormilada.

―Eso es agradable ―murmuró, quedándose dormida. Me quedé hasta que se estuvo inconsciente.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

Como a las tres de la mañana, cuando estuve convencido de que Bella dormía profundamente, entré a mi carro y me dirigí al hospital.

Antes de entrar, busqué cuidadosamente sus pensamientos. Sí, estaba ahí. Eso fue suficiente para sacarme del carro y entrar a la recepción de la sala de emergencias. La enfermera de turno me miró con escepticismo. ―¿Puedo ayudarlo?

―Busco al Dr. Cullen ―dije con energía, actuando como si fuera una situación de vida o muerte―. ¿Se encuentra aquí?

Frunció el ceño. ―¿Qué demonios hace una persona perfectamente sana visitando un hospital a esta hora de la noche? Sí. ¿Puede darme su nombre para dárselo a él?

―Edward Masen ―dije, sabiendo que él lo recordaría.

―Muy bien ―dijo, levantando el teléfono y marcando la extensión. Después de un momento, escuché la voz del Dr. Cullen al otro lado de la linea.

―¿Sí, Jackie?

Continuaba frunciendo el ceño en dirección a mí mientras hablaba. ―Hay alguien llamado Edward Masen en recepción preguntando por usted.

Hubo una breve pausa. ―Ya salgo.

―Ya sale ―repitió Jackie, cuando colgó.

Caminé de un lado a otro en el pequeño espacio, hasta que escuché sus pasos doblar la esquina. Mis ojos buscaron rápidamente los suyos.

―Edward, qué bueno verte de nuevo ―dijo, en un tono de perfecta simpatía―. ¿Por qué no hablamos en mi oficina?

Asentí en acuerdo y lo seguí de regreso por el laberinto de pasillos de hospital. Era un lugar horrible, saturado por el olor de la sangre. Acostumbrado al aroma de Bella, esto no era nada para mí... pero, ¿cómo lo manejaba el doctor?

―Después de ti ―dijo, señalando la puerta―. Siéntate.

Me senté en una de las duras sillas frente al escritorio del doctor, donde una placa lo identificaba como Carlisle Cullen. Él ocupó su asiento.

―Debo decir que estoy sorprendido de verte de nuevo. ¿Aun te estás quedando en el pueblo? ―preguntó, manteniendo la actuación de cortesía, pero sus pensamientos eran un remolino de preguntas.

―Sí, me estoy quedando en la casa de los Swans ―dije evasivamente.

―Bueno... ¿por qué no me dices que te trae aquí a verme? ―sugirió.

―Suspiré. Odiaba ser el primero en dar información. ―Eres... el primero de nuestra especie que conozco que aparentemente no se alimenta de los humanos.

El vampiro alzó una de sus perfectas cejas rubias. ―Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Escogiste este estilo de vida sin ninguna influencia externa?

Me encogí de hombros, incómodo. ―No fue hace mucho tiempo. Cuando... conocía a Bella, cuando formé una relación con ella, me encontré con que era... difícil continuar bebiendo de los humanos.

Carlisle sonrió. ―_Una conciencia de culpa. Debe sentir algo intenso por Bella para que ella tenga una influencia tan fuerte sobre él. Extraño... debe haber estado bebiendo de los humanos por más de ochenta años_...

―¿Puedo preguntar cómo empezaste a beber de los animales? ―pregunté. Necesitaba saber qué llevaría a otros vampiros a semejante conclusión, o si alguno de ellos había tenido el mismo problema que yo.

―Nací en una familia muy religiosa ―empezó, y vi flashes de un tiempo anterior a mi nacimiento, una ciudad que era Londres, claramente, aunque era anticuada... Vi a un hombre que se parecía al vampiro, que debía de ser su padre, predicando vigorosamente en un púlpito―. Cuando fui convertido... me sentía asqueado de mí mismo. Quería destruirme y lo intenté. Intenté matarme de hambre... un día, estaba tan sediento que ataqué una manada de venados. Fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta que la sangre animal bastaría tanto como la humana.

―¿Hace cuanto tiempo? ―tenía que saber.

―Más de trescientos años ―respondió.

Me quedé atónito. ¿Había estado viviendo de la sangre de los animales por tres siglos? Nunca había siquiera contemplado la posibilidad de que mi dieta fuera tan permanente.

―¿Y desde hace cuánto tiempo has sido médico?

Sonrió. ―Depende de cómo definas el término. Estudié en Europa por muchos años antes de venir a América en los 1800. Fue entonces cuando empecé a ejercer la medicina.

Tragué gordo. Así que ya era un doctor en 1918. Quizá tratara a mi madre. Pero no podía pensar en una manera de preguntarle sin delatar que podía leer sus pensamientos y no estaba seguro de querer que conociera mi habilidad aun.

―He escuchado que tienes una familia. ¿Hay otros contigo?

Asintió lentamente. ―Cinco más, sí―. Pasaron rápidamente por su mente.

―¿Y cuánto tiempo han estado juntos? ―quise saber.

Carlisle sonrió ante el recuerdo de la llegada de la pequeña de pelo negro. ―Los últimos dos se nos unieron en los años 50 ―me dijo, pero su mente me mostró mucho más. Lo vi convertir a tres de ellos, su pareja, luego a la mujer rubia y finalmente al corpulento Emmett. Por lo que apariencias del asunto, parecía que todos habían estado al borde de la muerte en el momento, cubiertos por la sangre de sus letales heridas. Pero los otros dos, las nuevas adiciones, habían venido de otro lado, ya habiéndose encontrado el uno al otro.

―¿Te importaría decirme algo de tu historia, Edward? ―preguntó. Podía sentir su intensa curiosidad a la vez que su cautela. Mientras no estableciera qué tipo de amenaza podía ser yo para su familia o para Bella, no estaría tranquilo.

―Nací en 1901, en Chicago ―dije, empezando por el principio―. Fui transformado en 1918. No recuerdo quién lo hizo ni por qué.

Carlisle mantuvo cuidadosamente la serenidad de sus rostro, pero su mente era un caos. ―¿Tus padres... murieron de influenza española?

Me tensé, ansioso por una explicación. ―Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Y ahí estaban en su mente, mis padres... mi padre murió menos de veinticuatro horas después de llegar al hospital, pero mi madre duró más, rogando que alguien encontrara a su hijo desaparecido.

―Tus padres, fueron mis pacientes. Te pareces a ambos... tienes los rasgos de tu padre, pero tu madre tenía ese mismo inusual color de cabello. Siempre me pregunté qué le había pasado al hijo del que hablaba tan a menudo. Supongo que ahora lo sé.

―Sí. Supongo que así es.

―Edward... debo pedirte nuevamente que tengas cuidado con Bella. Ha pasado por más cosas de las que una chica de su edad deba pasar y odiaría que saliera lastimada porque pierdas el control.

―No perderé el control ―argumenté defensivo. ¡Qué hipócrita!, preocupado por mi control, cuando él tenía vidas humanas en sus manos cada día―. Te lo dije, no he probado sangre humana desde que la conocí... y estoy bastante desensibilizado a su aroma.

―No estoy haciendo suposiciones ―Carlisle dio marcha atrás―, sólo te pido que seas cauteloso.

―Lo soy ―le dije.

―Está bien ―asintió―. Necesito hacer mis rondas, pero si alguna vez deseas hablar nuevamente, eres bienvenido a nuestro hogar. Estoy segura de que los otros estarán interesados en conocerte. No hay muchos como nosotros.

Vi a otros cinco en su cabeza, unos que nunca había visto antes, cuatro mujeres y un hombre. ¿Quiénes eran, y más aun, dónde estaban? ¿Cuántos bebedores de sangre animal habrían escondidos debajo de mis narices?

―Gracias ―respondí a su oferta, levantándome de la silla.

―Estoy seguro de que nos veremos de nuevo ―sonrió Carlisle, manteniendo la puerta de su oficina abierta.

Asentí con la cabeza al irme. ―Hasta la próxima.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

_**Jueves, 3 de Junio del 2010.**_

¡Cuénteme que piensan, porfa!

Lamento que no he estado respondiendo a los reviews y con honestidad les confieso que no sé cuándo tendré tiempo para hacerlo nuevamente, pero es que la vida real se pone a veces exigente. Y continuo asumiendo que prefieren que traduzca a que responda, ¿no?

¿Qué no daría por vivir permanentemente en este mundo increíble donde Edward existe? Pero no se puede. =(

Gracias infinitas por los reviews que han dejado y por incluir a Bonne Foi y a mí en sus listas de favoritos y de alerta. De veras que me hacen feliz.

Espero que disfrutaran del capítulo. Dense un rondín por el Polyvore.

Besos, gente bella!

Hasta la próxima semana.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota del Autor: **Esto está un poco alejado del drama forksiano. Edward necesita un tiempo para determinar lo que quiere ahora.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

**Capítulo Quince**

Tras dejar el hospital, fui de caza. Era aún muy temprano. Para ir a Port Angeles y necesitaba aclarar mis ideas antes de enfrentarme a Forks otra vez.

Carlisle me había dado mucho en qué pensar y más preguntas. Ahora sabía con certeza qué les había pasado a mis padres, pero aún no tenía idea de qué me había pasado a _mí_. Sabía que había, al menos, once bebedores más de sangre animal en el mundo, pero no comprendía el _porqué_ lo hacían. No comprendía, tampoco, los grandes aquelarres que estos vampiros formaban. ¿Cómo funcionaba? ¿Cómo es que estaban tan apegados?

Y el emparejamiento.. desde luego, los vampiros tienen necesidades sexuales y con frecuencia las satisfacen entre sí. Muchos tenían parejas estables por conveniencia, pero era animalístico más que nada. Pero Carlisle y su aquelarre se habían emparejado de por vida, por la eternidad. Carlisle realmente adoraba a la llamada Esme, como un humano lo haría, pero los vampiros no cambiaban con suficiente facilidad como para que esas emociones humanas se desvanecieran con el tiempo. Podrían pasar milenios y ellos aún estarían juntos.

Era todo tan extraño. No podía reconciliarlo con el estilo de vida que conocía, con los vampiros que conocía, conmigo mismo. ¿Qué si la vida que había estado viviendo era sólo un juego de conformismo, una falta de opciones? ¿Qué si pudiera ser diferente? ¿Quería yo que lo fuera?

Nunca había tenido problemas con mi vida. Me alimentaba, componía música, cultivaba mi mente. Ni necesitaba ni quería algo más.

Y luego Bella entró deambulando a mi vida, indefensa como un cordero y confiada como una niña, olorosa a la fruta prohibida y suave al tacto. Había despertados deseos dormidos en mí; deseos de tacto, de sabor, de placer, de calidez.

Y ella era diferente. Tan diferente. No era sólo que su mente era silenciosa, sino que era _mejor_. Perceptiva, pensante, inocente... su mente era un brillante ejemplo para la humanidad, si tan sólo el resto la siguiera.

Ella merecía mucho más de lo que sus iguales podrían darle. Ninguno de ellos podría alguna vez entenderla o la magnitud de lo que poseía. Tratarían de reprimirla y cambiarla. Qué crimen tan atroz sería ese.

**BF BF BF**

Me había internado en lo profundo del bosque para cazar y capté un aroma tentador, dejé que mis instintos tomaran el mando.

Perseguí a mi presa fieramente, deseando sentirme de nuevo como el cazador que era. Se sentía bien correr con fuerza, mis pies golpeando contra el suelo. La criatura estaba bordeando el siguiente árbol. Estuve sobre ella antes de que pudiera sobresaltarse de miedo.

Mis dientes se enterraron en la caliente yugular, silenciando un gruñido salvaje, y la sangre fluyó hacia mi boca, bajando por mi garganta. Era mejor que el ciervo o los roedores que había probado, mucho mejor... más cercano al sabor de la sangre humana.

Cuando no pude sustraer más del animal, me retiré, limpiando mis labios con mi lengua. Era un puma, descubrí, una gran pila de piel y garras. Interesante.

Escondí la evidencia y corrí de nuevo, esta vez por la emoción de hacerlo. Vi el amanecer despuntar en el horizonte oriental antes de regresarme a buscar mi carro.

Llegué a Port Angeles alrededor de las ocho, justo cuando las primeras tiendas empezaban a abrir. Busqué en las primeras tiendas sin suerte, pero ya me lo esperaba. Para encontrar repuestos para un vehículo tan viejo, tendría que buscar en tiendas más especializadas.

Como cinco intentos más tarde, me saqué la lotería. Aparentemente, las Chevies viejas y sarrosas eran más comunes en esta área de lo que uno pensaría. Compré los repuestos y otras herramientas necesarias, los guardé en mi carro y me apresuré hacia Forks.

Escuché a Bella hablando con su padre en la cocina cuando me parqueé. Me quedé afuera para escuchar.

—¿...serio lo de este chico, Bella?

—Sí, papá, lo es.

Suspiró profundamente, claramente disgustado. —¿Te trata bien, Bella? ¿Cuida bien de ti?

Casi podía sentir a Bella volteando los ojos. —Ha sido maravilloso conmigo, papá. Realmente le importo.

—Hay algo raro en él —Charlie se quejó. Reí para mis adentros.

—Tal vez. Pero pienso que está bien. Nunca me ha dado una sola razón para desconfiar de él y dudo que te haya dado una a ti, tampoco.

—Es mi trabajo cuidarte, Bells. No puedo sólo desconectar eso.

—Uh-huh —se rió entre dientes—. ¿Es ese mi padre hablado o es el jefe de la policía?

—Ambos—. Sus directos comentarios lo ponían incómodo.

—Bueno, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Como padre, ¿puedes intentar estar feliz de que yo esté feliz?

—Lo intentaré —concedió—, pero no esperes milagros. Y ten cuidado, por favor. No quiero verte lastimada.

—Estaré bien, papá —dijo, con una sonrisa en la voz—. Tengo fe en él.

¿Fe? ¿En mí? Mi pecho se sentía comprimido y no sabía qué pensar. Decidí sacar todas mis compras y empezar a trabajar en lugar de enfocarme en la conversación. Bella me notaría aquí afuera bastante pronto.

Abrí la capota y evalué el desastre debajo. Decidí quitarme la camisa, por temor a que se ensuciara por la profusión de grasa. Aun debía usarla todo el día, después de todo, y no parecía que iba a haber problemas por estar sin camisa, las nubes prometían permanencia.

Bella salió cuando iba por la mitad del trabajo y observó en silencio. Cuando me detuve un momento, la volví a ver. Una inspección rápida me indicó que estaba excitada: Pupilas dilatadas, corazón acelerado, el rubor alto en sus mejillas. Sonreí satisfecho.

—¿Tienes un fetiche por los mecánicos, Bella? —pregunté.

Se sonrojó, pero dio un paso adelante audazmente. —Creo que es sólo un fetiche por Edward.

—Me reí de la broma y la miré lasciva y sugestivamente. —Si tu padre no estuviera adentro, me aprovecharía de ti aquí mismo.

—Si mi padre no estuviera adentro, yo me estaría aprovechando de ti —dijo, más con franca honestidad que coquetería, sus ojos viajaron por mi pecho. Eso era fantástico.

—Definitivamente te lo permitiría.

—Así que... —empezó cuando volví al trabajo— ¿Mi papá pagó por todo?

—Síp —mentí, peleando con los viejos y testarudos pernos—. Bueno, no por las herramientas, esas las compré yo, pero es bueno tenerlas...

—Hmm. Gracias por hacer esto, Edward, en serio. Aunque hubiera deseado que me dejaras llevársela a Jake.

Me tensé. No esto de nuevo. —¿Por qué?

¿Estaba buscando una excusa para ver a ese chico? ¿Dudaba de mi habilidad para hacer esto?

—¡Haces demasiado por mí! —me explicó, no por primera vez y no me gustó.

—¿Y este Jake no hace demasiado por ti?

¿Por qué le parecía bien que él hiciera esto por ella? ¿Confiaba más en él?

Bella volteó los ojos. —Le _pagamos_.

¿Se resumía realmente al dinero? —Ya te dije cómo me puedes pagar—. Señalé. Debía llegar al meollo de este asunto, fuera lo que fuera.

Suspiró. —Me quedaría el fin de semana contigo compusieras mi camioneta o no, y sería tanto por mi como por ti. Conociéndote, te pasarías todo el fin de semana siendo totalmente perfecto y mimándome, y yo aún no sería capaz de darte nada.

Puse a un lado la llave que tenía en la mano y me volteé para verla. —¿De veras piensas que no tienes nada que ofrecer?

Se encogió de hombros, incómoda. —No tengo dinero, no soy talentosa o creativa, ni siquiera puedo darte mi tiempo porque siempre estoy trabajando o estudiando o algo.

Suspiré y la tomé por los hombros, forzándola a mirarme. —Bella, hay tantas cosas incorrectas en lo que acabas de decir. Lo que tú puedes dar es mucho mejor que lo que yo tengo. Tú me haces pensar, me inspiras. Contigo, me encuentro... haciendo cosas que nunca antes hice. Me das paz mental. Yo soy el que está tratando de emparejar las cosas aquí.

Me sentía incómodo diciendo tanto. No me _gustaba_ necesitar a Bella, pero era claro que ella ocupaba un importante lugar en mi vida.

Sus ojos estaban llorosos y su mirada era suave. —¿De veras sientes eso?

—No miento innecesariamente —dije, tragando gordo—. Y no mentiría sobre esto. Piensa lógicamente, Bella. ¿Me esforzaría tanto si no pensara que vales más que la pena?

Sonrió y juguetona, me pinchó un costado. —Siempre con la lógica.

Me encogí de hombros. —La razón es un don, deberíamos usarlo más a menudo.

—Dante pensaba que la razón era una herramienta que Dios nos dio para entender el universo —Bella dijo, pensativa. Siempre me tomaba por sorpresa.

—Qué inteligente hombre —concordé—. Aunque me siento dudoso sobre la parte de Dios.

Bella me dio un empujón en el hombro. —Vuelve a trabajar, ¿OK? Me gusta verte trabajando sin camisa y sucio para beneficio mío.

—La próxima vez me pongo un taparrabos —bromeé, pero adoptó una expresión contemplativa, como si la idea tuviera mérito

**BF BF BF**

Dejamos Forks cerca de la media tarde para volver con suficiente tiempo.

Conduje detrás de ella todo el camino, ridículamente despacio ya que ella conducía su camioneta. No dudaba haber reparado bien el vehículo, pero cualquier cosa podía salir mal con ese viejo motor. No me iba a arriesgar.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando llegamos a su dormitorio. Esperé fuera de mi carro en la calle mientras ella encontraba un lugar en el parqueo. Luego, vino hacia mí.

—Gracias, Edward, por todo.

—Por supuesto—. Su cabello revoloteaba en la brisa vespertina. Acomodé un mechón tras su oreja.

—Debería dejarte ir —suspiró—. Probablemente quieras tiempo para ti y yo necesito prepararme para la mañana ir a clases.

Asentí despacio, preguntándome si tal vez ella quería un tiempo sola ahora, si pensaba que yo sí. —OK. Te veo mañana entonces.

Bella me dio un beso de despedida. —Guárdame un asiento.

BF BF BF

Fui a casa a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, pero después de eso, mi apartamento se sentía vacío y yo estaba aburrido.

Fui a la biblioteca. No estaba siquiera seguro de qué estaba buscando hasta que me encontré en la sección de filosofía, cara a cara con Jean-Paul Sartre.

Saqué el volumen y estudié la portada. El libro era una introducción a Sartre con extractos traducidos. Eventualmente, preferiré leer su obra en Francés, que es su idioma original, pero esto bastaría por ahora.

Me senté ahí mismo en el piso de la biblioteca, y leí la noche entera.

Era fascinante. Había leído existencialismo, desde luego, pero nunca a Sartre específicamente. Donde antes había tratado sobre la angustia y la nada, ahora había algo más. _Esencia._

_La Existencia precede a la esencia._

De una forma sutil, la filosofía era optimista. Oh, contenía la lloradera usual sobre la mortalidad humana y todos los problemas que venían con ella, preguntas sobre Dios y la vida después de la muerte, pero ignoré todo eso. No se aplicaba a mí realmente. Supongo que Sartre nunca consideró el vampirismo. Pero era una buena filosofía, la idea de que nos volvemos lo que somos después del nacimiento, en lugar de antes. _Tabula Rasa_, llevado a otro nivel.

"_Nos inventamos por virtud de la multitud de nuestras elecciones_."

"_Sólo nos volvemos lo que somos por la radical y profundamente asentada negación de aquello que los otros han hecho de nosotros_."

El concepto de elección era muy atractivo. Que pudiera decidir quién era, que pudiera rechazar lo que habían hecho de mí... ese era un poder que jamás había ejercido realmente.

Bueno, hasta ahora. Ahora, todo lo que hacía parecía estar un paso más lejos de lo que siempre había conocido.

Pero con la elección venía una pregunta fundamental: ¿Qué quería ser?

No tenía ni idea.

"_Debemos actuar con pasión antes de sentirlo._"

¿Sería cierto? ¿Estaba mi actuar como humano, mi fingir, llevándome a sentirlo como si fuera real? ¿Si actuaba así por suficiente tiempo, lo sabría de algún modo con certeza?

"_No sabemos lo que queremos y aun así somos responsables por lo que somos. Ese es un hecho_."

Me levanté del piso con más preguntas que respuestas. Oh, bien. Siempre tendría tiempo.

Nadie me prestó atención al salir de la biblioteca vistiendo la misma ropa con la que entré. Parecía un procrastinante más estudiando toda la noche.

Afuera, con el aire de la mañana, contemplé qué hacer de mí hasta que pudiera ver a Bella otra vez.

"_Si estás solitario cuando estás solo, entonces estás en mala compañía_."

Pero nunca me había sentido solitario hasta que Bella entró tropezando en mi vida.

**BF BF BF **

La semana pasó despacio. Siempre estaba impaciente. Había clases y las horas laborales de Bella parecían extenderse cada vez más. Sospechaba de la influencia vengativa de la administradora. Cada vez que podía tentaba a Bella a venirse a mi apartamento, pero con frecuencia estaba cansada o retrasada en sus tareas.

Sufrí.

El viernes llegó con infinitas posibilidades. Bella trabaja esa noche, por su puesto, pero el fin de semana era mío. Había acordado quedarse en mi apartamento. Tendría que subir la apuesta a mi farsa humana, pero parecía un bajo precio a pagar. Sería toda mía por los próximos dos días.

"_Te ves tan emocionado como un niño en la mañana de Navidad",_ me escribió durante Sociología.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y le respondí: "_Nunca te he tomado en el sofá._"

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron. "_¿Quién dice que lo harás?_"

"_Tus calzones mojados lo dicen._"

"_Pícaro. ¿Qué estabas leyendo antes de que llegara?_"

"_Huis Clos. ¿Lo conoces?"_

"_¿Sartre? Oh, sí. Una gran obra. Sólo a través de los ojos de los demás podemos ver quiénes somos, pero debemos enfrentar las consecuencias de nuestras acciones en los juicios de otros."_

Tenía razón, resumiéndolo sin esfuerzo. Pero no estaba seguro de que me gustara.

"_En otras palabras, haz lo que quieras, pero no te sorprendas si te sale el tiro por la culata._"

Bella se sacudió de risa silenciosa. "_Exacto. Dime, ¿cuál es tu juicio de mí? Serás mi 'Pareja' en este momento."_

Lo pensé un momento. "_Eres una paradoja. Perspicaz pero confiada, sabia pero inocente, audaz pero tímida. ¿Qué quieres ser?"_

"_No lo sé. Alguien digno, supongo."_

Así que ambos estábamos buscando la esencia_. "¿Qué ves en mí, Pareja?"_

"_Tus expectativas son altas, pero si alguien las llena, das con largueza. Piensas demasiado y no suficiente. Eres principalmente lógica y razón, pero en la música y en unas cuantas cosas más, tus sentimientos se escapan. ¿Qué quieres ser?_

"_No lo sé, tampoco."_

―Lo descubriremos juntos ―me susurró mientras salíamos del salón. Me pregunté si ella realmente podría ayudarme a encontrar la respuesta.

―Te iré a buscar esta noche ―le dije―. Acuérdate de mi pobre, solitario sofá.

**BF BF BF**

Bella se abalanzó sobre mí cuando pasamos la puerta.

―Estoy cafeinada y cachonda ―declaró, tironeando mi camisa― y te necesito.

Gemí. ―¿Que provocó esto?

―Nada de sexo desde el martes. Sufro de síndrome de abstinencia―. Luchaba fieramente con mi faja. ―¿Me vas a desvestir o no?

―¿Es esa una pregunta capciosa? ―reí― Quédate quieta un minuto.

Se retorció pero levantó los brazos para que le quitara la camisa. Se quitó torpemente los zapatos y calcetines.

―¿Estás segura de que cafeína es todo lo que consumiste? ―pregunté. Sólo olía café en su aliento, pero no podía imaginarme que la cafeína tuviera este efecto.

―Me pone un poco salvaje ―admitió, pasando sus manos por mi pecho―, pero principalmente es la deprivación sexual.

Jadeé cuando se inclinó y pasó su lengua por mi pezón izquierdo.

―Creo que me gusta este lado de ti ―medio reí, medio gemí. Por accidente rompí el cierre metálico de su brasier al tratar de quitárselo. No lo notó, demasiado ocupada sacándose los pantalones. De algún modo se quitó sola los calzones.

―Maldición ―murmuró, luego me vio de pies a cabeza―. ¿Por qué no estas desnudo? Quítate el pantalón.

Sí, me gustaba ese lado de ella. Bajo sus abrasadores ojos, me quité los zapatos y calcetines, pantalones y boxers. Se lamió los labios candentemente y casi me desplomo.

―Siéntate en el sofá ―demandó. Fui rápido en obedecer y tuve la recompensa de observarla rondarme en toda la gloria de su desnudez. Era una leona de caza y no podía esperar a que me atrapara.

Medio se arrastró, medio se cayó sobre mis piernas, montándose a horcajadas sobre mí, aplastando su senos contra mi pecho. No parecía querer renunciar al control y yo no me quejaba. Estaba haciendo cosas fantásticas, todas por accidente.

―Quiero que te quedes quieto ―ordenó, empujándome hacia atrás por los hombros―. No me distraigas.

―El Cielo no lo permita ―accedí.

Con fuerte determinación atacó mis labios, lamiendo, mordisqueando y chupando. Me moví con ella lo justo para cooperar, pero no se me ocurría interferir con ella. Por mucho que me gustara poseerla, verla tomar el control de esta forma era increíblemente excitante.

―Siempre he querido hacer esto ―masculló, mientras besaba mi mandíbula y cuello.

―¿Hacer qué, exactamente? ―pregunté mientras jalaba el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus dientes. Qué cosita más animada estaba esta noche.

―Hacer de las mías contigo ―dijo. Sus dientes rasparon mi cuello, justo donde mi yugular estaría si tuviera una aún. Gemí.

―No faltaría más, hazlo ―suspiré. Se movió deliciosamente en mi regazo, deslizándose hacia abajo para alcanzar mi pecho y hombros con sus labios. Era una exploradora decidida, marcando caminos celestiales con su boca y con su peligrosa lengua. Trazó húmedos círculos alrededor de mis pezones y me chupó desde ahí hasta el ombligo. Poco me faltaba para empuñar en mis manos el cabello que hacía cosquillas en mi piel.

―Sabes bien ―masculló contra mi cadera. Su lengua trazando la juntura entre mi cadera y mi pierna.

―Tú te sientes bien ―logré decir. La sentí sonreír.

Estaba de rodillas entre mis piernas ahora y sus labios se volvieron tentativos al acercarse a mi tenso pene.

―Oh, por favor... ―murmuré para mí. Se rió entre dientes, sentí el suave fantasma de su aliento sobre mi piel y supe que me había escuchado.

―De veras me gusta esto ―dijo antes de que su boca se cerrara alrededor de la cabeza de mi pene. Mi cabeza cayó hacia tras y siseé de placer. Su lengua se remolineaba húmeda a mi alrededor. Cerré los ojos ante el asalto de sensaciones, disfrutando del calor que subía por mi columna. Su tibia mano se enrolló en la base donde su boca no alcanzaba y empezó a chupar a la vez que movía su mano de arriba abajo. Deje escapar un gruñido involuntario.

―¿Te gusta eso? ―se retiró para preguntar.

Sonreí satisfecho. ―Sabes que sí, belleza―. La miré. Se veía tan inocente y malvada a la vez. Se ruborizó y enrolló sus labios a mi rededor una vez más.

Era implacable, lenta y tortuosa un momento, rápida y ansiosa al siguiente, hasta que me tuvo jadeando innecesariamente y al borde de romper los cojines del sofá.

Finalmente, me soltó y se volvió a subir en mi piernas. Sus labios estaba inflamados y sus ojos, llenos de lujuria, se oscurecieron cuando se deslizó sobre mi expectante pene. Se sostuvo del respaldo del sofá para apalancarse y empezó a mecerse. Yo no podría durar mucho al verla darse placer, sus pechos rebotando y su labios entreabiertos. Estaba... en su elemento. Absolutamente bella. Recordaría esto y lo repasaría en mi mente por siglos por venir...

Pequeños quejidos escapaban sus labios y se apoyó en mí, tocando su frente a la mía, su cabello cayendo alrededor nuestro. Se estaba acercando. Miré revoltear sus párpados cerrados mientras la ayudaba a moverse con mis manos en sus caderas.

―Dime lo que necesitas ―exhalé. Se estremeció.

―Tócame ―susurró trémulamente.

Mantuve una mano en su cadera y llevé la otra hacia su pecho, tocando suavemente su pezón con mis dedos. Gimoteó y se dejó caer con más fuerza sobre mí, moviéndose más rápido. Cambié de posición mis caderas, moviéndome dentro de ella.

Pellizqué su pezón. Se contrajo a mi alrededor y gritó, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia atrás lascivamente. Ver su éxtasis me llevó al mío y me vacié dentro de su calor.

Bella Colapsó débilmente sobre mí, de pronto pequeña contra mi pecho. Estaba vulnerable de nuevo, entregándose a mí en una forma diferente ahora. La sostuve con cuidado y me puse se pié, dirigiéndome hacia la habitación. Me acosté con ella aún sobre mí.

Ya estaba dormida.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

**Nota del Autor: **Se me ha olvidado mencionar que hay una traducción al Francés de Bonne Foi hecha por Lily77974. Igualmente hay una traducción de Only Human (Sólo Humano) al español por Tatarata, en caso de que les interese.

**Nota del Traductor:** Siento haber actualizado hasta hoy, pero he estado un poco malita, nada grave sólo gripe, pero las medicinas me tenían con sueño y no quería escribir locuras. =(

¿Están disfrutando del Mundial? ¡Waca, waca! Aquí en Nicaragua los horarios de los partidos son una locura (5:00 am, 8:00 am y medio día) Pero veré todos los que pueda... y ya que Nicaragua no participa, apoyo a Brasil... aunque me encaaaaanta Yoann Gourcuff... así que cuando juega Francia, ¡me voy con ellos! ¿Y ustedes? ¿A alguna le gusta el football?

¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Ya pasamos 300!

Me encanta :::bailando tap:::

Edward está hecho un lío existencial...

**Hagan clic en el botoncito ahí ↓ y compartan sus pensamientos conmigo, ¿sí? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

Observar a Bella despertar por las mañanas se estaba volviendo una de mis cosas favoritas. Era tan... divertida. Usualmente empezaba diciendo algo absurdo mientras dormía. Esta mañana fue la queja: "Los monos de mar se robaron mi dinero, Edward." Luego se volteaba al lado opuesto del que dormía, con frecuencia tirando su cuerpo sobre el mío en el proceso. Se me acurrucaba como si yo fuera un osito de peluche; era extraño. Hasta su subconsciente permanecía sin tenerme miedo. Aunque sus instintos volteados continuaban desconcertándome, me gustaba que fuera rara.

Con Bella extendida sobre mí, no podía resistir tocarla. Su espalda y sus muslos desnudos estaban a mi alcance. Acaricié su suave, tibia piel, tan perfecta... Tenía un pequeño lunar a la izquierda de su espalda baja que nunca había notado antes. Mientras trazada su contorno con mi dedo índice, se retorció y se dio vuelta sobre su espalda. Bueno, eso dejaba aún mejores cosas expuestas.

Moví mi mano para juguetear con su rosado pezón, disfrutando la manera en que se endurecía bajo mi tacto. Era tiempo de despertarla para jugar y sabía la forma perfecta de hacerlo. Con cuidado, para no despertarla demasiado pronto, me arrodillé entre sus rodillas y bajé mi boca a su sexo. La humedad brillaba en sus labios y se me hizo agua la boca. Amaba su sabor.

Saqué la lengua y lamí la ofrenda de su cuerpo, saboreando la dulce delicia. Llevé mi boca hacia arriba para chupar suavemente su clítoris. Gimió mi nombre. ¿Ya estaba despierta? No me arriesgué a levantar la mirada para confirmarlo.

De nuevo, con cuidado, inserté dos dedos dentro de ella y jadeó, sus manos agarraron mi cabello. Definitivamente despierta ahora. Lamí y chupé su clítoris al tiempo que movía mis dedos, llevándola ininterrumpidamente hacia su orgasmo. Sus gemidos se volvieron gritos mientras continuaba, luego sus caderas empezaron a batirse contra mí y después se contrajo alrededor de mis dedos y gritó al alcanzar su clímax.

Sólo me detuve cuando se calmó, y luego saqué mis dedos para chuparlos hasta que estuvieron limpios. Desvié la mirada hacia ella y la vi mirándome a través de párpados pesados.

—Buenos días —dije, sonriendo sin ninguna culpa.

Se rió sin aliento. —Esa es una forma de llamarle. ¿A ti... realmente te gusta hacer eso?

—¿Hacer qué? —pregunté, detectando una oportunidad perfecta para molestarla.

Se sonrojó. —Tú sabes...

Alcé una ceja. —¿Lamer tu coño? ¿Comer de tu jugosa concha? ¿Absorber tu azucarada almeja? Mmm, bonita aliteración, ¿no crees?

Bella volteó los ojos, ahora colorada como un camión de bomberos. —¿De verdad te gusta?

—Sí, ¿por qué no iba a gustarme? —pregunté. No pude resistirme a dar otro lengüetazo para probar mi punto. Dio un gritito.

—Pero, ¿no es... no sabe asqueroso? —dijo, con su nariz fruncida.

—No—. Gateé hacia ella, poniendo nuestros rostros al mismo nivel. —Eres deliciosa. ¿Te gustaría ver por ti misma?

Su frente se arrugó. —¿Quiere que yo...?

—Sólo bésame —sugerí, más que un poco excitado ante el prospecto de que se saboreara a ella misma en mis labios. Concedido, estaba un poco más que excitado desde antes.

Se mordió el labio en breve contemplación antes de arquearse un poco y presionar sus labios a los míos. Pasé rápidamente mi lengua por sus labios y me sorprendí de lo rápido que abrió su boca y enrolló su lengua con la mía. Un gruñido retumbó en mi garganta mientras ella succionada suavemente.

Bella se apartó y se chupó los labios. —Hmm. Sabemos bien juntos. Pero creo que tú sabes mejor.

—Cosita traviesa —sonreí—. ¿Hay algo que no probarías?

Lo pensó. —Bueno, hay cosas que no entiendo por qué alguien probaría, pero mientras tanto no vayamos a los extremos... no, casi probaría cualquier cosa.

—En ese caso, recuérdame conseguir unas esposas.

Dejó escapar una risa de sorpresa, la cual fue seguida de un infeliz gorjeo de su estómago. —Creo que es hora de desayunar—. Hizo una mueca.

Rodé para quitarme de encima de ella y me acosté de espalda sobre la cama con un suspiro. —Está bien, pero traes tu mono trasero de regreso acá tan pronto como termines.

Volteó los ojos y fue a mi cómoda para sacar una camiseta. A penas le cubría las nalgas, debería usar mi ropa más a menudo. —Mantén la cama tibia para mí —dijo, paseándose hasta la cocina. Me reí bajito para mis adentros. Mantener la cama tibia...

Escuché los sonidos de Bella comiendo un tazón de cereal, el tintineo de la cuchara, el crujido cuando masticaba. Pensé en unírmele, pero eso podría darle la idea de que estaba listo para salir de la cama, lo cual no era para nada el caso.

Pasó por el baño en su camino de regreso, pero eventualmente, entró y saltó de vuelta a la cama.—Y, ¿qué haremos hoy?

Levanté una ceja. —¿Debes preguntar?

—No podemos hacer eso_ todo_ el día—. Mantuve la ceja levantada. —OK, _yo_ no puedo hacer eso todo el día —aclaró, con una carcajada.

—Podemos pensar en algo una vez que nos deshagamos de esto —dije, indicando el bulto entre mis piernas con un movimiento de mi cabeza. Había estado ahí desde las cuatro de la mañana—. Hasta entonces, no seré capaz de pensar en nada más. Especialmente cuando no estás usando calzones.

**BF BF BF**

Eventualmente, Bella logró sacarme de la cama, pero no llegamos muy lejos; terminamos en el sofá a leer. Fue su idea, pero estaba complacido con eso. Se enrolló con Emily Brontë mientras yo continué mis estudios de Sartre. Era cómodo. En algún momento se acostó con su cabeza en mi regazo con el libro sobre su cabeza y así permanecimos por varias horas.

Más tarde, Bella deambuló de regreso a la cocina para prepararse un sándwich de almuerzo, y yo rechacé su oferta de preparar uno para mí. Luego, quiso una lección de piano y pasé toda la tarde mostrándole la posición de las manos y la postura correctas, guiándola por la escala y por canciones simples. Con frecuencia se frustraba, pero estaba muy determinada, tanto que yo no podía más que encontrarlo divertido. Simplemente de negaba a fallar, como si esa era una elección que uno podía hacer.

Cerca de la hora de la cena, me di cuenta de que tenía que alimentar a Bella de nuevo. ¿No se cansaban los humanos de comer tan seguido? No estaba en posición de cocinar nada. Las dos opciones parecían ser pedir algo o salir a comer. Contemplé cual me facilitaría disimular lo poco que "comería".

—Bella, ¿te gustaría salir esta noche? —pregunté, aún sentado detrás de ella en la banca del piano. Estaba tratando de tocar Estrellita, ¿dónde estás? por enésima vez.

—Salir, ¿adónde? —preguntó, distraída.

—A cenar y quizá a algún otro lugar... nunca hemos tenido una cita de verdad, sabes.

Sonrió levemente. —¿Una cita, huh? ¿Algo como una cena y el cine?

—Como eso. Tal vez podría llevarte a bailar.

—No bailo bien —dijo, incómoda—. Además, no traje nada bonito para ponerme.

—Quizá sólo ir al cine pues —acordé, pero mi mente se quedó atascada en la fantasía del cuerpo de Bella meciéndose a un suave ritmo—. Te llevaré a bailar un día, sí.

BF BF BF

Fuimos al único restaurante italiano del pueblo, a elección de Bella. Por una vez, nuestro mesero no era un idiota y nos ubicó en una tranquila cabina en una esquina. Bella pidió lasagna, yo opté por spaguetti. Sería fácil hacer ver como que comía más de lo que en realidad comería. Al menos la salsa tenía el color correcto, aunque no el sabor.

—Esto se siente demasiado normal para nosotros —Bella remarcó, mordisqueando un palitroque—. Digo, hemos estado haciendo todo al revés hasta ahora.

—Bueno, esto es bastante al revés —señalé—, salir en nuestra primera cita tres semanas después de iniciada la relación.

—Cierto —acordó—. Pero no estoy segura de que no debimos habernos escapado a la Vegas primero.

Forcé una risa. Desde luego que estaba bromeando, pero las bromas tendían a traicionar pensamientos más profundos. ¿Había estado Bella contemplando el _matrimonio_ conmigo? ¿Tenía en la cabeza que nuestra relación se dirigía en esa dirección? Eso era imposible y era peligroso para ella que pensara en algo así.

—¿Qué película quieres ver? —le pregunté, para cambiar el tema.

Empezó a hablar sobre un nuevo filme francés que estaban dando en una sala de cine independiente. Estaba extremadamente entusiasmada al respecto y yo estaba más que dispuesto a dejarla hablar. Eso la mantuvo distraída mucho después de que llegara nuestra comida y dudo que notara cuan poco ingerí. Lo que debí tragarme se asentó en mi estómago como plomo. Oh, las cosas que hacía por esta humana.

Después de cenar, fuimos al cine. Era cerca del restaurante así que caminamos. Bella puso su mano en la mía mientras caminábamos. Siempre había cuestionado esta extraña práctica humana; ¿qué podría hacer por una persona estar tomado de la mano con alguien? Pero no podía negar mi deseo de estar tocando constantemente a Bella Swan y me pregunté si quizá ella sintiera lo mismo. Quizá ese era el propósito.

La película que Bella quería ver empezaría hasta dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos, así que deambulamos por las calles cercanas. Esta parte del pueblo era la más... liberal y había una variedad de tiendas locales vendiendo todo tipo de cosas raras. _Hippies_, pensé. Bella parecía encontrar los escaparates fascinantes, atraída por los colores brillantes y las rarezas.

—Mira, Edward, hacen cajas de música personalizadas —exclamó atolondradamente, deteniéndose frente a otra ventana—. ¿No es fantástico?

—¿Cajas de música? —Examiné la selección. La tienda, de acuerdo al rótulo, podía hacer que las cajas de música tocaran cualquier cosa y ofrecían una variedad de diseños. Una empresa muy creativa.

—Entremos —me pidió, jalando mi brazo.

—Muy bien —me reí de sus gracias. Seguí a Bella por ahí mientras curioseaba las cajitas de música de madera. Eran bastante caras, aparentemente hechas a mano y las personalizadas costaban aún más.

—Son adorables, ¿no crees? —Bella suspiró—. Siempre he amado las cajas de música. Tuve una cuando era niña que tocaba Una Vez en un Sueño de La Bella Durmiente y tenía al príncipe y a la princesa bailando... No tengo ni idea de que pasó con ella.

Su rostro era agridulce, nostálgico, y como si me hubiera lanzado un hechizo, me encontré intentando recordar mi niñez, buscando recuerdos. Podía escuchar la voz de mi madre en la cocina, regañándome por comer del pastel de manzana reservado para el postre...

La pequeña mano de Bella me encontró, y regresé al presente.

—Vamos. La película empezará pronto —me apresuró.

Nos sentamos en una esquina al fondo del cine por sugerencia mía, pero los ojos entornados de Bella me decían que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—De veras quiero ver esta película —siseó, cuando estaban las escenas previas—. Si querías hacer _eso_, nos hubiéramos quedado en casa.

—Sí, sí, desde luego —me reí, levantando el apoyabrazos que había entre nosotros. Qué barrera más desagradable—. Pero si la película te aburre, ¿debo mantener mis manos lejos de ti?

Se sonrojó y frunció los labios. —Te digo algo... si la película me aburre, _yo_ no mantendré mis manos lejos de ti.

Gemí un poco ante su tentativo descaro. —En ese caso, espero que sea la cosa más mortalmente aburrida que hayas visto.

Las luces se apagaron y la película comenzó. En la oscuridad, la luz del filme que iluminaba el rostro de Bella era una especie de corriente eléctrica que crepitaba entre nosotros, a la vez rogándome y prohibiéndome tocarla.

Bella vio la película con la mayor concentración. Aparentemente, no la encontró aburrida, aunque yo sí. Sólo otro drama con un diálogo críptico y una actuación vaga. No encontré nada particularmente intrigante sobre la trama.

Hasta que la escena sexual empezó. Una escena sexual bastante gráfica. Por muy interesante que eso fuera, la reacción de Bella fue mejor. Su corazón se aceleró, enviando oleadas de su aroma contra mí, y su rostro se ruborizó, y el olor de su excitación salía de ella en olas intoxicantes. Me incliné, acercándome, sintiendo el leve incremento de la temperatura de su cuerpo.

—Definitivamente nada aburrida —susurré en su oído, disfrutando de su lento estremecimiento cuando mi aliento enfrió su piel—. ¿Debo mantener mis manos lejos de ti?

Negó despacio con la cabeza, aunque sus ojos permanecieron en la pantalla. Lo consideré un reto. Con una mano desabroché sus pantalones y la deslicé dentro de su ropa interior. Mis dedos fueron recibidos por su lisa, caliente piel cuando avancé más.

Un fuerte jadeo dejó su garganta cuando separé sus pliegues. Se agarró del apoyabrazos y tensionó su quijada contra los otros sonidos que yo sabía que estaban luchando por escapar.

—¿Te gusta?, ¿ver a dos personas haciéndolo mientras te toco?, ¿con toda esta gente, ignorante de lo que mi mano está haciendo? Mmm, sí, te gusta, niña traviesa —ronrroneé, sabiendo lo terriblemente susceptible que era a que le hablara sucio.

Su suave gemido se mezclaba con los sonidos de la actriz en la pantalla. Di vueltas a su clítoris, despacio, con cuidado, prolongando las sensaciones. Bajó su mano para agarrar mi brazo.

—Más rápido —siseó. Moví mis dedos en rápidos círculos, en armonía con el vaivén de sus caderas. La escena de amor ya se había acabado, pero a ninguno de nosotros le importó. El rostro de Bella estaba contraído en concentración y era claro que necesitaría más. Moví mi mano, insertando dos dedos dentro de ella mientras presionaba la palma de la mano sobre su clítoris. Mecí mi mano con firmeza y en cuestión de segundos volteó su rostro contra mi hombro, ensordeciendo contra mi camisa los gritos que se escapaban de su boca cerrada.

¿Me cansaría alguna vez de ver a esta chica deshacerse por mí?

Pasó el resto de la película descansando sobre mi costado.

Bella estaba bostezando para cuando regresamos al carro. Me reí entre dientes, viéndola prácticamente debilitada en el asiento del pasajero. —¿Te he agotado?

Bufó. —Bueno, he tenido... espera —se detuvo a contar con los dedos—, síp, cinco orgasmos hoy. Eso puede ser muy agotador. Además, el insaciable adicto sexual con quien salgo decidió despertarme temprano.

—No te escuché quejarte —repliqué, disfrutando las bromas—, ninguna de las veces, si vamos a eso.

—No puede creer que te dejé toquetearme en un cine —se ruborizó.

—Yo, sí —sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Me dio una desganada palmada en el brazo. —Cállate. Aunque debo decir, _esa_ fue la única parte de la película que realmente me gustó.

Nuestro domingo pasó muy parecido al sábado, aunque las actividades variaron un poco. Bella debía leer un poco para sus clases y yo jugueteé un poco con una composición. Al acercarse la noche, nos instalamos en el sofá, Bella se puso a ver algún programa de noticias en la televisión. De pronto, suspiró y apagó la TV.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

Giró su cuerpo hasta estar frente a mí, un poco inquieta. —Me siento... tan triste de pronto, pensando en que este fin de semana se acabe —dijo quedito, mirándome tentativamente a través de sus pestañas—. Mientras más tiempo paso contigo, es más difícil para mí estar lejos de ti. Edward, quiero que sepas que... te amo.

Me congelé. Me miró con tanta esperanza y ternura brillando en sus ojos y yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Debí haber estado esperando esto por su creciente apego, me debí haber preparado para esto, pero había estado viviendo el momento, despreocupado. Y ahora estaba en una trampa hecha por mí mismo.

Tenía dos opciones: Podía mentir para conservarla, pero eso le podría dar todo tipo de ideas falsas sobre un futuro que no podía prometerle o... o podría terminar esto ahora. La idea hizo que mi pecho se contrajera con un pánico inexplicable, pero seguí su curso, de todos modos. Si terminaba esto, podría ser mejor para los dos. ¿Qué esperaba que pasara, después de todo? No podíamos seguir así para siempre, ella debía vivir su vida. Quizá era mejor que yo siguiera con la mía, también.

Bella bajó la mirada a sus manos. —No tienes que decirlo también. Digo, está bien si no sientes lo mismo. Sólo necesitaba decirlo.

—Bella... creo que quizá... estamos avanzando demasiado rápido —dije, cautelosamente, aunque mi garganta se tensó contra las palabras. Sus ojos, en un inicio tan confiados, se abrieron mostrando dolor y traición, lanzando silenciosas acusaciones. Desvié la mirada y continué—. Sólo ha pasado un mes, después de todo. Creo que necesitamos un poco de espacio.

La miré, sintiendo ya la pérdida. La... extrañaría. El prospecto de las semanas, meses, años por venir sin ella, era... sombrío. Pero esa era una mayor razón para hacer esto. No debería estar apegado a ella. Seguro que ella no era tan importante. Seguro que encontraría otras diversiones.

Me miró boquiabierta de la incredulidad por un largo tiempo antes de que su expresión se tornara súbitamente vacía. Fue como si alguien apagara la luz de sus ojos. Estaban simplemente... muertos.

—Creo que deberías llevarme a casa —dijo, con una vocecita, volteándose rápidamente. Voló hacia la habitación para recoger las cosas que había traído con ella. Me forcé a ponerme de pie, a buscar las llaves de mi carro. Esto era absurdo, estar tan paralizado por una pérdida que había estado esperando todo el tiempo. Ella era tan sólo una humana. ¿Por qué no podía verla como a las demás, prescindible?

Con el tiempo, me dije, cesaría de verla de este modo. Sabía que eso era mentira.

Bella regresó, aún tenía la expresión vacía. El camino hacia el carro fue silencioso, al igual que el viaje en carro en que se pasó viendo por la ventana. No podía saber lo que pasaba por su mente y me frustraba. Pensé haber detectado dolor en su postura, pero no podía estar seguro y no parecía poder evitar que me importara.

Cuando llegamos a su dormitorio salió sin decir una palabra, sin una sola mirada atrás.

Sin embargo, su aroma permanecía en el cuero de los asientos y sabía que permearía mi apartamento. Nublaba mi cabeza, impidiéndome pensar en algo más.

Tenía que escapar de su aroma, de este pueblo. Necesitaba obtener algún sentido de objetividad y necesitaba una distracción.

Arranqué y me dirigí hacia el occidente. Iba de regreso a Forks.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

_**Jueves, 17 de Junio, 2010.**_

**Nota del author: **

OK, chicas, no me maten. No podían continuar navegando sin tropiezos para siempre, pero no se preocupen, no habrá una larga separación Luna Nuevesca llena de angustia. Aunque tal vez Edward se lo merezca.

**Nota del Traductor:**

Mmm.. creo que dejaré de prometer actualizar los miércoles y limitarme a decir que lo haré una vez a la semana.

¡Gracias miles por sus reviews!

Ahora cuéntenme, ¿qué opinan de la actitud de Edward?, ¿quién cree que Bella se adelantó un poco? ¿alguna idea de qué va a pasar en Forks? ¿quien se imaginan que va a jalarle la oreja a Edward?

Bueno, amores, hasta la próxima semana.

!Oooh! Sí... ¡pasen por el Polyvore!

¡Besos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Título: **Bonne Foi

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance

**Clasificación:** M

**Resumen: **AU. Edward Masen fue convertido en 1918 y abandonado por su creador. Se alimenta de sangre humana, ignorando que hubiera otra forma... hasta que se tropieza con la estudiante de primer año Bella Swan, en una noche que lo cambiará todo.

**Renuncia (autor):** Una escritora es una diosa en su universo... pero sólo una escritora está haciendo dinero con Crepúsculo, y esa es Stephenie Meyer. Estos son sus personajes, yo solamente me divierto con ellos.

**Renuncia (Traductor): **Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Foi, pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. El enlace de su página es: http: / www .fanfiction .net / u / 252097/ (Quitar los espacios)

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

La oscuridad ya se había asentado para cuando llegué a Forks, por lo cual estaba agradecido. Muy pocas personas andaban por las calles y eso permitía que mi carro transitara desapercibido. Lo último que necesitaba era al Jefe Swan detectando mi carro en el pueblo cuando su hija no lo estaba. Especialmente si había hablado con él esa noche.

Encontré un camino oscuro y desierto donde estacioné mi carro y me salí. Necesitaba encontrar la casa de los Cullen y para hacerlo debía encontrar el rastro de su olor para seguirlo. No debía ser muy difícil en un pueblo tan pequeño, pero nunca había sido el mejor rastreador.

Deambulé alrededor del perímetro del pueblo, aferrándome a la cubierta de las áreas boscosas. Sabía que no vivían en el pueblo, pues las imágenes en la cabeza de Carlisle mostraba la profunda cobertura de árboles y busqué un sendero que saliera del pueblo.

Probablemente era más inteligente mantenerse fuera de sus límites. Vivir apartados disminuiría considerablemente el riesgo a ser expuestos y ciertamente haría más fácil percibir a visitantes inesperados. Dadas sus preferencias de caza, ubicarse en la selva era probablemente conveniente, también.

Quizá debería considerar cambiar mi lugar de residencia si iba a llevar el mismo estilo de vida. No tenía muchas esperanzas de estar milagrosamente curado de la presencia de Bella en mi cabeza para permitirme cazar humanos de nuevo; ella estaba ahí incluso en ese momento, persistente en mi mente.

A medio camino de mi circuito, capté el olor de vampiros. El rastro venía directo de entre los árboles, lo que me convenía perfectamente. Lo seguí con cuidado, pues no quería perderlo en mi prisa. No era el olor de Carlisle; debía ser uno de los otros, entonces.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los árboles empezaran a arralarse y un casa apareciera ante mi vista. Me aproximé con cuidado, haciendo suficiente ruido como para alertar a los que estuvieran en casa. Sorprender vampiros era sólo una buena idea si estaba buscando una pelea.

Estaba a pocos metros cuando la pequeña de pelo negro llamada Alice apareció en el porche delantero.

―Hola, Edward ―me saludó con una sonrisa, como si fuéramos viejos amigos―. Veo que encontraste el rastro que te dejé. Te he estado esperando.

―¿Esperándome?― No perdí tiempo para explorar su mente. Habían cosas ahí que no tenían sentido, escenas de cosas que nunca habían ocurrido.

Se rió con desenfado. ―Sí, ocurre que veo el futuro. Tan pronto como tomaste la decisión de visitarnos, te vi llegar. Soy Alice, por cierto.

―Un gusto conocerte ―dije secamente. Se rió de nuevo.

―Entra, Edward ―dijo, gesticulando con su mano para que pasara―. Sólo estamos mi esposo Japer y yo aquí. Carlisle está trabajando en el hospital esta noche y corrí a los otros. Ellos no hubieran sido de ninguna ayuda. Intenté que Jasper se fuera, también, pero es más bien protector.

Decía todo esto mientras la seguía por las gradas hacia la casa. El espacio era enteramente abierto, alineado con grandes ventanas de vidrio, pintado con colores claros. Era como si hubieran contratado un decorador de interiores para el lugar.

En la esquina, junto a una chisporroteante chimenea, se sentaba el vampiro rubio lleno de cicatrices, evidentemente llamado Jasper. Se mostraba tenso y cauteloso mientras me inspeccionaba con minuciosidad. Claramente, era el jefe militar del clan, el grande y musculoso sería un guerreo a ciegas, pero Jasper era un estratega completo.

―Edward, este Jasper. Jasper, Edward. Debo advertirte, Edward, no hay mucho que puedas ocultar de nosotros. Yo puedo ver lo que vas a hacer y Jasper puede leer tus emociones.

―Interesante. _Y ustedes no pueden esconder ni una maldita cosa de mí, tampoco_ ―pensé para mis adentros.

―¿Por qué te estás sintiendo tan arrogante? ―preguntó Jasper, alzando una ceja en mi dirección.

―Jasper ―lo amonestó Alice―, no lo asustes.

―Está ocultando algo ―contestó Jasper, entornándome los ojos. Inexplicablemente, sentí una sobrecogedora urgencia de divulgarles mi secretos y la emoción ciertamente no era orgánica. Sabía con exactitud de dónde venía. No obstante, fui incapaz de combatirla.

―Puedo leer mentes ―dije, casi en contra de mi voluntad. Miré con furia acusadora la expresión de satisfacción de Jasper―. ¿Tú hiciste eso, verdad? Así que puedes manipular las emociones tanto como leerlas.

Jasper respondió encogiéndose de hombros, impenitente.

Alice suspiró pesada e innecesariamente. ―Siéntate, ¿sí, Edward? Parece que tenemos mucho que discutir.

Me senté en el perfecto sofá blanco y Alice se instaló en el brazo de la silla en que se encontraba Jasper.

―Bien ―Alice dijo, deliberadamente―. ¿Por qué no empezamos con por qué has venido, Edward?

Me moví en el sofá, más por hacer algo que por incomodidad. ―Quiero saber por qué lo hacen. ¿Por qué se abstienen de beber sangre humana? ¿Por qué viven en el mundo humano?

Alice frunció el ceño. ―Esas son buenas preguntas, pero encontrarás que todos tenemos respuestas distintas. Puede que te identifiques más con la historia de Jasper.

Jasper levantó su mirada hacia ella antes de empezar a responder. ―Estoy seguro de que has escuchado historias sobre las Guerras Vampíricas del Sur, de vampiros creando ejércitos de neófitos y entrenándolos para pelear entre ellos. Yo fui cambiado como parte de esas guerras, durante la Guerra Civil. Era un soldado y fui uno de los vampiros escogidos para mantener el orden y entrenar a los neófitos. Rápidamente me hastié de ese estilo de vida. Vi tantas vidas humanas terminar prematuramente por una causa sin sentido. No parecía tener fin. Mi don me hacía la vida difícil. Cada vez que mataba, sentía el miedo de mis víctimas. Rodeado de neófitos, sentía su constante rabia y desesperación. Eventualmente, escapé de mi creadora y fui en busca de algún tipo de paz. Fue entonces que conocí a Alice; me mostró otra forma de vivir que nunca había considerado antes.

Comprendía el problema de Jasper. Verme a través de los ojos de mis víctimas había sido perturbador y me había adaptado, aprendido a tomar mis presas por atrás, dándoles poco tiempo de para comprender su suerte antes de morir.

Miré a Alice.―¿y tú? ¿Cuál es tu historia?

―Has estado leyendo a Sartre, ¿no, Edward? Oh, no te alarmes tanto. He mantenido un ojo en ti y en Bella. Todos hemos estado preocupados por ella y curiosos sobre ti. Pero estábamos hablando de Sartre. Ya conoces su frase clave: La existencia precede a la esencia. Tengo una experiencia bastante literal con ese concepto. Me desperté sin ningún recuerdo de mi vida humana, ves. Hasta este día, no recuerdo nada. Sólo sé lo que he descubierto desde entonces. Fue mucho trabajo aprender hasta mi nombre. Sólo tenía mis visiones por guía, pero me muestraron el futuro: Encontrar a Jasper, unirme a Carlisle. Mis visiones me mostraban las razones de Carlisle para proteger la vida humana y mi carencia de recuerdos humanos cementó mi decisión. ¿Cómo podía tomar una vida humana cuando la mía me había sido robada? ¿Como podía arrebatar todas esas pequeñas y preciosas cosas que quería tanto para mí y no tenía memoria de haber experimentado?

―¿"Pequeñas y preciosas cosas"? ―cuestioné.

Alice sonrió pacientemente. ―Comer, dormir, sudar, celebrar cumpleaños, tener familia... todas esas cosas que los humanos pueden tener y que nosotros, no. Cosas que Bella Swan tiene.

Bella... su nombre trajo un innegable dolor, pero no pude evitar verla en la cabeza de Alice. Estaba recordando a Bella en la secundaria: Jugando con su comida en la cafetería, tropezar en clase de Educación Física, en muletas después de su accidente. Hice un gesto de dolor, pero ella tenía razón. La humanidad de Bella era preciosa. Ella era preciosa cuando hablaba dormida, cuando sonreía al disfrutar el sabor de algo, cuando su cabello estaba húmedo de sudor después de un intenso clímax.

―La extrañas ―remarcó Jasper con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Quería limpiarle el rostro de arrogancia con un golpe. Sólo se rió―. Es mejor si no luchas contra lo que sientes.

―Bella no tiene nada que ver con esto ―gruñí.

―Claro que sí ―Alice se rió en ese irritante modo despreocupado que tenía―. Le dijiste a Carlisle que ella era la razón por la que dejaste de cazar humanos. Ella es tu razón para abstenerte. Quizá ella sea tu... _raison d´ être_, también.

―Eso es ridículo. Sólo la conozco desde hace un mes―. Sólo por que Bella había puesto mi mundo de cabeza no significaba que se tenía que quedar en él.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y dijo: ―Yo sólo tenía un día de conocer a Alice cuando supe que era mi pareja. Somos vampiros, Edward. Cuando el cambio viene para nosotros, es completo e instantáneo. No puedes volver a como eran antes las cosas. Nunca más.

―Sólo piensa al respecto, Edward ―Alice intervino―. Puede que encuentres que las cosas son mucho más simples de lo que parecen. Por ahora, ¿por qué no te quedas unos días con nosotros?Mira por ti mismo cómo vivimos.

Entorné mis ojos a la pequeña vampira, sintiendo por sus dispersos y aleatorios pensamientos que estaba tratando deliberadamente de evitar pensar en una cosa en particular. Estaba ocultando algo y no me gustaba.

―OK ―acordé. No tenía mucho interés en regresar a todos los lugares que ahora estaban saturados de Bella y Alice me estaba dando más motivaciones para quedarme en este nuevo enigma.

―Excelente ―dijo entusiasmada―. Los otros volverán en una hora y veintiséis minutos.

Parpadeé. ―Tu don es muy preciso ―comenté.

―No siempre ―replicó―, pero las cosas tienden a ponerse más predecibles cuando Emmett está involucrado, ciertamente.

―¿Cómo terminaron todos juntos, exactamente? ―pregunté. Había escuchado las partes de la historia de Alice y Jasper, pero no comprendía cómo el aquelarre había iniciado en primer lugar. Sentía que de algún modo las respuestas a esas preguntas me llevarían a mis propias respuestas.

Alice y Jasper continuaron contándome su historia, desde que se encontraron hasta que se unieron a la familia Carlisle. El tiempo pasó rápido y me sorprendí cuando escuché a otros tres vampiros aproximarse, ninguno de ellos preocupándose por ser furtivos. Podía escuchar al musculoso atravesando el bosque, reviviendo su última caza: Un león de montaña grande y enojado. Su pareja estaba irritada con él porque sus juegos con el animal le habían llenado de sangre el cabello a ella. La tercera se preguntaba qué pasaba aquí, tratando de imaginarse cómo lucía yo. Claramente, Alice los tenía informados.

No faltó mucho para que entraran por la puerta de vidrio del fondo, las cuales daban hacia el río. Los tres se detuvieron en seco, evaluándome. La pareja de Carlisle, una castaña muy bella, fue la primera en avanzar.

―Hola, Edward ―dijo, con una sonrisa gentil y matriarcal―. Soy Esme.

Me sentí impulsado a ponerme de pie por esta mujer, obedeciendo los largamente enterrados instintos de caballerosidad que mi madre me había enseñado. Era toda amabilidad y tenía una pose de dignidad que demandaba respeto. Y ella, también, parecía pertenecer a otro tiempo. ―Es un placer conocerte, Esme.

Emmett avanzó, sonriendo jovialmente mientras decidía que podía ganarme en una pelea, con lo cual tenía que estar en desacuerdo. Extendió su mano derecha y enrolló su otro brazo alrededor de la rubia, que era toda cautela. ―Soy Emmett ―dijo, mientras estrechaba mi mano convencionalmente―, y esta es mi esposa, Rosalie.

Asentí educadamente y me presenté con formalidad. Soy Edward Masen.

Entonces, Alice tomo las riendas, recontando las cosas que ya habíamos cubierto antes de su llegada. Emmett sentía mucha curiosidad sobre mi capacidad de leer mentes, preguntándose qué tipo de cosas escandalosas habría escuchado. Esme quería saber sobre mi relación con Bella, pero no preguntó y me sentí agradecido por esa pequeña bendición. Rosalie era un espécimen divertido, increíblemente vanidosa, sin embargo leal hasta la muerte. Miraba mi intrusión como una amenaza para la seguridad de su familia en el pequeño pueblo, especialmente considerando mi proximidad a la hija del jefe de la policía. De algún modo, todo volvía a Bella.

Pedí escuchar las historias de los otros y Esme me dijo cómo su vida humana llegó a su fin, cómo Carlisle, el doctor solitario, había decidido salvarla habiéndola tratado antes cuando era una adolescente. Era difícil ver los recuerdos en su cabeza: Su esposo abusivo, el hijo que nunca había olvidado y su desesperado salto desde el acantilado. Ella y Carlisle se habían enamorado rápidamente y conociendo su deseo de tener un hijo, decidió convertir a Rosalie.

―Yo fui brutalmente violada y golpeada ―Rosalie me dijo fría y despiadadamente, mirándome con desdén como si yo iba a hacer lo mismo―. Me dejaron pensando que estaba muerta y Carlisle me encontró y me cambió.

Vi en su mente lo que no dijo en voz alta: Cómo había cazado y asesinado a cada uno de sus atacantes sin probar una sola gota de su sangre. Esta Rosalie era formidable y desafortunadamente, parecía que yo ya estaba en su lista negra.

―Estaba cazando, unos años después, cuando encontré a Emmett ―continuó.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja al tomar la palabra para continuar la historia. ―Tuve un encontronazo con un oso. Ella me encontró y me llevó con Carlisle para que me cambiara. Me desperté con este ángel, de pie a mi lado y jamás volví a ver atrás.

Bueno... "ángel" no era la palabra que usaría para describir a la deslumbrante vampiro.

―¿Y todos han llevado la dieta de Carlisle todo este tiempo? ―no podía imaginarme cómo podían hacerlo, cómo de neófitos habían resistido del todo.

―Ha habido algunos accidentes a lo largo de los años, pero generalmente, sí ―Emmett dijo, encogiéndose de hombros―. Rose y Carlisle son los únicos que nunca han tenido un desliz.

Emmett no sentía vergüenza de sus "errores", pero percibí que los otros sí. Otra vez, no podía entender el porqué. Eran vampiros; era nuestra naturaleza ansiar sangre humana.

―¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo hacen? No entiendo completamente.

Rosalie me miró frunciendo el entrecejo. ―¿Debería convertirme en un monstruo como los hombres que terminaron con mi vida, haciendo presa de los débiles e inocentes humanos?― Su comentario fue mordaz y sus pensamientos me dijeron que eso era exactamente de lo que me acusaba de hacerle a Bella... y era verdad, ¿no? No podía negar que me había aprovechado de ella. Entonces, ¿por qué me enojaba tanto su presunción?

―Personalmente ―Esme murmuró, cortando la tensión―, recuerdo cómo se siente perder un hijo. Nunca podría arrebatarle el hijo a alguien. Es demasiado cruel.

―¿Y tú? ―le pregunté a Emmett. De alguna forma su respuesta me interesaba más, ya que él era el único sin un trágico fin a su vida humana. El ataque del oso fue desafortunado, desde luego, pero había sido completamente su culpa. ¿Qué razonamiento se le había ocurrido para mantener este estilo de vida?

Se rió. ―Bueno, a mí me gusta la gente en general. Son demasiado parecidos a nosotros para matarlos, ¿sabes? Se siente medio canibalesco. Además, ¿dónde está el reto? Los humanos son lentos y débiles. Prefiero enfrentarme a un oso pardo cualquier día.

Bueno, eso era diferente. Pero podía apreciar la simplicidad de su filosofía.

―Ya viene Carlisle ―anunció Alice, a propósito de nada.

―Quizá quiera un tiempo con nuestro invitado ―Esme sugirió.

Alice sonrió irónicamente. ―Tendrá que ponerse en fila. Vamos Jasper ―dijo, jalándolo de su silla―. Hablaré contigo más tarde ―me dijo. Sonaba como una advertencia.

Ella y Jasper salieron, dirigiéndose al bosque. Se sentían... afectuosos después de contar su historia. Estaba contento de que decidieran llevar sus actividades lejos de la casa. Nunca había disfrutado mucho ser testigo de la vida sexual de otra gente.

―Quiero hablar contigo ahora ―dijo Rosalie, y comprendí a lo que se refería Alice con "ponerse en fila". Miró significativamente a Emmett, quien entendió su mensaje y se levantó para marcharse.

―Esme, ¿me mostrarías cómo va tu último proyecto?― De sus pensamientos capté que Esme estaba restaurando una casita de campo cercana.

―Claro ―dijo, siguiéndole la corriente, pero cuando iba de camino a la puerta le siseó a Rosalie: ―Sé amable. Él _es_ un invitado.

Rosalie volteó los ojos y esperó a que se fueran. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha de su distancia, fijó su dura mirada en mí. ―Mira ―dijo enérgicamente, directo al asunto―, no sé quién eres, realmente, y no me importa. Lo que si sé es que lo que estas haciendo con Bella Swan está mal. Alice dice que te deshiciste de ella esta noche, y deberías permanecer lejos de ella. Sal de su vida y déjala en paz. No necesita saber que se enamoró de un monstruo. Esa es una revelación horrible para cualquier chica.

Me encrespé, inseguro de por qué eso me molestaba, pero lo hizo. ―No me _deshice_ de ella ―protesté.

Rosalie se rió cruelmente. ―¡Hablando de cosas que no vienen al caso! Lo que no me estás negando es que seas, de hecho, un monstruo. Si tienes conciencia del todo, te olvidarás de Bella Swan.

Rosalie salió de la sala antes de que pudiera discutir. Estaba aún sentado ahí, cavilando sobre sus palabras, cuando Carlisle llegó, todavía vistiendo su bata blanca.

―Edward―. No estaba sorprendido de verme. ―Cuando Alice me dijo que al volver del trabajo te encontraría introspectivo en la sala, pensé que estaba exagerando.

Me reí con amargura ante mi propia imagen en su mente. ―Ha sido una noche más bien difícil.

―Rechazaste a Bella―. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Ocupó la silla en la que estuvo sentado Jasper. ―¿Por qué?

Había estado toda la noche tratando de responderme eso. ―No lo sé. Sólo... entré en pánico. Digo, ni siquiera sé lo que es el amor, y me pareció mal, de alguna forma, ilusionarla... O quizá sólo sea un monstruo. ¿Es eso lo que soy, Carlisle?

―Eres lo que eliges ser, Edward ―Carlisle dijo seriamente―. Si no quieres ser un monstruo, entonces... no lo seas.

Me dí cuenta que era algo que Sartre había escrito. _El exitencialismo dice que el cobarde se hace cobarde a sí mismo, el héroe se hace heróico a sí mismo; y que siempre hay una posibilidad de que el cobarde renuncie a la cobardía y que el héroe deje de serlo._

¿Podría convertirme en un héroe así de fácil?

―Edward, ¿puedo ser honesto contigo? ―Carlisle preguntó, presintiendo mi debilidad.

Asentí.

―Creo que estás aquí por que sufres de conciencia de culpa. Tu aprecio por la humanidad de Bella te ha hecho sentir pesar por las vidas que has tomado, estés consciente de ello o no. Ahora te sientes mal por causarle dolor. Si quieres expiar tu pasado, Edward, la única forma es cambiando el futuro. La única redención está en la _elección_ de ser diferente.

Vi lo que me daba a entender. Podía elegir no beber sangre humana nunca más. Podría volverme merecedor del amor de alguien como Bella. Si lo quisiera lo suficiente, podría.

¿Lo quería? ¿Qué era lo que quería?

No lo sabía, pero me di cuenta que no había marcha atrás. Mi vida hasta ahora no había tenido sentido y no era algo a lo que podía volver. Había estado aburrido de alimentarme de los humanos por bastante tiempo. La novedad de cazar animales probablemente se pasaría tanto, si no más rápido, pero si iba a estar aburrido de cualquier modo, ¿no sería mejor terminar la vida de seres no pensantes, criaturas que no pensaban y sentían cosas tan complejas?

Sí, podía tomar esa decisión. ¿Pero que había de Bella? Me había equivocado al pensar que la tenía segura y al ignorar su creciente apego emocional. ¿Pero qué era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella ahora? ¿Tendría razón Rosalie? ¿Sería mejor dejarla que siguiera con su vida, que sanara, que olvidara? No se _sentía_ mejor, pero ya no confiaba en mis propios sentimientos.

―¿Por qué no te tomas un tiempo para pensarlo? ―sugirió Carlisle, como si él fuera el lector de mentes― Explora el área, quizá. El campo es hermoso. Pero ten cuidado, está amaneciendo y el sol brillará hoy.

Hice caso de su consejo y salí por la parte trasera de la casa, por el tranquilo río. Seguí el sonido de los pensamientos que venían del la casita de campo donde Esme y Emmett aún están hablando. Era un lugarcito acogedor. Se me ocurrió que Bella lo amaría y entonces di la vuelta. Pensar en las cosas que harían sonreír a Bella sólo enfatizaba el hecho de que yo ya no era una de esas cosas.

Estaba explorando el espeso bosque cuando el sol finalmente salió. Sus rayos eran débiles a través de la niebla matutina y la cubierta de hojas que había sobre mí, pero aun así, podía sentir el calor sobre mi piel. Eso, también, me hizo pensar en Bella y me di cuenta que iba a estar en una condición patética si no podía estar unas cuantas horas sin pensar en ella.

Aún estaba atascado con esos tristes pensamientos cuando escuché los pequeños pies de Alice. La miré saltar a la rama ancha y baja de un árbol. Dio golpecitos en el espacio junto a ella.

―Acércate a mi oficina, ¿quieres?

Acepté su invitación y me columpié para encajarme junto a ella.

―Has estado leyendo a Satre, ¿no?― No esperó por mi respuesta. ―Sabes, creo que estás haciendo todo este asunto del "amor" más complicado de lo que realmente es, pero es bastante simple, de hecho. Has leído El Existencialismo es un Humanismo: _"No hay amor aparte del acto de amar; no hay más potencial para el amor que aquel que se manifiesta al amar"_. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, Edward, pero has estado amando a Bella por algún tiempo ya. Cuidando de ella, satisfaciendo sus necesidades, haciendo cosas simplemente para hacerla feliz... todas esas son cosas que hacemos por los que amamos. Sé que has estado solo por mucho tiempo, pero todavía tienes esos instintos que te dicen que hagas esas cosas. Aún sabes cómo cuidar de otro ser. Eso es todo lo que se requiere para amar a alguien. Y si estar con Bella es algo que te trae felicidad, no puedo comprender por qué no _querrías_ amarla.

¿Quería amarla? ¿Era esa la causa de mi inexplicable deseo de cuidar de ella? Podía seguir mintiéndome y justificarlo con que la mantenía cerca por el sexo, pero... esa era obviamente una excusa defectuosa. Se había vuelto más que sexo. Ahora añoraba su compañía. Ansiaba su risa, su aprobación.

Sí, quería amarla.

¿Pero, era eso suficiente? Por mucho que tuviera opciones, también tenía que enfrentar la responsabilidad de que mi elección la afectaría a ella, además.

―Rosalie está equivocada, sabes ―Alice comentó, observando una brillante gota de rocío sobre una hoja encima de ella―. Su corazón está en el lugar correcto y si este fuera otro caso, probablemente estaría de acuerdo con ella... pero Bella Swan es un caso extraordinario. Su futuro, sabes, es bastante solitario sin ti en él. Miles de cosas pueden aparecer para cambiarlo, supongo, pero en este momento, parece como si nunca más va a amar. Cuando estaban juntos, sin embargo, vi un futuro muy distinto para ella. Era una de nosotros y era _feliz_. El hecho es que Bella tiene opciones tanto como tú. Y si tú la escoges, y ella te escoge a ti, y ambos son felices, entonces, ¿quién es cualquiera para discutir con eso?

Había una clara falla en su razonamiento, ese de que Bella no podría escoger un futuro conmigo sin saber lo que yo era. Pero le podría decir, eventualmente, y ella aún tendría la opción de quedarse o marcharse... tendría que recuperarla primero, sí...

―Ah ―suspiró Alice, cerrando los ojos. De pronto, el futuro se extendió en su mente y vi a Bella, de ojos dorados, su piel destellando en la luz del sol, sonriéndome a través de una pradera en primavera. La promesa de esto, me quitó el aliento.

―Bien, entonces ―sonrió Alice―, el futuro se ha aclarado ya. Ve con ella, Edward, y discúlpate por ser tan asno. Y luego, no vuelvas a dar por sentada su confianza en ti.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

**N/T:**

Hola, gente. ¿Qué les parece?... me provoca suspirar profundamente. Mmm... ¿Qué hará Edward para recuperar a Bella? ¿O será que se lo hace tan fácil como en New Moon?

¡Ohh! ¿Quién más está desesperada por que sea 30? Díganme que no soy la única... ;)

Les cuento que **Amethyst actualizó ayer** y que BF está tomando un giro fenomenal... =D

Otra cosita... Estoy publicando una nueva historia llamada **La Casa Nueva: **_**¿Qué harías si un fantasma se enamora de tu novio e incluso se mete en tu cama? Cambiarte de casa no es una opción.**_Es algo que escribí hace un tiempo... si les interesa pueden pasar a leerla. =D

**Gracias por sus reviews. En serio, significan un mundo para mí.**

**Espero tener el Polyvore de este capítulo listo en un rato... si encuentro rápidamente las imágenes que necesito...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

La luz del sol previno que dejara Forks tan pronto como me hubiera gustado. Alice me dejó solo después de sus mandamientos y medité sobre cómo disculparme con Bella. Un simple "lo siento" no parecía suficiente, especialmente cuando podía explicarle tan poco de mi razonamiento. Sería agradable, pensé, si ella supiera lo que soy... Quería que realmente me conociera. ¿Pero, podría ella amar al verdadero yo? La visión de Alice sugería que sí, pero por lo que entendía, el futuro cambiaba constantemente.

Y luego me pregunté cómo sería ser humano. Lo fácil que sería conservar a Bella entonces. Podría comer con ella ―Tal vez comer postre sobre su cuerpo― dormir con ella, tocarla sin ninguna restricción... Podría tener algunas de esas cosas si se convirtiera en vampiro, supongo... pero todo dependía de su aceptación.

Como ya había hecho muchas veces a lo largo de los años, me pregunté por qué se me había dado este destino. No renegaba de él, no cuando mi vida humana no podría haberme dado la experiencia de Bella, pero tenía que cuestionar quién me había hecho esto y por qué. Todos los Cullens, excepto Alice, sabían quiénes eran sus creadores, así como las razones por las que habían sido cambiados. ¿Por qué un vampiro iba a poner en la mira a un muchacho cualquiera en el calor de la epidemia? ¿Y cuántos vampiros podrían haber en una ciudad?

Tal vez Carlisle podría decírmelo. Él no sabía quién me había cambiado, pero podría saber quién estaba en el área. También podría decirme algo que Bella había causado que me preguntara: Cómo eran mis padres. Tal vez eso podría activar más recuerdos de mi pasado humano.

―¡No hace daño preguntar! ―la voz de Alice sonó desde la casa. Ya podía ver que tener una psíquica en mi vida iba a ser una bendición y una maldición. No obstante, regresé a la casa para encontrar a Carlisle.

Lo localicé en su estudio, una habitación que no era pequeña, pero que aún se las arreglaba para estar abarrotada con un sin fin de libreros y paredes cubiertas de cuadros.

Carlisle me recibió levantando un dedo índice mientras terminaba de leer el pasaje del gran tomo que tenía sobre su regazo. Cuando lo cerró, vi que el título estaba en ruso, un idioma que no conocía lo suficiente como para descifrar lo que decía. Carlisle se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa.

―Escuché que la plática con Alice tuvo su efecto.

Una sonrisa torció mis labios. ―Ella ciertamente tiene su propia forma de ver las cosas, ¿no?

―Su perspectiva es única, pero tiende a tener razón ―Carlisle dijo―. Todo hemos aprendido a nunca apostar contra Alice. Bueno, en la mayoría de los casos.

Estaba pensando en Emmett, quien con regularidad apostaba dinero en contra de sus visiones. ―¿Te irás al atardecer?

―Sí ―suspiré―. Me iría ahora, si pudiera...

Carlisle se rió entre dientes. ―Si has encontrado a alguien con quien necesitas estar tanto, no la dejes ir. Bella es... una chica muy especial. Conoce su propia mente y confío en que tome la decisión adecuada para ella. Creo que le debes decirle la verdad.

―Hay dos problemas con eso ―señalé―. El primero son las reglas. Si los Volturi se enteran de que ella sabe, y decide quedarse humana, significaría su muerte.

No deseaba pensar en este fatal resultado. Me hacía sentir que no podía respirar, me hacía sentir que _necesitaba _respirar de nuevo. ―El segundo es que no sé cuál es mi propia historia en primer lugar.

Carlisle frunció el ceño. ―Sí, eso debe ser difícil. Desearía tener algunas respuestas para ti. Habían muchos vampiros en Chicago cuando se desató la epidemia. Muchos nómadas siguieron la enfermedad de cuidad en cuidad. Era fácil para ellos cazar en ese ambiente. Con tantos muriendo, nadie notaba unos cuantos cuerpos extra siendo tirados a las tumbas colectivas. Lo que no puedo entender es por qué fuiste convertido si uno de esos vampiros te atacó. Parece extraño que se detuvieran prematuramente. ¿Realmente no te acuerdas de nada?

Sacudí la cabeza. ―Recuerdo a mis padres siendo llevados al hospital. Recuerdo temer por ellos y por mí. Pero el resto es oscuridad, hasta que el dolor empezó. Eso, por supuesto, es imposible de olvidar. Cuando desperté era de noche y estaba en un callejón lleno de basura... Escuché miles de voces en mi cabeza y corrí. No fue sino hasta más tarde, cuando pude controlar mi don y mi sed, que regresé para reclamar la propiedad de mis padres. La firma de abogados en la que mi padre había trabajado evitó que el gobierno vendiera todo porque nunca se confirmó mi muerte. Eran en extremo leales ―suspiré, deseando que me hubiera importado un poco en ese momento obtener algo de información sobre mi familia. La mayoría se había perdido ya, desvanecido con el tiempo y la mortalidad humana. ―Nunca supe ni una cosa más. Mi creador simplemente desapareció.

Carlisle volvió a arrugar la frente. ―Nada como un misterio sin resolver para volverlo loco a uno, ¿verdad? ―Tuve que estar de acuerdo― ¿Quizá puedo ponerte en contacto con algunos de mis conocidos? Alguien debe saber algo.

―Gracias ―dije, sorprendido por cuánto quería ayudar en realidad. Esto era extraño para mí, tener conexiones... ¿amigos? ¿Podría esto ser considerado amistad? Podía ver por los pensamientos de Carlisle que no guardaba ninguna sospecha o mala voluntad hacia mí. Hasta estaba preocupado por mí tanto como por Bella. Esto era nuevo para mí. Los vampiros que había conocido eran todos egocéntricos, todos instinto animal. No era que entendiera con exactitud, pero conociendo la mente de Carlisle, tenía que confiar en él.

―¿Tú... pasaste mucho tiempo con mis padres? ―pregunté finalmente. No estaba seguro de querer saber sobre ellos. Saber sobre ellos significaría reconocer que algunas vez me importaron y que los había perdido. Había estado ignorando esas pérdidas por un largo tiempo.

Carlisle era todo simpatía. ―No mucho. A tu padre, la enfermedad le dio muy fuerte. Murió rápido, pero, claramente amaba a tu madre mucho, y preguntó por ti hacia el final. Murió a las veinticuatro horas de llegar al hospital. Tu madre, sin embargo, era una luchadora. Ella tenía ese cabello tuyo y los más vibrantes ojos verdes. Me pareció... en algún sentido, como de otro mundo. Estaba tan determinada a garantizar tu bienestar. Como no llegaste nunca a visitarlos al hospital, se preocupó... siempre fuiste un hijo dedicado, me dijo, y algo debía haberte pasado para mantenerte lejos. Asumí que era negligencia adolescente o que habías caído víctima de la enfermedad, en cuyo caso, sería mejor para ella permanecer sin saberlo. En cualquier caso, había demasiado trabajo por hacer para que alguien te buscara. Yo sí salí a buscarte, pero cuando llegué a tu casa, todo el mundo se había ido. Intenté seguir tu olor, pero luego no hubo más de tu rastro.

Había estado viendo la escena en sus recuerdos mientras hablaba, viendo los rostros de mis padres en su mente, escuchando sus voces... en el fondo, conocía esas voces. Sabía que las había escuchado de niño, sabía que la mano de mi madre me había calmado cuando me hacía un raspón y los brazos de mi padre me habían subido a un caballo por primera vez. Pequeñas cosas, pero estaban ahí.

―Desearía poder decirte más ―Carlisle murmuró.

―Es suficiente por ahora.

**BF BF BF**

Alice me dijo el minuto exacto en que sería seguro irme, y estuve en el carro en cuanto ese minuto llegó. Tenía trabajo que hacer, un plan que poner en acción. No sabía si podía decirle a Bella cómo me sentía, no sabía con exactitud lo que sentía, pero si eran las acciones las que importaban podría mostrarle.

Mi idea principal debía esperar hasta que fuera de día, que Alice me aseguró que estaría bastante nublado, gracias a Dios. Pero esta noche volvería a mi apartamento, donde todo olería a ella. Resistí el fuerte impulso de meterme en su dormitorio y en su lugar instalé mi equipo de grabación en el piano. Ya había terminado ya composición que se me había ocurrido durante el fin de semana. Algo le había faltado hasta el día de hoy, cuando todas las piezas encajaron en su lugar. Pasé la larga noche trabajando en que quedara lo mejor posible, incluso si las pequeñas imperfecciones probablemente no serían escuchadas por oídos humanos. Tenía que hacerla perfecta, para ella.

Al siguiente día, puse todo en marcha. Estaría listo hasta dentro de dos días, lo que me frustraba. Eso era demasiado esperar, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Una simple disculpa y algunas flores no eran suficientes. Ese tipo de cosas eran demasiado mundanas, demasiado cliché para alguien como Bella.

El Miércoles, aunque me mató, no fui a clases. No podría ver a Bella sin acercármele. Podría lo mismo ignorarla que sacármela de la cabeza. En vez, hice un par de compras para sumarle al plan y chiqueé mi correo por una vez. Ese fue un error. Encontré un sobre dirigido a mí con los garabatos de Bella. Ver mi nombre en su letra me produjo un dolor inexplicable.

Dentro estaba su celular. Entendí el mensaje. Ante los ojos de Bella, habíamos terminado. Eso no era un opción. Impulsivamente, saqué mi celular y le envié un mensaje: "Aún no." Esperaba que entendiera lo que le estaba pidiendo: Que no me cerrara su corazón todavía, que no me diera por un caso perdido.

Esa noche, fui a su dormitorio. Encendí su celular de nuevo, lo re-introduje en el sobre y lo dejé fuera de su puerta. Ángela estaba profundamente dormida, soñando con sus hermanos, pero Bella estaba despierta. La escuché pasando páginas, leyendo, quizá estudiando. ¿Estaba todo normal para ella, entonces? ¿Sus pensamientos no la acosaban como a mí? ¿No me extrañaba del todo? No estaba seguro de que eso me gustara.

Terminé por quedarme ahí toda la noche, merodeando bajo su ventana, por muy patético que eso fuera, escuchando sus leves sonidos. Por un momento, mientras se metía a la cama, vi su silueta por la ventana y luego, apagó las luces. Escuché un suspiro cuando se cubría con las sábanas. ¿Sería infeliz? ¿Me extrañaría?

Aún decía mi nombre en sus sueños. Eso era reconfortante.

Afortunadamente, no tenía que marcharme por la mañana. La habitación de Bella se encontraba al fondo de los dormitorios, los cuales estaban convenientemente alineados con árboles tupidos en los que me podía ocultar. Todavía estaba ahí cuando se despertó. La escuché ducharse, vestirse, hacer todas sus pequeñas cosas humanas. Escuché cuando abrió la puerta para irse y el sobre, que estaba apoyado contra la puerta, cayó. La escuché levantarlo y detenerse por demasiado tiempo antes de, al fin, ver dentro. Temía que lo ignorara, que sellara el sobre y me lo mandara de nuevo, pero la suerte estuvo de mi lado. El celular hizo un sonidito señalando un mensaje sin leer, y Bella lo abrió. Tenía que saber que era mío, y saber que incluso ahora, estaba presionando los botoncitos para leerlo, me dio esperanzas.

La escuché perder el aliento mientras lo leía, pero eso fue todo. Deseaba por ver su rostro, leer las emociones en sus ojos. ¿Estaría feliz? ¿Enojada? ¿Otra cosa totalmente diferente?

La escuché apagar el teléfono y meterlo de nuevo en el sobre antes de tirar el paquete sobre su escritorio y dejar la habitación.

La seguí. Me mantuve a una distancia prudente, pero debía ver su rostro al menos. Mantuvo su cabeza gacha la mayor parte del camino hacia la cafetería, pero debió levantar la vista para cruzar la calle, y fue entonces cuando logré verla bien.

Aún estaba ahí el rostro inexpresivo. Y eso se veía mal en su normalmente expresivo rostro.

Cuando salió de mi vista, me fui a recoger el encargo que había hecho el martes y lo empaqué, pero eso no me mantuvo ocupado por suficiente tiempo. Me torturé acostándome en mi cama por horas, ahogándome en su aroma, estudiando las finas hebras de cabello que dejara atrás.

El viernes amaneció diluviando, pero me negué a tomarlo como un mal presagio. Hoy era el día y no iba a permitir que nada se interpusiera en mi camino.

Me obligué a ir a biología, incluso si era totalmente sin sentido , y luego me dirigí, con una rara mezcla de ansiedad y temor, a la clase de sociología. Nunca me había sentido así antes, tan lleno de energía nerviosa. Todo por Bella. ¿Cómo se había vuelto mi vida entera tan rápido y sin esfuerzo?

Esperé hasta verla entrar al edificio antes de seguirla. Se sentó donde siempre, en el centro, y mientras la clase se llenaba, mi asiento permanecía vacío. Me deslicé lo más callado que pude para sentarme directamente detrás de ella, Si sintió mi presencia, no lo mostró. Por mi parte, estaba hiper-consciente de ella, a unos meros centímetros de mí, bastante cerca para tocarla y olerla y besarla.

No escuché una sola palabra de la lección, pero si escuché cada aliento que Bella tomó, cada rasquido de su lapicero, cada impaciente golpecito de su pie. La clase duró una eternidad pero no lo suficiente. Ya hasta estaba moviéndome nerviosamente, dando vueltas a mi lapicero sin descanso, pensando en el pequeño paquete que cargaba en mi mochila hoy.

Cuando el profesor finalmente terminó su clase y Bella empezó a empacar sus cosas, puse el pequeño regalo en la silla junto a la suya. Vio el movimiento con el rabillo de ojo y volteó a ver. Usé ese momento para escaparme. La observé de reojo y ya casi estaba en la puerta cuando sus agudos ojos me encontraron. Si pudo ignorar el mensaje de ayer, sabía que esto no lo podría ignorar.

Esperé a la vuelta de la esquina del edificio, a una distancia discreta, hasta que salió sosteniendo mi ofrenda en sus manos. Aún no lo abría. La seguí a través del campus hasta un bosquecillo donde habían algunas bancas para los estudiantes, quienes tendían a sentarse ahí a no hacer nada, a leer o a platicar. Ahora estaba vacío, lo cual era quizá el porqué Bella decidiera ir ahí. Yo estaba meramente agradecido de que no fuera a donde no pudiera seguirla, donde no pudiera ver su reacción.

Miró el paquete por largo tiempo, observando el papel blanco y el lazo rojo como si ellos contuvieran los secretos del universo, pero finalmente, _finalmente_, me sacó de mi miseria y y jaló el extremo de la cinta. La cinta se aflojó y ella removió el papel con cuidado, negándose a romperlo.

Bajo el papel había una común caja de cartón con una tapa que ella levantó. Se detuvo cuando vio lo que había dentro. Sabía lo que ella estaba viendo. Una caja de caoba sencilla, simple y sin señas. En el interior de la tapa, encontraría las palabras "Nana para Bella" en letras doradas. El interior de la caja estaría forrado con terciopelo azul y actualmente estaba lleno de suaves pétalos de fresias que olían a su piel.

Pasó un buen tiempo antes de sacara la caja, pero cuando levantó la tapa pude escuchar los acordes de la música claramente. Era una melodía suave, casi melancólica, flotando y fluyendo con añoranza e incertidumbre, hasta que finalmente de deslizó hacia su agridulce final.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como pequeños cristales. No podría distinguir si eran lágrimas de felicidad o de tristeza.

Se sentó ahí por un largo rato, abriendo y cerrando la caja de música, haciendo sonar su nana una y otra vez. Esperaba que escuchara lo que no podía decirle con palabras. Nunca había entendido en su totalidad lo que sentía por ella, pero siempre parecía evidenciarse en mi música. ¿Podía escuchar cuánto añoraba ser lo que ella necesitaba?

Eventualmente, puso la caja de música de nuevo en la caja en que venía. Dobló el papel de regalo y la cinta y los puso dentro, también, como si tuvieran algún valor. Puso todo dentro de su mochila y se alejó. La seguí de regreso a su dormitorio, deseando más que nunca poder leer su mente. Estaba desesperado por saber qué pensaba de mí ahora.

**BF BF BF**

Ángela estaba en la habitación cuando Bella volvió. ―_Se ve fatal_ ―pensó su compañera de cuarto.

―¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso... pasó algo? ―preguntó, llena de preocupación. Ángela estaba furiosa conmigo. No tenía ni idea de qué había ocurrido entre nosotros, Bella no le había dicho, pero la había escuchado dormirse llorando el domingo por la noche. El sonido de sus sollozos en sus recuerdos eran descarnados y absolutamente incorrectos. Deseaba poder deshacerlo.

―Viviré, Ange. Pero... no estoy lista para hablar de eso aún ―dijo. Su voz sonaba áspera, ronca, y tan hermosa.

―OK ―Ángela dijo, dejando pasar el tema―. Pero escúchame, Bella, quizá debas salir esta noche, poner tu mente en otro asunto. Hay una fiesta en Sig Ep esta noche, sabes, y Ben vendrá. Mike me ha estado suplicando toda la semana que te haga ir. Tal vez bailar un poco te genere unas cuantas endorfinas... Y si eso no funciona, puedes ponerte totalmente ebria y olvidarte de todo por un rato.

Bella soltó una risa sorprendida. ―Sip, tal vez tengas razón. Bien, iré. Pero si Mike me babea toda, te juro que me voy.

¿Una fiesta? Yo me estaba ahogando en miseria, ¿y ella se iba a una fiesta? Mi muerto corazón se contrajo, al igual que mis puños. Estaba dividido entre sentirme enojado y traicionado. Sabía, racionalmente, que merecía este dolor por causar el suyo... pero, ¿no había yo dado un paso lo suficientemente claro? ¿Mi regalo no mostraba sentimientos y arrepentimiento? ¿La había lastimado tan profundamente que no deseaba reconciliarse? ¿O el amor significaba algo mucho menos significativo para ella de lo que yo había pensado?

Pero, desde luego, Bella era buena hasta la muerte y siempre había sido honesta con sus sentimientos. Si dijo que me amaba, entonces me amaba. Tenía que ser el dolor lo que la motivaba a olvidarme.

Bien, pues no lo permitiría. La seguiría esta noche y la forzaría a hablarme. Si palabras era lo que necesitaba, entonces, palabras le daría. Le daría lo que quisiera, pero no podía alejarse de mí.

Escuché a Bella y a Ángela discutir los detalles de la fiesta y luego, partir. Tenía que alejarme del sonido de su voz si quería alguna vez determinar qué decirle. Si tan sólo conociera su mente, tendría idea de qué deseaba escuchar. Pero tal vez...

Mi teléfono sonó de pronto. No reconocí el número, pero respondía de todos modos.

―No puedo decirte cómo reaccionará hasta que decidas qué le vas a decir ―Alice anunció sin siquiera un saludo. Era un poco _demasiado_ buena.

―Hola para ti, también.

―Mira, sólo dile la verdad, tanta como puedas, yo te diré si veo que algo va horrendamente mal. Si no escuchas de mí, asume que tendrás un final feliz.

Arrugué el entrecejo. ―¿Me vas a espiar por el resto de la eternidad?

―Es muy posible ―Alice respondió sin dudar―. Sólo agradece que alguien esté pendiente de ti.

―Gracias ―dije, secamente.

**BF BF BF**

Sigma Phi Epsilon era famosa por ser la casa de las fiestas del campus. Había sólo cuatro fraternidades en el pequeño campus para empezar, y cada una tenía su reputación: Los futuros líderes empresariales, los nerdos, los deportistas, y los bebedores.

No estaba nada feliz de que Bella fuera a esta fiesta. Nada bueno podría salir de eso. No sabía quién era ese tal Mike que mencionaron, pero estaba seguro de que era igual al resto: Estúpido, borracho y caliente.

Introducirme en la fiesta detrás de Bella sin ser notado fue fácil. Todos los estudiantes del campus parecían estar abarrotados en la casa, cada cual con una cerveza en la mano. Me quedé rondando los bordes de la multitud, observando a Bella, Ángela y al infame Ben hacer su camino hacia el gran sifón, donde un chico rubio con demasiada gel en el cabello les entregó vasos plásticos.

―¡Bella! ―lo escuché decir, tan pronto como la vio. Su voz era molesta y estaba demasiado satisfecho de ver Bella. Era el hijo de los Newton, descubrí; tenía recuerdos de haber trabajado con Bella en esa tonta tiendita para campistas. Y había estado interesado de ella por años. Por supuesto que lo estaba.

―Hola, Mike―. Su saludo no fue muy entusiasta. Saqué un suspiro de alivio que no me había dado cuenta que se estaba formando.

―Hola, Ángela, Ben ―Mike saludó a los otros con menos calidez―. ¿Sedientos?

Todos tomaron el vaso plástico rojo que les fue ofrecido. Reí para mis adentros cuando Bella olisqueó con cuidado el suyo para luego escaparse de ahogar al primer trago. Esto definitivamente no era para ella, y me pregunté qué se le había metido realmente para venir aquí esta noche. Iba a estar muy incómoda... no era posible que se relajara aquí.

Para mi enorme sorpresa, Bella tomó un trago más grande de su vaso. Fruncí el ceño y pensé en acercármele inmediatamente, prevenir que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría seguramente, pero tenía un destello de determinación en sus ojos y parecía que nada la detendría. Ángela ya le estaba hablando, preocupada.

―Bella, ¿te parece buena idea? _Cuando sugerí embriagarse, estaba bromeando. Debe haberle __hecho un buen numerito. Juro que si lo veo, le daré una patada en la ingle._

Hice un gesto de dolor. Si bien recibir la patada de un humano en la ingle no me dolería, ciertamente percibí el sentimiento. ¿Tendría Ángela razón? ¿Se estaría embriagando Bella para olvidarse de mí?

Bella se encogió de hombros. ―Todo lo que pensé que era una buena idea resultó mal. Resolví que igual y probaba un par de malas ideas.

Ángela suspiró, pero no discutió. ―_Mejor le echo un ojo. ¡Estará tan enojada con ella misma si hace algo estúpido esta noche!_

Yo le echaría un ojo, también. Esta no era mi Bella y yo no tenía idea de qué haría.

El chico Newton rellenó el vaso de Bella dos veces y propio al menos tres veces antes de tener el valor de invitarla a bailar. Estaba seguro de que se negaría y me debí morder la lengua cuando aceptó su oferta.

Literalmente, vi rojo: Imaginando la sangre de Mike Newton empapando la alfombra crema.

¿Qué estaba Bella _haciendo_? Ella no quería bailar con este imbécil rubio sonriente; ella me amaba a _mí_. ¿Cómo se atrevía a permitirle a alguien poner sus manos sobre ella? ¡Y bailar tan sugerentemente!

No pude resistirlo. Acorté camino a través de la multitud de fiesteros; ellos se partieron como el mar rojo, percibiendo mi rareza. Caminé en linea recta hacia ella, y ella se paralizó al verme venir.

―¿Qué pasa, Bella? ―Mike preguntó, volteándose para seguir su mirada―. ¿Conoces a este tipo?

Bella asintió lentamente. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Era esa la forma en que iba reconocer mi presencia?

―¿Puedo interrumpir?― No me salió como una pregunta y Mike, aunque estúpido, tenía suficiente instinto de supervivencia para reconocer cuándo retirarse. Sacó a Bella de su mente y empezó a pensar en su siguiente objetivo.

―Edward... ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó, evadiendo mis ojos mientras me acercaba.

Mierda, no había pensado en una excusa. ―Yo... escuché a Mike Newton alardeando que estarías aquí ante sus amigos.

Bella frunció los labios y le lanzó una mirada asesina a la figura de Newton que se alejaba, evidentemente creyendo mi historia. Probablemente había dado en el blanco.

―Pero, ¿qué estás realmente haciendo aquí, Edward? Digo, ¿por qué te molestaste en venir del todo?

Empezábamos a llamar la atención de los que estaban a nuestro alrededor. No quería tener esta conversación ante una audiencia. Me moví más cerca de ella para tener algo semejante a privacidad. ―Quiero hablar contigo, Bella.

―Nos vemos ridículos aquí parados ―Bella dijo, dirigiéndose a mi pecho en lugar de mi rostro―. ¿Al menos baila conmigo?

Y luego sus ojos café me espiaron por entre sus pestañas, y yo estaba perdido.

―Ven acá ―dije, halando alegremente su tibio cuerpo hacia el mío. Se meció torpemente con la música, pero guié sus caderas con mis manos, manteniéndola en ritmo.

Era claro que ella no iba a hablar nada. Tendría que hacerme cargo. ―Necesitaba disculparme contigo, Bella ―dije―, por la forma en que reaccioné.

―No quiero una disculpa ―Bella dijo, mirándome deplorablemente. Estaba sonrojada por el alcohol que había en su sistema, olía más dulce que nunca y su calor me abrasaba―. Sólo quiero saber por qué. Digo... si no te sentías de la misma forma, me lo podrías haber dicho. Y si querías salirte de la relación, no me hubieras prácticamente rogado que pasara el fin de semana contigo. ¿Por qué te retrajiste?

Suspiré. ¿No podía ver a través mío con esos sus ojos perceptivos? ―Me dio pánico. Intenta entender... No sé si alguna vez en mi vida haya amado a alguien. Por muchos años, sólo he pensado en mí... y luego apareces tú, y todos estos deseos son sobrecogedores... el deseo de complacer a alguien, de mantenerla a salvo, de cuidarla... No sabía qué era eso. Cuando me dijiste que me amabas, estaba convencido de no ser capaz de amar, de no saber cómo. No podía soportar mentirte y no estaba seguro de poder darte lo que estabas buscando...

―Así que me alejaste para protegerme ―Bella dedujo―. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, en serio... pero necesito que sepas cuánto me dolió darte mi corazón sólo para que me lo devolvieras como si no fuera lo suficientemente bueno.

Podía ver que mis actos habían sacudido su creciente auto-confianza y lo odiaba. ―No, Bella, soy yo quien no es lo suficientemente bueno. No te merezco, pero no puedo estar sin ti.

―Oh, Edward―. Se me había acercado mucho para escucharme encima de la alta música. ―Cuando te acababa de conocer, algún instinto me dijo que podía confiar en ti, aunque no tuviera sentido. Había algo en ti, algo bueno... y siento eso con más fuerza que nunca. Sé que eres capaz de más de lo que crees. Si necesitas tomarte las cosas con calma, puedo con eso... pero quiero ser parte del proceso.

Sentí algo muy inesperado... culpa. Me aceptaba con tanta facilidad, pero, ¿me aceptaría de brazos abiertos si supiera lo que realmente era?, ¿si supiera cuánta gente había matado? ¿No estaría horrorizada? Ella era tan amable... no podía soportar ver a alguien ser lastimado.

―¿Por qué tienes tanta fe en mí? ―pregunté. ¿Sabría desde el principio que me domaría? No podía luchar más contra su poder.

―Tienes el mismo potencial que los demás, ¿no? Tienes el mismo libre albedrío. Cualquiera sea tu pasado, sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para sobreponerte a él y escoger tu propio destino.

Era como si ella fuera la que leía mentes. No pude resistirme a envolverla en mis brazos, a sostener su suave cuerpo contra el mío. ―Eres realmente una criatura asombrosa, Bella Swan. Tan rara... tan preciosa. Debo amarte, porque nadie puede sorprenderme y cautivarme como lo haces tú.

Bella no respondió, en su lugar bajó la cabeza, presionando su mejilla en mi hombro. Sólo cuando sentí la humedad mojando mi camisa, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

―¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dije?― ¿Sería capaz de haberla cagado segundos después de declararme?

Sacudió la cabeza. ―No pasa nada. Estoy feliz, Edward―. Cuando me miró, pude ver que lo estaba.

Suspiré aliviado. ―¿Aceptas mi disculpa, entonces?

Sacudió la cabeza, pero sonreía. ―Te dije que no quiero una disculpa. Pero te permito que me lleves a otro lado. Sólo quiero estar a solas contigo.

―Vamos, entonces ―le animé, ya guiándola por la muchedumbre. Atrajimos varias miradas al salir juntos, pero nadie se interpuso en nuestro camino.

Una vez que estuvimos afuera, en el aire frío de la noche, Bella tomó mi mano en la suya y caminó hacia mi carro.

―Quería agradecerte ―dijo suavemente―. Por la caja de música. Es hermosa. Yo... quería hablar contigo después que me la diste, pero tenía miedo. Pensé que había malinterpretado garrafalmente nuestra relación, y tenía miedo de que esto resultara en lo mismo. No sabes qué alivio es darme cuenta de que tenía razón, después de todo... mis instintos no me están fallando.

―¿Quieres decir sabías cómo me sentía antes que yo?

―No me hubiera expuesto así si no tuviera aunque sea una corazonada.

Su rostro nunca se había mostrado más triste que esta noche, y sentí la necesidad de remediar eso. ―Lamento haberte decepcionado.

―Al principio, estaba desconsolada ―suspiró―, pero una vez que me pasó el impacto, empecé a poner las cosas en perspectiva. Sólo me alegro de que volvieras a mí.

Estudié su rostro, pálido a la luz de la luna. Sus ojos mostraban más comprensión de la que podía descifrar. Había algo muy hermoso en eso.

―Mi Bella... ¿Cómo podría mantenerme lejos?

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

_**Viernes 2 de Julio, 2010.**_

**Lamento no haber actualizado a tiempo. Pero, ya está acá.**

**Sí, bueno, lo lamento por las que querían que Bella le montara Troya a Edward... pero AJ realmente se ha ajustado al canon... y Bella JAMÁS le va a decir a Edward "dame tiempo para pensar si quiero estar contigo", ¿no creen?**

**Gracias por los reviews. Amo cada uno de ellos...**

**Chequeen el POLYVORE!**

**¡Miren que aquí se estrena Eclipse hasta el 8! ¿No quieren consolarme un poco por semejante tragedia, dejándome sus pensamientos en un review?**

**¿Síiiiii?**

**Denle click ahí :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo Diecinueve**

―¿Y por qué fuiste a esa fiesta, de todos modos? ―le pregunté a Bella. Íbamos en mi carro de camino a mi apartamento―. Las fiestas de fraternidad no parecen... ir contigo.

Bella miraba fuera de la ventana. ―Impulso, supongo. Era una distracción. Quería olvidarme de ti un ratito.

―¿Funcionó? ―quise saber. Yo no fui capaz de olvidarme de ella por un segundo.

―En realidad, no. Concedido, te apareciste antes de tener tiempo de intentarlo, pero dudo que algo menor a un coma me hubiera ayudado. Estoy demasiado apegada a ti.

Raro, he pensado lo mismo de ella muchas veces. Se sentía bien escucharla decir eso, sin embargo. ¿Estaría lo suficientemente apegada como para obviar lo que yo era? ¿Lo suficientemente apegada como para entrar a mi mundo?

―¿En qué piensas tan intensamente? ―Bella preguntó con una sonrisa.

Me encogí de hombros, sabiendo que era demasiado pronto para decirle algo remotamente cercano a la verdad. ―Nada en particular.

―Por alguna razón no te creo ―dijo, pero no insistió. Sin embargo, dijo algo totalmente inesperado―. ¿Quiere que vaya contigo, verdad? Digo, yo sólo asumí sin pensar. Puedes llevarme a mi casa, si lo deseas.

―¿De veras piensas, después de todo lo que se dijo esta noche, que no querría que vinieras a mi casa? ―pregunté perplejo.

Sus ojos no encontraron los míos. ―Nunca sé que pensar contigo. No quiero estrechar demasiado tus límites. Siempre me ha preocupado eso.

De modo que me entendía mejor de lo que e entendía yo mismo. ¿Eran todas sus vacilaciones eran sólo precaución y no inseguridad como había sospechado? Pero era claro en las lineas de su rostro que la vulnerabilidad estaba ahí aún.

―Desearía poder entenderte ―le dije.

―¿A mí? ―se rió―. Tú eres el misterioso, Edward Masen.

Me reí entre dientes. ―No como tú―. Ella no sabía ni la mitad del asunto. ―¿Querías pasar por tu dormitorio? ―pregunté.

―No, gracias. Deje mi cepillo de dientes en tu apartamento de todos modos. Tuve que comprar uno nuevo, pero quizá eso sea algo bueno ahora.

No me había fijado, ni siquiera había puesto un pie en el baño desde la semana anterior. Me gustaba la idea de que un pedacito de ella hubiera permanecido conmigo todo este tiempo.

―No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviéramos en mi apartamento de nuevo. Bella fue directamente al cuarto y yo la seguí sin dudar, más que feliz con el sitio que al que eligió dirigirse. Se volvió hacia mí al momento de poner un pie en la habitación.

―Quiero estar cerca de ti ―dijo―, necesito sentirlo.

―Te daré lo que sea que quieras ―le dije, acercándome al calor que rodeaba su cuerpo.

―¿Lo que sea?―. Cortó la distancia que nos separaba y mis manos la sostubieron instintivamente. _Mía_, dijeron. Mía, para abrazarla, para mantenerla cerca y para protegerla. Sin importar qué tanto viva, mi declaración nunca cambiaría. ¿Podría de hecho dejarla ir si ella descubriera lo que soy y no quisiera ser parte de eso? ¿Podría darle la elección de dejarme?

―Lo que sea ―repetí, aunque no estaba seguro de que eso fuera cierto.

―En ese caso, quiero que me muestres lo que sientes por mí. Lo que no puedes decir con palabras.

¿Podría? No sabía qué mostrarle ahora, pero recordé lo que Alice me había citado. No amor más allá de acto de amar. Y yo había estado actuando por algún tiempo ya; podía hacerlo intencionalmente ahora. Además, mis manos sabían cómo tocarla. Mis labios, cómo le gustaba ser besada. Aunque sea, podría mostrarle que la conocía y la deseaba. Que la escogía a ella.

Deliberadamente, enmarqué su rostro con mis manos, piel sobre frágiles huesos. Sus ojos revolotearon al cerrarse mientras llevaba mis labios a los suyos. Exhaló un suspiro y saboreé su aliento, su dulzura natural agudizada por el alcohol. Acaricié su lengua con la mía al tiempo que nuestros labios se fundían,probando, saboreando. Sus dedos se enrollaron en mi cabello y lo jalaron. Se sentía muy ligeramente, pero debe haber estado usando bastante fuerza. Me gustaba. Quería saber cómo se sentiría si tuviera mi fuerza. ¿Sería cuidadosa o agresiva? ¿O ambas?

Había tantas posibilidades por descubrir aún. Iría hasta el final, decidí. Debía hacerlo. _Elegía_ hacerlo.

―Edward ―Bella suspiró contra mis labios―, sólo deja de pensar.

¿Cómo había percibido mi distracción? Yo no había vacilado ni un momento. Pero sus manos estaban amasando mis hombros y me di cuenta de que me había tensado.

―Lo siento ―me reí entre dientes―. Pero, que quede claro que estaba pensando en ti.

―estaría un poquito molesta si no fuera así ―bromeó―. Lo que fuera, puede esperar. ¿Verdad?

Si, podía esperar; había tiempo. Y ahora mismo, mi Bella me deseaba... ¿por qué estaba pensando en cualquier otra cosa que no era quitarle la ropa?

―Tienes razón. Pero esto, esto no puede esperar ―dije, sacándole la camisa. Levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza y me permitió quitársela. Cayó en el suelo con el más leve de los sonidos a la vez que su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, golpeándome con otra ola de su aroma. Respiré profundamente, ignorando el ardor en mi garganta en favor del placentero zumbido que sentí en el resto de mi cuerpo. Era una droga hermosa... mi propia marca personal de éxtasis. Observé la turgencia de sus pechos subir y bajar con su respiración rápida y ansiosa. Su piel era tan adorable, translúcida, pálida y teñida de un rosa sutil. ¿Cuál era la expresión? ¿Duraznos y crema? Parecía encajar, aunque no lograra describir adecuadamente la suave y ligera textura.

―Alcé la mano para tocarla, sintiendo su piel fluir bajo las yemas de mis dedos. Podía sentir cada fino, ligero, casi ausente vello, cada imperfección. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el hombro; ¿cómo se la habría hecho?

―Me miras como si estuvieras estudiando un cuadro ―Bella murmuró―. No lo comprendo.

―Aún no sabes lo hermosa que eres, ¿verdad?― Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Por qué no veía lo que era obvio para todos los demás? ―Tendré que mostrártelo nuevamente, ¿no es así?

Tragó gordo. ―Con costo sobreviví a la última vez que hiciste eso.

―Creo que puedes superarlo ―dije, guiándola hacia la cama. La insté a recostarse, asegurándome de que mis brazos estuvieran debajo de ella para poder deshacer el cierre del brasier y remorverlo. Su aliento se entrecortó cuando lo retiré de su cuerpo.

Me tomé mi tiempo mirándola, estudiando las suaves curvas y sombras, las distintas tonalidades de rosa a través de su piel. Tracé con un dedo el contorno de su expectante pezón, sintiéndolo contraerse más con mi tacto. Recorrí su pecho con mi dedo hasta llegar a su otro seno y cada pequeño vellito se erizó en mi camino. Cada parte de ella reaccionaba a mí. Estaba tan viva, tan receptiva y ella no tenía idea de cómo me había revitalizado. Quizá podría decirle... algún día...

―Me estás provocando ―suspiró, contoneándose.

Sacudí mi cabeza. ―Te estoy estudiando ―le recordé―. No es mi culpa que me desees tanto.

Se rió entre dientes. ―Es enteramente tu culpa y lo sabes―. Pero se recostó y me observó con ojos suaves, mostrándome que entendía lo que estaba tratando de hacer... aun cuando yo mismo no lo supiera. Yo sólo sabía que sentía la necesidad de explorar su cuerpo del modo que jamás lo había hecho, para memorizar cada pulgada, por muy insignificante que fuera. La planta de sus pies, la parte baja de su espalda, el pliegue del codo... cada parte importaba.

Pasé mis manos por la parte superior de su cuerpo, desde sus hombros hasta sus manos, trazando las venas en sus muñecas, las lineas en las palmas de sus manos, su delgados dedos. Luego su plano estómago, su minúsculo ombligo, sus suaves y esponjados pechos... No pude resistirme a la necesidad de probarla, de sentir la textura de sus firmes pezones contra mi lengua y escuchar sus jadeantes sonidos llenar la habitación. La fina capa de sudor sobre su piel la hacía saber más dulce aun.

Quería ver más de ella. Aún tenía los zapatos puestos; se los quité primero, luego los calcetines. Soltó una risita cuando mis dedos rozaron sus pies. Me reí ante el descubrimiento de un punto cosquillosa. Tendría que explorar mejor eso... más tarde. Luego vinieron sus jeans, librando sus delgadas piernas.. no largas, pero bien formadas. Sus muslos se sentían más suaves que nunca bajo mis palmas y nunca había notado lo delicados que eran sus tobillos.

Me desvestí, deseando ser capaz de sentir su piel en mi piel cuando llegara a mi arte favorita. Me miró con fuego en los ojos, rastreando con su mirada cada parte de mí. Mi pecho se contrajo y en mi cuerpo resonó la anticipación. No me molesté en analizar la forma en que me hacía sentir... sólo la disfruté por lo que era, y "lo que era" era fantástico...

Desnudo, me arrodillé entre sus piernas y me incliné para descartar su ropa interior de algodón. Su aroma era denso. Deslicé mis dedos por sus pliegues, saboreando lo resbaladizo que estaban por mí. Remolineé los dedos alrededor de su clítoris y vi su garganta flexionarse mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y gemía.

Quería saborearla; quería hacerla gritar. Pero, de algún modo, parecía incorrecto... era increíblemente insuficiente e incapaz de canalizar la intensidad de mi deseo por ella. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella y me vio como si deseaba la misma cosa.

Me incliné hacia adelante y sostuve mi cuerpo sobre el de ella. Me miró, confiada y deseosa y bella. Suspiré cuando mis labios gravitaron hacia ella. Ella salió al encuentro de mi beso, acercándome con sus dedos enrollados en mi cabello. Sus uñas arañaron mi cuero cabelludo, a penas algo más que un leve cosquilleo. Sonreí contra su boca.

―Realmente era la cosa más bella que haya visto.

―Y tú eres es único que me ha hecho _sentir_ bella ―suspiró al responder, ruborizándose.

―Bien ―murmuré―. Eso es lo que quiero para ti.

Sus piernas se levantaron para estrechar mi cintura con sus muslos. ―Edward... ¿hazme el amor ahora? ―solicitó dudosa, suplicando con sus ojo. Me podía pedir lo que fuera, mirándome así, y me encontraría imposibilitado para negárselo.

―Lo que quieras ―susurré mientras me introducía suavemente dentro de ella.

Había pasado menos de una semana desde que sintiera esto, su calor envolviéndome, pero parecía una eternidad. No, eso no era del todo correcto. Esto parecía ser todo nuevo otra vez, como si nunca hubiera experimentado su cuerpo antes, y era ¡Oh!, tan celestial. Observé sus ojos entrecerrarse mientras sus labios se abrían ligeramente en un jadeo. Mantuve mis ojos en su rostro arrebolado por el deseo. Quería ver hasta el último destello de emociones en su rostro mientras me deslizaba dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Quería saber que ella sentía el mismo fuego devorador que yo sentía.

Bella suspiró mi nombre, jadeando suavemente cuando el roce aumentó. Me sostuve con un brazo y usé mi otra mano para tocar su mejilla, su cuello, su estómago y el sitio en nuestros cuerpo se unían. Gimió vorazmente y movió sus caderas para igualar mis movimientos. Sostuvimos nuestras miradas, creando un hilo conector a través del cual fluía la electricidad, crepitando y creciendo en una insoportable intensidad. Era mejor de lo que antes había sido y me estaba ahogando. Ella se ahogaba conmigo y eso hacía que estuviera bien. Lo hacía perfecto.

Su cuerpo se estremeció bajo el mío y súbitamente se contrajo mi rededor, gritando suavemente mi nombre.

―Bella ―gruñí, terminando tan repentinamente como ella, sobrecogido. Sus suaves dedos acariciaban mi cabello mientras trataba de recuperar suficiente compostura para moverme sin lastimarla. Se sentía bien. Escuché un suave fragor y luego Bella soltó una risita.

―Edward, ¿eso fue un... ronroneo?

Me moví abruptamente, completamente avergonzado. Sabía a ciencia cierta que jamás había proferido tal sonido en toda mi existencia.

Bella se volteó hacia mí, todavía riendo. ―Oh, no te pongas así. Me gustó. Quiero hacer que lo hagas de nuevo.

Suspiré. ―Tienes una ridícula cantidad de poder sobre mí. Es completamente injusto.

―Entonces estamos parejos―. Se acurrucó a mi lado y presionó un beso sobre mi hombro. Enrollé un brazo a su alrededor y la sostuve ahí.

―Edward... ¿Puedo decirlo?― Me miró con los ojos brillando de esperanza y vulnerabilidad y yo no podía pretender no saber a qué se refería. Asentí y me dio una sonrisa acuosa.

―Te amo, Edward.

Las palabras aún encendían mi sentido del pánico, pero había calor, también, y el temor más grande de ver dolor en su rostro nuevamente. ¿Qué más necesitaba saber?

―Yo... te amo ―dije con cuidado, probando las palabras en mi lengua. Su sabor era dulce y amargo, como chocolate puro, un sabor que recordaba vagamente de mi niñez, prometiendo dolor y placer.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y me dedicó una brillante sonrisa. ―Oh, Edward... gracias ―exhaló. Yo entendí lo que me estaba diciendo: _Gracias por admitirlo_. Sonreí torcidamente.

―No tienes idea de cuánto me has cambiado ―le dije. Sacudiendo la cabeza, riendo entre dientes.

―Claro que sí. Sólo tenías una cosa en la mente cuando nos conocimos. Concedido... todavía la tienes, pero es diferente ahora. Tú eres diferente. Yo... puedo sentirlo.

―Lo soy ―reconocí.

Sonrió y de nuevo se enroscó perezosa a mi lado. ―Estoy tan cansada ―dijo―. Ahora no puedo dormir sin ti.

Reí entre dientes. ―Yo tampoco.

Pasé el fin de semana pegado al costado de Bella. Era demasiado difícil estar lejos de ella ahora, y ella expresó el mismo sentimiento.

Estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que era estar con ella ahora que no estaba constantemente analizando mis propios sentimientos y motivaciones. Simplemente, disfrutar de ella sin dudar era... una dicha. ¿Sería más fácil o más difícil si supiera lo que yo era? ¿Podría actuar naturalmente cerca de ella sin cometer un error fatal o sería mejor mantener la farsa humana? ¿Siquiera estaría aquí si lo supiera? La preocupación y la culpa asociadas a ese asunto me hostigaban y carcomían. Deseaba deshacerme de eso, pero no estaba seguro de cuál era la elección correcta.

Yo había visto de primera mano la forma despiadada en que los Volturi eliminaban cualquier amenaza. La idea de poner a Bella en peligro de enfrentar su ira era difícil de entretener. Aun así, sentía el peso de mi engaño. Ella debería saber con qué se había enamorado. Debería poder retractar sus palabras si así lo quisiera.

La indecisión me paralizaba y me comporté como siempre con Bella. Había tareas, pretender comer, ver películas en el sofá, sexo fantástico...

El sábado por la noche, me pidió que le tocara su nana, lo cual hice. Ofrecí enseñársela, pero se negó, diciendo que no sería lo mismo.

Cuando nos fuimos a la cama, aproveché la oportunidad para hacer lo que había extrañado la noche anterior. Al menos, así fue hasta que me empujó y se me montó encima con una expresión determinada. Esa era una visión imperdible.

El domingo llegó con un sentido de déjà vu. Nuestra inminente separación se cernía sobre nosotros como una oscura nube, desanimándonos. Parecía incorrecto volver a la rutina de las clases y las noches separados. Necesitaba hacer algo.

―Desearía pasar todas las noches contigo ―suspiró, enrollada a mi lado. Consideré eso. ¿Por que no? ¿Por qué no podría estar aquí cada vez que quisiera?

―Sabes... tengo una llave adicional que nadie usa. Podrías usarla... venir cuando quisieras ―ofrecí. Viendo cuidadosamente su rostro, en espera de su reacción.

Estaba extasiada.

―¿En serio? Digo, ¿eso no es demasiado pronto? No me opongo, me encantaría, pero no quisiera...

―Estoy seguro ―la interrumpí―. Soy más feliz cuando estás aquí. Así que... sólo ven, cada vez que quieras. Podrías dejar cosas aquí, también... sabes, si quieres quedarte más seguido...

Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja y me abrazó. ―Me encantaría. Gracias, Edward.

Tendría que ser más cuidadoso si iba a estar apareciendo sin anunciarse, pero estaba seguro de que no sería muy difícil. Cazar durante el día... llevar un cambio de ropa conmigo, por si hacía un desastre... Por otro lado, no debería haber nada revelador de mi naturaleza... Incluso si estuviera haciendo algo que ningún humano podría ser capaz de hacer, podría escucharla venir mucho antes de que llegara.

Cuando la llevé a casa esa noche, tenía mi llave adicional en la mano. Era un sentimiento agradable.

El martes por la mañana, mi teléfono sonó, la pantalla mostraba un número que nunca había visto antes.

―¿Hola? ―pregunté reacio.

―Edward, es Carlisle.

Parpadeé. ―Hola...

―Estoy seguro de que mi llamada te sorprende, pero es un asunto urgente ―Carlisle continuó―. Edward, no has... fallado, ¿verdad?

Automáticamente me puse a la defensiva. ¿Tan poco pensaba de mí? ―No, no lo he hecho.

Carlisle suspiró. ―Siento haber tenido que preguntar, verdaderamente, pero, la semana pasada hubo varias muertes en Seattle que sólo pueden ser atribuidas a nuestra especie.

Me congelé. ―¿Entonces, hay otros cerca?

―Así parece ―Carlisle dijo―. Alice ha visto a tres de ellos dirigirse hacia nosotros, pero parece que ya llegaron a Seattle. Me preocupa que pasen por tu pueblo y pensé que deberías estar advertido.

―Gracias.

¿Vampiros aquí? ¿Vampiros que no la pensarían dos veces antes de matar a Bella? Sí, necesitaba la advertencia. No iba a dejar que Bella saliera de mi vista hasta que la amenaza pasara y lo decía literalmente.

La seguí el resto del martes, hasta que hizo uso de su nueva llave para venir a mí. Fue un poco truculento pasar de seguirla a estar en mi apartamento antes de que ella llegara, pero me las arreglé para no ser visto. El miércoles fue más fácil, me aseguré de dejar mi apartamento a la misma hora y no fui a biología para observarla hasta sociología y después. Esa noche fue a su dormitorio y me quedé debajo de su ventana, sintiéndome ―absurdamente―, como un perro guardián súper-desarrollado. Me tragué el orgullo e ignoré ese sentimiento. Bella era más importante.

El jueves pasó casi igual que el martes, pero el viernes me desconcertó.

Estaba soleado.

Mi único consuelo era que si yo estaba encerrado por la luz del sol, también lo estaba los otros vampiros. Aun así me acongojaba perderme parte de mi tiempo con Bella. Le envié un mensaje diciéndole que tenía migraña, que era una razón tan buena para no querer salir a la luz del sol como cualquier otra que se me hubiera ocurrido. Me escribió que pasaría a verme después de clases. Me aseguré de cerrar bien todas las persianas en preparación.

―Salí de mi apartamento sólo lo suficiente para recolectar el periódico que estaba fuera de mi puerta. Encontraba las noticias humanas del día a día completamente aburridas, pero aun así, leí el periódico diariamente para rastrear las sospechas humanas. Ya me había servido de algo antes.

No me estaba esperando nada extraordinario en las noticias del día, pero encabezado la página principal me paralizó de sorpresa.

_EL ASESINO DEL CAMPUS ATACA OTRA VEZ_

El artículo hablaba de la muerte de una estudiante que seguía el patrón del llamado Asesino del Campus, quien no había atacado en casi dos meses.

Parpadeé. _Yo_ era el Asesino del Campus y yo ciertamente no había atacado nada. Eso sólo podía significar...

Abrí mi teléfono y marqué el número de Carlisle. Me respondió al primer repique.

―¿Edward?

―Los vampiros están aquí, ¿verdad? ―pregunté.

Carlisle dudó. ―No puedo estar seguro. Alice los vio alimentarse, pero no podía señalar su locación.

Gruñí. ―Bueno, están en primera plana en el periódico de hoy.

―Mantén a Bella cerca ―Carlisle advirtió―. Le diré a Alice que esté vigilante.

Eso era lo mejor que se podía hacer. Colgué insatisfecho. Tiré el periódico, habiéndolo leído y memorizado, no quería verlo de nuevo. Era un recuerdo desagradable de mi muy reciente pasado.

Esa noche, todavía estaba caminando de un lado a otro sin pausa cuando Bella entró por la puerta, arrugando la frente, con el periódico del día en la mano. Me detuve en seco y abrí la boca para saludarla, pero se me adelantó.

―Sé lo que eres.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

**_Miércoles 7 de Julio, 2010_ **

**¡Eeeeeeeek! ¡Bella sabe!**

**¡Gracias por todos lo reviews y favs y alertas!**

**¿Qué les pareció el sexo de reconciliación? Dice Amethyst que le costó mucho escribirlo... cuesta creerlo, esa niña sí que sabe escribir... ;)**

**¿Qué le esperará a Edward ahora?**

**¿Teorías?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

Esa noche, todavía estaba caminando de un lado a otro sin pausa cuando Bella entró por la puerta, arrugando la frente, con el periódico del día en la mano. Me detuve en seco y abrí la boca para saludarla, pero se me adelantó.

―_Sé lo que eres._

**BF BF BF**

Estudié su rostro cuidadosamente, preguntándome a qué conclusión habría llegado por sí misma. Estaría, probablemente, completamente equivocada, lo que significaba que no debería apresurarme en delatarme. Tendría que decirle ahora, hoy, lo que era, y no estaba ni por cerca listo, pero no tenía que decirlo todo sin tapujos de una vez.

—¿Lo que soy? —pregunté finalmente. La dejaría revelar todas sus sospechas. Entonces, la podría rectificar.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y cerró la puerta tras ella. Dejó caer su pesada mochila al piso y apretó con más fuerza el periódico.

—Sé que no eres lo bastante estúpido para pensar que nunca he sospechado algo. Eres tan _frío_, todo el tiempo. Después de conocernos, empecé a investigar alguna condición médica que provocara eso, y... no hay nada, que no sea hipotermia, lo cual hace imposible que estés _vivo_ en este momento. Supuse que tendría que haber una explicación racional. Así que me lo guardé. Nunca dijiste nada, y pensé... que quizá fuera algo realmente raro y malo y que simplemente no querías hablar de ello. Pero habían otras cosas, sin embargo... Eres duro como piedra y no hay explicación para eso, tampoco. Tus ojos cambian de color. A penas y comes una vez al día; deberías verte demacrado, pero no es así. No duermes mucho, tampoco... cada vez que despierto en medio de la noche, estás despierto, ¡pero nunca, jamás pareces cansado! Y cuando mi cabeza está contra tu pecho... no escucho latidos. Nada de esto tiene sentido, Edward. Quería creer que había alguna explicación lógica para cualquiera de estas cosas, pero mientras más tiempo paso contigo, más extrañas parecen las cosas.

Despacio, se acercó a donde yo estaba de pie, aún sosteniendo el maldito periódico. Estaba petrificado, esperado en agonía para escuchar qué conclusión había sacado, maldiciéndome por no haber intentado desestimar esas cosas...

—Y luego... mi papá me dijo sobre los asesinatos. Cuando fuimos a Forks ese fin de semana, mientras andabas comprando los repuestos. Habían parado, por el momento, pero él aún estaba preocupado, intentando convencerme de abandonar la universidad y volver a casa. Un amigo suyo de la academia de policía le dijo algo que había en sus informes, algo que no había salido al público.

Me miró directo a los ojos. —Me dijo que los cuerpos habían sido drenados de sangre. Completamente.

_Mierda_. Había confiado en la tendencia humana de mantener esos extraños detalles ocultos del público y había funcionado... hasta que yo dejé a la chica equivocada acercarse demasiado. Una chica cuyo padre tenía conexiones con esa información. ¿En qué estaba pensando ahora? ¿Habría realmente adivinado lo que yo era? ¿O me creía un fenómeno? ¿Un asesino retorcido?

Pero no estaría aquí conmigo, sola, si tuviera miedo. ¿O sí?

Su mano que sostenía el periódico estaba temblando. Eso era malo.

—Sabes, Edward —medio rió—, cuando recién nos conocimos, así en la noche, pensé... temí que tú _fueras_ el asesino, pero, entonces... empecé a hablar contigo y cada uno de mis instintos me dijo que en el fondo eras bueno... peligroso, pero bueno y que... que nunca me lastimarías. Y nunca lo has hecho. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme... si no comes comida normal, ¿de qué sobrevives? Y cuando escuché de esos asesinatos, se me ocurrió... que podría ser sangre. Mi papá... pensó que la policía tenía que estar equivocada sobre que se trataba de un humano... que sólo un animal podría drenar la sangre de un humano sin ningún tipo de instrumento, de lo cual nunca ha habido evidencia... traté de pensar en animales reconocidos por beber sangre. Hay unos cuantos... algunos insectos, murciélagos... pero nada lo suficientemente grande como para drenar a un humano. Entonces pensé, todo lo demás respecto a esto es extraño, ¿por que no una respuesta extraña? Gugulié "bebedores de sangre" y el resultado fue... vampiros.

Me miró fijamente y la miré igual. No lograba confirmarlo, no cuando podía ver todos los mitos y leyendas remolineándose en el fondo de sus ojos. ¿Qué pensaría de mí, si le confirmaba esa pequeña palabra?

—Decidí que no quería saber —Bella continuó—. No tenía prueba de nada. Nunca me habías lastimado o a alguien más, no que yo supiera. Podía ver lo temeroso que estabas de darme entrada, y pensé que... quizá no eras malo del todo. Quizá sólo... tenías esta cosa con la que tenías que vivir y que temías lo que yo pudiera pensar de ti. Y nadie había muerto desde que nos conocimos... hasta hoy. Hoy, cuando no saldrías a la luz del sol. Así que ahora debo preguntar, ¿Edward... eres un vampiro, y mataste a esta chica?

Bella levantó el periódico ahora, mostrándome el rostro de la chica cuya vida había sido tomada menos de veinticuatro horas atrás, y supe que debía decirle todo. Si tan sólo me dejara explicar, podría decirle que ya no era el monstruo que podía hacer esas cosas, que ella me había cambiado irrevocablemente, que había _escogido_ aceptar ese cambio... pero, ¿me escucharía?

¿Acaso tenía opción ahora? _Podía_ elegir mentirle, pero era demasiado perceptiva para creer algo que no fuera la verdad, ¿y en qué me convertiría esa opción? En un mentiroso, un cobarde. No, no podía elegir eso.

Tomé una profunda e innecesaria bocanada de aire. —Sí, Bella, soy un vampiro... pero, yo no maté a esa chica. Te lo juro... no he probado sangre humana desde que nos conocimos. Pero... las anteriores... esas sí fui yo.

Bella aún temblaba, y su quijada estaba apretada, pero sus ojos mostraban algo parecido al... ¿alivio? Qué no hubiera dado por leer su mente en ese momento.

—¿Ibas a matarme? —preguntó.

—Sí —exhalé renuente.

Bella asintió lentamente. —¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Eras diferente —dije simplemente—. Diferente de todo el resto de ellas. Y te deseaba. No sabes cuánto, cuánto me costó sobreponerme a la sed por tu sangre, porque hueles mejor que cualquiera con quien me haya cruzado, pero deseaba más de ti. Al principio, pensé que sería hasta que me cansara de ti... pero nunca me cansé. Nunca me cansaré.

No podía leer su expresión. Deseaba evitar que se me saliera todo tal cual era, pero no podía evitarlo... Necesitaba que supiera, que entendiera.

—¿Necesitas sangre humana para sobrevivir? —preguntó tentativamente, como si no deseara saber la respuesta. No podía culparla.

—Pensé que así era. Antes de conocerte, era la manera en que cada vampiro que conocía sobrevivía. Nunca había escuchado o considerado que hubiera otra manera. Pero, después... cuando intenté alimentarme, vi tu rostro en mi mente, escuché tu voz... y no pude hacerlo. Estaba tan frustrado, ¡tan sediento! No tienes idea de cómo luché. Estaba corriendo por el bosque después de un intento fallido cuando capté el olor de algo vivo y sólo... ataqué. Sólo después me di cuenta que había bebido de un animal. Así he sobrevivido desde entonces... y luego, gracias a ti, conocí otros vampiros que vivían del mismo modo.

—Los Cullen —exhaló— ¿Entonces, _son_ vampiros? No fue si no hasta que te vi lado a lado con el Dr. Cullen que noté un parecido... los ojos eran los mismos. Sus manos estaban siempre frías, también. En ese entonces, pensé que era un problema de circulación. Nunca tuve oportunidad de descubrir que era frío por todas partes.

Me mantuve en silencio. Ese no era mi secreto para decirle. Suspiró.

—¿Entonces, sólo matabas a las personas porque pensabas que debías hacerlo para sobrevivir? ¿Y vives de los animales ahora? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo? —preguntó, casi esperanzada.

—Eso es lo que estoy diciéndote —confirmé, aliviado de que no estuviera corriéndo y gritando.

—¿Y te arrepientes? ¿De matar gente? —preguntó quedito.

¿Cómo responderle? —En ese momento... no, no me arrepentía. Al principio, sí, me molestaba... pero, después de tantos años... tiene un efecto deshumanizador. Me veía a mí mismo por encima de la humanidad... hasta que llegaste tú. Pero ahora... sí, me arrepiento. Pero... son nuestras elecciones las que cuentan, ¿no? —dije, casi con desesperación— Yo no escogí esta vida, pero ahora que sé que hay una opción, estoy optando por hacer lo correcto.

Bella asintió, acercándose un paso. —Entiendo, Edward. En serio.

Estaba lo bastante cerca para tocarla ahora y su mano descansó en mi mejilla. Estaba temblando, pero acercó su cuerpo hasta pegarlo y apoyarse en el mío. —Confío en ti, Edward. Te amo.

—Estás temblando —susurré contra sus labios—. ¿Tienes miedo?

—Miedo de lo desconocido, tal vez —me dijo—, pero no de ti. Nunca te he tenido miedo.

—Estas loca, ¿sabes? —No podía obligarme a soltarla, aunque me di cuenta de que debía hacerlo. Debía introducirla a esto lentamente... pero necesitaba demasiado de su aceptación.

—Lo sé —acordó. Se retiró y la solté con el pecho adolorido—. Edward... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

La vi boquiabierto. —¿Me hubieras creído si lo hubiera hecho? Cualquier persona cuerda saldría corriendo y gritando por la puerta ante ese tipo de anuncios. Y hasta hoy, tenía la impresión de que tú eras una persona cuerda. Además, es... algo así como contra las reglas.

—¿Los vampiros tienen reglas? —preguntó con escepticismo. Yo no podía creer que estuviéramos teniendo esta discusión.

—Sólo una —admití.

—¿Que es...? —Bella preguntó cuando no dije más.

—Mantener el secreto —dije—. Los humanos no están supuestos a saber que existimos. La exposición es un riesgo para todos nosotros.

—¿Y quien hace las reglas? —preguntó, arrugando la frente— ¿Qué pasa si las rompes?

Había esperado evitar _esta_ parte de la conversación por un poco más de tiempo. —¿Quizá deberíamos sentarnos y hablar de esto?

—OK.

La guié hasta el sofá y me senté a una distancia prudente, pero ella se me arrimó. _Mi pequeña y valiente humana_, pensé, sonriendo para mis adentros.

Me miró expectante. Suspiré. —Hay un grupo de poderosos vampiros en Italia conocidos como los Volturi. Los tres líderes son muy viejos y es casi imposible engañarlos. Hace muchos años, ellos se otorgaron la labor de eliminar cualquier amenaza para la existencia de los vampiros.

Bella tragó gordo. —¿Te lastimarán? ¿Por mí?

Fruncí el rostro. —Bella... no es por mí por quien deberías preocuparte.

—Oh.

La observé mientras asimilaba mis palabras.

—Oh... —repitió.

—No hay razón para que ellos lo descubran nunca —me apresuré a tranquilizarla—. Usualmente, se dan cuenta de estas cosas cuando los humanos empiezan a airear sus sospechas en público. Es muy improbable que se den cuenta, pero... aún así, no estoy seguro de que hubiera estado dispuesto a arriesgarme a decírtelo yo mismo.

—Puedo entender eso —acordó.

—Estás siendo bastante comprensiva, en general —dije, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Nada de esto te espanta?

—Bueno, claro que sí —dijo encogiendo un poco los hombros—. Como que me preocupa que solieras matar personas, pero... como dijiste, es la elección que hiciste lo que importa... Pienso que no lo hubieras hecho de haber sabido que había otra forma. Tú_ eres _una buena persona. Supongo... supongo que sólo quiero entenderte mejor. ¿Me contarás de tu vida? ¿Cómo te convertiste en lo que eres? Quiero conocerte, al verdadero tú.

Así que le dije todo. Le conté lo que recordaba de mi vida humana. Le conté cómo me había despertado solo con miles de voces en mi cabeza. Se alarmó por esto hasta que le expliqué que ella era la única excepción a mi excepcional don. Eso la hizo vacilar.

—¿Por qué crees que sea eso? ¿Es que acaso tengo algo malo? —se preocupó, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Me carcajeé. —Bella, ¿de veras piensas que tú eres la del problema aquí? Creo que sólo... fuiste hecha de forma diferente a los demás. Y eso es algo bueno.

Se sonrojó. —Y... ¿qué hiciste, entonces?

Le expliqué cómo había huido de la ciudad y vivido en soledad mientras aprendía a controlar mi don. Le conté cómo había usado mi poder para escoger a mis víctimas, seleccionando a criminales primero.

—¿Por qué dejaste de atacar criminales? —preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo. Escuché la acusación en su voz. _¿Por qué empezaste a matar inocentes?_

—No va a gustarte la respuesta —le advertí.

—No me importa —dijo—. Quiero saber.

—Principalmente por aburrimiento —admití—. Ansiaba un reto. Quizá un poco por auto-conservación, también. Era más fácil convertirlo en un juego, pensar en ellos como en peones en lugar de humanos. Eventualmente, ya ni los miraba como personas. Eran sólo comida.

Estuvo callada demasiado tiempo. —¿Sientes repugnancia? —pregunté.

—No —sacudió la cabeza—. No, y siento como si debería sentirla, pero... tiene sentido. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para sobrevivir y conservar la cordura. No puedo culparte por eso. Yo no sé lo que haría en esa situación.

Sacudí la cabeza. —Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

Su mirada se tornó especulativa mientras estudiaba mi rostro. —¿Siempre estuviste solo?

—Sí —respondí—. Hasta que te conocí... nunca pasé más de unos cuantos días con cualquiera. Me cruzaba en el camino de otros vampiros de tiempo en tiempo, pero no me resultaban más interesantes que el resto de la gente.

—Pero eso es tan triste —susurró—. Has estado solo por casi noventa años. ¿Cómo lo soportaste?

—Nunca me sentí solo hasta conocerte —le dije—. Ahora cada habitación parece vacía si no estás ahí.

Se sonrojó de nuevo y parecía ansiosa por cambiar el tema. —¿Por qué es que puedes salir en el día, pero no al sol? ¿Y cuándo _duermes_?

Me reí entre dientes. —_Puedo_ salir al sol, pero causaría un buen espectáculo. Y no puedo dormir del todo.

Bella me miró boquiabierta. —No sé ni por donde empezar con eso. ¿Qué tipo de espectáculo? ¿Y cómo puedes nunca dormir?

—Bueno... puede que sea mejor que te enseñe algún día a que te lo explique, pero... mi piel, notaste que es como piedra, de hecho, es cristalina, en lugar del semi-sólido del que estás hecha tú —le bromeé—. Mi piel... refleja la luz solar, como un cristal o un diamante lo harían. Y en cuanto a dormir...

—¿_Reflejas_ luz? —me interrumpió— Pero, ¿por qué sólo la luz solar y no todas las luces?

—Realmente no lo sé —dije con paciencia, divertido por su curiosidad—. Debe haber algo en la estructura atómica y en el tipo de iluminación que la hace reflejar sólo la luz solar... Para ser honesto, nunca he pensado mucho en eso.

—OK —dijo despacio— ¿Y lo de dormir?

—No dormir, dirás —sonreí burlesco—. No necesito dormir. Mi cuerpo no funciona con los mismos procesos químicos que el tuyo. Mi mente y mi cuerpo no necesitan del sueño para recuperar nada... la sangre se ocupa de todo eso, supongo. Soy físicamente incapaz de dormir, pero no importa. Nunca me canso.

—Wow —exhaló—. Así que básicamente centelleas en el sol, no necesitas dormir y lees mentes. ¿qué más puedes hacer?

—Primero que todo, yo no _centelleo_ —gruñí—. Te dije, reflejo la luz solar. Y el vampirismo viene con velocidad y fuerza drásticamente aumentadas, y sentidos intensificados. La vista, el olfato, la audición, el tacto... el gusto, no particularmente. Nuestro sentido del gusto ha sido alterado para responder a la sangre. Su comida humana es bastante repulsiva, honestamente...

Bella hizo una mueca. —¿Así que todas esas veces que pretendías comer, era asqueroso para ti?

Me encogí de hombros. —Quizá sería como comer tierra para ti. Supongo que no debí molestarme en fingir del todo... al final, no logré engañarte.

Se rió. —Probablemente debías fingir un poco más. ¿Es igual para todos los vampiros? ¿Tienen todos las mismas habilidades?

—Somos como los humanos en que nuestras fortalezas varían. Algunos son más rápidos, otros más fuertes. Algunos de nosotros tenemos dones diferentes. Nunca he conocido a otro lector de mentes, aunque he escuchado rumores de que uno de los Volturi puede leer mentes también. Algunos vampiros tiene dones inusuales. Algunos no tienen ninguno.

—Me pregunto por qué será —Bella caviló—. ¿Y que tan fuerte y rápido _eres_?

Me reí entre dientes y me moví a toda velocidad para sentarme al otro lado de ella en el sofá. Jadeó cuando notó que había cambiado de lugar.

—¡Jesús, Edward! Me asustaste. ¿Siquiera te mueves o sólo te teleportas?

Me miraba furibunda, sosteniendo su mano en su pecho.

Me reí encantado, sintiéndome tan... libre por compartir esto con ella. —Me moví; es sólo que es demasiado rápido para que tus ojos lo procesen.

—¿Y la fuerza? —me recordó cautelosa.

Me agaché en el piso y levanté el sofá y a ella junto con él, usando una mano. Levanté mi mano libre para que la viera.

—Oh, Dios —dijo, sus ojos alarmantemente abiertos—. Eso es... muy fuerte.

Bajé el sofá con cuidado, riendo de nuevo. —Ligero como una pluma. Deberías verme levantando algo _realmente_ pesado.

—¿Y qué constituye algo _realmente pesado_ o no quiero saberlo?

Me encogí de hombros. —¿Una casa? Esas pueden ser pesadas.

—Una casa. Claro. No hay problema —dijo secamente, enmascarando su consternación. Regresé a mi lugar junto a ella mientras esperaba a que procesara todo lo que había compartido con ella... aunque eso podría tomar un rato.

—Todo esto es... tan surrealista —Bella suspiró—. Siento como si hay más preguntas que debería estar haciendo, pero no puedo pensar en ellas ahora.

—Hay bastante tiempo para ellas —dije—. Aunque hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

Hizo un gesto señalándome que continuara. Tuve que prepararme.

—¿Te... sentirías cómoda quedándote aquí esta noche?

Pensé en preguntar porque quería tenerla cerca, en caso de que los otros vampiros estuvieran en el pueblo, pero necesitaba que dijera que sí por otras razones ahora. Aparentemente, ella había aceptado mi verdadera naturaleza sin pensarlo, pero, ¿serían sólo palabras? ¿Podría realmente amarme tan incondicionalmente?

—¿Por qué no iba a sentirme cómoda? —respondió ladeando la cabeza— ¿No vas a morderme, o sí?

Me sorprendió tanto que me hizo reír. —No... no estaba planeando hacerlo.

Bella se inclinó, sonriendo suavemente. —Siempre me he sentido segura contigo, Edward. Aun ahora.

Estaba muy cerca, a sólo unas pulgadas, y sus dedos tocaron ligeramente mi quijada. —Déjame probártelo.

Me enamoré un poco más de ella cuando presionó sus labios a los míos en un beso candente, sin la más mínima señal de duda. Sin miedo, ninguno en absoluto. Era mucho más valiente de lo que yo podría ser.

Bella se acomodó en mi regazo, sin interrumpir el contacto jamás. La dejé guiarnos, aferrándome a sus suaves labios, sosteniendo su calor cerca. Era una llama viva en mis brazos, destellando y quemando por donde pasaba. Sus manos dejaban rastros de fuego mientras viajaban desde su asidero en mi cabello por mi cuello y hombros, vagando sobre mi pecho y finalmente al borde de mi camisa. Tironeó con fuerza y le permití quitarme la prenda por sobre mi cabeza.

—Siempre pensé que eras demasiado perfecto para ser real —dijo quedamente mientras pasaba sus manos sobre mi pecho desnudo—. ¿Estás seguro de que no eres producto de mi imaginación?

—Dudo ser eso de lo que las fantasías están hechas —dije secamente.

—No... eres mucho mejor —suspiró—. Llevame a la cama, Edward. Quiero estar contigo... con el verdadero tú.

—OK —acordé, poniéndome de pie y levantándola en un sólo movimiento. Aulló de sorpresa. Riéndome entre dientes, la llevé al cuarto a mi velocidad. Ni siquiera había terminado su sorprendido jadeo cuando caímos juntos a la cama.

—Pediste al verdadero yo —señalé, riendo ante su expresión sobresaltada. Estaba sorprendido de lo juguetón que me hacía sentir, de lo emocionante que era ser yo mismo en su presencia.

Sus ojos destellaron, mostrando su descontento antes de endurecerse con su determinación. —Hasta ahora no me siento impresionada —mintió, retándome con la mirada—. ¿Que más tienes, Sr. Gran Vampiro Malo?

—Ahora sí estás en problemas —gruñí, mientras el aroma de su deseo me golpeaba. No podía creer que estuviera de hecho excitada por esto.

—Haz lo peor de lo que seas capaz —me provocó.

Me deshice de mi ropa al cabo de uno de _sus _parpadeos y me suspendí sobre ella en la cama. Le di un segundo para procesar el cambio antes de rasgar su camisa por la mitad.

—¡Edward! —jadeó.

—Te compraré una de repuesto —dije, suponiendo que esa era la causa de su aflicción mientras le quitaba la camisa con un par más de rasgaduras estratégicas. La tela era como papel tisú en mis manos. Ella estaba callada, viéndome con fascinación.

Le quité los jeans y zapatos con más cuidado. Podría darle una camisa, pero necesitaría pantalones para salir de aquí. Le jalé los calcetines con facilidad y miré su cuerpo, vestido con ropa interior dispareja. Adorable.

Me deslicé sobre su cuerpo y rompí su brasier. Su rostro dejaba ver su excitación. Observé los pequeños vellos sobre su piel erizarse en el aire frío y su ya endurecidos pezones fruncirse más. Un suave gemido y un retorcimiento me dijeron que estaba lista para más. Cerré mis labios sobre uno de sus expectantes picos, escuchando sus guturales gemidos mientras remolineaba mi lengua sobre su carne y succionaba con cuidado, pero con avidez.

Cambié hacia su otro pecho a velocidad vampírica, causando un sobresaltado grito de placer. Sus manos empuñaron mi cabello y arqueó su espalda intentando acercarse más a mi boca. Le dí un buen lengüetazo más y me retiré.

Gimoteó en protesta, pero yo sólo sonreí y agarré los lados de su ropa interior. Sus ojos se iluminaron por la anticipación justo antes de que se la arrancara del cuerpo.

—¡Oh! —Jadeó.

—¿Eso te gusta? —pregunté, disfrutando su reacción.

—Mmm —fue su respuesta incoherente—. Edward...

—Deslicé dos dedos entre sus piernas, arrastrándolos desde su resbaladizos pliegues hasta su inflamado clítoris. —Nunca te había sentido tan mojada —sonreí con satisfacción.

—Esto del vampirismo es... sexy —suspiró, presionándose contra mi mano—. Eres tan _fuerte_.

—Y rápido —le recordé. Retiré mi mano y en su lugar situé mis caderas entre sus piernas.

—Y rápido —hizo eco de mis palabras, enrollando sus piernas a mi rededor—. Edward...

—Dime —la insté, rozando mi pene contra su sexo—. Dime qué quieres que el vampiro grande y malo te haga.

—Cógeme —gruñó, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás—. ¡Por favor!

No esperé a que las palabras terminaran de salir de su boca antes de penetrarla, estremeciéndome al sentir su calor rodeándome. —¡Oh, Dios...!

—Sé que te has estado conteniendo —Bella dijo con la respiración entrecortada—. No quiero que hagas eso ahora.

Ahora no era el momento de explicarle lo que pasaría si realmente dejara de contenerme, pero podía darle más. Empecé a arremeter con estocadas profundas y rápidas, rugiendo cuando el placer me sobrecogió. La boca de Bella se abrió en un jadeo. Sabía que debía verme un poco como un borrón, pero ella parecía estar disfrutando de todos modos. Sus ojos se cerraron y un gemido continuo retumbó en su garganta.

La fricción aumentaba rápidamente. Sentí acercarse mi orgasmo y luché para contenerlo. Levanté más sus piernas para encontrar un mejor ángulo y ella pronto estaba gritando de placer.

Introduje mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y rodé mi pulgar sobre su clítoris. Sus piernas se tensaron alrededor mío antes de que gritara en éxtasis. Sus músculos se contrajeron en torno a mí y después de tres arremetidas más, terminé con fuerza.

Rodé con ella mientras colapsaba sobre la cama, trayendo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Bella se tomó unos minutos para bajar de su cúspide.

—Eso fue... intenso —finalmente suspiró.

Sonreí. —Lo fue. No puedo creer... nunca esperé que tú... considerarías lo que soy como algo... excitante —remarqué.

—Pero siempre ha sido excitante —dijo, mirándome con vehemencia—. Siempre has sido extraño y misterioso y... fuera de este mundo. Era sólo que yo no sabía con exactitud qué era. Ahora que lo sé... es excitante.

Sacudí mi cabeza. —Eres un a criatura extraña, Isabella Swan.

Se rió. —Mira quién habla, Edward Masen.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

_**Viernes, 6 de Agosto, 2010.**_

_**(¡Mi hijo cumple 13 años hoy! o.O Me cuesta creerlo)**_

**A/T**

**OK... ha pasado un mes. Ya lo sé. Pero resulta que tengo nuevo trabajo (por cierto estoy en mi oficina pretendiendo que trabajo... si vieran mi cara seria) y a eso se le ha unido que me involucré en un par de proyectos (de la vida real) que me consumen...**

**No pienso abandonar esta historia, gente, no se preocupen... ya me he organizado un poco y creo que no pasará otro mes, en serio... pero, no sé si podré actualizar semanalmente... =(**

**¡Gracias por los reviews, los favs y los alerts que sigo recibiendo, me hacen feliz y me recuerdan que hay muchas por ahí que aún esperan Bonne Foi con ansias!**

**A las que les prometí outake de La Casa Nueva, no desesperen... ;) les prometo que les cumplo... ¿Me dan un poco de tiempo? ¿Siiii? 333**

**Y... ¿qué le hubieran pedido a Edward que hiciera con su súper velocidad o fuerza? A mí se me ocurre algo como bzzzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzzz hahahaha... pero esa soy yo... ;) **

**Anabella **


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo Veintiuno**

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo —Bella rió.

—¿Haciendo qué? —pregunté sin abrir los ojos. Estaba contento donde estaba, con los dedos de Bella recorriendo mi brazo de arriba abajo, trazando mis venas vacías.

—Ronroneando —dijo Bella. Podía escuchar la amplia sonrisa en su voz y abrí los ojos para verla.

—Es una respuesta involuntaria —me defendí.

Bella se rió de nuevo. —Lo que sea que sea, me gusta. Es adorable y sexy a la vez. Y me gusta que lo hagas por mí.

—No creo haberlo hecho nunca antes de ti —admití.

—¿Hay muchas cosas que son así para ti? ¿Me refiero a involuntarias? —preguntó contemplativa, dibujando garabatos sobre mi piel.

Me encogí de hombros. —Los vampiros somos muy instintivos, supongo. Dependemos de nuestro instinto animal para cazar, para alimentarnos, para sobrevivir. Debemos desconectar nuestro lado humano a veces tan sólo para mantenernos con vida.

Bella frunció el ceño, pero sus ojos miraban hacia abajo, dejándome sin pistas sobre sus pensamientos. —¿Pero tu lado humano está ahí todavía, verdad? ¿Tienes el mismo tipo de pensamientos y sentimientos?

Ah, así que estaba preocupada por mi capacidad emocional. Me sentí un poco herido. ¿Podía estar dudando de mí, incluso ahora?

—No siempre fue así… por mucho tiempo perdí el contacto con mi humanidad. Reconocía las emociones que miraba en el mundo humano por lo que eran, pero yo mismo no las sentía. Hasta ahora… ahora todo está resurgiendo gracias a ti. Y en cuanto a los pensamientos… bueno, son esencialmente los mismos, pero los cerebros de los vampiros tienen menos limitaciones… podemos pensar en muchas cosas a la vez y nuestra memoria es perfecta.

—¿Perfecta?

La expresión de Bella era más relajada ahora, simplemente escéptica e inocentemente curiosa.

—Recordamos todo, para siempre. Cada insignificante detalle. Podría recitar cada palabra de un periódico que leí hace cincuenta años.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. —Tan sólo tratar de comprender eso hace que me duela la cabeza.

Me reí entre dientes. —Bueno, sólo estás usando el diez por ciento de tu cerebro, humanita.

Bella volteó los ojos. —Qué in-evolucionado de mi parte.

Se recostó de nuevo y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Luego de un rato de silencio, su voz me sobresaltó.

—Hay algo más que me estaba preguntando —el tono de su voz sugería que pensaba que me iba a desagradar su pregunta. Me preparé.

—Continúa.

Se mordió el labio. —Bueno, la forma en que hablas de… alimentarte hace que suene como si no puedes hacerlo sin matar… me preguntaba por qué era eso.

Estudié su expresión. Evadió mis ojos, pero vi más que simple curiosidad en la expresión de su frente. Me preocupaba lo que no estaba diciendo ahora que estaba consciente de cuánto era capaz de ocultar.

—Hay dos razones. La principal es que cuando probamos la sangre, humana o no, nuestros instintos se activan. Se requiere una enorme fuerza de voluntad para parar. Incluso si lograrnos detenernos, la… víctima no viviría. Por una parte, es muy… desastroso. No tenemos colmillos como los vampiros de las películas para dejar pequeños y nítidos agujeritos. Nuestros dientes son simplemente muy filosos. El otro problema es que somos venenosos.

—¿Qué, cómo una culebra?

Me reí entre dientes. —Más o menos. Al principio, el veneno causa un dolor agudo y paralizante… pero, si paramos de alimentarnos, el veneno se introduce en el resto del cuerpo y convierte a la víctima en vampiro.

—Veneno… eso es interesante. Supongo que tiene sentido. ¿Es esa la única manera de convertirse en vampiro?

—Es la única manera que yo conozco —le dije. Arrugó las cejas, mirándome con algo parecido a la preocupación.

—Así que un vampiro debe haberte mordido. ¿No recuerdas quién? ¿Cualquier cosa sobre esa persona?

—Sólo recuerdo el dolor —dije. Estaba callada. Aún con el ceño fruncido y tuve que preguntar—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Sonrió. —Realmente te molesta no saber, ¿verdad?

—Me vuelve loco —admití, encontrando su diversión contagiosa. —Pero, ahora de verdad quiero saber.

—Me preguntaba qué tipo de criatura pudo haberte dejado de ese modo. Más allá de la crueldad requerida para abandonarte así… no tiene sentido, ¿no? ¿Para qué tomarse la molestia de dejar de alimentarse si sólo iba a dejar ahí a la persona…?

Sus ojos estaban llenos de frustración y por primera vez sentí lo que era ser amado. Se miraba como si estaba lista para enfrentarse a mano limpia con vampiro que me convirtió, si hubiera podido.

—Me he hecho esas mismas preguntas un millón de veces o más. Quizá el vampiro debió para abruptamente para prevenir ser expuesto… no lo sé. Probablemente nunca lo sepa.

—Eso es horrible —dijo, haciendo una mueca—. No saber me volvería loca.

—No tienes ni idea —reí entre dientes. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más molesta por cosas que nada tenían que ver con ella. Era adorable. Pasé una mano por su columna, esperando tranquilizarla. No funcionó.

—Hay otra cosa que me he estado preguntando… pero he tenido miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué más podría preguntarse? —¿Qué cosa?

Se reclinó sobre sus codos, acostada sobre su estómago y respiró profundamente. —Si no fuiste tú… quien mató a esa chica del periódico… ¿entonces, quién fue?

_Oh, eso_. Hice una mueca de dolor. ¿Debería decirle la verdad? ¿Se asustaría? Pero ella estaba viéndome con un entrecejo fruncido por la determinación y sospechaba que no se conformaría con nada menos que la absoluta honestidad.

—No sé con exactitud. Uno de mi especie. No sé si deba estarte diciendo esto, pero Alice Cullen puede… ver el futuro. De acuerdo a sus visiones, tres de ellos se dirigían a Forks, pero no sabía qué camino…

—¿Forks? —gritó, tensándose— ¿Van hacia Forks?

—Sí… Bella, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté, viéndola luchar contra las sábanas en que estaba enrollada. La visión de las millas de piel desnuda mientras buscaba su ropa me hizo ansiar arrastrarla de regreso a la cama, pero no comprendía por qué se había levantado, para empezar.

—Mi papá está en Forks —dijo, haciendo un gesto dramático que se volvió más interesante porque acababa de levantar sus calzones rotos—. Hay gente que quiero allá, y podrían estar en peligro…

—Bella, cálmate —dije, sentándome rápidamente—. Probablemente ni siquiera han llegado a Forks todavía. Además, ¿qué piensas que vas a hacer al respecto?

—No lo sé. Yo… tallaré estacas. Tengo que hacer algo… No puedo sentarme a ver que alguien que amo corra en peligro.

Me di cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio y tenía las opciones de convencerla de lo contrario o de seguirle la corriente. Sabía cuál opción era más fácil.

—Espera, Bella, ¿OK? Primero que todo, no vas a matar a un vampiro con una estaca o agua bendita o cualquier cantidad de ajo. Todos esos son mitos. Hay muy pocas criaturas lo bastante fuertes como para vencer a un vampiro y los humanos no están entre ellas. Segundo, el sol aún brilla. Si quieres ir a Forks, iremos a Forks, pero no puedo salir por al menos una hora más y no voy a dejar que salgas de mi vista hasta que estos vampiros dejen el área.

Bella ya había manejado ponerse sus jeans y mi camisa y cruzó los brazos encapsulados en mangas que eran demasiado grandes para ella. —¿No me _dejarás_ ir?

—Bella, este no es el momento de defender tu independencia. Voy a protegerte, aunque me lo hagas difícil. Si insistes en ir a Forks, te seguiré, de una forma o de otra, sería más fácil y mucho mejor para mi paz mental si esperaras a que pudiera acompañarte. Además, si yo conduzco llegaremos más rápido.

La postura de Bella se había relajado un poco y sabía que estaba cediendo. —¿Por favor, Bella? Nos iremos tan pronto como se ponga el sol, te lo prometo.

—Bueno —suspiró, sentándose pesadamente al borde de la cama. Tenía su espalda hacia mí, previniéndome ver su rostro y eso me preocupaba.

—¿Bella, estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo, volteando con cierta renuencia hacia mí—. Es sólo que… cuando empecé a pensar en vampiros, principalmente pensé en nosotros… No pensé en cuántos habrían por ahí o en las ramificaciones que tendría. De pronto, hay una nueva amenaza contra la cual estoy totalmente indefensa… y me asusta.

—Estaría sorprendido si no estuvieras asustada —dije, acercándome. Quería tomarla en mis brazos y darle tranquilidad, pero no sabía si apreciaría eso ahora—, pero, Bella… tienes la misma posibilidad de ser atacada por un vampiro que de que te caiga un rayo y no vas por ahí preocupada por eso, ¿o sí?

Bella arrugó la frente. —Edward, puedo mencionar a siete vampiros sin pensarlo mucho.

Me reí entre dientes. —Bueno, probablemente tú seas un mal ejemplo. Tú pareces un imán para los problemas. Afortunadamente para ti, tiene a tu propio vampiro guarda-espalda personal. Pero las otras personas por las que te estás preocupando, tu padre, tus amigos, es muy poco probable que alguna vez se crucen en el camino de un vampiro que los lastimaría. Incluso los vampiros que están en el área, es improbable que entren al pueblo en sí. No querrán interactuar con humanos.

—Pero tú interactúas con humanos y los Cullen también —Bella señaló, aún intranquila.

—Nosotros somos la excepción a la regla —expliqué con paciencia—. Carlisle y su familia pueden vivir juntos en un lugar porque sus hábitos de cacería no dejan evidencia. Y yo… bueno, yo soy extraño, para un vampiro. Simplemente prefiero vivir en el mundo humano a una existencia nómada. Pero la mayoría de los vampiros son como animales, se entregan completamente a su instinto. Se retraen ante la exposición a la humanidad.

—¿Intentas decirme que ustedes tienen más miedo de nosotros que nosotros de ustedes?

Me carcajeé. —No, no creo que algún día encuentres a un vampiro que le tema a un humano. Pero tendemos a evitarlos.

—Supongo que eso ya es algo —suspiró—. Aún así, no puedo evitar preocuparme.

—Te mantendré segura —juré, y hablaba en serio.

Sonrió, enrollándose a mi lado. —Sé que lo harás. No es por mí que estoy preocupada.

No lograba sentir la obligación que ella sentía por esta gente, pero reconocí que lo que era importante para Bella debía ser importante para mí ahora… así que la acompañaría a Forks, aunque realmente prefería que se quedara lejos del peligro. Pero seguramente nada pasaría. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades, después de todo? Estos vampiros sentirían la presencia de los Cullen y evitarían el territorio, entendiendo que estaba reclamado. Con suerte, podría llevar a Bella ida y vuelta a Forks sin incidente alguno.

—¿Edward? Estás frunciendo el ceño —Bella dijo, codeándome.

—Lo siento —forcé una sonrisa—. Sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas.

Asintió comprensiva. —Y, ¿qué quieres hacer mientras anochece?

Le lancé una mirada incrédula. Se carcajeó.

—Sí, esa fue una pregunta estúpida.

**BF BF BF**

El sol se puso un poco después de las seis, temprano, ahora que el otoño se acercaba. Bella me sacó por la puerta tan pronto como pudo e insistió en dirigirnos directamente a Forks sin pasar buscando ninguna de sus cosas. Traté de decirle que estaba exagerando, pero no me hizo caso.

Pronto estábamos volando por la carretera, Bella apretando sus ojos para evitar ver el paisaje pasando a toda prisa. Podía ver que la velocidad la molestaba, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada dado su sentido de urgencia. Chica loca.

—¿Y qué va a decir tu padre cuando aparezcas sin previo aviso conmigo detrás de ti? —le pregunté para distraerla.

—No tengo idea. Ya pensaré en algo que decirle, supongo.

Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar al momento que sus palabras dejaron su boca. Lo pesqué de mi bolsa y no me sorprendió nada, considerando todo, ver el número de Alice en la pantalla.

—¿Hola?

—Pregúntale si le gustaría quedarse con nosotros este fin de semana —dijo emocionada, sonando más como una chica adolescente que como una madura vampira.

Suspiré y miré a Bella, quien me miraba con curiosidad y desconcierto, sin duda preguntándose quién se molestaría en llamarme.

—Es Alice Cullen —le dije, volteando los ojos—. Quiere que nos quedemos en su casa este fin de semana.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de sorpresa. —¿Cómo supo… oh, claro, ve el futuro. Uh, si realmente quieren que lleguemos… supongo que sería más fácil que explicarle a Charlie… siempre y cuando no nos vea allá…

—Su casa es en medio de la nada —le aseguré.

—Y dile que ayudaremos a proteger a Charlie —Alice dijo al teléfono—. Lo último que necesitamos es que el Jefe de la Policía muera misteriosamente y atraiga atención hacia los fenómenos del pueblo.

Mi boca se retorció un poco, desesperada por reír. —Dice Alice que ellos estarán felices de ayudar a cuidar a tu padre.

—Oh… eso es muy amable de parte de ellos —Bella dijo, a la vez que un poco de su preocupación se escurría de su rostro—. Supongo que deberíamos quedarnos con ellos, ya que están siendo tan amables.

Podía escuchar a Alice celebrando su victoria y esperé a que cesara antes de intentar hablarle.

—Eso es excelente, no puedo esperar —dijo Alice efusivamente —. No puedo ver dónde están los otros vampiros ahora, pero Jasper y Emmett están patrullando los alrededores del pueblo intentando interceptarlos, si fuera necesario.

—Bien. Creo que puedo llegar allá en una hora o menos. Oh, y gracias por la advertencia oportuna, por cierto —añadí en tono irónico.

Alice sólo se rió. —Si te hubiera advertido, las cosas no hubieran salido tan bien, confía en mí. Los veremos pronto.

Escuché el click cuando cerró el teléfono en lugar de un adiós. Sacudí mi cabeza mientras metía el celular de nuevo en mi bolsillo.

—Eso fue… raro —Bella comentó, aún viéndose un poco confundida—. ¿Ella… hace eso a menudo?

—Si te refieres a que me llame al azar e interfiera con lo que sea que estoy haciendo, entonces, sí. Esa es una fuerza de la naturaleza.

—¿Cómo son los otros Cullen? —Bella preguntó— Conozco al doctor, claro, pero nunca he conocido a su esposa y nunca hablé realmente con los otros en el colegio.

Le describí a los Cullen lo mejor que pude, explicando cómo cada uno de ellos llegó a ser parte del extraño clan e intentando describir sus personalidades con lo poco que sabía de ellos. Bella escuchó atentamente, como tratando de memorizar todo lo que le decía.

Estábamos a unos veinte minutos de Forks cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar insistentemente de nuevo. Estaba seriamente considerando ignorarlo cuando la decisión me fue arrebatada de las manos en la forma de algo saltando, totalmente de improviso, frente a mi carro.

Bella gritó cuando apreté los frenos, las llantas chillaron dolorosamente mientras el vehículo se deslizaba hasta detenerse. Miré inmediatamente a Bella para constatar que estuviera bien. Estaba respirando agitadamente y su corazón latía con fuerza, pero parecía estar ilesa. Volví mis ojos hacia el camino para ver a la criatura que había sido lo bastante suicida como para saltar frente a un vehículo que iba a cien millas por hora.

A primera vista, era tan ordinario que parecía humano. Cabello castaño, estatura promedio, contextura promedio. Pero las diferencias eran evidentes para mis ojos. Era un vampiro… y si sus irises negros eran buen indicador, estaba sediento.

Consideré con rapidez mis opciones. Si intentaba irme, me perseguiría y dudaba que tuviera muchos problemas deteniendo mi carro si se lo proponía. Con Bella dentro, tan fácil de lastimar, no podía optar por eso.

Quizá si hablaba con él, se iría. Quizá no tenía idea de que había un vampiro en el carro que detuvo, quizá si comprendiera lo que era y que Bella era mía, ser retiraría. Y si no… si no, le arrancaría la cabeza.

—Quédate en el carro —ordené a Bella mientras abría la puerta—. Sin importar lo que pase, ¿estamos claros?

Bella asintió despacio y mi empedernido corazón se estrujó ante el miedo que había en sus ojos. Tendría que tranquilizarla cuando esto terminara.

Permanecí cerca del carro después de bajarme a enfrentar al otro vampiro. Un rápido escaneo de sus pensamientos me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber: Sabía con exactitud lo hacía cuando me detuvo. Sabía que Bella era mía y simplemente por eso, estaba decidido a tenerla.

—¿Tenemos un problema? —pregunté, observándolo con atención. A la vez, mantuve mis sentidos alerta por los otros, era probable que él fuera uno de los tres que Alice había visto y eso significaba que sus amigos no estarían lejos.

—Para nada —se acercó tranquilamente con una sonrisa perezosa—. Sólo que capté tu olorcillo y el de tu pequeño tentempié y pensé que podrías compartir.

—Yo no comparto —gruñí. Él simplemente se río entre dientes.

—Interesante. Diría que eres meramente territorial si no parecieras tan apegado a la humana. Su olor... te cubre por completo. Y ciertamente ella no parece ansiosa por huir de ti. ¿Exactamente, qué has estado haciendo con la chica?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —gruñí.

—Tienes razón… lo único que me incumbe es probarla.

Saltó rápidamente hacia el lado del pasajero donde se sentaba Bella observando. Brinqué tras él, derribándolo sobre la carretera, pero me empujó rápidamente. Agarré su tobillo cuando se puso de pié y lo jalé hacia abajo. Su cabeza golpeó contra mi carro con un crujido y solté un furioso rugido. Eso iba a dejar una abolladura.

Los humanos ojos de Bella finalmente captaron lo que ocurría y la escuché dar un alarido, pero mantuve mi atención en el vampiro que venía hacia mí mostrando sus dientes, mismos que luego se enterraron en mi brazo mientras desviaba su asalto a mi yugular. Maldije. El veneno de vampiro dolía en puta.

Estaba a punto de morderlo cuando fue súbitamente arrancado de encima de mí. Una voz femenina gritó: —¡James, detente!

Me puse de pie y vi a una pelirroja guindada del brazo del otro vampiro, pero viéndome fijamente a mí.

—¡Sabía que eras tú! —se carcajeó encantada— ¡James, es el chiquillo enfermo que no me dejaste conservar!

Me petrifiqué. —¿Qué?

Pero no necesitaba preguntar. Estaba reviviendo sus recuerdos ahora: Yo, prácticamente arrastrándome por las calles de Chicago, consumiéndome de fiebre… ella, llevándome a un callejón y mordiéndome, decidida a conservarme… James, furioso, alejándola a rastras…

Inicialmente, James no había hecho la conexión entre ese chico humano y yo, pero ahora entendía y estaba más determinado que antes a matarme. Grandioso.

—Eras una cosita tan adorable —arrulló la mujer, como si yo hubiera sido un cachorrito en ese entonces—. Yo estaba tan aburrida… Pensé que sería divertido tener a un neófito cerca. Pero James no quiso saber nada al respecto y debí dejarte. Me alegra saber que has logrado sobrevivir por tu cuenta. ¿Quizá te gustaría venir con nosotros ahora?

—No, gracias —dije, apretando los dientes.

—Lástima —suspiró—. Nos hubiéramos divertido. Pero parece que tú te has estado divirtiendo bastante con esa pequeña humana. Sólo hay una forma de impregnarte del aroma de alguien de ese modo… una única forma divertida, al menos.

—Victoria —James siseó, jalando su brazo—. Es hora de irnos.

Escuché lo que lo había alarmado al tiempo en que ella lo hizo. Dos vampiros se acercaban rápidamente. Oí las voces mentales de Jasper y Emmett y me sentí profundamente aliviado.

—Vamos —James insistió y ambos salieron como flechas a través del camino hacia los árboles. Momentos después, Jasper y Emmett aparecieron.

—¿Ya se fueron? —preguntó Emmett, sonando decepcionado.

—Sí —suspiré. Estaba a punto de contarles más cuando escuché la puerta de carro abrirse detrás de mí y me volteé a tiempo para que Bella se me tirara encima.

—Pensé haberte dicho que te quedaras en el carro —le dije mientras la agarraba.

—Cállate —dijo con voz forzada. Me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

—Bella, ya pasó… —dije, sobando su espalda inútilmente.

—¡Pudiste haber muerto! —lloraba, alejándose lo suficiente para mirarme con furia, como si era mi culpa.

—Pero no morí —le recordé suavemente— y tenemos amigos aquí ahora.

—Alice nos envió cuando los vio cruzarse en su camino —explicó Emmett y luego añadió convencionalmente: —Es bueno verte de nuevo, Bella.

Ella forzó una sonrisa en beneficio de él. —Hola, Emmett, Jasper.

—¿Qué pasó, entonces? —Jasper preguntó— Parece que te mordieron ahí.

—Era sólo el hombre, primero. Se lanzó hacia Bella y lo ataqué, me mordió en el proceso. La mujer se apareció justo después de eso y lo detuvo.

—¿Lo detuvo? —preguntó Bella, haciendo eco de la confusión en la mente de los otros.

—Te explicaré en el carro, pero deberíamos irnos. Si se encuentran con el tercero, puede que sean tan locos como para atacarnos de nuevo.

—Correremos a la par de ustedes —dijo Jasper, ya perdiéndose entre los árboles. Emmett se movió hacia el otro lado del camino, por donde los otros vampiros habían desaparecido. Conduje a Bella de regreso al carro y volví de prisa al asiento del conductor.

—Está bien, explícame —ordenó Bella cuando apreté el acelerador—. Si esos dos estaban juntos, ¿por qué iba ella a impedirle a _él_ que te lastimara a _ti_?

—Porque… aparentemente… ella fue la que me convirtió.

Podía escuchar la incredulidad en mi propia voz.

—¿Qué?

Le dije a Bella lo que había visto en su mente, sintiéndome de pronto drenado. Esperé un largo tiempo para descubrir el misterio de cómo me había vuelto un vampiro y, ¿eso era todo? ¿Sólo una chicuela aburrida y su compañero celoso? Y lo peor de todo, parecía que la cosa no acababa aún.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió Bella— ¿Estaba _aburrida_? Eso es… tan… _egoísta_. ¡Y dejarte como si nada! ¿Cómo pudieron ellos hacer semejante cosa?

—Ellos _son _egoístas. Egoístas, posesivos y avaros. Esa es la forma exacta en que los vampiros bebedores de sangre son… la forma en que yo era —admití—. Y no han cambiado. Ella aún está decidida a tenerme y él aún está decido a deshacerse de mí. Desafortunadamente, esta vez, yo tengo algo que él quiere, lo que le da más razones para perseguirme.

—¿Perseguirte? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué quiere? —Bella preguntó, casi histérica.

—Bella, el hombre, James, se deleita en el poder. Necesita establecer su dominio sobre lo que tiene y se emociona por arrebatar lo que pertenece a otros. Aquí, él tiene el perfecto juego de poder: Deshacerse de la amenaza que percibe que soy y en el proceso, obtener a la humana por quien lucho por proteger. He visto a su tipo antes… es despiadado. Nada menos que la muerte lo detendrá ahora.

Bella se estremeció, el aire del carro se saturó con el olor de su miedo. —¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Sacudí la cabeza, deseando tener una respuesta. —Ya lo resolveremos cuando lleguemos donde los Cullen.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

_**Miércoles 11 de agosto, 2010.**_

**Amethyst Jackson****:** Este fue otro capítulo difícil para mí. Resulta que lo que es más difícil que el sexo conciliatorio son las escenas de acción.

**Anabella Cullen P:** ¡Miren que maravilla! Ayer tuve un día libre así que aproveché para traducir es capítulo a tiempo… =D

¿Qué les parece la resolución del misterio? Les apuesto que nadie se lo estaba esperando, yo sé que cuando yo leí Bonne Foi por primera vez, lo último que se me hubiera ocurrido era eso.

**¡Oh, sí! Noticias: **Bonne Foi ha sido nominada en los Fic´s Fans Twilight Awards en la categoría "Mejor Fic OOC" (aunque dice occ).

Miles de besos y más —de Bonneward, claro— a la persona que nominó la historia.

Dense una vueltecita y voten por su favorito… que desde luego que es Bonne Foi… jijijiji ;)

http: / ficsfanstwilightawards (punto) blogspot (punto) com/2010/08/mejor-fic-occ_5201 (punto) html

Obviamente cambiar (punto) por . y remover los espacios.

Gracias por sus reviews, su comprensión por los retrasos en las actualizaciones y por las felicitaciones para mi hijo… él también dice que muchas gracias… ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Título: **Bonne Foi

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance

**Clasificación:** M

**Resumen: **AU. Edward Masen fue convertido en 1918 y abandonado por su creador. Se alimenta de sangre humana, ignorando que hubiera otra forma... hasta que se tropieza con la estudiante de primer año Bella Swan, en una noche que lo cambiará todo.

**Renuncia (autor):** Una escritora es una diosa en su universo... pero sólo una escritora está haciendo dinero con Crepúsculo, y esa es Stephenie Meyer. Estos son sus personajes, yo solamente me divierto con ellos.

**Renuncia (Traductor):** Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Foi, pertence a Amethyst Jackson. El enlace de su página es: http: / www .fanfiction .net / u / 252097/ (Quitar los espacios)

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

**Capítulo Veintidós.**

Bella aún estaba tensa cuando llegamos al hogar de los Cullen, pero su rostro se desencajó de asombro cuando vio la casa.

—¡Dios mío! —Bella exhaló— Sé que es la casa de un doctor, pero… guau. ¿Todos los vampiros son asquerosamente ricos o qué?

Me encogí de hombros. —La inmortalidad le da a uno mucho tiempo para hacer dinero y muy poco en qué usarlo.

—Ahora me siento mal vestida —Bella suspiró. A mí me dio risa.

—Para mí, te ves demasiado vestida —le dije, provocante mientras parqueaba el carro. Me bajé y fui velozmente a la puerta de Bella para ayudarla a salir. Dejó escapar un epíteto de asombro cuando aparecí súbitamente a su lado.

—Me vas a provocar un infarto un día de estos —me acusó, bajándose tambaleante del carro. Tomé su brazo para sostenerla y la guié por las breves gradas hacia el porche. Alice nos recibió en la puerta, sin sonreír.

—¡Edward, Bella! Siento tanto no haber visto nada antes. Un minuto, todo estaba bien y el próximo, él iba tras ustedes. No tengo idea de qué cambió tan de pronto…

—Captó nuestros aromas —le expliqué a la angustiada vampira.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, conmocionados. —¿Desde un vehículo en movimiento?

Asentí reticente. Yo estaba intrigado por sus extraordinarios sentidos, también. —Pudo oler a un vampiro y a un humano juntos en un carro y eso provocó su curiosidad. Lo tomó como un reto y decidió intentar apartar a Bella de mi lado.

—Urg, bárbaros —masculló Alice—. Bella, entra. Estoy segura de que pasaste un buen susto esta tarde.

—Un poco —Bella admitió, soltando con renuencia mi brazo y permitiéndole a Alice que la arrastrara hacia adentro.

—Ya conoces a Emmett, Jasper y a Rosalie, por supuesto —dijo Alice, señalando a los tres vampiros que esperaban en la sala. Rosalie me recibió con una mirada letal—. Carlisle está en el hospital, pero su turno terminará pronto. Estoy segura de que estará encantado de verte de nuevo. Y ésta es Esme —concluyó Alice, señalando a la mujer que salía de la casi-nunca-usada cocina.

Esme le ofreció una cálida sonrisa. —Estoy encantada de conocerte, Bella. Justo ahora preparaba té, ¿te gustaría un poco? —preguntó, como si ella alguna vez hiciera té para sí misma.

Bella se ruborizó, probablemente avergonzada de que alguien se tomara una pequeña molestia por ella, y asintió tímidamente. —Eso sería maravilloso, gracias.

—¿Por qué no vienen a la cocina y se sientan un rato? Deben estar nerviosos después de lo que pasó —dijo, dirigiéndonos a la cocina. Bella tomó mi mano y fuimos a la cocina juntos.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté quedito, temeroso de que estuviera ocultando emociones más turbulentas bajo su calma superficie.

—Estoy bien —me dijo, sonriendo trémulamente.

—Mi pequeña y valiente humana —le susurré afectuosamente. Ella bajó la cabeza.

En la cocina, Esme nos indicó que nos sentáramos a la mesa. Me senté con Bella mientras Esme preparaba la prometida taza de té.

—Gracias —dijo Bella con sinceridad, aceptando la cálida taza—. ¿Por qué tienen este tipo de cosas en su casa, si no les molesta que pregunte? Digo… ya que no comen…

Esme se sentó frente a nosotros, toda sonrisas. —Tratamos de tener un par de cosas en la casa, en caso de recibir visitas inesperadas. Además, se vería bastante extraño si nunca compráramos abarrotes en la única tienda en millas a la redonda, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que sí —concordó Bella, tomando un cuidadoso sorbito—. Su casa realmente se ve muy… normal… sabes, para…

—¿Para ser la guarida de unos vampiros? —bromeó Esme— Tratamos de vivir lo más normalmente posible. Creo que de lo contrario sería una existencia miserable.

Escuché a Bella y a Esme conversar hasta que Bella dejó escapar un amplio bostezo.

—¿Hay algún lugar donde ella pueda dormir? —le pregunté a Esme, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Alice entró danzando.

—Tenemos lista una habitación para ustedes dos —anunció, tomando a Bella por la mano. Caminé tras Alice mientras llevaba a Bella a través de dos tramos de gradas hacia una habitación al final de un pasillo.

—Acá es —declaró Alice mientras abría la puerta teátricamente. Más allá, había una habitación con una lujosa alfombra dorada, una cama gigante de pilares de hierro forjado y un grueso cobertor dorado.

Bella miraba boquiabierta mientras Alice hablaba sin parar. —Estaba esperando que ustedes dos nos visitaran, así que preparamos esta habitación para ustedes. Hay ropa en el ropero y en la cómoda, y el baño está abastecido con todo lo que puedan necesitar.

—Esto es… demasiado… —Bella empezó a protestar, pero sacudí mi cabeza.

—Esto es sólo algo que ella hace. Mejor y te das por vencida.

—Alice me sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Me caes bien; aprendes rápido. Bueno, los dejo acomodarse. _Baja cuando se duerma, hablaremos de estrategias_ —añadió Alice en sus pensamientos. Asentí cuando Bella le daba las gracias.

Cuando se marchó, Bella empezó a buscar un pijama en las gavetas. Lo que encontró en la primera gaveta obviamente la escandalizó lo suficiente como para cerrarla de golpe a la vez que lanzaba un chillido.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, acercándome para investigar. Sacudió la cabeza, colorada como una remolacha y supe que tenía que ver. Suavemente, la quité de en medio y me asomé.

Lencería. Pilas de lencería. Sentí una sonrisa desplegarse por mi rostro. —Te verías bien en un corsé —le dije, a lo que respondió enterrando su rostro en sus manos. Me reí y saqué un set de ropa interior en juego.

—¿Quizá sólo esto? —sugerí, levantando un calzón y brasier rosados. —Necesitarás ropa interior, eventualmente.

Bella suspiró y me los quitó de las manos. —Ayúdame a buscar algo en lo que pueda dormir, ¿por favor? —suplicó.

Me encogí de hombros y abrí la siguiente gaveta, donde encontré sets de pijamas de seda, una de las cuales le pasé. Las tomó con un suspiro aliviado y se dirigió al baño adjunto.

—¿Adónde vas? —le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

—A cambiarme al baño —replicó sin volver a ver—. Sé lo que querrás hacer si me quito la ropa aquí, y _no_ voy a hacer eso con un puñado de vampiros alrededor que puede escuchar cada pequeña cosa.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras ella cerraba la puerta del baño tras ella. Reconocí de inmediato que ese era un reto.

Encontré algo de ropa que usar; podía oler a los otros vampiros en mi ropa y no me gustaba. Sin embargo, esperé para cambiarme hasta que Bella emergiera del baño, sólo me quité los zapatos antes. Sus ojos se entornaron suspicaces cuando me quité la camisa.

—Pudiste haberte cambiado en la mitad del tiempo que me tomo a mí —me acusó, pero no desvió la mirada.

Me encogí de hombros y me desabroché los jeans. —Tú no querías tentarme, pero nunca dijiste que yo no podía tentarte a ti —señalé mientras me bajaba los pantalones y el bóxer. Probablemente podría no haberme cambiado la ropa interior, pero, ¿por qué no hacer el esfuerzo?

—Eres incorregible —bufó, dándome la espalda deliberadamente y gateando sobre la cama. La postura de sus hombros me decía que estaba a la defensiva y un persistente sentimiento me dijo que no insistiera.

A mi velocidad, me vestí y la seguí. Se tensó al sentirme enrollar mi cuerpo en el suyo, pero se relajó rápidamente.

—Lo siento —le dije, envolviendo con mis brazos su delicada figura—. No quise incomodarte.

Bella resopló. —Así que básicamente, no lamentas tratar de persuadirme de tener sexo; sólo lamentas que no funcionara.

—Básicamente —concordé sin arrepentimiento—. ¿Realmente esperas que me disculpe por desearte? Pensé que era algo que usualmente te hacía feliz.

—Me parece mal siquiera pensar en sexo ahorita —suspiró.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, genuinamente confundido. En un momento como este, mi instinto era acercarme a ella lo más posible y no soltarla jamás.

—Porque, Edward, hay gente en peligro… tú, yo, mi papá, los Cullen… ¡El pueblo entero! Tenías razón; no debimos venir. No puedo ayudar, después de todo; solo empeoré las cosas.

—Bella, sabes que esto no es tu culpa. No podías anticipar lo que iba a pasar; ni siquiera la psíquica lo vio —señalé, en respuesta de lo cual escuché a Alice resoplar en el piso de abajo—. Tal vez es mi culpa por decirte que los vampiros se dirigían hacia acá. Estarías durmiendo pacíficamente esta noche si no lo hubiera hecho.

—Y estarías en un mundo de problemas cuando me enterara de que lo mantuviste oculto de mí —Bella dijo, lanzándome una mirada de reproche por encima del hombro—. Sólo desearía que hubiese un modo de deshacer todo. No quiero ni pensar en qué pasará ahora, pero tengo que hacerlo. Van a venir tras nosotros, ¿no?

—Aquí no, no lo harán —me apresuré a tranquilizarla—. Los superamos en número, aún si el tercero decidiera unírseles. Nunca se arriesgarían a atacar una casa llena de vampiros.

Bella arrugó la frente. —Pero no podemos quedarnos para siempre… ¿Qué va a pasar el domingo cuando nos tengamos que ir?

Fruncí el ceño. —No no iremos ni un segundo antes de que sea seguro para ti; tu vida es más importante que tus clases o tu trabajo. Pero, aun así, pensaremos en un plan para resolver esto rápidamente.

—Y vas a hacer eso mientras duermo, supongo —dijo. Podía ver su labio inferior empezar a hacer un puchero.

—Bella, esto es…

—No, por favor —me interrumpió, volteándose bajo mi brazo para verme—. Sé que vas a decir algo sobre que esto es más importante que mi necesidad de independencia, pero _tengo_ que ayudar de algún modo. Dijiste que ese vampiro quiere lastimarnos a los dos; no puedes pedirme que me quede en casa sentada bordando mientras tratas de protegerme. Te amo demasiado para eso.

Quería protegerme. Por difícil que fuera de creer, comprendía lo que debía sentir… pero era imposible. —Desearía poder darte lo que pides, pero bella, este no es un enrevesado cuento de hadas. Ninguna cantidad de fuerza de voluntad va a hacer posible que salves el día. Simplemente no tienes las armas necesarias…. Ni siquiera tienes la más mínima defensa contra ellos…

La sola idea de que se expusiera a una amenaza tan enorme hacía a mi cuerpo tensarse de pánico.

—Pero podría… podría tener esas cosas… si me convirtieras, si me hicieras como tú. Así sería fuerte y rápida, y los vampiros no tendrían ninguna razón para tocarme.

Mi muerto corazón se contrajo dolorosamente, y me alejé un poco de ella. —Bella… no sabes lo que pides.

—Explícamelo, entonces —dijo con ojos enojados y adoloridos—. ¿No quieres que sea como tú?

Me senté y pasé una mano por mi cabello, mientras intentaba ordenar mis ideas. ¿Quería que Bella fuera un vampiro? Había fantaseado al respecto, claro, y ciertamente tendría sus ventajas… nunca tendría que renunciar a ella… pero, ¿querría alguna vez hacerlo? La única cosa que sabía con certeza era que todo mi interior me demandaba aferrarme a ella ahora.

—Lo que yo desee es irrelevante —respondí finalmente—. Si realmente deseas ser un vampiro, entonces, no te lo negaría. Pero, no ahora. Tienes miedo y no estás pensando claramente. ¿Te das cuenta de que tendrías que renunciar a tu humanidad? No verías más a tus amigos humanos, a tu familia. Incluso si pudieras conquistar tu sed de sangre, verían las diferencias. Eventualmente, notarían que no estás envejeciendo. Tendrías que dejarlos ir… y todos morirán, mientras tú seguirás viviendo. Sé que no ves hijos en tu futuro, pero incluso la opción de adoptar se acabaría una vez que fueras un vampiro. Si escoges esta vida, Bella… todo cambiaría para ti.

Volteé para verla, aún recostada sobre su costado, mirándome en silencio. —Tienes razón —susurró finalmente—. No estaba pensando en las consecuencias. Pero no respondiste a mi pregunta, Edward. ¿Quieres _tú_ que yo sea un vampiro?

Cerré los ojos. ¿Por qué no podía dejar pasar el tema? Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tiempo para procesarlo. —Bella… no lo sé —admití—. Yo… te amo como eres, y te amaría como vampiro. Es todo lo que sé.

Tragué gordo, sintiéndome extraño. La palabra "amor" aún se sentía muy grande en mi boca, casi era demasiado decirla en voz alta.

La sentí moverse un poco detrás de mí y luego sus brazos rodeaban mis hombros, su rostro presionado a mi espalda. —Lo siento —dijo quedito, hablando en mi camisa—. Te estoy presionando de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Volteé mi cuerpo y la levanté para sentarla en mi regazo, suspirando en su cabello. —No tendrías que disculparte por eso.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y presionó sus labios a mi quijada. —Pero, eso no importa ahora, ¿verdad? Todo estará bien y tenemos bastante tiempo para pensar al respecto luego.

—Correcto —concordé, permitiéndome creerlo, necesitando algo de tranquilidad más de lo que me hubiera imaginado—. Tendremos bastante tiempo cuando todo esto termine.

Presionó sus labios a los míos y enrolló sus dedos en mi cabello. —Bastante tiempo… —murmuró ausentemente al tiempo que me besaba con más fuerza, tocando mis labios con su lengua sin dejarme más opción que abrir la boca para ella. Me besó desesperadamente, de una forma que no había sentido antes.

Bella se apartó para respirar y me vio a los ojos. —Creo que cambié de opinión.

Sentí mi ceño fruncirse de confusión. —¿Respecto a qué?

En lugar de responder verbalmente, apretó la quijada con determinación y se quitó la camisa del pijama. La miré, congelado, cautivado como siempre por la sutil sensualidad de su cuerpo. Sus turgentes aunque pequeños senos, sus suaves, rosados pezones rogando por mi atención, la suave curva de sus caderas que parecían hechas para que mis manos se asieran a ellas mientras la penetraba…

—Necesito sentirme cerca de ti —dijo sin rodeos—, y no me importa quién esté escuchando.

Y sin más, pasé de estar erecto a estar dolorosamente erecto.

—Ven acá —gruñí, pero antes de que pudiera obedecer, la tenía sujeta a la cama y había reclamado sus labios. Tan pronto como su cerebro comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, gimió y arqueño su cuerpo hacia el mío. Mientras degustaba el sabor de su boca, sus manos se movían para halar mi camisa; me retiré el tiempo suficiente para sacármela por sobre mi cabeza y luego volví a ella, desperdigando besos por su cuello, saboreando su dulce y salada piel.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda y hombros, arañándome con sus uñas, halándome hacia ella. Besé el camino hacia su pecho y cerré mis labios sobre un fruncido pezón, sacándole un gimoteo. Encontré el otro y enrosqué mi lengua a su rededor. Sus dedos acariciaban mi cabello, incitándome a continuar.

—Quítate… quítate la ropa —logró decir a pesar de su entrecortada respiración—. Necesito sentirte.

Gimiendo roncamente por sus palabras, salté rápidamente de la cama y me deshice de mis pantalones y bóxers antes de reunirme con ella de nuevo. Extendió su mano hacia mí, pero yo estaba determinado a deshacerme de los pantalones de su pijama. Halándolos por sus piernas, divisé el calzón con orilla de encaje que le había pasado antes. El color rosado oscuro era similar al rosa de su sexo y me puso mucho más ansioso de quitárselo. Sabiendo que el brasier en juego estaba en algún lado esperando ser usado, no podía arrancárselo, pero los bajé rápidamente y los tiré a un lado.

—Realmente deberías pensar en usar más de esta lencería —le dije a Bella, encontrando sus ojos mientras deslizaba mis manos por sus piernas—. Es muy divertido quitarlas.

Se rió. —¿Cuál es el punto de usar lencería si nunca podré mantenerla puesta?

—Volverme loco —murmuré, recorriendo con mis labios su pierna izquierda— y hacerme desearte más de lo que pueda soportar…

—Bueno, no querría eso… ¡Oh! —jadeó cuando mi lengua tocó su clítoris— No importa. Sí quiero.

Reí entre dientes contra su sexo, sabiendo que la haría estremecer, y me dispuse a trabajar, haciendo fluir su humedad, saboreando cada gota. Rodeé su clítoris con mi lengua e introduje dos dedos dentro de ella, gimiendo al sentirla contraerse alrededor de ellos, al sentir su gemido vibrando a través de su cuerpo. No podía creer cuánto la deseaba ahora cuando acabábamos de estar juntos sólo unas horas atrás… pero tanto había ocurrido hoy que parecía una eternidad. Las palabras no bastaban, necesitaba _sentir_ que aún estaba conmigo, aún mía, aún… enamorada de mí.

Retiré mi boca de su cuerpo y me arrastré sobre su cuerpo, necesitando estar dentro de ella.

—Ven acá —exhaló, llevando mi rostro al suyo al tiempo que mis caderas se acomodaron entre sus piernas. Nuestras bocas se juntaron y me introduje dentro de ella, tragándome su gemido y dejándolo resonar en mi pecho.

—Bella —gemí, meciéndome despacio contra ella. Eso era todo lo que tenía, todo en lo que podía pensar._ Bella, Bella, Bella…_

—Sí, Edward —suspiró, sus manos aferradas a mi espalda—. Más cerca… más profundo —suplicó, mirándome con los ojos oscurecidos de pasión.

Sobrecogido, enterré mi rostro en su hombro y deslicé mis manos bajo ella para sostenerla contra mí mientras me movía. Con cada estocada, su piel rosaba la mía. Podía sentir sus endurecidos pezones contra mi pecho y cada respiración suya sobre un lado de mi rostro. Estaba totalmente perdido en ella, ahogándome en su aroma, quemándome con un placer que volvía completamente insignificante al ardor de mi garganta. _Todo_, era la palabra que pasaba una y otra vez por mi mente. _Ella lo es todo…_

Sus piernas se enrollaron alrededor mío y sus brazos me estrecharon con más fuerza cuando se estaba acercando a su clímax. La sentí acariciar mi cabello con su nariz y pasé mis labios por la suave piel de su hombro.

La tensión aumentó paulatinamente, poco a poco, sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Después de lo que parecieron horas de estarme sumergiendo en su calor, ahogándome en ella, su repentino orgasmo la hizo contraerse al mi rededor. Si hubiéramos estado en cualquier otro lugar hubiera gritado, pero ahogó el sonido en su garganta y contra mi hombro. Sentirla terminar fue demasiado. Me hundí en ella dos veces más, apretado por sus tensos músculos, antes de explotar con un grito que llenó la habitación, mis brazos y mis piernas temblaban con la fuerza de mi orgasmo.

No me moví por varios largos minutos. Las piernas de Bella se relajaron a cada lado mío, pero recorría las manos por mi pelo, acariciando suavemente mi cuero cabelludo. Disfruté de la suave sensación hasta que sentí que me podía mover y finalmente me alcé de encima de ella. Rio entre dientes, viéndome caer sobre la cama.

—Tal vez tú necesitabas eso más que yo, después de todo —Bella rió, enrollándose a mi lado. Yo tiré el cobertor sobre nosotros, temerosos de que se resfriara en la ventosa casa. Tenía la sospecha de que los Cullen no ajustaban a menudo su termostato.

—Creo que tienes razón —murmuré cansinamente. Deseé poder dormir; me sentía drenado y no deseaba nada más que acurrucarme con Bella y escurrirme hacia la inconsciencia. Si tan sólo… pero no era posible y aún había asuntos importantes que discutir esta noche.

—Te amo —susurró Bella contra mi hombro—. Recuerda eso.

Amor. Por primera vez, hice la conexión. Bella sentía por mí lo que yo sentía por ella. Y eso era increíble considerarlo.

—Sí quiero conservarte —exhalé. Pero lo dije tan bajito que no lo escuchó. Por ahora, era suficiente admitírmelo a mí mismo. No sabía si quería un para siempre… pero sabía que quería más tiempo del que ella podía darme ahora.

—Mmm, OK. Ahora estoy realmente cansada —dijo Bella en un suspiro que se volvió bostezo—. Ha sido… un largo día.

—Sí… sí, lo ha sido —concordé.

**BF BF BF**

Después de que Bella se durmiera, me vestí y me escabullí al primer piso. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Esme estaban reunidos en la sala, hablando quedito. Se detuvieron cuando me escucharon acercarme y me observaron entrar.

—¿Cómo está Bella? —preguntó Alice. Sus labios luchaban contra una sonrisa pícara y yo volteé los ojos.

—Bueno, Eddy definitivamente huele como que tomó un baño en ella —comentó Emmett, con su tacto de siempre—. Supongo que ella se siente bastante bien, ¿eh?

—Está asustada —dije sin rodeos—, lo cual es probablemente normal, dado que es la que está en mayor peligro.

—Por supuesto —dijo Esme, lanzándole una maternal mirada de "déjate de tonterías" a Emmett—. Y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro poder para ayudar.

—Carlisle estará en casa en dos minutos con 43 segundos —dijo Alice—. Estoy segura de que sabrá la mejor forma de manejar esto.

—¿Dónde está Rosalie? —pregunté, más para pasar los tres minutos que por real curiosidad.

—Limándose las uñas o algo —se encogió de hombros Emmett—. A veces necesita su espacio.

Leí en sus pensamientos que ella estaba enojada conmigo, culpándome por meterlos a ellos y a Bella en esta situación. Entendía sus sentimientos, realmente, y sentí bastante culpa… pero había sido elección de Bella venir aquí, así como estar conmigo.

—Acá viene —dijo Alice y escuché el crujido de las llantas acercándose por la entrada. Carlisle estaba cantando entusiasmado la música de _Carmen_ hasta que vio mi carro al frente. Todos lo escuchamos entrar al garaje antes de entrar de prisa a la casa.

—¿A qué debemos el placer esta vez, Edward? —preguntó Carlisle amistosamente, antes de fruncir el ceño abruptamente— ¿Eso que huelo, es Bella?

—Ha habido un pequeño… incidente —ofreció Alice a modo de inicio de la explicación.

Carlisle se dejó caer sobre una silla e hizo un ademán para que procediéramos con la historia. Le dije cómo había empezado todo, cómo Bella descubrió lo que yo era, y cómo había insistido en venir a Forks cuando escuchó que tres nómadas estaban en camino. Le expliqué cómo James nos había olido dentro del carro y descubierto que Bella y yo teníamos relaciones íntimas, cómo nos había detenido y decido hacernos parte de su juego. Luego le dije sobre la aparición de Victoria y la revelación que había hecho.

—Ahora, ambos están tras nosotros, cada cual por sus propias razones. Victoria quiere que me una a su aquelarre; siente que soy de su propiedad —dije con un gruñido—. Y James… bueno, él quiere el reto de arrebatarme a Bella… quiere hacerme sufrir… y luego me quiere muerto. Sospecho que dejará creer a Victoria que le está ayudando, en tanto le sea conveniente.

—¿Alice? —dijo Carlisle, volteándose hacia ella— ¿Has visto algo?

—No —suspiró, claramente frustrada—. Tal vez no han tomado ninguna decisión… o tal vez estén bloqueando de algún modo mi visión. No lo sé…

Podrían estar haciendo cualquier cosa, entonces…

—Necesitamos que alguien vigile al padre de Bella —dije, mirando alrededor con urgencia—. Esa es la razón por la que ella quería venir en primer lugar; está preocupada por él.

—Yo iré —dijo Emmett, tronando sus nudillos—. Me encantaría una oportunidad de tener un poco de acción.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió Esme—, y asegúrate de decirle a Rose antes de irte. Ya sabes cómo se preocupa.

—Sí —Emmett hizo una mueca—, no va a estar feliz con esto —dijo, subiendo las gradas, de todos modos.

—No podemos esperar a que vengan por nosotros. Esto necesita ser bajo nuestros términos; deberíamos ponerles una trampa —empezó a decir Jasper, pero Carlisle lo interrumpió.

—¿Estamos seguros de que esto debe terminar en violencia? —preguntó.

—La mujer puede que se aburra y renunciar a mí, pero el hombre es persistente. Es un rastreador. Una vez que ha escogido un objetivo, no se da por vencido hasta que lo obtiene… ¿y por qué lo haría? Es un vampiro; no tiene más que tiempo de su parte. Bella nunca estará segura adonde quiera que vaya… y ella no debería tener que huir.

Carlisle suspiró y asintió. —Muy bien. Tienes razón, su seguridad es primordial.

—Tenemos que atraerlos —dijo Jasper, retomando su línea de pensamientos inicial—. Necesitamos carnada.

Leí sus pensamientos antes de que pudiera exteriorizarlos y dejé escapar un gruñido. —¡No!

—Sabes que sólo está esperando que la dejemos sola —señaló Jasper—. Podemos darle suficiente espacio para que se sienta seguro y luego capturarlo…

—No, absolutamente no —dije enfáticamente, listo para atacarlo en medio de la sala si persistía con su idea—. No permitiremos que se le acerque ni un poco. Yo lo haré en su lugar. También me quieren a mí.

Jasper frunció el ceño. —Puede que ella caiga, pero ¿lo hará él? Si está tan determinado como dice, entonces, esperará por la situación ideal…

Pero dejó la frase en suspenso, volviendo sus ojos hacia Alice, quien se había tensado en su asiento y sacudía la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jasper, inmediatamente a su lado— ¿Qué ves?

—¡Nada! —gritó angustiada— ¡Todos nuestros futuros han desaparecido!

Un clamor de pensamientos me llegó, todos preguntándose qué podría significar esto. Mientras intentaba des-sintonizarlos, una ráfaga de viento se coló bajo la puerta y capté un horrible hedor… algo como… moho… o… _perro mojado_.

—¿Qué es _eso_? —pregunté, a nadie en particular.

—Hombre lobo —sonó una voz desde las gradas. Giré para encontrar a Rosalie de pie ahí, con la nariz arrugada y los brazos cruzados—. Nuestros amigos de La Push han venido a visitarnos.

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF **

_**Sábado 9 de Octubre, 2010.**_

**Nota de la Autora:** Odio ese olor a perro mojado, ¿ustedes no?

**Nota de la Traductora:** ¡Lo sieeeeeeeeentoooooo! Ya sé que es una barbaridad la cantidad de tiempo que he pasado sin actualizar, no hay excusas para semejante negligencia.

¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras!

Gracias por los reviews, en serio. Ponen una sonrisa en mi rostro cada vez. Me encanta saber lo que piensan.

**¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de John Lennon!**

_You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one._


	23. Chapter 23

**Título:**Bonne Foi

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance

**Clasificación:** M

**Resumen:**AU. Edward Masen fue convertido en 1918 y abandonado por su creador. Se alimenta de sangre humana, ignorando que hubiera otra forma... hasta que se tropieza con la estudiante de primer año Bella Swan, en una noche que lo cambiará todo.

**Renuncia (autor):** Una escritora es una diosa en su universo... pero sólo una escritora está haciendo dinero con Crepúsculo, y esa es Stephenie Meyer. Estos son sus personajes, yo solamente me divierto con ellos.

**Renuncia (Traductor):** Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Foi, pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. El enlace de su página es: http: / www .fanfiction .net / u / 252097/(Quitar los espacios)

**Nota del Autor:** Este capítulo es absurdamente largo porque no pude encontrar una parte donde cortarlo. Los capítulos futuros probablemente no sean así de largos -así que no se mal acostumbren, está bien?

**Nota del Traductor:** Lamento que esto tomara tanto tiempo. Mi vida ha estado un poco ocupada últimamente. Agradezco la paciencia que han tenido al no abandonar Bonne Foi.

Sin más retrasos...

**BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF BF**

**Capítulo 23**

_Un clamor de pensamientos me golpeó, todos preguntándose qué podría significar. Mientras intentaba desintonizarlos, una ráfaga de viento se coló bajo la puerta y sentí un horrible hedor… algo como… moho… or perro mojado._

—¿_Qué_ es eso? —pregunté a nadie en particular.

_Es un hombre lobo. _Vino una voz desde la gradas. Volteé para encontrar a Rosalie ahí de pie, con la nariz arrugada y los brazos cruzados. _Nuestros amigos de La Push han venido a visitarnos._

—¿Hombres lobo? —Exclamé— ¿Hay hombres lobos aquí, también?

Estaba listo para escalera arriba y marcharme corriendo con Bella porque claramente, este pueblo era una trampa mortal. Los vampiros ya eran algo bastante malo, pero al menos podíamos desarrollar algún tipo de control. Los hombres lobo, por su parte, eran volátiles, a penas mejor que perros rabiosos cuando están en su forma lobuna. De ningún modo iba a dejar que Bella se acercara a uno.

—Edward, cálmate —dijo Carlisle con firmeza, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros, y me di cuenta que estaba gruñendo—. No son típicos hombres lobo. No lo son del todo, en realidad —me dijo Carlisle—. Pueden cambiar a voluntad y su función mental es mucho mejor mientras están transformados. Necesito que cooperes. Nuestra familia tiene un tratado con la manada.

Sacudí la cabeza, incrédulo. —¿Tienen un _tratado_? ¿Con una manada de perros?— Aunque nunca había conocido a un hombre lobo con mis propios ojos, conocía las historias. Los hombres lobos eran los enemigos naturales de los vampiros… intentaban aniquilar nuestra especie, y nosotros no dudamos en matarlos. No había punto medio.

—Estoy seguro de que te habrás dado cuenta de que nada de lo que nuestra familia hace es típico. Tenemos un pacto para compartir el área. Nosotros tenemos nuestro territorio y ellos el suyo. Hemos prometido no morder a ningún humano y, a cambio, ellos no nos expondrán, o nosotros a ellos. Es conveniente para todos los implicados. Si están aquí ahora, probablemente se deba a una preocupación en común.

Aún me parecía impensable cooperar con hombres lobo, pero busqué en sus mentes qué querían. Confiaba en ellos bastante menos de lo que podía lanzarlos1.

Había cuatro de ellos, tres machos y una hembra. El más joven estaba excitado, nunca antes había conocido a un vampiro. La hembra era su hermana y ella sólo había venido a garantizar su seguridad. El mayor era el líder. Quería hablar sobre los nuevos vampiros en el área. El otro estaba enfocado, alerta, en busca de cualquier amenaza. No confiaba en los Cullens; él también entendía que vampiros y hombres lobo no estaban supuestos a ser amigos.

Había abierto la boca para exponer parte de esta información a Carlisle cuando el líder tocó la puerta. Carlisle fue a abrir con Jasper pisándole los talones. Instintivamente, flanqueé su otro lado, preparado para la amenaza. Jasper me lanzó una Mirada aprobatoria; él tenía experiencia previa con hombres lobo.

La puerta se abrió revelando a tres fornidos machos y una amazónica hembra, quien parecía poder derribar a los tres machos ella sola, o que al menos estaría dispuesta a intentarlo. Los machos estaban medio vestidos con shorts hechizos, estaban descalzos y sucios por la travesía. _Bárbaros_.

—Sam —saludó Carlisle al líder asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No tomaremos mucho de tu tiempo, Carlisle —dijo, ansioso por irse rápidamente—. Hemos percibido el olor de cuatro nuevos vampiros en el área… y parece que uno de ellos está en tu sala —Sus ojos se fijaron en mí.

—Edward es un amigo nuestro que comparte nuestra dieta —respondió Carlisle con calma—. Los otros, sin embargo, son extraños para nosotros… y probablemente un peligro para los humanos de la zona.

—¿Y qué hay del ser humano que hay en su casa? —Preguntó el que estaba tenso desde el flanco derecho de Sam— ¿No hay peligro ahí, ah?

Fue entonces que escuché los pasos en las gradas que lo habían alertado. Bella se había despertado y estaba bajando las gradas.

—Relájate —sorprendiendo a todos Rosalie dijo—, es una huésped, no una merienda.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó Bella al pie de la escalera— Pensé escuchar…

En pánico, volé frente a ella en una posición defensiva antes de que pudiera completar la oración. Mi movimiento le permitió ver a nuestros visitantes, y soltó un jadeo. —¿Jake? Pensé que había escuchado tu voz. ¿Leah? ¿Seth? ¿Sam? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? —el que ella llamó Jake, el tenso, respondió al tiempo en que me volteaba a ver a Bella, boquiabierto. No era el único mirándola.

—¿Los conoces?

—Bueno, sí —dijo Bella incómoda, frunciendo el ceño. Podía ver los engranajes dando vuelta en su cabeza, tratando de evaluar la situación—. Mi papá es amigo con casi todo el mundo en La Push…

Por supuesto. Su infame mecánico era Jake el hombre lobo. ¿Por qué no me sorprendía? ¿Se daba cuenta de lo que él era? Lo dudaba; con seguridad hubiera dicho algo.

—En serio, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en plena noche? ¿Alguien está herido o algo?— No, ella no debía saber lo que eran o, de lo contrario, no asumiría que los cuatro ignoraban la verdadera identidad de Carlisle y estaban buscando asistencia médica. ¿Cómo demonios iba a empezar a explicarle esto?

—Es una larga historia —dijo Jake, adelantándose un paso desde su posición a la derecha de Sam. Todos excepto Carlisle, Esme y Bella se tensaron ante su movimiento—. ¿Sabe Charlie que estás aquí?

Pude sentir a Bella cabrearse ante eso sin siquiera voltearme a verla. Yo no estaba precisamente feliz, tampoco. Los pensamientos del chico eran demasiado posesivos, protectores. Consideraba a Bella una de _ellos_, y me enfurecía.

—No, no lo sabe —bufó—. Ni necesita saberlo. Soy legalmente un adulto.

Jacob se acercó un paso, y yo instintivamente retrocedí, empujando a Bella detrás de mí, escudándola con mi cuerpo. Todos los demás en la sala maniobraron alrededor nuestro.

—¿Edward? —Cuestionó Bella sobre mi hombro— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Este chico cree que no estás segura aquí —gruñí, sin apartar nunca mis ojos de él.

—¡Jacob! —Bella reprochó, intentando pasar alrededor mío. La mantuve detrás de mí con un brazo— Pensé que sabías no dejarte llevar por los estúpidos prejuicios de tu padre.

—¿Estúpidos prejuicios? —masculló Jacob, temblando de pies a cabezas— Si supieras lo que son…

—Si _tú _supieras lo que son realmente, ¡te darías cuenta lo equivocado que estás!

Podía ver, aun sin las visiones de Alice, lo que se acercaba. Los pensamientos de Jacob se tornaron incoherentes de furia y los temblores aumentaron hasta convertirse casi en convulsiones. Los alarmados pensamientos de todos en la sala confirmaron lo que mis instintos me dijeron: se iba a transfomar y, una vez que lo hiciera, iba a atacar.

M agazapé de inmediato en una postura defensiva, preparado para el ataque, sintiendo mis labios curvarse involuntariamente en un gruñido. —Retrocede —le dije rápidamente a Bella. Podía oler su miedo y esperaba que me escuchara por esta vez. Alice se apresuró a mi lado, incluso mientras el chico se convertía en lobo frente a mis ojos-

Jasper y Carlisle se acercaron pero no fue lo bastante rápido. Tan pronto como vi la pierna del lobo tensarse para saltar, estaba en movimiento.

Chocamos en el aire. El hediondo, peludo cuerpo era sorprendentemente sólido, casi inflexible cuando lo forcejeaba hacia el suelo. Garras sin filo destrozaron mi ropa y arañaron mi piel, sorprendentemente dolorosas al enterrarse, mientras intentaba esquivar las babeantes y feroces fauces que buscaban mi cuello. Mi boca se llenó de veneno, listo para incapacitar, listo para matar. Forcé a la masiva cabeza de la criatura hacia el piso y estaba a punto de realmente lastimarlo cuando sentí a Jasper y a Carlisle jalándome.

Lanzando mis ojos alrededor, vi a tres nuevos lobos en la sala donde los visitantes habían estado, ahora acercándose a Jacob quien se había incorporado en cuatro patas y estaba listo para atacar nuevamente. Sus tres compañeros lo arrearon fuera de la puerta. Sólo entonces escuché el irregular latido del corazón de Bella atrás de mí, y giré para encontrarla recostada contra la pared detrás de Alice, con los ojos despavoridos.

—¿Edward? —su tenue voz me llamó, y me apuré a su lado, atrayéndola en un abrazo protector. Estaba fúrico con el despreciable perro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a poner en peligro lo más importante de mi existencia?

—¿Edward, qué pasó? —Bella preguntó con voz más firme ahora— ¿Son… son _hombres lobo_?

—Sí —respondí simplemente, viendo a los otros indefenso—. ¿Quizá alguien más deba explicarle? No estoy familiarizado con ellos.

Todos los ojos se volvieron reflexivamente a Carlisle, quien sonrió con sarcasmo y se lazó a explicar. —Los Quileutes tienen un interesante don. A veces, un cambio ocurre. Ellos pueden convertirse en lobos para proteger su territorio. No son verdaderos hombres lobo, quienes cambian sólo en luna llena, aunque esos también existen. Más bien son metamorfos que pueden cambiar de forma a voluntad. Los vampiros y los hombres lobo son enemigos naturales, por algún extraño instinto –jamás he comprendo la lógica de esto. Nuestra familia tiene un pacto con la tribu de La Push. Mientras no lastimemos a ningún humano, toleran nuestra presencia y nosotros, la de ellos. Guardamos nuestros mutuos secretos, ya que la exposición nos perjudicaría a todos. Ellos, no obstante, cazarán y matarán a cualquier vampiro que amenace a su gente.

Bella palideció, aferrándose a mi brazo. —Ellos no… no intentarán lastimar a Edward, ¿o sí? —le preguntó a Carlisle. Su corazón revoloteó, aterrorizado, y me pregunté si quizá ella me sostenía con tanta fuerza para evitar que sus manos temblaran.

La sostuve con más fuerza, sin conocer otra forma de tranquilizarla, y miré a Carlisle en espera de respuestas, pues yo no tenía ninguna. Las mentes de los lobos no me dijeron nada. Todos había estado ocupados calmando al chico.

—Los lobos nunca han lastimado a nuestros invitados, incluso aquellos amigos nuestros que no comparten nuestra dieta —dijo Carlisle apaciguadoramente, como calmando a un paciente asustado—. Mientras nos quedemos de nuestro lado de la línea fronteriza, ellos mantendrán la paz. Los incidentes como el de hoy son… raros.

Bella miró hacia mi rostro, claramente preocupada aún. —¿Y si uno de ellos se deschaveta de nuevo? ¿Entonces, qué?

—Bella, soy la última persona por la que debes preocuparte —le dije, bastante alarmado por la cantidad de miedo en sus ojos—, puedo manejar a un lobito.

—¿Lobito? —Repitió Bella incrédulamente— ¡Esa cosa era enorme! ¿Viste sus dientes?

—¿Y has sentido mi piel? —Reí entre dientes— Relájate, Bella, soy lo último en que debes preocuparte en este momento.

Se mordió el labio como si no me creyera, pero dejó pasar el asunto. —¿Crees que nos ayuden? —preguntó a Carlisle.

—Quizás —dijo Carlisle—. Si los vampiros deambulan por su territorio, entonces ciertamente tendrán que actuar para proteger sus tierras… no se les está permitido cazar en nuestro territorio, típicamente, pero tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo. Su ayuda sería beneficiosa.

—El líder está regresando —dije, captando sus pensamientos como si fueran una errática frecuencia de radio. Fruncí el entrecejo—. Quiere tu palabra de que me mantendrás a raya —le informé a Carlisle.

Rosalie resolló burlesca y volteé a ver hacia donde se encontraba apoyada contra el brazo del sofá, con los varazos cruzados sobre el pecho. —Ayudaría si el perro pudiera controlar a su camada.

—Rosalie —la regañó Carlisle—, la hostilidad no ayudará en nada.

Justo cuando terminaba de hablar, La enorme forma de Sam apareció en la entrepuerta, aún abierta tras la partida anterior de los lobos. De algún lado había producido un nuevo par de jeans cortados para cubrirse.

—Me disculpo por el exabrupto de Jacob —dijo, aunque su disculpa estaba dirigida a Carlisle, con una rápida mirada a Bella—. Aún es joven e inexperto lidiando con… su especie.

—Por supuesto. Nadie salió lastimado; no hay problema —dijo Carlisle, y así como así se acabó el asunto—. ¿Los nuevos vampiros han irrumpido en su territorio?

—Lo han hecho —dijo Sam enfurruñado—. Queríamos asegurarnos de que no fueran amigos suyos desinformados antes de atacar… pero ahora que hemos confirmado el peligro, no dudaremos en cazarlos.

Carlisle asintió lentamente, contemplando sus palabras. —¿Estarían dispuestos, mientras estos vampiros están en el área, a entrelazamos nuestras fronteras. Creo que estos vampiros son un peligro para el pueblo entero… creo que sería en beneficio de todos expandir el potencial campo de caza.

Sam lo miró fijamente, con los labios fruncidos, mientras consideraba su oferta. —No me siento reparado para abrir nuestras fronteras, especialmente con su nuevo amigo en el área. Pero, si desean darnos acceso a su territorio para lidiar con la esta reciente amenaza, lo apreciaríamos.

Carlisle asintió. —Está decidido, entonces. Si necesitan nuestra asistencia, no duden en hacérnoslo saber.

—Gracias, Carlisle —Sam dijo afirmando secamente—. Nos marcharemos ahora… hay poco tiempo que perder.

—La mejor de las suertes para ustedes —dijo Carlisle, cerrando la puerta mientras Sam desaparecía tras ella. Se dirigió al resto de nosotros, su audiencia cautiva.

—La ayuda de los lobos puede ser útil tratando con esta amenaza, pero no me siento confiado en su habilidad para manejar estos vampiros en particular. Aún necesitaremos un plan propio para garantizar la seguridad de Bella.

—Y la de Edward —añadió Bella quedito—. James lo quiere muerto, también.

Hice una mueca y la sostuve más cerca. —La seguridad de Bella primero —le dije a Carlisle—. Yo puedo con el macho.

—Necesitamos sacarla de esta zona —dijo Jasper, atrayendo todos las miradas de la sala—. En tanto esté en Forks, su padre está en peligro, también.

—¿Qué impediría que vaya tras Charlie, de todos modos? —preguntó Bella. El miedo se colaba de nuevo en su voz—. ¿Qué pasa si decide… tomarlo de rehén o algo?

Jasper arrugó la frente, no habiendo considerado esta posibilidad. Con rapidez aplaqué el orgullo que sentí por la rápida percepción de mi humana. —Entonces necesitamos asegurarnos de que piense que no puede usar a tu padre en contra tuya.

Torcí el gesto ante el plan que veía formarse en la mente de Jasper. —¿Es eso realmente necesario? Si arruina su relación con su padre…

—Espera, ¿qué? —brincó Bella, enterrando sus uñas en mi brazo— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—El macho necesita pensar que tu padre no significa nada para ti, que no podría persuadirte a actuar por una amenaza hacia él. Y eso sólo se lo va a creer si te ve cortando lazos con tu padre personalmente.

—¡No! —dijo Bella de inmediato, sacudiendo la cabeza— Esto no es culpa de mi papá… no debería sufrir por mi causa. Tiene que haber una mejor opción.

Todos nos miramos, nuestras mentes en blanco al tratar de encontrar una solución. Hasta que se le encendió el consabido bombillo a Alice.

—¿Qué usamos a los lobos para proteger a Charlie? Es amigo de la gente de la reserva, ¿no? Convenzamos a uno de ellos para que lo invite por una estadía prolongada… que saque alguna excusa lo suficientemente importante para que Charlie deje voluntariamente sus otras responsabilidades para quedarse allá.

Jasper sonrió con afecto a su pareja. —Desde luego. Brillante como siempre.

—Haré la llamada —dijo Carlisle, saliendo hacia el comedor con el celular en la mano. Bella suspiró aliviada a mi lado.

—¿Y luego qué, entonces? ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí, si Charlie está seguro?

Jasper arrugó la frente. —Todavía es mejor sacarlos de esta área… al menos a un lugar más aislado. Si cualquiera de los pobladores queda atrapado en fuego cruzado… podría ser pésimo para nosotros. Podría atraer la atención de los Volturi.

Bella inhaló profundamente. —¿Adónde vamos, entonces?

Jasper se encogió de hombros. —Al norte, supongo—. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras todas las posibilidades pasaban por su mente. —Podemos movernos a áreas naturales, sería más fácil separarlos y derribarlos individualmente… Con humanos de por medio, sería muy fácil para ellos escapar. ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a acampar, Bella?

—¿Te parece esa una buena idea? —dije antes de que pudiera responder, apretando más mis brazos a sus hombros, como si eso pudiera protegerla— Si ella estuviera cerca de esto del todo…

—Tiene que estarlo —argumentó Jasper—. El macho seguirá su rastro, y no será engañado por ningún intento por despistarlo.

—Tiene razón —dijo Alice, suavecito—. Lo que estabas planeando, Edward, no funcionaría. Esta es la mejor oportunidad.

Bella se mordía el labio, aprensiva y Esme se le acercó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —No te preocupes, Bella. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti—. Se volvió a la rubia que tenía los brazos cruzados y la cara enfurruñada. —Rosalie, ¿me acompañas y ayudas a juntar los suministros para acampar?

Rosalie no asintió verbalmente, pero siguió a Esme en dirección al garaje. Carlisle reapareció desde el comedor poco después.

—Billy Black ha acordado mantener a Charlie en la reserva por unos cuantos días. Eso no nos da mucho tiempo, pero tendremos que trabajar con lo que contamos. Emmett regresará tan pronto como Charlie haya cruzado la frontera. Luego nos movemos.

—Necesitaremos separarnos en grupos de caza —dijo Jasper con un gesto preocupado—. Quizá las mujeres puedan quedarse con Bella…

—Yo me quedo con Bella —interrumpí, indispuesto a ceder en esto—. Además, si Bella es el objetivo, entonces ellos irán hacia ella… ¿no deberían estar cerca de ella los luchadores más fuertes?

Bella se estremeció, pero Jasper rió entre dientes. —Claramente, nunca has visto en acción a Alice… o a Rosalie, en todo caso. Pero si se les decidiera unir el tercero, necesitaremos tres equipos de cacería… Alice, ¿ves qué hará?

Se encogió de hombres. —No lo veo involucrarse, pero eso puede significar que está indeciso aún.

—Está bien, entonces… Emmett y yo con certeza rastrearemos al macho. Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle podrán trabajar en la hembra. Alice, podrías…

—Sí, me quedaré con Edward y Bella —dijo Alice, volteando los ojos—. Incluso si lo estuvieras pidiendo porque no te gusta que pelee.

—Sabes que no es un riesgo aceptable para mí —dijo Jasper sin reservas y absolutamente serio, y evidentemente por completo ignorante, a pesar de su don empático, que exponer a Bella era un riesgo igualmente inaceptable para mí.

—Hay un claro alejado donde jugamos beisbol —dijo Jasper—. Ese puede ser un buen lugar. Especialmente porque vamos a necesitar fuego…

—¿Fuego? —Bella frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué?

Bajé la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa pesarosa. —La única forma de asegurarse que un vampiro está muerto es quemarlo hecho tucos. De otra forma se curaría.

Bella sólo sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiera siquiera molestarse en intentar procesar eso. —¿Entonces, cuándo nos vamos? ¿Tan pronto Emmett regrese?

Jasper asintió. —Deberías empacar algunas cosas. Cosas cálidas. Es seguro que haga frío.

Unas horas más tarde, los ocho nos movíamos rápida y sigilosamente a través del bosque. Bella sobre mi espalda, agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas, con los ojos apretados contra la velocidad. Quería reírme de sus reacciones humanas, burlarme, pero a como estaban las cosas no podía darme ese lujo. Ahora, ante estas amenazas, empezaba a comprender la belleza y la necesidad de lo que tuvimos los últimos meses. Parecía un crimen que pasara un día sin que pudiera besarla, jugar con ella, complacerme en la tranquilidad que ella me traía.

La diminuta Alice iba cargando todo el equipo de acampar sobre su espalda, junto con la bolsa de ropa de Bella en sus brazos, y se miraba cómica con la enorme carga. Los otros llevaban ropa ligera para facilitar el movimiento, y ajustada para evitar el susurro del roce. Jasper los tenía bien preparados para la caza.

Podía ver el claro adelante, cuando hubo el súbito crujido de una rama al este. Todos nos congelamos, incluso Bella, aunque sabía que estaba reaccionado a nosotros, no al sonido, que debía haber sido muy bajo para para que lo captaran sus oídos.

—Separémonos ahora —susurró Jasper, gesticulando hacia los otros en la dirección que pensaba que debían ir. Nosotros, desde luego, nos dirigimos al claro a acampar.

Finalmente puse a Bella sobre sus pies, pero la sostuve cerca mientras Alice montaba el campamento con impresionante velocidad, incluso para un vampiro. Algo me tenía incómodo… No estaba captando los pensamientos de nuestros enemigos, pero percibía en el bosque más que animales silvestres.

—¿Edward? —Bella murmuró finalmente— ¿Todo está bien?

—Creo que sí —le dije, encontrando su mirada preocupada—. Los otros cogieron el rastro… todo va de acuerdo al plan.

Bella asintió, pero pude sentir que estaba inquieta, también. Quizá percibía mi humor, o quizá percibía con su inusitada intuición lo mismo que yo.

—No veo al tercero por ningún lado cerca de aquí —Dijo Alice detrás de nosotros. Viré para ver que ya había montado todo, inclusive un pequeño calentador de espacio y un generador portable—. Parece que se dirige al norte, lo que significa que no les va a ayudar.

—Bien —dije distraídamente pus escuchaba los pensamiento de Rosalie que acababa de sentir el olor de la hembra.

—Es tarde —dijo Alice—. ¿Por qué no tratas de dormir un poco, Bella?

—OK —suspiró Bella. Todos sabíamos que no iba a conseguir dormir mucho ahora, pero seguir al pie de la letra el circo que estábamos montando, era mejor que estar de pie con los nervios de punta. Seguí a Bella a su tienda mientras Alice vigilaba afuera. La tienda estaba bastante caliente con el calentador, y Bella se sacudió de su abrigo y de sus zapatos. Se quedó en pijamas, decidiendo que no importaba realmente qué usaba esta noche. La acurruqué en una bolsa de dormir y enrollé mi cuerpo alrededor del suyo.

—¿Realmente sólo han pasado horas desde que se lo que eres? —Murmuró Bella filosóficamente—. Se siente como si he sido parte de este mundo desde siempre.

Torcí el gesto. —Y en el peor de los sentidos, estoy seguro.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. —No… no realmente. No me gusta que estamos en peligro, y realmente no me gusta que tú o cualquiera de los Cullens puedan salir heridos… pero aún así se siente como si estoy exactamente donde debo estar.

Suspiré y besé su nuca. —¿Es malo que me sienta feliz por eso?

Bella rió. —Si yo puedo estar feliz ahora, tú también.

1 Traducción literal de: "I trusted them significantly less far than I could throw them." Que en resumen significa que no confía nada en ellos.

Hasta la otra semana!


	24. Chapter 24

**Título:**Bonne Foi

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance

**Clasificación:** M

**Resumen:**AU. Edward Masen fue convertido en 1918 y abandonado por su creador. Se alimenta de sangre humana, ignorando que hubiera otra forma... hasta que se tropieza con la estudiante de primer año Bella Swan, en una noche que lo cambiará todo.

**Renuncia (autor):** Una escritora es una diosa en su universo... pero sólo una escritora está haciendo dinero con Crepúsculo, y esa es Stephenie Meyer. Estos son sus personajes, yo solamente me divierto con ellos.

**Renuncia (Traductor):** Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Foi, pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. El enlace de su página es: http: / www .fanfiction .net / u / 252097/(Quitar los espacios)

**Capítulo Veinticuatro**

Habíamos estado en la tienda por horas, y Bella estaba finalmente quedándose dormida, cuando los pensamientos de Alice prácticamente me gritaron.

_Edward, escucho algo cerca… más cerca de nosotros de lo que debería estar. ¿Crees que debería ir a ver?_

—No estoy seguro —murmuré a la vez que los ojos de Bella revoleaban al abrirse—. Si hay un ataque…

_Si no me alejo mucho, estoy segura de poder regresar a tiempo para ayudar si llegara a pasar algo._

—¿Pueden ver algo? —Pregunté.

_No… no logro ver a James o a Victoria. No estoy segura de que estén tomando decisiones con antelación…_

—Haz lo que creas correcto —le dije—, pero quédate cerca.

_Está bien _—Acordó—. _Regresaré en unos minutos._

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó somnolienta Bella, dándose vuelta en su bolsa de dormir para quedar frente a mí.

—Alice escuchó algo cerca —le dije—. Probablemente no sea nada, pero fue a verificar.

Bella mordió su labio con mirada de preocupación. —¿Es buena idea que ande por ahí sola?

—Probablemente no —suspiré—, pero fue decisión suya, y no podía dejarte aquí sola para ir con ella. Estoy seguro de que estará bien. Los otros están lo suficiente cerca como para oír si hay algún problema, creo.

—Eso espero —masculló—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que estemos aquí?

—Podrían ser unos días —dije, atrapándola a mi lado con un brazo alrededor de su cintura—. Pero, parece que Alice trajo suficiente comida para ti. Esa chica está más preparada que un niño explorador.

Bella rió. —Es muy… exuberante, eso es seguro—. Su rostro giró hacia el mío. —¿Estará mucho tiempo lejos?

—Probablemente no. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Bella se ruborizó intensamente y yo obtuve mi respuesta. —¿Querías tener sexo aquí? —reí.

—¡Como si tú nunca hubieras querido tener sexo en situaciones inapropiadas! —me acusó, manoteando inefectivamente mi hombro— Yo sólo… con el estrés de todo, me siento muy… necesitada de atención últimamente. Necesito sentirme cerca de ti.

—¿Te ayudaría que te me uniera en la bolsa de dormir? —pregunté, bastante tentado a decir verdad. También me sentía necesitado, como si ella estaría segura si tan sólo la pudiera mantener lo suficientemente cerca.

—Sí, por favor —dijo, abriendo el zipper para mí. Me deslicé dentro de estrecho espacio, e incapaz de mantener la distancia en ese espacio cerrado, nuestros cuerpos estaban apretados uno al otro. Era un pequeño y tibio capullo del calor corporal de Bella, y aunque había hecho la oferta sólo para apaciguar a Bella, me alegraba haber decidido unírmele.

—Mucho mejor —suspiró Bella, satisfecha. Me acomodé sobre mi espalda para que ella pudiera acomodarse más cómodamente sobre mí. Ese puede que haya sido un error, porque ahora podía sentir sus pechos aplastados contra mi pecho, y el calor de su sexo donde tenía su pierna encajada sobre mi cadera. Aun sabiendo los peligros que acechaban la foresta a nuestro alrededor, y aun sabiendo que Alice podría regresar en cualquier momento, debí hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no meter mis dedos bajo su ropa.

Su peligroso muslo se movió hacia arriba, rosando mi erección. —Bella —gruñí, tratando de advertirle que se abstuviera de tal contacto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó subiendo inocentemente la ceja, y antes de poder convencerme de los contrario, la volteé sobre su espalda, sosteniendo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sus piernas se alzaron inquietas a cada lado mío, y sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo.

—Será mejor que permanezcas en silencio —le advertí mientras masajeaba su pecho—. No queremos llamar atención indeseada.

—Si me besas, harás que esté callada —dijo Bella, jalándome para que me acercara más. Me di por vencido y le di mis labios. Estaba voraz, mordisqueándome los labios hasta que su lengua se escabulló en mi boca. Bella controlaba el beso, pero mis manos tenían mente propia. Una se deslizó dócilmente bajo su camisa, sobre la suave curva de su estómago antes de cerrarse sobre el perfecto montículo. Mi otra mano se movió en dirección opuesta, hacia el frente de sus pantalones de pijama para coger su sexo. Simultáneamente, acaricié su clítoris y su pezón, y aspiré su tembloroso jadeo.

Estaba lucia de deseo, haciendo fácil que mis dedos se resbalaran sobre su piel e se introdujeran dentro de ella. No la había tocado así con la frecuencia que debía –siempre habían cosas mejores que poner dentro de ella– pero obviamente había subvalorado este simple acto. Sentirla por dentro, curvando mis dedos contra sus paredes, era increíblemente erótico. Y la forma en que se contraía al frotar su clítoris con mi pulgar lo hacía mucho mejor.

Sus labios atacaban los míos aún, compensando su inhabilidad de expresar vocalmente su placer. La deseaba desesperadamente, pero no quería retirar mi mano. Me gustaba la forma en que su cuerpo se mecía contra mi mano, la forma en que se retorcía sin la más mínima sombra de vergüenza. Su falta de inhibición era extraordinariamente excitante.

Metí mis dedos con más velocidad, deseando llevarla al clímax. Sus manos jalaron con más fuerza mi pelo cuando se acercaba terminar, y arrancó su boca de la mía. Traté de recapturarla, pero ella, más bien, presionó sus labios a mi cuello. Y al contraerse, temblando alrededor de mis dedos, sus dientes se enterraron ligeramente en mi cuello.

Me _mordió_. Y por lo que sentí, me mordió duro.

Dejé escapar una media risa, medio gruñido, y liberé mis dedos. Bella observada con párpados pesados como los lamía. Su sabor era ambrosíaco en mi lengua.

—¿Estás practicando ser vampiro o algo? —le pregunté, palpando el punto de mi cuello donde ella tratara de dejar una marca. Desde luego que no había ni seña… salvo por mi imposiblemente firme erección.

Bella se sonrojó. —Era la única forma de evitar hacer ruido —dijo tímidamente. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo mi camisa y se movieron a la deriva por mi espalda baja—. ¿Ya regresó Alice?

—No—. Al menos yo no podía oírla, y asumí que me informaría de inmediato lo que encontrara. Pero sólo habían pasado cinco minutos, a los sumo. Debía regresar pronto.

Los dientes delanteros de Bella se hundieron en su rollizo labio inferior. —¿Crees que tengamos tiempo de…?— No necesitaba terminar esa oración. Su mano derecha se había escabullido hacia el frente de mis jeans.

—No deberíamos, pero… te necesito demasiado para ignorarlo —dije.

—Bien—. Deshizo el botón de mis jeans, luego me bajó el zipper. Sin necesitar más aliento, inicié el difícil proceso de sacarla de sus pantalones de pijama dentro del confiando espacio de la bolsa de dormir. Tras mucho retorcerse y menearse, los pantalones y sus adorables bragas rosa estaban hechas moño cerca de sus pies, y sus piernas desnudas, abiertas a cada lado mío.

—Por fin —suspiró, empujando mis bóxers hacia abajo. Su mano se cerró rápidamente en torno a mi pene y yo amortigüé mi gemido en su cuello.

—¿Crees estar lista…? —pregunté, aunque estaba momentáneamente distraído por el proceso de abrir su camisa. Si íbamos a hacer esto, debíamos entonces hacerlo apropiadamente y eso implicaba la participación de sus pechos.

—Sí —dijo, estremeciéndose cuando el aire frío de la noche hizo endurecer sus pezones—, pero si yo estoy sin camisa, tú también —demandó, levantando el borde de mi camiseta. Me la quité rápidamente y la tiré al lado.

—¿Ahora? —pregunté.

—Ahora —dijo. Sus piernas me enroscaron como una boa y me introduje con facilidad dentro de ella. Sí, estaba más que lista, pero no debí esperar nada menos. A veces, sospechaba que había una enrevesada y sucia mentecita merodeando bajo ese dulce y recatado exterior.

Murmuró guturalmente ante nuestra unión, y sus caderas se alzaron para encontrar las mías. No iba ni a intentar hacer esto despacio. No teníamos mucho tiempo antes de que Alice regresara, y no iba a durar mucho, de todos modos. Mi control era simplemente débil esta noche, mis emociones demasiados crudas para permitir disimulos.

Sostuve mi cuerpo tan cerca del suyo como podía sin aplastarla, disfrutando la suavidad de sus pechos y abdomen contra mi cuerpo, y caí en un ritmo moderado. El cadencia de mis estocadas debía ser rápido, para ella; para mí, era aún dolorosamente lento. Supongo que era un precio justo a pagar por la dicha absoluta.

Esta vez, fui yo quien la besó, y mantuve su boca cautiva mientras nos apresurábamos hacia el clímax. Saboreé sus gemidos y los sentís vibrar en mi lengua al tiempo que ella intentaba mecer sus caderas a mi paso.

—Estoy cerca —murmuró contra mi boca.

—Yo también —balbuceé, sintiendo la tirantez habitual, la tensión que llegaba justo antes de terminar. Cambié mi ángulo un poco hacia arriba para rozar su clítoris cada vez que me introducía en su cálido, húmedo…

—¡Fuck! —maldijo, una inhabitual palabra, pero erótica en sus labios, y se contrajo en torno de mi pene. Gemí contra su cuello de nuevo, y logré penetrarla tres rápidas veces más antes de sentir la dulce precipitación del placer y descargarme dentro ella.

Me estremecí un poco al sustraerme. —Quizá no haya sido una buena idea… el… desastre puede ponerse incómodo para ti.

—Mmm, valió la pena —dijo Bella con los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisita en su rostro. Debí sonreír, también, viendo el estado en que se encontraba por mí: mejías ruborizadas y pelo salvaje y labios hinchados.

Alcancé el fondo de la bolsa de dormir para recuperar la ropa de Bella. Empezó a abotonarse la camisa con un suspiro.

—Desearía que no tuviéramos que vestirnos —masculló, luchando con sus botones. Rápidamente se notó que los tenía mal alineados, y aparté sus manos riéndome entre dientes. En cuestión de segundos, los tenía en el orden correcto.

—Gracias —dijo, medio sarcástica—. Um, ¿habrá algo que pueda usar para…? —Gesticuló vagamente en dirección a la parte baja de su cuerpo, y asumí que quería algo para limpiarse.

—Toma, usa esto —dije pasándole la camiseta que me quité. Alice estaría disgustada con el uso que se le estaba dando a su arduo trabajo de compras. —Creo que tenemos otra empacada.

Tras abotonarme y subirme el zipper de los jeans, me salí con cuidado de la bolsa de dormir y fui a buscar la camiseta adicional en la bolsa de lona, escuchando el susurro de los movimientos de Bella detrás de mí.

Extendí mi rango auditivo hacia el mundo exterior a la vez que me ponía la camiseta negra. Aún nada de Alice. ¿Por qué no había regresado todavía? Tal vez hubiera visto lo que Bella y yo habíamos decidido hacer en su ausencia y decidido quedarse lejos por un rato más. No podía escuchar nada en el bosque, lo cual debería haber sido reconfortante, pero hasta los animales estaban en silencio. Quizá era sólo mi presencia… los animales tendían a mantenerse lejos de los vampiros.

Para cuando me volteé, Bella estaba completamente vestida, sentada en la bolsa de dormir. Estaba mordiendo su labio en lo que reconocí como un gesto de preocupación.

—¿Ya volvió Alice? —preguntó.

—No —respondí, manteniendo deliberadamente la voz sosegada. Volví a su lado, sabiendo que el contacto físico calmaría su inquietud un poco—. Pero puede haber cualquier número de razones para eso.

—¿Estás seguro? —Bella dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Tal vez debamos ir a ver qué le pasa.

Rápidamente, sacudí la cabeza. —Es es invitar problemas, Bella. ¿Qué tal que esté bien, pero encontramos un enemigo mientras la buscamos?

Bella arrugó la frente. —Pero, si de todos modos estamos hacienda de carnada, ¿qué importa? Los números son los mismos tanto si estamos aquí en la tienda como si estamos en algún lugar del bosque.

Debí sonreír ante la mueca terca de su boca. —Cierto, pero si nos quedamos aquí, los otros sabrán exactamente dónde estamos… es más probable que regresen a nosotros a tiempo si llegáramos a necesitar ayuda, por cualquier razón,

—Supongo que eso tiene sentido —suspiró Bella—, pero no podría vivir en paz si algo le pasara a alguno de los Cullens por mi causa.

Sacudí la cabeza. —No es por causa tuya, Bella. Todo esto… es por mí causa, James te quiere por que estabas conmigo, Victoria me persigue a mí; los Cullens están ayudando por su relación conmigo y porque te tienen cariño, también. Nada de esto es tu culpa.

Con el ceño fruncido, estudió mi rostro como si estuviera resolviendo un rompecabezas. —Pero no es tu culpa que una vampira loca decidiera convertirte, o que su desquiciado novio quiera pelearse contigo. Y definitivamente es mi culpa, no tuya, que termináramos en Forks, y nos los topáramos.

—Está bien —accedí—. ¿Podemos estar de acuerdo con que ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa, y que ambos hemos hecho nuestro mejor esfuerzo dadas las circunstancias?

Bella me dio una de sus sensatas sonrisitas. —_Bonne Foi_ —dijo.

—¿_Bonne Foi_? —repetí, alzando una ceja. ¿Qué tenía la "buena fe" que ver con esto?

—Es de Sartre —explicó Bella, recostándose en mí—. Vivir de buena fe… tomando decisiones conscientes, basándonos en las personas que deseamos ser… haciendo lo mejor que podamos con las cartas que la vida nos dé. Ambos estamos viviendo de buena fe, ahora.

—Hmm, _bonne foi_ —dije de nuevo, saboreando las palabras en mi boca—. Me gusta.

Bella abrió la boca para responder pero en su lugar, dejó escapar un enorme bostezo. Reí.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—_Tú_ me has tenido despierta la mayor parte de la noche —Bella dijo, hincándome las costillas—. Creo que ahora sí podré dormir un poco.

—Deberías tratar —acordé, acurrucándola en la bolsa de dormir al tiempo que se acostaba—. No hay nada que temer, sabes. Nunca dejaría que te pasara algo.

Bella sólo sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa cansada en los labios. —¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no es por mí que estoy preocupada? Si algo te pasara…

—No debes pensar así —insistí, acostándome a su lado—. No permitiré que nada me aparte de ti, tampoco.

Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa más genuina. —Eso me lo vas a cumplir.

Me quedé cerca de ella, incluso después que se durmiera. El lento, estable latido de su corazón me hubiera arrullado hasta dormirme de haber sido capaz. Cuando dejaba que el mundo se redujera a su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, de cierto modo, todo estaba bien.

Después de unos minutos de escuchar su tranquila respiración, empecé a preocuparme. Alice _ya_ debería estar de regreso. Si hubiera estado retrasando su regreso para darnos privacidad, debió haber regresado tan pronto Bella se durmiera. No había una buena razón para que se mantuviera alejada de su puesto por tanto tiempo… lo que significaba que había una mala razón.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Bella, me escabullí de la tienda. Todo estaba aún demasiado silencioso. Tenían que haber más vampiros que yo en el área para espantar a todos los animales a sus guaridas. Algo andaba muy mal. Si alguno de los Cullens estuviera cerca, no esconderían sus pensamientos de mí… y James y victoria no deberían saber que había razón para ocultarlos.

Brevemente consideré la posibilidad de que los lobos estuvieran creando problemas, pero descarté la idea rápidamente. Los lobos no eran sutiles para nada. Sus pensamientos eran ruidosos y sus movimientos más aún.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Algo andaba mal, pero no podía arriesgarme a alejarme del lado de Bella. Palpé el celular en mi bolsillo, preguntándome si debía llamar a los otros e informarles de la situación. Eso podría causar más daños que beneficios, pero… ¿qué pasaría si los otros estaban más cerca de su objetivo? El sonido de un teléfono sonando o vibrando los alertaría, y si el enemigo era la razón de que Alice no regresara aún… bueno, no podría perjudicar su seguridad.

Finalmente, me di por vencido y estaba a punto de volver a entrar a la tienda cuando lo escuché: el ligerísimo crujido de una ramita bajo el pie descalzo de un vampiro. Escuché sus pensamientos justo cuando apareció en el claro detrás de mí, y giré rápidamente para enfrentarlo

_¿Realmente creíste que no nos tomaríamos el tiempo de estudiar a nuestros enemigos antes de empezar este jueguito? Por supuesto que sabemos lo que puedes hacer, y de lo que tus amigos son capaces, también._

Se reía con desprecio al caminar hacia el claro con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, fingiendo casualidad. —Me tomó bastante tiempo quitarme a la psíquica de encima —dijo perezosamente, echándole un ojo a la tienda donde dormía Bella—. Sorprendente lo talentosa que la pequeña Alice ha llegado a ser. De haber sabido, quizá no la hubiera abandonado tras matar a su creador.

Me quedé ahí, en petrificado silencio mientras procesaba lo que me había revelado. Por un lado, había tenido su parte en la transformación de Alice; una parte que ella había luchado por recordar por décadas. Lo vi ocurrir todo en su mente: cómo Alice había estado encerrada en un asilo para los supuestos enfermos mentales, probablemente estuviera relacionado con sus visiones; cómo James la codiciaba, pero otro vampiro la había deseado más, lo suficiente como para convertirla para prevenir que James la poseyera; cómo James había matado al vampiro en su ira cuando sus planes fueron destrozados, y cómo Alice había sido abandonada a arreglárselas sola como vampira neófita. Igual que yo. Con la excepción de que Alice no tenía la ventaja de recordar su vida humana.

Por otro lado, también me reveló la fuente de la inquietud que sentí toda la noche. James y Victoria conocían todas nuestras habilidades y estaban jugando con nosotros. ¿Dónde estaba la hembra ahora?, ¿estaba esperando al asecho?, ¿me sobrepasarían en número?, ¿lo sabrían los otros?, ¿estarían en camino para ayudarnos, o estaba solo?

Con cuidado me posicioné entre James y la tienda sin realmente darle la espalda al área tras de ésta, para que Victoria no se escabullera dentro para agarrar a Bella mientras mi atención estaba centrada en James, quien cuidaba de no revelar con sus pensamientos lo que Victoria tramaba. Yo tenía la esperanza de que estuviera ocupada tratando de distraer a los otros; de ese modo, al menos, no estaría aquí.

—Me sorprende que no optaras por esa misma ruta con tu preciosa Bella —continuó James, refiriéndose al vampiro que había cambiado a Alice—. Pero quizá no signifique tanto para ti como había pensado. Tenía la impresión de que querías conservarla.

No le respondí. Mi decisión de convertir a Bella en mejores circunstancias, cuando fuera su elección, era la correcta. No tenía que justificarme ante este monstro sádico.

—¿No eres muy conversador, o sí, Edward? —James rió burlesco—. Dejémonos de rodeos, entonces. ¿Supongo que me vas a hacer pelear por ella?

—Si por pelear quieres decir que voy a matarte, entonces, sí —convine, previniendo que las emociones se colaran en mi tono. James era el tipo de creatura que aprovecharía mis emociones.

James sólo rió. —Ya veremos. Espero que en serio des buena pelea. La sangre sabe mucho más dulce cuando tienes que luchar por ella. No que la chica no sería suculenta tal cual… realmente tiene un aroma tentador. Supongo que debes estar apegado a ella si ha vivido todo este tiempo contigo.

Su postura cambió ligeramente, sus hombros bajaron hacia una posición agazapada. Me moví acorde, preparándome para el ataque. Él estaba cauteloso esta vez, lento en atacar, circundándome con el cuidado necesario ante un oponente semejante. Como gatos callejeros cualesquiera, nos acercamos lentamente, al tiempo que lo alejaba de la tienda si se acercaba demasiado. Yo no iba a atacar primero; ese riesgo era suyo.

Súbitamente, se me avalanzó. Yo estaba listo. Capeando su golpe, me giré hacia su lado y lo tiré al suelo. Se levantó rápido, pero yo lo era más aún, y me aferré a su brazo. Girando, me atacó con los dientes y lo empujé con fuerza. Su cuerpo colisionó con alto pino fracturando el tronco. Me congelé cuando supe lo que ese ruido había hecho.

Bella se había despertado.

—¡Quédate en la tienda! —le grité, lanzándome hacia James antes de que pudiera levantarse. Mi principal objetivo era mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de Bella. Me dirigía a su hombro, con el propósito de arrancarle el brazo, pero de algún modo se escurrió de mis manos y se encaramó al árbol más cercano.

—¡Cobarde! —rugí, escalando tras él. Mis dedos estaban a meros centímetros de su insignificante cuello cuando se lanzó del árbol y aterrizó junto a la tienda. Volé a su lado, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido. Bella me había escuchado y se había quedado dentro, pero eso, desde luego, no haría tambalear a un vampiro. Con facilidad rompió la tienda y sacó a rastras a Bella, sosteniéndola entre su cuerpo y yo.

No podía ver sus aterrorizados ojos. Si lo hacía, no sería capaz de hacer lo necesario para salvarla.

Moviéndome con más rapidez de lo que lo hubiera hecho en toda mi existencia, brinqué, rompiendo el agarre que James tenía sobre ella. Me metí entre los dos, forzado a empujar a Bella en el proceso. Tiré a James al piso de nuevo, pero el grito de dolor de Bella al caer al suelo, me distrajo lo suficiente como para que me quitara de encima suyo.

Lleno de rabia, arremetí ciegamente, listo a mutilar y matar. Podía escuchar el corazón de Bella latir detrás de mí, podía oler la adrenalina pompeando en sus venas, debí terminar esto rápido. Necesitada ponerla a salvo, y para eso, necesitaba estar a su lado.

Finalmente, mis manos se cerraron alrededor del cuello de James. Luchó, pero conseguí suficiente apalancamiento para mantenerlo quieto. Jalando con toda mi fuerza, y con la ayuda de mis dientes para cortar la empedernida carne, decapité al monstro.

Desafortunadamente, ese era sólo el primer paso. Su cuerpo era perfectamente capaz de continuar moviéndose sin la cabeza, y estaba aleteando por ahí, buscando venganza. Manteniendo el dorso en el suelo con mis rodillas, le arranqué un brazo, luego el otro. Después, la pierna derecha. Estaba por arrancar la pierna izquierda cuando escuché pasos corriendo a través del bosque, y el reconfortante revoltijo de los aterrados pensamientos de Alice.

—¡Ay, gracias a Dios! —exhaló cuando vio lo que pasaba—. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, pensé que era muy tarde de nuevo. Yo encenderé el fuego, Edward. Deberías cuidar de Bella ahora.

Feliz de pasarle la lúgubre tarea a alguien más, me volteé y observé el daño. La tienda había colapsado, y Bella esta medio sentada en las ruinas, sosteniendo su pierna y apretando la mandíbula de dolor.

—¡Mierda! —Maldije mientras me apresuraba a su lado. Esto era obra _mía_. Fui yo quien la empujó, y ahora su pierna estaba doblada en un ángulo nada natural y había lágrimas secándose en su rostro.

Me arrodillé a su lado, impotente respecto a qué hacer por ella. Había estudiado anatomía muchas veces, pero nunca había intentado repara un cuerpo humano. Si intentaba reacomodarla y vendarla, podría hacer más daño que ayudarla.

—No es tu culpa, ¿sabes? —dijo con voz apretada, buscando mis ojos.

Sacudí la cabeza. —Sólo tú tratarías de reconfortarme cuando eres la que tiene la pierna quebrada —dije incrédulo—. Bella… quiero ayudarte, pero no sé cómo…

Sus brazos me buscaron. —¿Podrías sólo… abrazarme? Distráeme del dolor.

La acuné con cuidado contra mi pecho, tratando de no mover ni un poco su pierna fracturada. —¿Te duele mucho?

Se apoyó contra mí y cerró los ojos. —He pasado por peores cosas, de hecho. Esta no es mi primer hueso roto.

El humo de madera llegó de pronto a mi nariz, y observé que Alice había iniciado una fogata impresionante, sobre la cual estaba ahora tirando los restos de la criatura que intentara llevarse el centro de mi universo. No sentí remordimientos.

Bella se estremeció en mis brazos, y bajé la mirada a su rostro. También observaba a Alice y su expresión era inescrutable.

—¿Bella, estás bien? —pregunté. ¿Acaso mi violencia la había asustado? Había aceptado con tanta facilidad lo que yo era… ¿Pero, verlo de primera mano, cambiaría su opinión?

—Eso creo —dijo, cerrando nuevamente los ojos—. Es sólo que… ver lo que se necesitó para matarlo… en lo único que podía pensar es en lo fácil que hubieras podido ser tú. Ahora sólo me alegra que estés bien.

Suspiré sobre su cabello, sorprendido nuevamente de lo incondicionalmente que conseguía amarme. Nunca en un millón de años sería tan bueno como esta modesta chica humana, pero me hacía desear intentarlo. Siempre había sentido la necesidad de protegerla, en el sentido en que ella era mía y no quería que nadie me la quitara… pero ahora, de pronto se sentía diferente. Iba a proteger y a cuidar a esta chica porque se lo merecía, porque era preciosa y maravillosa y reconfortaba a un vampiro tras que accidentalmente la desquebrajara.

—Voy a llamar a Carlisle —murmuré, sacando mi celular—. Necesita componerte esa pierna.

**Nota del Autor:**

Para aquellos preguntándose cuántos capítulos más habrá… Realmente no lo sé. ¿Tal vez 10? James puede estar muerto, pero Victoria no se va a quedar tranquila.

**Nota del Traductor:**

Gracias, de nuevo, por mantenerse fieles a Bonne Foi :)

Hola, Nuevos Lectores!

Para los que lean en inglés, ahorita se están dando los "Drabble Wars" Hay historias increíbles. Si pueden no se las pierdan.

FanFiction: http : / www . fanfiction . net / community / DRABBLE _ WARS / 97678 / 14 / 0 / 1 /

Facebook: busquen el grupo: Drabble Wars.

Lamento no responder más reviews, pero es eso o traducir. Sé que prefieren la traducción. ;)


	25. Chapter 25

**Título:**Bonne Foi

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance

**Clasificación:** M

**Resumen:**AU. Edward Masen fue convertido en 1918 y abandonado por su creador. Se alimenta de sangre humana, ignorando que hubiera otra forma... hasta que se tropieza con la estudiante de primer año Bella Swan, en una noche que lo cambiará todo.

**Renuncia (autor):** Una escritora es una diosa en su universo... pero sólo una escritora está haciendo dinero con Crepúsculo, y esa es Stephenie Meyer. Estos son sus personajes, yo solamente me divierto con ellos.

**Renuncia (Traductor):** Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Foi, pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. El enlace de su página es: http: / www .fanfiction .net / u / 252097/(Quitar los espacios)

**Capítulo Veinticinco**

Mi llamada telefónica resultó ser innecesaria. El resto de los Cullen llegaron minutos después que Alice.

—La hembra nos engañó —se quejó Jasper amargamente, frustrado por su fracaso en descubrir la treta—. Victoria y James se estuvieron moviendo juntos por un tiempo, pero creo que él debe haberse regresado sobre su camino para llegar aquí. Pensamos que estábamos persiguiéndolos a ambos hasta que Victoria se separó y quedó sólo su olor, ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Carlisle ya estaba al lado de Bella e inspeccionaba su pierna. Emmett fue a ayudar a Alice con la hoguera, pero ya había poco que hacer. Los otros rondaban incómodos, Rosalie me miraba furiosa, Esme, preocupada.

—James se escapó de algún modo y debe haber atraído a Alice al bosque, también —expliqué, mirando a Alice para confirmarlo—. Atacó cuando Bella y yo estábamos solos.

—Me guió en círculos, traslapó su ruta varias veces para despistarme. Debe haber sabido que sería capaz de ver si tomaba una decisión, porque no tuve una sola visión hasta que lo vi atacar a Edward…

—Acabé con él —concluí con la mandíbula tensa—. Pero lastimé a Bella en el proceso.

—Pudo ser mucho peor —me reprochó Bella—. Me salvaste de lo que sea que James habría hecho… que estoy segura de que no hubiera sido bueno.

Carlisle sonrió compungido. —Parece que es una fractura limpia; aunque voy a necesitar una placa de rayos X para estar seguro. Pero creo que sanará bien. Necesitamos llevarte al hospital, Bella, para alinear esto y ponerte una escayola.

Bella suspiró resignada. —Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estuve en un hospital; ya era hora que pasara.

Carlisle rió y sacudió la cabeza. —Tienes la mayor propensión a lesiones de cualquier humano que haya conocido.

—Sí, escucho eso con frecuencia.

Alice se acercó danzando. —Terminaremos de limpiar aquí, y nos veremos en casa. Por cierto, Bella, aún llevarás la escayola para Acción de Gracias, pero ya te la habrán quitado para Navidad.

Bella hizo una mueca. —¿Gracias, creo?

Levanté a Bella con cuidado en mis brazos, intentando evitar sacudir su pierna. —¿Listo? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Tanto como es posible —respondí. Corrimos hasta Forks. Bella acuño la cabeza en mi hombro, los ojos apretados fuertemente para no ver los árboles por los que pasábamos con velocidad. Me reí—. ¿Tienes miedo, Bella?

—No —mintió. Su corazón la delataba—. Es sólo que estoy un poco nauseosa, y me temo que me maree el movimiento.

—Entonces, es probable que sea mejor que mantengas los ojos cerrados —acordé divertido. Estábamos moviéndonos a una velocidad moderada para los vampiros, y era fácil mantener a Bella estable en mis brazos a la vez que mantenía el paso de Carlisle.

Carlisle nos llevó directo al hospital, sin molestarse en detenerse en la casa para recoger el carro. Todo estaba prácticamente muerto a esta hora de la madrugada, de todas maneras, y aun que la recepcionista nocturna estaba claramente sorprendida de vernos, Carlisle proyectaba tal autoridad que no hizo ninguna pregunta.

Bella abrió finalmente los ojos y subimos al segundo piso, donde el departamento radiología estaba localizado. Carlisle abrió la puerta al cuarto de rayos X y gesticuló para que pusiera a Bella en la mesa.

Extrañamente, Bella parecía tan familiarizada con la rutina como Carlisle. Con paciencia soportó el peso del delantal protector y ni parpadeó cuando Carlisle encendió el equipo. No tardamos en tener una imagen de los huesos rotos de Bella. Mirarlos me ponía incómodo; era ridículo lo rompibles que eran los humanos.

Luego de eso, fuimos a un cuarto donde hubiera todo lo necesario para enyesar. Le ayudé a subirse a la mesa; había insistido en brincar en un pié hasta la sala. Carlisle tomó una jeringa con medicamento.

—Morfina —explicó Carlisle—. Tengo que rectificar el hueso. Tal cual está, sanaría inadecuadamente. Podría hacerlo sin la morfina, pero… creo que ya has sentido suficiente dolor en estos años.

Bella sonrió agradecida. —Te lo agradezco.

—Acuéstate —sugirió—. La morfina te hará sentir débil.

Bella se reclinó contra el vinil cubierto de papel de la mesa de examen y apretó mi mano mientras Carlisle le inyectaba la morfina en la vena de su brazo. Cuando hubo terminado, fue a recolectar los utensilios para la escayola, esperando que hiciera efecto la droga. La pequeña gota de sangre que salió de la heridita hizo arder mi garganta como nunca antes; apreté la quijada y me enfoqué en su sereno rostro hasta sentirme en control.

—Mmm… me empiezo a sentir rara —balbuceó Bella, cerrando sus ojos.

—La morfina hace eso —reí entre dientes, confiado en mi auto-restricción. ¿Cómo podría lastimar a esta preciosa y adorable criatura?

—Hablo demasiado cuando tomo analgésicos —continuó Bella, agarrando mi brazo con ambas manos—. La vez pasada le dije al Dr. Cullen que tenía un lindo trasero.

—Es cierto —confirmó Carlisle, conteniendo la risa—. No quiero alardear, pero no ha sido la única. La morfina tiene la habilidad de soltar la lengua.

—¿Así que puedo hacer que me confieses tus más oscuros y profundos secretos ahorita, hum? —le dije a Bella, encontrando una mirada un tanto vidriosa.

—Has participado en la mayoría de ellos —dijo Bella arrastrando la voz. Luche contra mi sonrisa de satisfacción—, pero es posible que puedas sacarme uno que otro.

—Si no te molesta, Edward, ¿podrías subir la pierna de su pantalón hasta arriba de su rodilla? Estorba.

—Claro —acordé, agachándome sobre la parte baja del cuerpo de Bella para subirle con cuidado el pantalón d pijama. Bella dejó escapar una risita, y la volví a ver por sobre mi hombro—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—Tu trasero es más lindo que el del Dr. Cullen —Bella rió burlesca y acentuó su declaración pellizcándomelo. Alcé una ceja.

—Bella, sí sabes que pellizcarme es completamente inefectivo, ¿verdad?

—Sí… pero aún así, es divertido —sonrió de oreja a oreja. Volteé los ojos y volví a lo que estaba haciendo. Bella se comportó hasta que terminé, más o menos.

—Está bien, suena como que la morfina ya hizo efecto. Esto aún dolerá un poco, pero la droga atenuará lo peor —dijo Carlisle, acercándose a la mesa. Sus labios se contraían contra su sonrisa todavía, pero eso puede haber tenido algo que ver con las incontrolables risitas de Bella.

—¿Me harías otro favor, Edward, y mantienes estable la pierna de Bella? Sólo sostén su muslo.

—Claro —acordé. Bella se rió más cuando mis manos tocaron su muslo.

—Edward —chilló, arrastrando fatalmente mi nombre—, frente al Dr. Cullen, no…

Sólo sacudí la cabeza. Chica loca y adorable.

—Muy bien —murmuró Carlisle, tomando su pierna en dos sitios—. A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres.

Las manos de Carlisle se sacudieron levemente, y escuché el hueso de Bella acomodarse en su lugar con un espanto sonido crujiente.

—¡Ouch¡ —gimió Bella, agarrando la parte trasera de mi camisa. Me volteé y tomé su mano, sintiéndome desdichado por la arruga de dolor de su frente.

—Lo peor ya pasó —la calmó Carlisle con sus más tranquilizadora voz—. Ahora es momento de ponerte la escayola.

Sostuve a Bella en una posición sentada mientras Carlisle trabajaba.

—Esta no es exactamente mi área de más experiencia, pero creo que bien puedo —comentó Carlisle mientras continuaba—. Prefiero no involucrar a otro doctor a estas alturas…

Me reí burlesco. —Tú tienes más espacio para la experiencia que cualquier doctor humano; Estoy seguro de que está en manos muy capaces.

Carlisle sonrió, pero no alzó la mirada. —Aprecio tu confianza en mí.

—Supongo que es mejor no tener que explicar cómo ocurrió esto… o arriesgarnos a que llegue a oídos de Charlie —continué. La cabeza de Bella se ladeó contra mi hombro. Había pasado de hablantina a somnolienta en cuestión de minutos.

—Le va a tener que decir algo a Charlie eventualmente —comentó Carlisle—, pero esto nos da tiempo para inventar una explicación razonable.

—¿Tiene razón Alice? ¿Ya no andará la escayola para Navidad? —pregunté, sabiendo lo mucho que Bella odiaría usarlo. No sólo atraería atención indeseada, si no que perjudicaría severamente su independencia. Sospechaba que no iba a cooperar mucho durante su convalecencia.

—Creo que serán unas cinco o seis semanas —dijo Carlisle—. Puede que logremos que use una férula en la pueda caminar antes de eso. Si puedes convencerla, deberías pedirla a Bella que se quede contigo mientras anda el yeso. Debe tener cuidado confiable en estos momentos… No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo pueda dedicarle su compañera de cuarto.

—Por supuesto. Creo que se va a quedar conmigo le guste o no.

Carlisle rio entre dientes. —Como consejo de alguien que ha estado en una relación por unas cuantas décadas… quizá deberías tratar de no sofocarla con demasiada atención ahorita. Algunas mujeres adoran ser idolatradas, pero sospecho que Bella no es una de ellas.

Me reí. —Aprendí eso a las malas.

Pronto la escarola estuvo en su lugar y cargué a Bella hacia afuera. No estaba lo suficientemente consiente como para usar muletas de todos modos. Regresamos a casa de los Cullen. Carlisle quería revisar a Bella antes de que nos fuéramos, una vez que el efecto de la morfina pasara, y todavía había mucho de qué hablar sobre los eventos de la noche. Alice necesitaba saber lo que James había revelado sobre su pasado., y necesitábamos determinar exactamente qué había salido mal y cómo ambos vampiros habían evadido ser rastreados. También necesitábamos decidir qué hacer con Victoria; dudaba que la muerte de su pareja pasara desapercibida.

Estaba realmente horrorizado de deberle la existencia a tal criatura. Mi único consuelo era que su acto egoísta que había conducido a Bella. El precio de consolación era mejor, de todas formas.

De regreso en la casa, llevé Bella arriba y la metí en la cama. Se movió un poco cuando puse la sábana sobre ella.

—Mmm… ¿Edward?

Me reí entre dientes de su expresión somnolienta al mirarme. —Puedes dormirte ahora. Ya regresamos donde los Cullen.

—OK —suspiró—. Pero quería decirte algo… mi oscuro y profundo secreto —balbuceó.

—¿Cuál es, amor? —pregunté, alisando su cabello hacia atrás.

—Aunque hubiera sabido, esa primera noche, hubiera ido contigo —dijo, sus ojos un poco más despejados, y supe que hablaba completamente en serio—. Hubiera preferido morir a decirte que no.

Mi muerto corazón chisporroteó en mi pecho. Esperaba que dijera algo tonto, algo así como que pensaba que Jasper también tenía un lindo trasero, pero, por supuesto, me sorprendía como una declaración de corazón. Sorprenderme era lo que Bella hacía mejor.

—Nunca hubiera podido lastimarte, preciosa. No hubiera podido vivir conmigo mismo —confesé, acariciando aún su cabello. Sonrió somnolienta.

—Creo que siempre supe eso.

No dijo más, y yo tampoco. Decir algo más hubiera sido superfluo, hubiera abaratado el momento.

Me quedé a su lado hasta que el latido de su corazón se estableció en el lento y suave pulso del sueño. Cuando estuvo por completo inconsciente, renuentemente bajé para ver a los otros. La luz del día despuntaba afuera, revelando el inicio de un día soleado. Todos brillábamos en el trazo de luz solar que se filtraba dentro.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Esme, acurrucada junto a Carlisle en el diván. Emmett estaba sentado en una silla al lado de ellos con Rosalie sentada en uno de los brazos, Y Jasper y Alce estaban lado a lado en el sofá. ME acomodé en una silla disponible.

—Parece estar bien; está dormida —les dije. Nadie comentó nuestra plática de hacía un rato, pero Esme estaba pensando en eso. Pensaba que Bella era valiente, arriesgando todo por amor. Yo estaba más inclinado a estar de acuerdo con Rosalie; ella pensaba que Bella era demente y estúpidamente temeraria. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que no estaba en posición de quejarme. Lo que fuera que hacía a Bella arriesgarse conmigo, debía estarle agradecido.

—Me alegra que no esté más lastimada —murmuró Esme—. Pudo ser mucho peor.

Me estremecía ante las variadas imágenes mentales que los otros consideraron como "peor". Mientras la definición de Rosalie de lo peor, Bella convertida en vampiro, era ciertamente interesante, hubiera preferido no imaginar más dolor del que ya ella había sufrido.

—Pudo haber sido mucho peor —repitió Jasper. Estaba frustrado; no le gustaba ser superado por ningún enemigo y se sentía impotente. Alice, a su lado, era un manojo de culpa, convencida de que había obviado algo crucial en sus visiones.

—No es su culpa —les dije a ambos—. James y Victoria hicieron un reconocimiento de nosotros, sabían sobre tu don, Alice, y sobre el mío. Así es que nos evadieron.

Rosalie estaba ceñuda, pero por esta vez, no estaba dirigido a mí. Estaba repasando en su mente todas las conversaciones de ayer, buscando los momentos en que nos delatamos. —Eso no tiene sentido. Pueden haber descubierto las habilidades de Alice por lo que dijimos… pero no las tuyas, Edward.

_Quizá te estuvieran siguiendo por más tiempo del que suponías._

—Mierda —susurré, dándome cuenta de que tenía razón. Si sabían de mi habilidad desde antes de ayer, entonces podrían haber controlado los pensamientos que me permitían escuchar. No había forma de saber qué era cierto y qué era actuación.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Emmett impaciente. No le gustaba ser dejado por fuera.

—debieron estarme siguiéndome desde antes de que viniera a Forks. No sé cuándo, o por cuánto tiempo, pero no pueden haber descubierto lo que puedo hacer anoche…

—¡Oh! —Suspiró Alice—, ¿Te habrán escuchado ayer cuando le explicabas a Bella?

Me sentí incómodo, enterándome de que Alice había visto todo lo que pasara entre Bella y yo antes de que viniéramos a Forks, y aun más incómodo ante la idea de que tuviéramos una audiencia más amplia.

—No sé… no estaba poniendo atención a nada fuera del apartamento. No veo cómo, si… era un día soleado…

—Siempre hay modos de evadir eso —señaló Alice—. La ropa cubierta sería muy conspicua en esta época del año. Y ayer también le dijiste a Bella sobre mí; pueden haberlo descubierto entonces. Debe haber sido así, o yo hubiera podido verlos decidir venir.

—¡Maldición! —espeté—. Muy bien, ya James no es un problema. ¿Qué irá a hacer ella ahora?

—Tu suposición será tan buena como la mía —dijo Alice apesarada—. Recibo un flashazo aquí y allá pero luego se desvanece. Claramente, su don es la evasión.

—Debe ser, para escapársenos —Jasper gruño, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho a la defensiva—. La teníamos acorraladas, y de pronto, su rastro desapareció. Nunca había visto algo así.

Fruncí el entrecejo. —Aún no entiendo qué es lo que quiere. Si está detrás de mí, ¿por qué hasta ahora? Han pasado ochenta y ocho años.

—Quizá… ¿te perdió el rastro y hasta ahora se topó contigo de Nuevo? —Musitó Carlisle—. Aunque, ahora que has matado a su pareja, sus planes pueden haber cambiado.

—No estoy seguro —dije, considerando lo poco que pensaba saber de ellos—. Él parecía mucho más posesivo con ella que ella con él. No estoy seguro de que busque vengarse, no con tantos oponentes en su camino.

—Puede buscar un reemplazo —dijo Jasper—, y tú serías ideal para eso, ¿no? Ella te convirtió, después de todo.

Me estremecí internamente ante la idea de tener cualquier tipo de relación con Victoria. —No estoy seguro de qué hacer ahora —admití, viendo a mi rededor los preocupados ojos que me observaban—. No puedo dejar a Bella sola ahora, pero…

—Ni se te ocurra pensarlo —dijo Alice, viendo lo que estaba considerando—. Sólo porque Victoria te quiera, no significa que Bella estaría más segura si te vas. Podría usarla para llegar a ti, fácilmente. Además, Bella estaría furiosa si tratas de dejarla con nosotros.

Esme arrugó la frente, molesta con el rumbo que tomaron mis pensamientos. —Edward, Bella te necesita ahora. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella es ayudarla a vivir lo más normalmente posible. Llevarla de regreso a la universidad. Nosotros ayudaremos a protegerla, a protegerlos a ambos.

Unos cuantos cabeceos de asentimiento acompañaron su pronunciamiento; no de parte de todos, pero fue suficiente. —Gracias —murmuré, sobrecogido. Era extraño, pero agradable, tener personas a quien acudir en momentos de problemas. En realidad, era extraño tener problemas del todo. Nunca jamás pasó nada para alterar mi existencia hasta que apareció Bella… pero ahora veía por qué la gente está dispuesta aceptar las buenas y las malas.

—Jasper y yo podríamos regresar con ustedes —ofreció Alice—. Podríamos conseguir un lugar cercano, mantener los ojos abiertos. Creo que sería divertido regresar a la universidad.

—Si eso te hace feliz, desde luego, no me negaré. No estoy seguro de poder dedicarle el tiempo necesario a este problema mientras Bella este sanando.

—Es un hecho, entonces —dijo Alice feliz—. Empezaremos a empaca ahora, y podemos volver cuando Bella despierte esta tarde. Vamos, Jasper.

La minúscula hada arrastró a Jasper arriba, donde pronto se escuchó el sonido de las maletas que estaban siendo empacadas. Me senté con los otros sin poder hacer nada, vagamente consciente del constante latido del corazón de Bella dos pisos arriba.

—Trata de no morir de preocupación —me recomendó Carlisle—. Sólo cuida a Bella; es lo más que puedes hacer ahora.

Varias horas más tarde, la casa estaba en silencio. Bella continuaba dormida, y todo el mundo andaba en sus asuntos. Alice y Jasper habían terminado de empacar a la velocidad e la luz, y Jasper había ido a cazar antes de mudarse. Emmett y Rosalie optaron por ir con é, y Carlisle se marchó a su turno en el hospital. Esme estaba en la cocina preparando comida para Bella, ya que ella no iba a poder preparase nada en un tiempo, y yo ciertamente no sería de ninguna ayuda en ese departamento.

Deambulé escalera arriba para hablar con Alice. Estaba de pie frente a su closet, contemplando su contenido como si contuviera las respuestas sobre el significado de la vida.

—Voy a tener que hacer unas cuantas compras —suspiró sin volverme a ver—. Toda mi ropa de invierno es de la temporada pasada.

—Claro… —no podía distinguir _qué eran_ la mitad de las cosas de su closet, menos aún si se consideraban a la moda.

Alice se volteó abruptamente, portando una expresión seria. —Querías decirme algo.

—Sí —confirmé divertido —¿Debería siquiera molestarme en decirlo, o ya lo has visto todo?

Sonrió de oreja a oreja. —No puedo saber qué vas a decir hasta que eliges tus palabras. Todo lo que habías decidido decir antes de venir era: "Hay algo que necesito decirte."

—¡Ah! Bien, es sobre James. Me reveló que te conoció cuando eras humana —dije. Alice esperó en silencio, inmóvil, mientras le explicaba el role que James había jugado en su creación, y por qué se había despertado como un vampiro, sola y sin recuerdos.

Traté de mantenerme fuera de su cabeza mientras procesaba la nueva información, pero era muy difícil cuando eran tan similares a los míos al enterarme de lo de Victoria.

—Pensé que sentiría algún tipo de alivio si algún día me enterara de cómo fui transformada —suspiró, sus ojos distantes—. Pero ahora que sé, no estoy satisfecha. Es como si…

—Hay más preguntas que respuestas —terminé por ella, entendiéndola perfectamente.

Me dio una sonrisa compungida, apreciando la solidaridad. —Exacto.

—Es como si fuéramos de la misma familia disfuncional —bromeé, tratando de alivianar el ambiente. Pero su mirada era solemne cuando respondió.

—Lo somos, Edward… y ahora eres parte de _esta_ familia, también.

No sabía qué decir a eso, pero no estaba esperando una respuesta.

—Bella está por despertar —anunció—. Estará más feliz si estás ahí cuando lo haga.

Con eso, salió danzando del cuarto como el torbellino que era. Sólo sacudí mi cabeza y subí. Claramente, me iba a tomar un tiempo acostumbrarme a tener "familia".

**Nota de la Autora:** Este no es mi capítulo favorito… ¡pero me gusta mucho Bella drogada!

Me deleita anunciar que Bonne Foi ganó un premio Sparkle por mejor Edward (El premio Romeo… amo a Shakespearward). El ego de Bonneward se expande cada día. Esta volviéndose un dolor de trasero.

No hago esto lo suficiente, pero quiero decir gracias a todos por sus reviews: a los primerizos y a los recurrentes por igual. Soy pésima respondiendo, pero las leo todas, ¡lo prometo!

**Nota de la Traductora: **Definitivamente, Bella enmorfinada es divertidísima.

Creo que Amethyst nunca se ha quebrado nada, si. Cuando hace casi dos años leí por primera vez Bonne Foi, yo tampoco me había quebrado nada y claro que todo me pareció normal en la historia. Hace unos siete meses me rompí la rodilla. Y créanme, no hay modo de andar por ahí brincando en un pie sin sentir muuuuuucho dolor. Se puede, porque se puede, (a mí me tocó brincar en un pie desde el cuarto de mi hija, donde me caí, hasta mi cama, ayudada por mi hijo) pero dudo que alguien elija ese dolor en lugar de los brazos de Edward. :P

Esperemos que Amethyst tenga la fortuna de JAMÁS desengañarse… y que nunca se quiebre nada :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Título:**Bonne Foi

**Categoría:** Drama, Romance

**Clasificación:** M

**Resumen:**AU. Edward Masen fue convertido en 1918 y abandonado por su creador. Se alimenta de sangre humana, ignorando que hubiera otra forma... hasta que se tropieza con la estudiante de primer año Bella Swan, en una noche que lo cambiará todo.

**Renuncia (autor):** Una escritora es una diosa en su universo... pero sólo una escritora está haciendo dinero con Crepúsculo, y esa es Stephenie Meyer. Estos son sus personajes, yo solamente me divierto con ellos.

**Renuncia (Traductor):** Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Bonne Foi, pertenece a Amethyst Jackson. El enlace de su página es: http: / www .fanfiction .net / u / 252097/(Quitar los espacios)

**Capítulo Veintiséis**

Tras que Carlisle chequeara la escayola de Bella una última vez y nos diera algunas indicaciones sobre los cuidados que debíamos tener, nos pusimos en camino. Metí a Bella y sus muletas en el Vanquish con mucho cuidado, y antes de ponerme al volante, me tomé un momento para mirar furioso y apesarado la abolladura que le hiciera James. El carro apestaba a comida humana; Esme, sabiendo que yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo cocinar, había preparado varios platillos que yo pudiera recalentarle a Bella. Encendí el carro e inicié el viaje a través de la calzada.

Alice y Jasper, y una pila de sus pertenecías, iban tras nosotros. Se instalarían en un hotel hasta encontrar un sitio propio; más que por desear su propia privacidad, sabían que Bella y yo necesitábamos estar solos. Bella estaba ya bastante abrumada por las pasadas veinticuatro horas. Después de aceptar la existencia de vampiros, y luego ser atacada por uno, Bella ciertamente necesitaba algo de normalidad.

No habíamos llegado ni a Port Ángeles cuando el celular de Bella sonó. Frunció el ceño, una pequeña línea de confusión apareció entre sus cejas mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolso: un medio olvidado residuo del ayer. Parecía mentira que Bella hubiese asistido a clases, tomado notas, almorzado como cualquier otro día, hasta que viera los encabezados del periódico.

—¿Quién llama? —le pregunté a Bella cuando chequeaba la pantalla. Sabía que no era Alice, ya que podía escucharla hablando con Jasper dos carros atrás. ¿Quién más tenía el número de Bella?

—Es mi papa —dijo antes de responder la llamada. Claro, le había dado su número a su padre. Esperaba que sólo fuera una llamada social.

—Hola, papa.

Podía escuchar su respuesta con tanta claridad como si hubiera estado en el carro con nosotros. —Hey, Bells. ¿Qué estás haciendo hoy?

—Oh, um… no mucho —dijo incómoda. Sus ojos me buscaron llenos de nervios.

—¿En serio? Respondí a un robo en La Push anoche, y Jacob Black me dijo que te había visto en casa de los Cullen con tu novio.

—¿Un robo? —repitió Bella, alzando sus cejas, mirándome—. ¿Eso no es algo fuera de tu jurisdicción, papá?

—Un amigo me pidió ayuda… y no trates de cambiar el tema, jovencita. ¿No ibas a decirme que estabas en el pueblo? ¿Y qué hacías en casa de los Cullen?

Bella tenía un gesto enfurruñado y meditativo. —Bueno, verás, Edward es amigo de los Cullen, así que estábamos visitándolos. Iba a ir a verte, pero hicimos senderismo, y bueno, no te dije nada porque no quería que te preocuparas, pero como que… me quebré la pierna.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Jacob no me dijo nada de…

—Cálmate, papa, pasó hoy. El Dr. Cullen estaba ahí y se aseguró de que estuviera bien atendida. Pero ahora estoy muy cansada, así que regresamos hoy al campus. Quiero descansar bastante antes de ir a clases el lunes.

—¿Es esa una Buena idea, Bella? ¿Quién te a cuidar?

—Bella volteó los ojos. —Papá, voy a tener esta escayola por más de un mes. Nadie va a poder cuidarme tiempo completo, y definitivamente no puedo perder tantas clases. Ángela y Edward me van a ayudar. Voy a estar bien. No es la primera vez que uso muletas.

Charlie Swan dejó escaper un pesado suspiro. —¿Qué pasaba por tu mente cuando decidiste hacer senderismo, para empezar? Ya sabes cómo eres.

Bella volteó los ojos. —Quería ir, papá. No puedo permitir que mis pies me limiten todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, ahora sí que vas a estar limitada. ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? Tus muletas aún están en tu closet…

—El Dr. Cullen me prestó unas que tenía. Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo.

—Si estás segura… Tengo vacaciones acumuladas, si quieres venir a casa un tiempo.

Miré a Bella, sorprendido de verle los ojos algo aguados. —Gracias, papá, pero ya estoy grandecita. Me las arreglaré.

—Está bien, Bells. Cuídate. Y trata de llamar algo más seguido, si puedes.

—Sí, papa, por supuesto.

Bella se despidió de su padre y terminó la llamada. Esperé a que guardara el celular antes de hablar.

—¿Bella, quisieras quedarte con tu padre un tiempo? —pregunté. Las lágrimas en sus ojos me tenían confundido. No había considerado que quiera tal cosa, pero después del trauma de las últimas veinticuatro horas, tendría sentido que quisiera estar en un ambiente cómodo y familiar.

—No. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó confundida—. Digo… si no quieres que me quede contigo, estaré bien en mi dormitorio.

Dejé escapar un bufido incrédulo. —¿de verdad crees que, después de lo que hemos vivido, me quiero deshacer de ti? Estoy encantado de tener una excusa para mantenerte en mi apartamento. Es sólo que te mirabas tan triste cuando tu padre te preguntó si querías ir a casa… pensé que quizá…

Bella sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo levemente. —No, Edward, es sólo que mi papá no es la persona más afectivamente abierta que existe en el mundo. Cuando hace un ofrecimiento como ese, sé que es su modo de decir cuánto le importo. Sólo estaba emocionada, supongo.

—Oh—. Fue un recordatorio de lo poco que a veces entendía sus extrañas emociones, incluso ahora.

—De hecho, estoy muy contenta de quedarme contigo, pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a cuidarme.

Fruncí el ceño. —Claro que me siento obligado. Tu lesión era perfectamente evitable. Aun así, querría cuidar de ti, independientemente. No importa cuál sea el problema o de quien sea la culpa.

—Gracias —dijo Bella quedito, sonriendo un poco—. Sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a esto, así que siento que debo decirlo.

Tomé su mano para darle en leve apretoncito. —Sabes que no es necesario, pero, de nada.

Llegamos al parqueo de mi edificio. Jasper y Alice nos siguieron para ayudarme a instalar a Bella. Yo la cargué hasta arriba, aunque ella insistiera que podía hacerlo en muletas. Alice llevó su bolso y Jasper cargó sus muletas como un rifle sobre un hombro y balanceó una pila de cacerolas en la otra mano. Éramos una extraña procesión camino a mi apartamento.

—Bonito, aunque un poco espartano —comentó Alice, rondando mi apartamento. La ignoré y puse a Bella sobre el sofá.

—¿Tienes hambre, Bella? —Preguntó Alice, haciendo un tour de torbellino por la cocina—. Siempre he querido probar mi mano en la cocina.

Bella se encogió de hombres. —Supongo.

—¡Excelente!

Alice ni se molestó en preguntar qué quería, sólo se puso a trabajar. Jasper se apoyó contra el mesón para ver a su esposa crear caos absoluto en mi apartamento. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Bella, estaba pensando en ir a tu dormitorio a traer algunas de tus cosas, y tal vez informar a Ángela de lo ocurrido. ¿Estarás bien aquí con Alice y Jasper?

—Claro —respondió—. Mis llaves están en mi bolso.

Las tome rápidamente. —¿Hay algo en particular que quieras que te traiga?

—Um, mis cosas que están en el baño, y mis libros de texto… ¿Quieres que te haga una lista?

Me reí. —No, sólo dímelo. Memoria perfecta, ¿recuerdas?

Bella volteó los ojos pero procedió a decirme lo que necesitaba que le trajera.

—Está bien, vuelvo pronto. Alice, trata de no quemar el lugar en mi ausencia.

—No lo haré —dijo con su cabeza aún metida en mi alacena.

Ángela no estaba cuando llegué al dormitorio de Bella, así que entré y empecé a empacar una maleta con ropa y algunos efectos personales. No me había explicado qué exactamente quería del baño, así que tomé todo lo que tuviera su olor encima. También tomé los libros que me encargó. Estaba cerrando el zíper del bolso cuando la puerta se abrió.

Ángela soltó un gritito desde la puerta tan pronto como su mente procesó mi presencia.

—No pasa nada —dije tranquilizadoramente—, Bella me dio su llave —dije alzando las llaves como prueba.

—¿Por qué no vino ella? —preguntó Ángela, desconfiada. No había escuchado de Bella desde el viernes por la mañana y se preguntaba si la había secuestrado, o peor. Me estremecí ante la idea de que podría haber estado en lo cierto si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica la que me encontrara fuera de la biblioteca aquella noche.

—Tuvimos un accidente este fin de semana. Bella se quebró la ´pierna cuando hacíamos senderismo. Va a quedarse conmigo por un tiempo para que pueda ayudarla. Vine a traer un par de cosas que necesita.

—Oh, pobre Bella —dijo Ángela arrugando la cara—. Estas cosas siempre le pasan.

—Así parece —dije secamente. Me preguntaba cuántas veces habría andado en muletas en toda su vida.

—Dile que espero que se mejore rápido, y que me llame si necesita algo, ¿OK?

—OK —respondí, leyendo su absoluta sinceridad. La chica no guardaba ni la remota esperanza de que Bella no la llamara.

Me despedí de Ángela y regresé a toda prisa a mi apartamento, sintiéndome más intranquilo mientras más tiempo pasaba lejos de Bella. Admito que me sentía nervioso de dejarla al cuidado de vampiros. Sabía que el control de Jasper a menudo era puesto a prueba, y aunque confiaba en que Alice no le hincara el diente a Bella, no estaba seguro de que ella sola pudiera controlar a Jasper, ni confiaba en que no le prendiera fuego a mi cocina.

Cuando llegué, me sentí aliviado de no oler rastros de humo, a excepción de alguien que estaba fumando un cigarrillo en uno de los apartamentos del primer piso. Me apresuré a entrar encontré todo en orden. Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, comiendo un plato de quién-sabe-qué, mientras Alice hablaba y Jasper estaba exactamente donde lo dejé al irme. La cocina estaba de algún modo, milagrosamente, más limpia que antes.

Alice brincó de inmediato, pero mis ojos estaban pegados a la sonrisa de bienvenida de Bella.

—Bien, ya estás de regreso. Dame eso —demandó Alice, arrebatándome la bolsa. Se marchó, y podía escucharla haciendo ruido en el cuarto y el baño. Traté de no pensar en el caos que estaría provocando.

—Creo que nos marcharemos tan pronto como Alice termine. Bella está lista para estar sola contigo —dijo Jasper como si nada.

Bella se puso de un interesante color rojo ante las palabras de Jasper. Me senté a su lado en el sofá. —Gracias por toda su ayuda, a los dos —dije, enfocado en Bella. Ella se tragaba su comida sin verme a los ojos, ni a Jasper.

—¡No es nada! —Exclamó Alice, irrumpiendo en la sala con las manos vacías—. Hice espacio para la ropa de Bella en el ropero y le asigné las dos gavetas de arriba. Supuse que puede alcanzar esas con mayor facilidad. Ya guardé el resto de sus cosas, también. Ya tienen todo listo, así que ya nos vamos. Llamen si necesitan algo o, ya sabes, piensa en ello y probablemente lo veré —dijo corriendo como una ráfaga de viento hacia Bella, plantando un beso en su frente y tomando a Jasper del brazo de camino a la puerta—. ¡Cuídense los dos!

Y con eso, se fueron. Bella parpadeó. —El Huracán Alice ataca de nuevo —balbuceó antes de volver a su comida. Me reí y me relajé en el sofá.

—¿Está buena su comida? —pregunté, viendo lo que parecía algún tipo de pasta con vegetales. No estaba seguro de tener todos los ingredientes en mi cocina, pero estaba aprendiendo a no cuestionar a Alice.

—Sorprendentemente, sí. ¿Quieres un poco? —ofreció bromeando, extendiendo el tenedor cargado hacia mí. Me asqueé al sentir el olor del brócoli.

—No, gracias —dije secamente. Se rió de oreja a oreja y se metió el tenedor a la boca—. ¿Tienes tarea que hacer? —musité el voz alta, pensando en qué nos tocaría mañana. Llevar a Bella a todas sus clases sería un reto, pero sabía que no toleraría perder ninguna.

Observé su quijada flexionarse mientras terminaba de masticar, e hizo mala cara cuando tragó. —Desafortunadamente, sí. Traté de hacer la mayoría con anticipación para tener el fin de semana libre contigo, pero no logré terminar todo.

—OK —dije algo ausente mientras ella ponía el plato sobre la mesita—. ¿Por qué no las hacemos y luego puedes acostarte temprano?

Bella se mordió los labios, mirándome dudosa. —Ya sé que es un rollo, pero, ¿te molestaría ayudarme a ducharme esta noche?

—¿De veras piensas que alguna vez me voy a quejar por ayudarte en la ducha? —le pregunté arqueando una ceja.

Se rió. —Touché.

Tras terminar la tarea de Bella, se fue cojeando con sus muletas al baño, y yo tomé los implementos necesarios antes de seguirla. Le di suficiente tiempo para que atendiera sus necesidades humanas menos interesantes y luego me escabullí al baño.

Bella estaba de pie, desnuda, exceptuando su yeso, apoyada contra el mostrador para evitar apoyarse en las muletas. Miró los objetos que traía en las manos con desánimo.

—Esto es tan… indignante.

En serio, trate de no sonreír, pero no pude evitarlo. Bella me miró furiosa. —Esto es divertido para ti.

—Claro que lo es —me reí entre dientes—. La mayoría de las cosas humanas lo son. ¿No crees que sea un poquito divertido?

Bella sacudió la cabeza. —Para nada, ni un poquito.

—Bueno, es algo temporal. Salgamos de esto, ¿sí? —sugerí, arrodillándome frente a ella. Con un suspiro de absoluto sufrimiento, levantó la pierna enyesada, y yo la enfundé en la bolsa de basura. Un poco de _tape_ médico a prueba de agua formó un sello entre la bolsa y su piel, protegiendo el yeso de la humedad. Si se mojaba, aparentemente, las cosas podrían ponerse un poco picosas para Bella.

Bella suspiró, mirando con odio la bolsa. —Sabes, esto es exactamente lo que tuvimos que hacer cuando me quebré el brazo a los siete años. Mi mamá tenía que bañarme. Uno pensaría que la tecnología habría mejorado desde entonces.

—Cualquiera diría, pero no es malo esta vez, ¿o sí? ¿No es más entretenido tenerme a mí que a tu madre ayudándote en la ducha? —pregunté, sonriéndole ampliamente. Esta renuente a ponerme de pie de nuevo. La vista desde donde estaba era excelente.

—Aún es bastante vergonzoso —refunfuñó.

—¿Por qué no terminamos acá para que puedas irte más pronto a la cama?

—Bueno.

Me puse de pie y fui a abrir la llave de agua en la ducha, dejándola calentar. Bella me miró sin la más mínima sutileza quitarme la ropa, y volver a ella para ayudarla a meterse a la ducha. Cojear sobre un pie era especialmente peligroso para Bella, quien tenía problemas balanceándose sobre dos pies funcionales.

En general, sostuve el peso de Bella mientras se lavaba el pelo, y le ayudé a moverse bajo la ducha. Aunque sentí un punzada de culpa por disfrutar tanto de esto, me sentía sin duda contento de ser necesitado para ayudarla a ducharse por al menos un mes. Tener la libertad de estar ahí y disfrutar del show era fantástico.

Una vez que Bella terminara con su pelo, no pude resistir la tentación de ayudarla a lavar su cuerpo. En mi defensa, ella estaba batallando para alcanzar ciertos lugares. Intenté ser profesional al respecto, pero esa era una batalla perdida.

Esperé a que se enjuagara y luego la senté en la orilla de la bañera mientras tomaba un par de toallas limpias. Me sequé rápidamente y luego la sequé con delicadeza. Lo soportó con muchos supliros, y sólo se animó cuando le quité la bolsa de la pierna.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a regresar al mostrador? —me preguntó—. Necesito secarme el pelo antes de acostarme o se me pone desastroso.

—Claro —acordé. Sabía que lo que quería es que le ayudara a caminar hasta allá, pero era más rápido levantarla y llevarla.

—Gracias —dijo tajantemente—. ¿Me pasas la secadora?

La dejé en el baño trabajando en su pelo mientras me iba a vestir, lo que básicamente consistía en ponerme ropa interior, ya que Bella iría pronto a la cama. Luego, escogí unos pantalones de pijama lo suficientemente flojos como para cubrir su yeso, una camiseta y unos calzones que se veían cómodos.

—¿Es eso lo que me escogiste para irme a la cama? —me preguntó Bella con una ceja alzada.

Fruncí el entrecejo. Parecía de verdad molesta. —Pensé que querrías estar cómoda…

—OK —dijo, tomando con renuencia la ropa y evitando mis ojos.

—¿Bella, qué pasa? —pregunté, frustrado. Aún evitaba mi mirada, y levanté un poco su barbilla para que viera mis ojos.

—¿No es muy sexy tener la pierna quebrada, verdad? —se quejó—. Nos va obstaculizar las cosas por un tiempo, y no quiero eso. Siempre hemos sido tan… tan..,

Exhalé. —¿Crees que una escarola en tu pierna te hace aun que sea un poco menos sexy?

Bella encogió los hombros. —Así se siente. Con costo me tocaste en la ducha.

—Bueno, eso era porque pensé que estabas cansada. Y también, porque tener sexo en la ducha parce ser una causa probable de lesión cuando uno de los participantes tiene ya una pierna rota.

—Sí, OK, supongo que eso tiene sentido… —suspiró Bella. No parecía convencida.

—Ven, vamos a la cama —dije, levantándola del mostrador, decidiendo que las acciones hablarían más claro que las palabras en este momento. Bella farfulló sorprendida, aún agarrando el pijama. La senté con cuidado en la cama y le arrebaté la ropa de las manos, tirándolas al lado.

—Déjame ver si entiendo bien lo que pasa aquí —dije, arrastrándome sobre su cuerpo, cuidando de su pierna—. Estás preocupada de que no te desee lo mismo mientras tu pierna esté rota.

Bella se puso roja. —Sí, exactamente.

—Eres completamente absurda —suspiré, sacudiendo la cabeza. Bella abrió la boca para responder, y tomé la oportunidad para inclinarme y besarla. Se quedó momentáneamente quieta, luego reaccionó fervientemente, agarrando mi pelo y arqueando su cuerpo contra el mío.

—Chica tonta —murmuré, dejando sus labios para seguir el deleitante camino de su quijada a su cuello—. Sólo intento cuidarte —dije olisqueando entre sus pechos antes de chupar uno por uno sus pezones—, pero te prometo que cuidaré de ti en todos los sentido.

—Ohhh —gimió Bella, tratando de guiarme de regreso a sus pechos, pero ya estaba a medio camino hacia su estómago. Hice cosquillas con mi lengua es un punto sensible de su cadera, y brincó, jadeando. Me arrimé más a la cama, dando espacio para plantar besos en sus muslos mientras respiraba el terroso olor a lilas de su deseo.

—Edward, te quiero dentro de mí —gimoteó, moviéndose impaciente.

—Aún no.

Llegué a mi destino y pasé mi lengua por sus pliegues. Disfrutando del familiar sabor, la lamí despacio hasta sentir sus dos manos tratando de acercar más mi cabeza. Sonreí contra su piel y enfoqué los esfuerzos de mi boca en su clítoris. Sus grititos llenaron la habitación y me urgían a darle más. Haciendo pequeños círculos con mi lengua, moví mi peso hacia un brazo e introduje dos dedos de mi mano libre dentro de ella. Bella gimió y de inmediato se contrajo alrededor de mis dedos.

—Otro —dijo con un suspiro, tomándome de sorpresa. Me recuperé rápido y empujé un tercer dedo dentro de su calor. Podía sentir cómo la estrechaba, y cómo sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes cuando enrollaba mis dedos contra su Punto G. Lamí y metí mis dedos más rápido. Podía _sentir _cómo se calentaba su cuerpo al acercarse su clímax, y el rugido de su pulso hacía eco en mis oídos.

Sintiendo cuán cerca estaba, enrosqué mis dedos una vez más y chupé con fuerza su clítoris. Sus gemidos se tornaron gritos, y continué hasta que sentí el millón de sensaciones que se señalaban su orgasmo: sus músculos contrayéndose, el flujo adicional de humedad sobre mis dedos, mi nombre brotando de sus labios, el pesado latido de su corazón intentando escapar.

No pare hasta que sus músculos se relajaron alrededor de mis dedos. Sacándolos, vi que los ojos de Bella estaban cerrados mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Miré el rubor sobre su pecho cuando me chupaba los dedos hasta limpiarlos.

Bella abrió los ojos y me miró al acostarme a su lado.

—Te ves cansada —comenté, pasando un dedo a lo largo de su mejilla bajo sus ojos somnolientos.

Quería, pero no iba a admitírselo. Necesitaba descansar para sanar. —Estaré bien.

—Quizá podrías… ¿tocarte tú? —dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

Subí una ceja y me acerqué para ponerla nerviosa. —¿Quieres decir que deseas verme pajearme?

—Yo… um… bueno, pues sí —consiguió decir finalmente.

—Me encanta tu mente sucia —suspiré al tiempo que me bajaba los bóxers. Me volteé y senté sobre mis rodillas, y me miró atentamente enrollar mis dedos sobre mi pene. Estudié sus ojos oscuros mientras me acariciaba despacio, moviéndome a una velocidad que ella podría haber usado, una velocidad que sus ojos pudieran seguir. No tenía el mismo efecto sin el calor de su mano, pero ella quería ver, así que moví mi mano de abajo hacia arriba, cerrando mi puño sobre la cabeza de mi pene antes de repetir el proceso.

—Hazlo más rápido —me urgió—. Hazlo como lo harías si yo no estuviera aquí.

—OK —susurré, cayendo en el familiar movimiento que creaba la cantidad justa de fricción. Sería poco más que un borrón para Bella, pero esto era lo que me había pedido, y se sentía mucho mejor con ella ahí, desnuda y sonrojada y viéndome hambrienta.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó, sin levantar sus ojos a los míos.

—No necesito pensar en nada —murmuré. Mis músculos estaban ya tensándose en espera del clímax—. Sólo estoy viéndote.

Bella gimió. —Quiero que pienses en lo que quieres que te haga, en lo que quieres hacerme.

Dejé escapar un gemido de sorpresa. —Fuck, Bella—. El simple hecho de que dijera algo así, me estremeció, pero hice lo que me pidió y dejé volar mi imaginación. Pensé en cómo su boca se sentía alrededor de mi pene. Pensé en amarrarla a la cama, provocarla sin piedad para después hacerla terminar una y otra vez.

Maldije cuando mi clímax me tomó por sorpresa. Gemí muy alto al terminar, abriendo mis ojos para ver cómo mi eyaculación caía sobre su estómago desnudo. No fui mi intención hacerlo, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me provocó desear hacerlo todo de nuevo.

Me apresuré a tomar un pañuelo descartable de la cajita que estaba sobre la mesa de noche de Bella; al menos, yo la tenía designada para ella, porque estaba del lado al que siempre dormía y los pañuelos estaban ahí para ella. Sonrió mientras la limpiaba.

—Me gustó verte perder el sentido por mí. Fue… sexy —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Sacudí la cabeza. —Eres una chica tan mala —dije, tirando el pañuelo sucio a la basura desde donde estaba.

—Buena puntería —dijo Bella, peleando contra un bostezo.

—Vampiro —señalé, jalando el cobertor y cubriéndola para mantenerla tibia. —¿Ya estás lista para dormir?

—Sí —suspiró, poniéndose de lado de modo que su pierna quebrada quedara abajo—. ¿Te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma?

Me enrollé alrededor de su cuerpo. —¿No lo hago siempre?

—Mmm, sí. Te amo —balbució.

—Te amo —dije suavecito. Sabía, por el suave golpeteo de su corazón que no me había escuchado antes de quedarse dormida.

**Nota de la Traductora:**

:) Ya me siento mucho mejor, así que acá está Bonne Foi. Nos vemos en otra semana! (Si no me vuelvo a enfermar T.T

Hice un Poly: http: / www . polyvore . com / cgi / set? id = 45026629 # foo


End file.
